Del Crepusculo al Amanecer Un amor Peligroso
by Sheccid Stratus
Summary: hay tres cosa de las ke estoy segura...uno darien es un vampiro ..dos yo fui hace tiempo una vampira y tres estamos enmorados por que al final el demonio se enamore de el angel - basada en la novela de"Crepusculo" de Stephenie Meyer reeditada
1. Prefacio

_**El revela honduras y secretos,**_

_**Conoce lo que ocultan las tinieblas**_

_**Y la luz mora junto a El..**_

_**Daniel 2:22**_

**Prefacio**

"_quizás no me conozcas, o tal vez si me recuerdas…soy yo tu muerte"_

Esa fueron las palabras que escuche cuando se encontraba cerca de mí…

Un cazador indestructible….inmortal

Y sin embargo ahí parada mirando a mi asesino sabiendo que iba a morir no tenía miedo

Nada de miedo….

Me sentí a hipnotizada al mirar sus ojos negros señal de su sed

Yo era como el pequeño conejo ante la cobra incapaz de moverse pero fascinada con sus movimientos

¿Qué pasara después de mi muerte?...pensé en medio de esta oscuridad

¿Sera dolorosa mi muerte?….

O ¿será rápida y sin dolor?

¿Habrá una salvación para mi?

Reaccione e intente correr pero sabia que de nada me serviría…

Tenia esperanzas

Por mucho tiempo camine en este mundo sin hallarme ….

Era un pieza sobrante en este mundo y por mucho tiempo camine en la oscuridad

Nunca pensé que ir a vivir a otro lugar cambiaria mi vida , pero la cambio y de que manera ..

La vida me regalo un sueño y yo lo vivi

Lo vi..me vio..nos miramos..y solo eso basto para saber una cosa..

Que el destino nos quería juntos sin importar lo demás..

Sin embargo todo estaba en contra de nosotros..

Todo..Desde su naturaleza..Hasta mi existencia..

Desde amor..por el ..y el por mi..

"_Es peligroso estar con el_"..

lo oía muy seguido..de sus labios..de mis labios..

Pero nunca tuve miedo..de estar con el..nunca..

El único miedo que tenia era el perderlo..eso ..

si era mi miedo…

Estoy conforme …..Si..por que desde el primer dia que lo vi

supe lo que era el amor supe que tal vez morirá de eso .

.Amor…

Amor..cuatro silabas muy sencillas que no caben en un universo como el nuestro

Nadie creía en el..

Pero yo ciegamente creía en el..sin importar lo que fuera..

nunca me importo..nunca..

¿Que este amor me matra…?

Si…lose..es una gran posibilidad..no lose..pero no tengo miedo..

No hasta ahora ..

Por que hoy…

En este momento , me pregunto si ha si imaginaba mi muerte, es mas creo que nunca lo había pensado como iba a cambiar mi corta vida…

Es realmente escalofriante saber que tu vida acabara con tu ultimo aliento ..

y en este momento lo siento , siento cerca de mi el frio aliento de la muerte,

la veo fijamente..

Sé que hoy es ultimo día de mi vida…

Sé que moriré y que nadie lo evitara ..

Ni siquiera el

El amor de mi vida

Yo solo sé que hoy moriré .

Sonrió

"_por que sonríes Serena_ "- su voz hizo que sonriera mas

"_Acaso no puedo sonreír_ "le conteste sintiendo como el valor regresaba a mi

"_Sonríes antes de morir"-_se acerca a mi olfateando mi aroma

"_al final he cumplido mi gran sueño_"

"_tu sueño es morir en mis brazos_"

"_No …mi sueño no está aquí mejor a si no sufrirá_"

Seguía sonriendo porque sabía que todo acabaría pronto

Ya no había esperanzas para mí…

No hay salvación

Sus ojos me han atrapado ya no tengo valor

Siento su frio aliento cerca de mi

Voy a morir

"_Serena el infierno te espera_"- murmuro

"_Entonces bienvenido sea Diamante_"

Esta era la muerta que imaginaba solo esta

….

* * *

Reeditado el 03 de abril de 2009

Gracias por su apoyo niñas las quiero...

nose que decir para mi ha sido un gran incetivo para continuar, no se que pasa en un futuro en verdad no lo se pero desde el fondo del corazon Gracias por todo, al fin lo he comprendido , por eso reedito todo el Finc sin mencionar a ningun personaje de Crepusuclo...solo los de Sailor moon no habra dialogos originales...solo la adpatacion no se si se pueda utilizar los luagres como el pais y esas cosas...

Yo hoy con humildad les pido a TODAS un disculpa ....si ofendi a alguien con mi aviso mi intencion no era parecer la viticma ni las chavas del foro como las malas de este cuento ellas solo hicieoron su trabajo...como dije se respeta por que sino fuera por ellas habrian mas plagio, ellas solo opinaban acerca de este trabajo , yo hize todo un teatro pero quiero aclara esto no lo hize con la intencion de hacerme la victima y si di esa impresion en verdad lo siento solo fue la idea de ser cancelada no solo tengo esta finc tengo otros y eso no los quiero perder, esto se salio de control, y asi como puse lo que pasaba hoy dijo que fue error mio hacerlo ....

al final somos escritoras o no ....y nos debemos apoyar...entre nosotras...no se si ya he sido reportada y si es asi bueno volvere a empezar de nuevo ....y si no demen un tiempo son 19 cap que reeditar...solo demen tiempo para que ven que ya no un plagio y son ideas mias , y originales....

en verdad no ere esta mi intencion hacerlo se salio demis manos...No entendia segun yo lo que habia hecho mal...pero explicado claramente lo entendi ...no niego que si me moleste..pero como toda humana erro de soberbia y necia hoy humildemente me disculpo con todas ....

en verdad

Las quiero

Sheccid de Chiva

* * *


	2. Primer Encuentro

Basada en la novela **Crepúsculo** de Stephenie Mayer los personajes no me pertenecen asi como tampoco los personajes de Sailor Moon.

_Hay un momento en la vida en que entregamos el corazón con tan solo una vi y en ese primer encuentro descubrir que yo le había entregado el corazón a el .solo que el no sentía lo mismo que yo..y eso me rompió el corazón..por que a veces solo basta un primer encuentro para descubrir el amor verdadero..Eterno_

**Primer encuentro…**

-"...Inquieta"-

Serena miraba a su familia mientras se dirigían hacia su nuevo lugar de residencia..se encontraba muy inquieta por eso su mama le dijo esa palabra , por que esperara que sucediera algo pero ¿que, no sabia que era lo que sucedería? observo los ojos de su mama y decidió contestar.

-"Estoy bien mama , solo un poco nerviosa por el cambio de casa y todo eso "- murmuro ella sonriendo escondiendo tras aquella sonrisa la verdad,- "Mama estoy bien"..- esa palabras se las dijo para si misma para convencerse que todo saldría bien en su nuevo estilo de vida..

-"¿Segura, Serena desde hace días te noto extraña"- dijo su papa – "Además recuerda que tus amigas te ayudara con la escuela a que adaptes al estilo de vida de Forsk ..no todo es tan malo veras que algo bueno saldrá de esto..

-"Si papa, no te preocupes por mi..se que me voy adaptar a este estilo de vida..se que lo are"..- Serena siempre era de las chicas que conseguían amigas fácilmente..el problema es que ahora al ver al lugar donde iban sabia que muy en el fondo nada seria como antes nada sería como su adorado Japón..aquel que dejaba porque su papa debía tomar un puesto en la comisaria en aquel pueblo olvidado por dios..como ella decía..

-"Estaré muy ocupado en mi trabajo....espero que no tengan quejas de ustedes en mi ausencia.."- su dos hijos solo asistieron Serena miraba al ventanilla cuando paso un deportivo color negro alta velocidad que se perdió en la curva …- "Vaya que rápido paso ese deportivo..

-"Papa es muy común ver eso autos aquí."- Dijo Samy por emocionado

-"Si..en este pueblo hay una familia que pude tener estos autos.."

-"¿Quiénes..?"

-"Los Cullens.."

-"Vaya lo único que faltaba…"- suspiro Serena- " Una familia que se cree dueña del pueblo"- dijo con fastidio..

-"Serena…es mejor que te calles la familia del doctor Cullens son una familia tranquila que no se mete en problemas..es una familia ejemplar..asi que jovencita no te vuelvas a dirigir asi de esa familia.."

-"Ya vamos a llegar estoy harta de este viaje…"- su cara era de verdad de fastidio..

-"Bueno bienvenidos a Forks "- Serena observo por la ventanilla el hermoso pueblo de Forks , bueno eso es lo que su familia pensaba ,por que para ella todo..todo era verde demasiado verde , de que era bonito el paisaje lo era no lo negaba pero hasta en aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenia un matiz verde..

-" Esto es demasiado verde …creo que he llegado a un planeta alienígena..Que criaturas extrañas me encontrarte aquí.."- Serena sonrio al igual que su familia..

-"por fin llegamos a casa" – el auto se detuvo y la familia salió para admira su casa que era muy idéntica a la que tenia en Tokio y a unos metros se encontraba una patrulla y un auto color rojo..

-" ¿ y eso auto? " .- pregunto Sammy ..

-" es un regalo para tu hermana " – Serena los miro incrédula..

-"en serio "- sus papas sonrieron- " vaya caray esta hermoso..Gracias"-

-"Estamos seguro que serás responsable y además es un regalo de bienvenida..espero que te guste.."-

-"Es hermoso ..vaya mañana no será tan malo ir a la escuela ..creí que tendría que caminar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia..Gracias "- y los abrazo

-"ahora vamos a desempacar.."- Todos sonrieron..

Para Serena subir sus cosas hacia el primer piso no fue nada ya que no traía tantas maletas y solo hizo un viaje ..tenia su habitación de la cara oeste la cual daba al patio trasero donde tenia el paisaje del bosque ..Serena observo el cuarto no era como le que tenia en Tokio pero era lindo , el piso de madera ,las paredes pintadas de color azul cielo y el techo de dos aguas..las cortinas de encaje color rosa ..y todo lo que una habitación necesita ..se acerco a su escritorio..y después a su tocador donde se vio en el espejo ..

-"bienvenida Serena ..aquí comienza tu nueva vida..- se dijo a si misma..volteo hacia la ventana y se acerco a ella noto que estaba lloviendo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas..

Al dia siguiente..

El clima en ese lugar no podía ser peor..Cuando Serena observo por su ventana a encontró una densa neblina..

-"Maravilloso...- el tono sarcástico empleado en esta frase hizo que su familia la mirara con recelo..- " Bueno me voy..Deséenme suerte.." – tomo su impermeable y se dirigió a su auto..

**Tú no sabes quien soy yo,  
No sé quien eres tú,  
Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos**

-"cada día siento que estoy atrapado en el monotonía de esta farsa "- Rei volteo a ver a su hermano Darien que se encontraba muy serio.

-" ¿ Por que lo dices..?- ambos sonrieron

-" acaso no te has cansado de ir a la escuela…todos los días y fingir que eso es nuevo para ti no te has hartado de esta vida….acaso no siente que estas en tu purgatorio, pagando tus pecados por que asi me siento todos los días estoy en mi infierno , me pregunto cuando acabara tal condena"

Rei observo a su hermano en las ultimas semana se la había pasado asi , asi que quiso reanimarlo y recordó algo sonrió y hablo claramente

-"cambiando de tema..les tengo una noticia.- Rei volteo a ver a a los demás que iban en la parte trastesa del auto..

-"Me dirás quien ganara en mi revancha contra tu novio"- esa fue la voz Haruka..

-"No"- Rei miro al joven que se encontraba de lado derecho de Haruka

-" Jasper ¿estás Bien? ". – Rei lo miro con preocupación..

-"si darien esta harto de la escuela yo estoy harto de esta vida – La voz fría de Zafiro hizo que Darien se Detuviera..

-"Jasper .. todos hemos pasado por esto ..no estas solo… pero acaso no es mejor que ir matando personas, no somos normales pero lo intentamos, como intentamos no matar a Artemis al inicio de esta vida"- todos se comenzaron a reir

-"_ Darien" - _el volteo ver a Rei y solo le sonrio- _"__¿Qué es lo que tiene, piensa hacer algo_"- Darien negó con la cabeza luego ladeo la cabeza y se concentro en la mirada del chico , después vio a Rei –"_El esta muy raro se que algo tiene dime si algo anda mal por favor"-_ el solo le sonrio..-"_Gracias mi querido hermano"._

**En la escuela..**

-"Que emoción después de un año Serena estará con nosotros y lo mejor ..Se quedara para siempre.."- Mina Ahino era la chica despreocupada que siempre sonreía..y mas ahora que su prima estudiara con ella..

-"Mina tranquila.."- amy Mizuno sonrió al ver como su amiga mina brincaba ..amy era una chica muy inteligente por eso tenia clases avanzadas....- "Oye es cierto que Serena también tendrá clases avanzada.."

-"Bueno..creo que esto será muy divertido..no lo creen- Lita Kino era la chica fuerte aquella a que le tenían miedo

Serena detuvo su auto salió de el..Mientras veía como sus amigas corrían para verla ella sonrió una sonrisa franca..y se dirigió a su encuentro.. sin ser consciente de las miradas masculinas que la seguían con curiosidad, por ser la nueva estudiante…y es que ella no había notado que realmente era hermosa..que su mirada estaba llena de eso que se llama…Sensualidad

-"hola chicas..Como están.." – Serena las abrazo una a una....

-"Es increíble que este s aquí..y que estudies con nosotras..

-"Si muy increíble..

-"Y que te parece Forks..

-"todo verde y húmedo..pero vamos ..- dijo para cambiar la conversación y no decir que detestaba este lugar..

-"tienes que ir a la oficina por tu horario verdad..

-"si Amy..me dicen donde queda..

-"si vamos..

**Oficina General..**

-"hola buenos días..soy Serena Tsukino ..- la recepcionista la miro con una sonrisa..

-"Te estábamos esperando - le da unos papeles - aquí está tu horario y el plano de la escuela, además de tu comprobante de asistencia..debes entregarme al final de tu dia..

-"Gracias..- sonrió..

-"de nada y bienvenida..

**En la cafetería..**

-"Bueno chicas..tengo clase de literatura..y ustedes..

-yo la gran mina..tengo biología..con mi amado Yaten..

-" Trigonometría..- dijo Amy algo sonrojada..

-" no me digas que ya eres novia de Taiki.- dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa..

-"Si- dijo mas apenada..

-"Y tu Lita..

-"historia..y no no estoy con Seiya..- dijo ante al mirada de curiosidad de ella - "tu sabes que a mi me gusta Andruw tu amigo..

-" Esta bien..Bueno debo ir a mi auto s e me olvido algo..ok.- Se alejo de ella y camino hacia el estacionamiento cuando un auto llamo su atención entre todos ..era un volvo plateado…-"Vaya de quien será ese auto…bueno debo irme.."- tomo de su coche su libro y corrió hacia el edifico dos donde tenía clases

Salón de Clases

_-"Respira hondo..vamos Serena..tu puedes no te van comer_.."-

Serena entro al salón ante las miradas de sus compañeros..le dio el comprobante a su maestro y este le indico donde sentarse..y se dirigió hacia el único lugar vacio que se encontraba..y se sentó..la clase continuo hasta que por fin escucho el timbre ..ella recogía sus cosas cuando un chico se acerco a ella ..

-"Hola me llamo Seiya kou..tu debes Serena tsukino..Verdad- ella alzo su mira da y se encontró con la mirada celeste de el..

-"Si..hola..

-"Que bien..y dime que clases tienes..- ella reviso su horario..

-"Historia con Jefferson..

-"Genial yo también vamos..- ambos salieron de el salón ante la mirada incomoda de varias chicas que la miraban con coraje cosa que ella noto..

-"Vaya veo que tienes varias admiradoras- dijo sonriendo..

-"tu crees.- dijo con una sonrisa..- "no lo creo..yo creo que los que tiene mas son los Cullen..Cuando los veas..sabrás lo que dijo..

-" es aquella familia rica del pueblo..

-"Acaso los conoces..Amy había dicho que llegaste ayer..- dijo asombrado..

-"Lo que pasa es que vi su deportivo negro..y mi papa dijo que era de la familia Cullen..

-"No son malas personas..solo extrañas..pero no hablemos de ellos mejor de ti..dime que te parece Forks..

-"_ no otra vez..que pienso ..pienso que es lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido..que lo aborrezco..y que …_- pero la voz de Seiya la saco de sus pensamientos..

-"que pasa Serena..

-"Pesaba en como describir este lugar y solo se me ocurrió tres palabras..

-"si cuales

-"Es muy verde

-" Es verdad es muy verde..

Asi se dirigieron a su camino..pasando por la cafetería ante la mirada de las chicas..Llegaron a su salón donde las miradas recayeron en ellos

Y entonces llego la hora del almuerzo…

-"Entonces que tal estuvo tus clases".- Mina le sonrió a Serena..y ella estaba feliz..se estaba apatanado a ese grupo..

- "Bien..Gracias a Seiya me fue bien..

-"Oye Serena..te presento Taiki" - Amy llego junto con su adorado Taiki..el chico de los ojos purpura..

-"Hola Serena..Amy me ha hablado muy bien e de ti..además Seiya que no dejo de hablar de ti..y por cierto ¿Dónde esta?...

-"Aquí..- dijo el chico llegando con su otro Hermano Yaten..-"Mira Yaten ella es Serena..- le sonríe..-

-"Mucho gusto..- pero Yaten solo le sonrió ...

Y fue ahí cuando los vio por primera vez….Entraban en parejas tomados de las manos para ella eran los seres más hermosos que nunca había visto sus ojos se abrieron ,asombrada por la hermosura de ellos…

La primera pareja formada por un rubio alto no tan musculoso tenia rasgos femeninos cabello corto y su pareja era hermosa tenía un cuerpo escultural parecía modelo su pelo era de color del mar..color aguamarina le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, después se atrás de ellos se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño claro como el color de la miel , con un cuerpo escultural su playera ajustada le indicaba eso muy guapo para ella y entonces miro a su acompañante una chica realmente hermosa de pelo negro como la misma noche y un aspecto misterioso en su mirada.

Pero hubo algo mas que llamo la atención de Serena, los cuatro eran sumamente blancos como la cal, pálidos como si nunca hubieran estado a la luz del sol…

Se encontraban parados en la puerta como si estuvieran esperando a alguien, los chicos hacían señales a alguien, entonces caminaron…y

Fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, un joven de pelo negro azabache alto tez claro ojos negros de aspecto varonil a comparación de sus compañeros ,con el aspecto de un Don Juan era el chico de sueño de cualquier chica…

Lo siguió con la mirada no le importo que fuera obvia era solo que sus ojos no dejaban de verlo mirando como se acerba sus compañeros solo mirándolo

Al otro lado de la cafetería

Jasper y Darien se miraron serios algo andaba mal y sus hermanos lo sabían .Jasper sonrio con la burla en su mirada

"No te atrevas hacerlo "- le dijo el mas varonil mientras le daba una patada

"Y tu deja de leer mi mente"- de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron

"Lo siento "- - Darien miro a Rei que solo suspiro

"Solo lo pensó , sabe que eso seria traicionar la confianza de Carlisle"- menciono Rei con el objetivo de hacer que ellos se calmaran

"Rei si hay algo que me molesta es que mientas por el."-

"No miento Darien el solo lo pensó solo eso por favor se mas comprensible con el tu también tenias esos pensamientos"

Los dos se vieron seriamente pero la mirada de Rei hizo que Darien se relajara

"Disculpa Jasper no era mi intención hacer esto"

"lo se, también es mi culpa como dice Carlisle nuestra fuerza depende de nuestro corazón debemos ser fuertes ante la tentación "

Ambos se rieron cuando Haruka los silencio

"Saben que es lo que más me molesta de los de nuestras clase, que nos ve como unos bichos raros, y mas a Darien y Rei"-

"Haruka lo sabemos Carlisle no los dijo …es algo con el que debemos vivir "-Darien miro a Rei quien le sonrio.-"Somo unos bichos raros incluso con los demás bichos raros que hay"

"Ya vieron…hay una chica nueva"- Rei dirijio su mirada hacia la de Serena y le sonrio a Darien…"Y tu destino se cumplió"-

Antes de que el comentara algo mas Rei tomo la mano de su novio Jasper y salieron de ahí

**Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,  
y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección,mi apellido y mi voz,  
y la clave de mi corazón...**

Rei camino junto con su novio y se acerco a la mesa de Serena por una fracción de segundos se detuvo y la miro para darle una sonrisa..

"Su nombre es Rei hino pero es la hija adoptiva de el doctor Cullen , y el chico de no se acerquen a mi porque los golpeo se llama Japer Hale también hijo adoptivo de los Cullen"-

"¿Cómo?"- pregunto confundida

"Serena , desde que entraron no les has quitado la mirada, ellos son los Cullen, todos hijos adoptivos de ese apuesto Doctor y es que su esposa no puede tener hijos…"

"Ellos son los Cullen"- señalo a los tres restantes

"Sip…El rubio de ahí es Haruka Halle el hermano de Jasper, y su novia que se siente que no es digna de este lugar es Michiru…"-Mina los miro y luego se volteo dignamente –"_Supongo que no tarda en preguntar por Darien…por su mirada de tonta lo se"-_

Entonces el mas varonil de ellos la miro durante una fracción de segundos y después poso su mirada en la de Serena..La mirada azul de ella con la mirada oscura de el..

"y dime cuanto tiempo tienen aquí viviendo nunca los había visto..¿son nuevos?-

" No tendrán como un año que se mudaron aquí..- contesto Amy..

"De ¿Quién hablan?- Seiya y Taiki se unieron ala platica..

" De los Cullen..dice Serena que nunca los había visto.".

"Verdad que son guapos"

"si "- dijo mirando al mas varonil que ahora se encontraba platicando con el Rubio mientras volteaba a verla..

-"Siempre están juntos para ellos nosotros somos como bichos raros y ellos los perfectos " – dijo mientras el mas varonil la veía seriamente..-

-"En serio.".- dijo bajando la cabeza porque un la miraba ..

**En la mesa de los Cullen**

-"Supongo que esta tonta chica esta hablando de nosotros verdad Darien"- murmuro Haruka y vio como Darien seguía viendo a la chica nueva y se rio entre dientes-" _Dime que lo esta haciendo __bie__n que valga la pena que pronuncie nuestro nombre "._

" En realidad, no ha dicho nada solo que somos hermanos y todo eso la verdad que lastimas es muy imaginativa pero hoy le fallo…pensaba que diría que somos los seres mas terroríficos que existen pero nada que desilusión"

"_¿Y la chica nueva? ¿Qué piensa de nosotros?"- _ambos se rieron Darien se volteo hacia Haruka y se concentro

-"¡Qué curioso!, ¿se habría ido la chica?- Haruka solo sonrió

-"Creo que tu capacidad está fallando sigue ahí con eso tipos.."

**Alguien te quiere,alguien te espera,alguien te sueña  
y tú sabes que soy yo**

Y de nuevo el mas varonil alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Serena ,solo que ahora la miraba con curiosidad pero ella la desvió ...

" Mina y el cómo se llama"- pregunto mientras sus miradas se encontraban de nuevo..

"el es Darien…el mas guapo de todo el instituto pero mejor busca a alguien de tu altura Serena, por que el no se fijara en ti, tiene novia muy guapa, asi que ni pierdas tu tiempo, nadie le gusta no somos nada para el ,no nos cree hermosas"

Serena se mordió el labio para ocultar su risa .entonces lo miro de nuevo .había vuelto el rostro pero le pareció ver estirada las mejillas como si también estuviera sonriendo..

-"Me pregunto cuándo te rechazo…- Serena sonrio..

**En la mesa de los Cullen**

"¿Qué pasa Darien porque esa risa?"- pregunto Haruka

"¿les parezco que soy un mezquino con las mujeres?

"no solo eres un prepotente que se cree más que los demás"

"Haruka tiene razón …por que la pregunta"-

"No lo se… Mina le dijo a la chica nueva que soy muy...."

"muy tu" –

"muy gracioso Haruka"

"Tu gustos refinados son únicos..pero me pregunto..¿hasta cuándo?..

-"Haruka tu sabes que Darien nunca va cambiar..ese a sido su estilo de vida..pero Darien la verdad es que Haruka tiene razón..hasta cuando dejaras de estar solo.."

-"no estoy solo tengo a Yukasi " - se quedo pensativo..

-"Pero eso no es amor- michiru lo miro con tristeza- "Y lo que a ti te hace falta es eso..amor, nosotros ya no te queremos ver triste ..Esme se enojo por eso contigo..y tu no quieres aceptar que ese alguien llegara y te dar mas una simple pasión..un amor verdadero..y sobre todo eterno..

-" No es que este triste " - suspiro- " En toda mi vida no he conocido a nadie que valga la pena..y me resigne y acepte que en este mundo no hay nadie que me acepta a mi..un ser que solo se deja llevar por sus mas bajos instintos.."

-"la encontraras " - Haruka rompió la conversación..-

"lo dudo"…- Darien volteo a ver a Serena de nuevo que sonreía con Seiya –"Lo dudo"

-"Bueno Serena..tu y yo tenemos clase avanzada..o ,me equivoco..- Serena miro a Seiya y le sonrio..

-"Bueno chicas nos vamos debemos irnos "

-"Se cuidan"

**Alguien te piensa constantemente,alguien te busca  
y por fin te encontró,  
Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo!**

Ambos se dirigieron al campus…mientras caminaban la lluvia caía ligeramente e en ellos al fin llegaron al edificio..se dirigieron su salón..y cuando entro..no se había dado cuenta de algo ..no hasta que el profesor el dijo que se sentara en la última mesa ..y entonces lo vio..

-"Vaya esto sea interesante..-Darien sonrió- Bueno espero que ahora si pueda saber más de ella- Limpio la mesa y afilo sus libros.

Pero entonces sucedió varias cosas a las vez….sus miradas se cruzaron el sonrió levemente y ella le correspondió alguien abrió la ventana y un aire fresco despeino su cabello, el sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba con la fragancia.

La sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros con una mirada hostil ,ella se detuvo unos segundos pasmada por ese cambio de actitud se sentó junto a el con el miedo en su ser y la mirada en su cuaderno.

La hora fue lenta muy lenta para ella sentía su mirada en ella, y temblaba por miedo a sus ojos que no le quitaba la mirada y cambiaba de postura de un lado a otro y siempre con el mismo gesto en su rostro como si algo apestara .

Y entonces desato su cabello rubio que olía a fresas y eso ella lo sabia lo dejo caer en su hombro derecho para ya no verlo…y sin embargo su ojos la traicionaba por que volteaba a verlo cuando ella creía que no la miraba pero para su desgracia no era asi sus oscuros ojos no le quitaban la mirada de odio hacia ella.

Pero para Darien no fue fácil tampoco ahí sentado en medio de un lugar lleno de humanos en medio de la mayor tentación que podía existir.

Una chica con el olor mas exquisito del planeta algo que nunca creyó que podría encontrar, su garganta se seco mientras sentía como un ardor la invadía respiro pero eso no le ayudo en nada solo empeoro la sed que tenia mientras su estomago se contrajo por el vacio que le había producido aquel olor tan exquisito, sabía en que acabaría esto si no se controlaba y por eso apretaba su puño como si deseara romperlo.

-"_¿Qué le pasa?...¿Se comportara de esta manera siempre ?_ – se preguntaba cuando sintió que unos ojos fijos en ella , volteo y lo lamento ..la miraba con eso ojos negros llenos de repugnancia..pero lo seguía viendo..porque esa mirada la atrapo- "_Pero porque me mira si.."-_volvió a pensar..

El timbre sonó..Darien tomo sus cosa y salió lo mas rápido de ese lugar..Serena solo quedo pasmada por lo que había sucedido. no lo creía..como la podía odiar si no la conocía

-"_no tiene derecho..es un mezquino..que le hice" _– empezó a recoger sus cosas mientras reprimía la ira que la embargaba mientras intentaba que las lagrimas no corrieran por sus ojos..

Las clases terminaron ..Serene se reunió con sus amigas y después se despidió solo Seiya la espero ya que tenía que ir dejar unos documentos..a la oficina ..

La oficina estaba vacía, a excepción de la secretaria

-"¿Señora Cope? – la señora alzo la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-" Hola, Darien " - darien podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía..sabia del efecto que tenia ante las mujeres..esa era su naturaleza nadie se le escapaba..Nadie..

-"Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar" - dijo con la voz suave

-" Por supuesto, Darien _" - _su victima había caído en sus encantos

-"¿Sería posible cambiar a una alumna de mi clase a otra …"

-"¿Tienes algún problema con ella?"

-" Si asi es y al parecer es mejor que estemos separados …"

-"bueno si asi lo deseas buscare una clase .cual es el nombre de la chica"—frunció los labios mientras consideraba.-

"Serena Tsukino estamos en la clase de Biologia"

"es la chica nueva verdad"- el asintió.-"En realidad no la puedo cambiar esta en una clase avanzada y al profesor Banner no le gustara ya que el la escogió"

-"por favor es algo pequeño solo cambai su nombre a otro donde el profesor Banner de otra materia "

"Ya lo sé, sólo que no puedo …"

-En ese caso,puedo yo faltar a su clase ."

-" No tendrás suficientes créditos para graduarte."

- " Lo se por eso un sigo aquí..Recuerde que por eso no me gradué el año pasado..Por créditos..pero dígame si me ayudara.."

- "Tal vez deberías comentarlo antes con tus padres."

La puerta se abrió Darien no se dio cuenta de la persona que había entrado estaba muy concentrado en convencer a la señora Cope

-" Por favor, señora Cope " - modulo la voz del modo más suave Darien se inclino mas

-" Bueno, tal vez podría hablar, con el señor Banner y ver si…quiere cambiar a la chica a otra de sus clases "

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y el aire hizo que todo cambiara

**Yo no pido nada más,que estar feliz y tu lo estas  
y sentirte bien,  
Aunque no sepas quien,quien te quiere sin más  
por encima del bien y del mal.**

Serena estaba ahí en frente, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo habitual cuando asimiló la mirada feroz, inhumana

-" Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

De nuevo ambos se vieron..

-"No entiendo tu actitud hacia mi.."- Darien se detuvo bruscamente

-"No es necesario que lo entiendas"

-"Por que me miras como si me odiaras.."

-"¿Por Qué Tenías Que Haber Venido Aquí? ¿Por Qué Tenías Que Existir? ¿Por Qué Tenías Que Destruir La Poca Paz Que Me Quedaba En Esta Existencia Mía ?- grito sin saber por que mientras ella lo miraba sin entender..

-"Yo no te he hecho nada no me conoces.."

-"Y No Quiero Conocerte..Lo Entiendes..Y Por Tu Bien Aléjate De Mi.."

Serena se quedo callada..Mientras Darein se alejaba rápidamente..de ahí

-"Estas bien pequeña-dijo la señora Cope al ver la discusión ..

Serena le entrego los el pase de asistencia en eso entro Seiya con Taiki..

-"Serena ya nos vamos"..-Seiya se preocupo a ver la expresión de ella-"¿Te sucede algo?..

-"No"- dijo mientras trababa de no desquitarse con Seiya..respirando tranquilamente..

"_vamos Serena ..ese tipo esta loco..olvídalo..si..olvídalo y no llores..no llores_ – se dijo a si misma por que las lagrimas querían salir..-" Vamos ya es tarde..

Darien continua su huida demasía do rápido..la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido

Los demás estaban allí cuando dentro dentro en el Volvo. Intento controlar la respiración, pero mas bien parecía sofocado.

"¿Darien ? - preguntó Rei con voz preocupada. Sólo sacudió la cabeza en su dirección.

-"¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? " - examinó Haruka.

En vez de contestar, lanzo el coche marcha atrás. Debía salir de allí lo antes posible

-"los demonios existen y yo encontré el mio" - fue todo lo que dijo

Hizo girar el coche y acelero . a los setenta antes de llegar a la carretera y una vez en ella, llego a los ciento diez antes de doblar la esquina. Sin mirar, supo que las miradas de sus hermanos se habían vuelto para observar fijamente a Rei , que se encogió de hombros. Quiende nuevo miro a su hermano y fue cuando lo entendió todo.

"¿No te vayas ? - susurró ella. Los otros se volvieron .

"Rei si me quedo terminare con su vida" -susurro entre dientes.

Entonces, vio que el futuro tomaba un giro mucho muy oscuro,el volteo a verla seriamente

-"ya veo " – Dijo Rei

Serena Tuskino estaba muerta..

-"asi sucederá " —dijo otra vez. Le mostro la imagen que tanto imagino en esa hora …

-"¡Detente!" —gruño, incapaz de soportarlo más.

-"Lo siento "- susurró ella con ojos dilatados.-"Eso es la verdad ."- Darien solo sonrió con amargura -"Te voy a extrañar"- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y volteaba a ver a los demás-"Aquí nos bajamos"- Los demás descendieron en silencio.

-"Harás lo correcto" —murmuró.

"Gracias " —dijo.

**Hospital..**

" ¿Que haces aquí Darien"? -

-"Carlisle me voy.."

Carlisle lo miro atentamente..le dio los documentos a la enfermera que se encontraba a su lado sorprendida por la declaración de aquel hombre tan guapo..

-" ¿la razón? "..

-"Serena Tsukino..

-"Bien..pero no me has dicho la razón.."

-"Carlisle..yo..debo irme..

-"y la razón es..

-"Que Soy Un Monstro..Que Dese La Sangre De Esa Chica" – se tranquilizo..- "yo deseaba , pensé..en como terminar con su vida..pero me controle..en no matar a veinte tantos estudiantes..Cuando estaba en el salón..Mi mente me daba muchas ideas..y luego de nuevo la vi y ahora solo eran dos personas..pude terminar con esa chica. pero no tu siempre estuviste en mi mente..pero yo no puedo con esto es mas fuerte que yo..y si no me voy..

-" tu lo has dicho te controlaste..creo que lo que te pasa es otra cosa..y no solo el hecho de beber su sangre.."

-"Soy Un Vampiro Que Desea La Sangre De Esa Chica.."

-" ¿Vampiro?.."

-"Somos Vampiros ..Lo Olvidas..Somos Unos Monstros..Que No Tenemos Alma..Somos Eternamente Malditos..

-" Si Tu Quisieras Matarla Lo Hubieras Hecho..Pero Como Vez Es Otra Cosa.."

-"Si No La Mate Es Por Tu Rostro..Tu Ejemplo Me Lo Pidió..No Lo Entiendes..- aquel hombre lo miro fijamente..y se levanto ..y le di la espalda..

-" Toma mi auto tiene el tanque lleno..pero antes de irte despídete de yusuki..

-"¿ Por Que??

-" es tu pareja..¿no?..Merece una explicación por tu repentina huida de Forks"

-"Ella no es mi pareja..es solo"

-" se lo que sea para ti..ella te ama..Pero nunca olvides lo que te voy a decir..a partir de hoy todo cambiara.._Para ti.._

-"Gracias..y adiós.-

**En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida ..  
que no seas tú!  
Tú no sabes quien soy yo,  
No sé quien eres tú... Ya somos dos!**

Casa de la familia Tsukino..

Serena seguía mirando como la lluvia caía ,las gotas caían lentamente , como lentamente recordaba la fría mirada oscura de ese hombre que la había rechazado..

La hora del crepúsculo había pasado..como había pasado el primer día en su escuela..y mañana tal vez seria peor..tomo un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir ,cuando acabo se dio cuenta de lo que decía..quiso romperlo..pero la imagen de el ..se lo impidió y solo lo rayo

"_Y sentí miedo al verte . Eran los mismos sueño , el que tantas noches se había repetido y desvanecido con la llegada de cada madrugada. Pero no fue asi , por fin estaba a tu lado , indiferente y lejano ; transformaste mi realidad en una cruel pesadilla . Nunca había sido tan infeliz y sentí miedo de perder el momento en que te sentí cerca de mi , sentí miedo de que terminara ese momento ; porque esta vez no quería despertar, porque quería que estuvieras conmigo, viviendo ese momento eternamente que entendieras que cada noche te soñaba sin saber que era mi futuro ,lo que soñaba "_

-"Serena ya ven a cenar"- la voz de su hermano perturbo su paz…cerro su cuaderno y se dirigió a cenar

-"Y dime hija ¿como te fue hoy?.."

-"Bien."- mintió aunque eso nunca se le daba era pésima mentirosa..

-"Segura hija"..

-" Si..ya tengo nuevos amigos"..

-" ¿Quienes?..

-"Pues veras son los Hermanos Kou…"

-" Ahh los Kou..acaso no te los recuerdas cuando eran niños jugabas con ellos..viven en la Push"

-"No..la verdad no..pero Seiya es un gran chico me acompaño todo el dia..Me agrada."

-"que bien y dime no conociste los Cullen ellos también estudian ahí"..

-"No, No.."- "_claro papa si los conocí tuve el honor de que Darien Cullen me dirigiera la palabra, increíble pero solo para decirme ¿por que existía?.."- "_ Bueno solo los vi de lejos..solo eso.."

-"Serena estas ..te veo como molesta"- su mama retenía su mirada..

-"¿ no porque? "..

-" Segura"..

-"Si..Hoy fue un dia genial"..- Su sonrisa no complació a su madre..

**Alguien te amó,Y alguien soy yo!  
Alguien te amó,Y alguien soy yo!**

La puerta parecía burlarse de el, lo retaba a tocar pero simplemente estaba ahí, parado y la puerta se abrió

-"Estaba pensando en ti"- dijo el, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, porque sabia como liberar toda la tensión de esta dia

-"En verdad?"- Pregunto la chica rubia ,

-"Aja"- dijo el aspirando aquel aroma que despedía su cuello volviendo a capturar sus labios, en un apasionada beso.

Darien la fue llevando al sillón donde la recostó , ella lo acariciaba..el se levanto repentinamente..

-"Que pasa Darien?- pregunto agitada la chica

-"No se..Yusuki..no se

-"Acaso no quieres "

"Si, es solo que ..- la miro observo sus ojos dorados..y luego recordó los ojos azules de Serena..-" Ya veo .."- dijo mientas recordaba las palabras de Carlisle

-"¿ Que pasa? "..

Pero Darien no contesto ya que de nuevo la beso, sus manos la recorrieron lentamente poco a poco una sobre su ropa tocando las partes mas intimas de su cuerpo..la deseaba de una manera loca la lujuria gobernaba su mente y su cuerpo..las prendas iban cayendo La virilidad del chico estaba ya en su máxima excitación. y empezó a prepararla con sus dedos, haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda y de un solo movimiento la penetro. llegando juntos al esplendor de ese encuentro..

-" Darien ¿que te ocurre te sucedió algo en el purgatorio?…

-"Tengo Sed.."

-"Lo se ..pero hay algo mas.."- Darien tomo su camisa ..y se levanto..se dirijo a la ventana..

-"Me voy.."

-" ¿Qué?.."

-"Ella aprecio..un criatura ,una simple humana que trastornó mi mente..su olor..si no me voy temo que la matare..

-"si tienes sed..hazlo.."

-"Carlisle dice que hay algo mas .en todo esto..y es que..creo que ella..

-"_ le gusta..o eso no es posible a Darien no le gustan las humanas".._

- "si..creo que es verdad lo que piensas me gusta..

-"Yo..lo siento..

-"no te preocupes..Recuerda que soy el vigía..leo las mentes de las personas..

-" Y ella ¿que piensa de ti..?"

-"debo irme..Adios..-

Yusuki..solo sintió un ráfaga de viento..el se había ido

Acelero, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba. pero mientras manejaba la velocidad aumentaba solo quería a irse por que debía olvidarse de ella ..

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña  
y tú sabes que soy yo,  
Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca  
y por fin te encontró**

Continuara

Reeditado en abril…

Canción: alguien soy yo de enrique Iglesias


	3. Amigos

Basada en la novela de Stephenie Mayer

Primer tomo : Vivir por ti

**Amigos**

**_Ama profunda y apasionadamente, puedes salir herido, pero esa es la única manera de vivir la vida completamente._**

_**Juro por mi qué solo fui por un café  
Pero te vi...**_

**Y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio,  
Mi tiempo, mi historia, mis sueños y todo  
Y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, un duende,  
Un par de fantasmas  
Y este amor que te tengo.**

**Y juro por mi qué solo fui por un café.**

Los días pasaron lentamente ; muy lentamente ,demasiado pensó ella, al dia siguiente de su primer encuentro todo o casi todo parecía bueno , no , fue malo muy malo..y a la vez bueno..

Comencemos..bueno porque eran menos las miradas estúpidas que la veían ,también porque ya se había resignado a este pueblo, bueno porque tenía amigos, y sobre todo por el no había ido..lo que para ella resultaba un gran alivio ya que no tendría que soportar las frías miradas de odio de el..

Lo malo , es que ahora las miradas que la observaban eran de la familia de los Cullen y aun mas malo es que no la miraban con curiosidad o estúpidamente no..Eso hubiera sido mejor , la miraba con odio, y ella no entendía por que ..

Y para rematar el clima no le ayudaba a mucho en su estado de ánimo..

Y la semana paso a si… el viernes había llegado… y con el los planes de un fin de semana

-"Y Serena dinos que piensas hacer este fin de Semana"-pregunto Seiya

-"Ire a ver a un viejo amigo.."- Serena sonrió mientras seiya la miraba encantado..-"Creí que lo encontraría aquí pero no lo he visto"..

-" ¿ y quien es ?.." - pregunto Taiki que abrazaba a su novia

."Su nombre es Andrew lo conozco desde que era niña..y bueno deseo verlo.."

-" a si ya se quien es.es el amigo de Darien Cullen muy guapo " - dijo Mina

-"Amigo de Cullen "

-" si serena que por cierto ninguno de los dos ha venido..sera que ya no vendrán"

**Mesa de Cullen..**

-"sigo diciendo que todos estos pueblerinos son como niños.. Excitados por la nueva chica..- Jaspes miraba en ocasiones a Serena

-" La mitad de los varones se imaginan que ella se enamorara de ellos , y la otra mitad esta enamorada ella solo por que es nueva"- Michiru saco su espejo para observase..

-"Yo solo creo que si Darien no se regresa se la van a ganar..- Rei tomo de la mano a Jasper..y le sonrio..-

-" ¿A darien le gusta? "- pregunto Jasper incrédulo..

-"No se"- dijo Rei..Sonriendo..

-"Bien ya entendí.."- Respiro hondo y se levanto..-"Se va molestar mucho por hacer esto pero está bien si regresa lo comprobare..

-"Y ella"

-"Rei..ya te dije esta confundida.."

-"Eso es todo"..

-"Si eso es todo"..- Jasper volteo a ver a Haruka que se encontraba callado- "Haruka porque estas tan callado"

-"Carlisle me ha dicho que ellos regresan ..- Rei se llevo una mano a la boca..-"Es mejor que Darien regrese lo antes posible..Rei tu lo sabías verdad

-"Si pero no creí que tan pronto"..

-"Bien eso si es preocupante..ahora vámonos que las clases nos esperan". Pero Haruka se quedo sentado

-"Haruka "..

-"Espero que no venga Hotaru con ellos..no es de mi agrado"

-"Vamos esperemos que Darien regrese pronto"

**XXXX**

-"Y por que no van a la Push mañana que te parece habrá una celebración por el cumpleaños que Kykio..

-"si a papa le gustara..pero yo no prometo nada

-"Vamos Bombon será agradable"

-"Si supongo lo pensare"..-ambo s iban caminando cuando se detiene a leer un anuncio ..

"_Gran concurso de talentos_

_No te pierdas esta oportunidad_

_Participa"_

-"Tu tienes un talento"- Seiya llamo su atención

-"Si..caerme en una superficie lisa"

-"Hablo enserio"

-"yo también – sonrio- "No ninguno solo soy una chica normal"..

-"Mina tiene una gran voz..pero el año pasado ganaron los Cullen"

-"Debi suponerlo.."

-"Si Rei canta muy bien.."

-"Esta bien nos vemos mañana les diré a mis papas"..

**Casa de los Tsukino**

"_Desde que te vi mi identidad perdí ,en mi cabeza esta solo tu imagen y nada mas y me duele pensar ..que mío tu nunca serás..de mi enamórate"_

Serena dejo de escribir..miro lo que había escrito y de nuevo suspiro..sabia para quien lo había escrito sabia que el causante de esa palabras..cero los ojo y en su mente visualizo su rostro..no sabia por que pero tenia una ansiedad por verlo como si cuerpo le pidiera a gritos verlo..y no entendía por que se sentía incompleta..

-" No se porque me empeño en recordarlo..se el nunca se fijaría en mi..me quedo muy claro el lunes..pero ..me siento ansiosa, por verlo esto esta mal… el no es para mi"

-"Serena..ya duérmete mañana saldremos temprano a la Push no se te olvide"..

Serena apago la luz se acerco la ventana mirando al luna en todo su esplendor..sonrio y corrió las cortinas dejando que los rayitos tunes de la luna iluminar a su habitación

El acontecimiento en la Push fue lo que ella esperaba, nada del otro mundo, cantos ,baile, comida ; cosa que ella no le impresiono mucho, también veía el enorme esfuerzo que Seiya hacia para que ella se divirtiera cosa que a veces lograba , realmente se la pasaba bien con el pero aun sentí que algo le faltaba..

Así su primer fin de semana paso sin mas acontecimientos…esperando que con todo el corazón despertar de esta pesadilla.

**Casa de los Cullen**

-"Se supone que hoy regresa no"- Jasper miro a Rei que solo desvió la mirada

-"Debe venir Carlisle lo amenazo…además pueden expulsarlo si falta tantos días_._"- Michiru se sentó de lado de Haruka

-"Entonces quizás no debería ir, tal vez el quiere que lo expulsen"

-"Haruka , sabes que eso no ayudaría."- Rei lo regaño

- " Tu sabes lo tedioso que es sentarse una hora y atender otra sección aburrida sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial"- Jasper se sienta junto a Michiru

-"Jasper ¿Recuerdas, cuando hace años, te tuve que convencerte para que no mataras a ese ignorante profesor que habló sobre la falta de compromiso en la guerra?"

-"siempre pasa eso, un ignorante profesor que creer que por leer demás sabe lo es estar ahí"

_-" _Quizá no debería volver. Nunca le había visto asi por un humano. ¿Qué pasa si no se puede resistir_?_- la voz de Michiru rompió la conversación

_-" _Hemos estado con el , sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer, también sabemos lo fuerte que es .Si no se puede resistir a esto, entonces ese es su problema_._

_- _"No Haruka , querrás decir nuestro problema. Si no se puede resistir… entonces…

**Mientras tanto en la carretera**

-"De veras quieres regresar"-

-"No..pero Carlisle me amenazo..además es tan vergonzoso huir solo porque no soy capaz de tener un control de mis instintos , mi familia dudara sobre mi capacidad de resistirme. Yo que siempre había sido uno de los más fuertes de la familia."- no despegaba los ojos de la carreta manejaba a mas de 300 kilómetros por hora

-" sin embargo hay algo mas en todo esto o me equivoco"..- su acompañante se encontraba preocupado por el

-"No se de que hablas perrito..sabes que apestas"- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras volteaba a verlo y arrugando su nariz

-"No tanto como chupasangres"- haciendo lo mismo

-"Andrew tu crees que exista otra razón aparte de beber su sangre para no estar cerca de ella"- de pronto solo lo veía fijamente a el olvidando la carretera por completo

-" Si"..

-" Me esta volviendo loco, es incluso vergonzoso, cómo una insignificante chiquilla puede afectar mi vida asi . Es como si el Demonio me hubiera colocado una trampa, y ella con su pelo rubio y esos ojos tan hermosos y su deliciosa sangre fuera el cebo"

-"Te estás oyendo ."- Darien freno de pronto

-"El daño está hecho ..no soy tan perfecto como creía..le falle a Carlisle"

-"No Darien..te conozco , no fue tanto la sangre , fue algo que no quieres aceptar"

-"Ya los escucho..Estamos cerca"- Darien cero sus ojos concentrándose en los comentarios de su familia

-"_¿Viene o no ?_

_-"No le he visto esta mañana."_

_-"Ha salido cada noche de esta semana"_

-"Darien te encuentras bien"

-"No lo puedo soportar..vamos..debo afrontarlo soy fuerte y ella no me va a derrotar yo llegue primero. Soy más fuerte que esto. Puedo soportar la tentación.

-"Lo malo es que no puedes leer su mente"

-"No , pero se que sus pensamientos son dulces e inocentes como ella ,además no es mi intención que mi familia lo sepa"

El auto comenzó a acelerar mientras el bosque se perdía entre sus ojos Andrew miraba su compañero su mejor amigo ambos sonreían fue cuando por fin cruzaron la puerta que los llevaba a la mansión de los Cullen

Respiro profundamente y solto el aire muy lentamente, más bien en un intento mortal de calmar sus nervios. Conservando la esperanza de mantenerse concentrado y sosegado.

-" Vamos a llegar tarde."- grito Jasper- " Dije vámonos".- volvió a gritar

-" ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa llegar tan pronto a clase?"- Rei lo tomo de la mano

-" Odio llegar tarde, de verdad. Además tengo un examen esta mañana

La puerta se abrió Jasper y Rei lo miraron con entusiasmo el dio dos paso y les sonrió siguió caminado y se detuvo junto a ellos

- "Sí, voy a ir."

-."Desafiando al destino ¿verdad? O es que estás muy ansioso por ver si es tan deliciosa como te lo has imaginado?"-Michiru le sonrió con arrogancia

-"No me lo he imaginado"- La corto - "Y apreciaría que no me provocaras "-Michiru solo le sonrio mas..Mientras Darien la veía fríamente

-"perdóname"- se volteo a hacia Haruka –" siempre he creído que cuando Darien no caza es insoportable estar con él , sin embargo hoy esta tan irritable por otra cosa, quizá esté sufriendo una indigestión."

-"Michiru "- La voz de Carlisle se oyó desde la zona más alejada de la habitación. -"Es suficiente."

Carlisle se acerco a ello con su paso firme y seguro su voz autoritaria calmo los animos vio fijamente a Darien que solo bajo la mirada..

-"Rei dice que hoy nevara Sería aconsejable que se abrigaran"- les sonrió ilusionado .Los ojos de Jasper se cruzaron con los de Darien y se rieron.

-"Nieve," dijo lentamente, sus cejas se alzaron.

-"¿Me estás desafiando?"- Dijo Darien haciendo una mueca.

-"¿Y la puntuación actual es?" preguntó. Jasper a su novia

-"Creo que Darien te gana por tres puntos" - respondió, Rei.

-"Llegaré a cuatro " dijo Darien mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para ponerse la chaqueta.

- "Tú lo has querido."- Jasper se rió

Las clases en la mañana pasaron sin algún acontecimiento importante, Serena se encontraba nerviosa no poni a atención a las clases y en literatura como siempre fiel Seiya se sentó con ella , realmente lo estimaba mucho mas de lo que ella lo aceptara, después en esa clase tuvieron un examen sobre el libro de _cumbres borrascosas_ examen que ella contesto perfectamente ya que era su libro favorito .

Al salir de la clase el aire estaba cargado ya no de verde si no de copos blancos la nieve estaba cubriendo todo el lugar Serena extendió sus mano y vio como varios copos de nieve cubrían su mano.

-"Vaya nieva" –Seiya se acerco a su lado- "Te gusta "..

-"¡ uf!..Nieve .mi gozo en el pozo "- Seiya se sorprendió

-"¿ no te gusta la nieve?

-"No , significa que hace demasiado frio incluso para que llueva..obviamente –Serena froto sus palmas-"_nieve lo único que me faltaba que mas sucederá hoy..hay como detesto este lugar..Además la nieve es fría. ¿.a quien le puede gustar la nieve?"_

-"Seiya "- ambos voltearon Taiki llego junto con su novia.."Que te parece una pela de nieve"..

-"Excelente"..- Seiya volteo a ver a Serena emocionado –"No quieres participar"

"No"

Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impacto en la nuca de Seiya , se volvieron para ver de dónde provenía su hermano Yaten le había lanzado una bola Serena solo sonrió y se alejo de él.

-"Te veo en el almuerzo"- De pronto Serena pudo escuchar varias risa y gritos se apresuro para entra la cafetería para no ser blanco de ninguna bola blanca..solo que no se dio cuenta que en el otro extremo se encontraba los Culllen jugando también.

De camino al comedor, Darien fue blanco de seis bolas de nieve. Sus dos hermanos y amigo le habían preparado una emboscada una que no pudo detectar pro que estaba mas interesado en ver a la chica que había convertido su vida en un caos, se dirigía hacia la cafetería pero como todo hombre tenía su orgullo y no se iba a retirarse de esa guerra de nieve , cogió un puñado de nieve mojada entre sus manos desnudas y la tiro tan fuerte como pudo. Tenían que ser cuidadosos, no mostrar su verdadera fuerza.

Varias chicas se detuvieron a ver como ellos jugaban con la nieve y sonreían ,no les llevo mucho tiempo acabar cubiertos de nieve .pero el que mas estaba cubierto era Darien lo que dio como resultado puntos menos pero no le importaba ya que dejo ganar a Jasper, retiro todo la nieve que se encontraba en su cabello mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería .

Rei y Michiru ya estaban sentadas en la cafetería con unos pocos trozos de comida cuando llego. – -"Ni se te ocurra mojarme",- Fue lo que dijo Michiru cuando Darien se sentó junto a ella

-"¿Qué pasa contigo?" – Haruka dijo por encima de su hombro. Mientras el agua caía desde su hombro hasta su oreja.

- "Haruka "- le regañó ella mientras se la quitaba frotándose.

**Con Serena**

-"Veo que la nieve no te gusta"- Yaten se acerco a ella

-"No, pero es muy hermosa"

-"Yo conozco otra cosa mas hermosa que la nieve". – Se acerco a ella

-"supongo que hablas de Mina".- dijo mientras se alejaba de el

-"no exactamente… no te asustes..No eres tu"

-"lo supuse, no soy de tu agrado ¿verdad?"

Ambos seguían viéndose fijamente sonriendo , solo sonriendo pero Serena fue la que bajo la mirada y Yaten solo suspiro

-"No, la verdad es que no eres la candidata perfecta para mi-Serena seguía con la mirada perdida -"Y como estas Serena?"- Pregunto el chico minutos después , y mirándola seriamente

-"Lo mejor que se puede estar en mi situación"- dijo ella

-"Y cual es tu situación?"- pregunto el

-"Soy realmente infeliz "- declaro ella.

En ese momento el iba a preguntar el por que pero la llegada de Mina y sus hermanos se lo impidieron; se formaron para adquirir sus alimentos fue cuando Serena por costumbre y para sentirse segura de que el no estaba , volteo hacia la mesa de los Cullen y hoy la ocupaban cinco personas..Mina toco su hombro

-"Eh ¿Serena?...¿que vas a comer?

Serena se quedo pasmada en ese instante no reaccionaba a la palabras o comentario que hacia Mina que se encontraba preocupada por el ausentismo repentino de su prima

-"_que hago el esta aquí , no Serena tranquila no es nada. acuérdate lo que le ibas a decir que te de una explicación de su trato, no es justo..no mejor dijo que me siento enferma y no entro a la clase..si eso ..y si me tarta como la otra vez..no lo soportaría y esta vez si lloraría..¿que hago?.._

-"Serena..¿que tienes estas pálida?

-"¿ Que le pasa a Serena?. – pregunto Seiya a mina también preocupado por ella

-"No tengo nada…solo estoy un poco mareada"- contesto al fin con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-"_Ya se lo veo por última vez y si veo que me mira con odio y ira no entro porque soy una cobarde y le tengo miedo_.. es ridículo , no tengo que huir "

Serena mantuvo el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miro de reojo a través de su pestañas .alzo su lentamente su cabeza

Se reían Darien , Jasper y Haruka tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve ,Rei y michiru retrocedieron cuando Jasper se sacudió el pelo ,disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás ,aunque ellos parecían haber salido de la escena de un película y los demás no

Después vio como Jasper se acercaba a Rei . Demasiado cerca para un chico adolescente y su novia.

Pero aparte de la alegría y los juegos ,algo era diferente y no lo lograba descifrar ,estudio a Darien con cuidado y noto que su tez era v menos pálida y un poco mas colorada pensó que por la pelea de nieve pero había lago mas , sus ojos sus ojos no eran del mismo color que la ultima vez .Lo examino , intentaba aislar ese cambio ,sin apartar la vista de el.

-" Serena ,¿a quien miras?- interrumpió Mina , siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada

**En mesa de los Cullen **

-"Tal vez esta noche pueda conseguir algo más que un beso "- los ojos de Jasper se encontraron con los de Rei , y Darien tuvo que forzarse a mirar hacia otro lado por los pensamientos tan íntimos que había entre ellos dos.

Después se concentro en Haruka ,quien se estaba sentado al lado de Michiru , sólo para darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando de una forma parecida.

-" Esto esta mal "- dijo algo molesto – " Esto sólo me recorda, una vez más, que yo sor el raro de esta familia.- pero no le hacían caso - " ya está bien.." - dijo tranquilamente- "Llaman la atención."

"Hablando de atención."- dijo Jasper "Te está mirando."

"¿Quién?"- pregunto estúpidamente, ya que sabía con certeza a quien se estaba refiriendo.

**Solo quería un café  
Con poca azúcar, quizá un croisant  
No iba por la tertulia o el flirtreo  
Solo quería un café  
Quizá echarle algun vistazo  
A las malas nuevas de los diarios o sacudirme  
Esa pereza crónica de mis amaneceres**

**Con Serena **

-" Serena ,¿a quien miras?- interrumpió Mina , siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada . en ese preciso momento los ojos de Darien centellaron al encontrarse con los de ella.

Ladeo al cabeza para que su pelo suelto le ocultara el rostro

-"_No me miro con hostilidad no como la ultima vez".._

-"Darien Cullen te esta mirando"- le murmuro mina al oído -"_Oh, sus ojos. Es tan guapo. Desearía que me mirara así.-"- _pensómina y se rio

-" No parece enojado ¿verdad?- pregunto

- _¿Enfadado?_ – Pensó - "No"- dijo, confusa-"_ No, parece…mas bien interesado_ –volvió a pensar " ¿Debería estarlo?"- _¡Serena es tan afortunada!_

-" Creo que no soy de su agrado "- Serena suspiro resignada

-"_¿Como tú? No creo que le guste alguien que no forme parte de su familia".- _volvió a pensar-" A los Cullen no les gusta nadie ..Bueno .tampoco se fijan bastante en nadie ,para que les guste pero te sigue mirando"

-" No lo mires" –

_-"Bien dejare de mirarlo. Pero, si me estuviera mirando a mí como te está mirando a ti… oh, wow. _

Serena se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba ya Seiya pero esta vez se sentó junto a Yaten pero Mina se quedo observando a Darien

-"Creo que has llamado la atención De uno de los más cotizados Cullen"- Yaten le susurro al oído

-"no lo creo "…

-"Te sigue viendo"

**Mesa de los Cullen **

"¿Qué está pensando?" me preguntó Jasper.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" - replico, no quería decirles que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-"Simple curiosidad."- le dijo con una mueca burlona- "supongo que no tendrá buenos recuerdos de su primer encuentro, tiene que estar confundida."

- "Sin mencionar que no has estado aquí durante una semana. Probablemente te tendrá miedo."-Rei se inclino hacia el

-"Debería tener miedo pero… no quiero que lo tenga."- Darien dejo de mirarla

-"¿Por qué no?"- preguntó Jasper.

- "Porque no es mi intención asustarla"

- "Pero vas a ir a clase aún ¿verdad ?"- preguntó Rei .

- "¿Por qué no debería?"

-"Bueno, mírala." Señaló a Serena que se encontraba oculta tras de Yaten -. "Me parece que quiere evitarte a toda costa. Dinos ¿qué está pensando?"

Darien suspiro intentando concentrarse en los amigo de Serna para saber lo que estaba hablando pero no encontró nada solo que hablaba de la nieve y que participarían en una guerra pero que ella no lo deseaba entonces recordó los pensamientos de Mina

- "Cree que estoy enfadado con ella. Que no… me gusta."

.-"Justo lo contrario ¿no?" Jasper se rió bastante fuerte ante eso pero Darien solo lo ignoro

- "Y no quiere formar parte de la batalla de nieve que están planeando para cuando se acaben las clases."

Darien le sonrió a Jasper , ya que había desviado la conversación y los pensamientos de Serena fueron olvidados

- "¿Quién está planeando una guerra de nieve?" preguntó Jasper.

-"Seiya Kou."

-"¿Estás preparado para darles un a lección?" –Jasper sonrió con malignidad mientras pensaba en cubrir a Seiya de nieve de pies a cabeza.

- "Cuando quieras," replico - "Pero tendremos que ponérselo fácil."

Comenzaron así un platica de como atacar a Seiya Kou , Haruka se encargo de decirle a Darien como el perro Kou como le decían ; estaba detrás de Serena .El almuerzo acabo por fin ambas mesas cada uno por su lado se levantaron solo Serena y Darien se quedaron unos segundos mientras sentían como los nervios invadían sus cuerpos , Serena respiro profundamente y s e dirijo hacia su salón , ante la mirada atenta de Darien .

Ya en clase ,Serena se dio cuenta que la mesa seguía vacía su profesor estaba repartiendo unas cajitas de laminillas por mesa quedaba pocos minutos para empezar la clase entro y se sentó ,saco su cuaderno y comenzó a hacer garabatos .

Mientras tanto Darien la observaba vio como se sentó y saco su cuaderno y comenzó a garabatear ,seguio mirándola intentando leer sus pensamientos pero no podía leer nada ,sus pensamientos estaban cerrados para el , pero su aroma seguía igual.

Darien respiro profundamente entro con paso firme, Serena seguia haciendo garabatos , oyo con clarada como se movía la silla continua pero continuo mirando su cuaderno mientras sentía como su corazón se agitaba con el dulce aromo que el desprendía..

-"Hola"- dijo con una voz tranquila y musical , Darien quería denostarle que no estaba enojado con ella mucho menos que la odiaba desea de todo corazón hacerla olvidar ese primer encuentro , porque no quería ella tuviera esa impresión y no entendía por qué no quería que ella pensara mal de el .

Serena por su parte tenso su cuerpo levanto lentamente la vista sorprendida de que le hablara ,estaba sentado lo mas lejos de su lado que le permitiera la mesa pero con la silla hacia ella se veía tan pero tan guapo , tenía el pelo despeinado y húmedo parecía como si acabar de filmar un comercial para champú. Su deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco ,y una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos ,pero sus ojos aun mostraban recelo..

Ella simplemente no podía racionar o decir algo en ese momento por que su cerebro se quedo en Shock..que decirle ..a ese ser perfecto casi un ángel ..

**Juro por mi que solo fui por un café,  
Pero te vi...**

_-" Dios mío, su esencia es deliciosa. Tan dulce. Tan tentadora. esos ojos están llenos de emoción. Me siento como si me pudiera perder en las profundidades de esos ojos azules . La única palabra que se me viene a la mente es… hermosa_."-

Darien también quedo en Shock no sabía que decir más solo se miraron uno segundos olvidándose de que existía un mundo a parte de ellos dos..

-"Mi nombre es Darien Cullen, o Chiva " – empezó una vez que pudo recuperar sus pensamientos -"No soy capaz de encontrar una excusa para pedirte perdón sobre mi comportamiento de la semana pasada espero que me perdones por que en verdad no quiero que creas que soy un mezquino o algo parecido ..Serena por favor discúlpame..

Estaba confusa sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas..

_-"¿Me lo habré imaginado ?..no entiendo el se comporta de forma amable ..Serena di algo".. _– Tenia que hablar pero su cerebro no daba para más ..no se le ocurría nada solo decir una tontería

-"¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre?"tartamudeo

El solo se rio de forma dulce De todas las cosas que me podía haberle preguntado, eso no era lo que el esperaba.

Como el no iba saber su nombre había escuchado todos los pensamientos lujuriosos de los chicos hacia la rubia.

-" Oh, creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba"-

Serena hizo otro mueca tonta sabía que tenía que decir algo ,pero continuo de forma tonta con otra tontería

-"como me pueden esperara..acaso tu lo sabías.."-Darien simplemente parecía confuso lo que lo dejó pasmado, porque no podía encontrarle el significado a sus palabras ..

-"no lo sabia..te molesta eso"- Darien simplemente no sabía que decir tampoco ,para el era difícil llevar una conversación sin leer sus pensamientos

-"No claro que no solo que papa no me había dicho eso ..eso solo que realmente no lo esperaba de alguien como tu..no es que tu seas..bueno lo que quiero decir es que ….- intento explicarle pero se sentía como una verdadera idiota .

Mientras tanto Darien no estaba demasiado seguro sobre lo que le estaba diciendo porque ella sacudió la mano delante de el , y perdió su toda capacidad de prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su exquisita fragancia. Desvio la visa Eso era algo que el desconocía.

-"oh- fue todo lo que el dijo ,realmente los dos se sentían como verdaderos tontos…por suerte el profesor empezó a explicarles la trabajo del día: identificar las células de la raíz de cebolla en las diferentes fases de la mitosis ,trabajarían en parejas ,no podían utilizar los libros..y tenían veinte minutos para realizarla..

"¿Las damas primero, compañera?" –pregunto Darien con una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que solo pudo contemplarlo como una tonta .

-"¿_Quizá le hacía sentir incómoda ser la primera¿ Quizá ciencias era la asignatura que peor se le daba?_ –pensó Darien mientas la observaba -"O podría empezar yo, si quieres,"- se ofreció cuando ella permanecía callada desvaneciendo su sonrisa

-"_que tonta de seguro se esta preguntando si soy capaza mentalmente de realizar esta prueba..ya se me voy a lucir un poco..ya que esta práctica ya la realice "-_ "No," dijo ella, sonrojándose - "yo lo hago"-

**Y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio,  
Mi tiempo, mi historia, mis sueños y todo  
Y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, un duende,  
Un par de fantasmas  
Y este amor que te tengo**

La observo mientras colocaba la diapositiva en el microscopio, observaba su piel pálida, miraba como sus mejillas resplandecían con ese toque rosado para el era asombroso ver cómo se desvanecía el color de su piel mientras se relajaba en ese momento. Cada movimiento que ella hacía le atraía más y más hacia ella. Era fascinante y cautivador observarla, y a la vez desesperante.

-"Profase".- declaro con aplomo

"¿Te importa si lo miro?" pregunto, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, toco su mano con la de ella.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos ,como si los hubiera metido en la nieve antes de la clase ,pero eso no fue el motivo por el que el retira la mano con brusquedad .cuando la toco la mano le ardió como al igual que si entre ellos pasara un corriente eléctrica

Ambos intentaron actuar de manera causal por el contacto, Darien miro la diapositiva y descubro que tenía razón. La cambio por la segunda sabiendo que era la anafase. Pero ella quería comprobar su palabra. Es decir, que lo estaba desafiando porque dudaba de su habilidad. Cosa que No se le daba tan a menudo a Darien , que un humano lo desafiara de forma tan directa, y estaba sorprendido de encontrar que, eso , le gustaba, la idea de que Serena le estuviera poniendo a prueba.

Cuando preguntó por la tercera diapositiva, la coloco cuidadosamente en la palma de su mano, evitando cualquier oportunidad de contacto. Trabajaron de esa manera, turnándose, con cada una de las cinco diapositivas y acabando mucho antes que cualquiera de las otras mesas.

Sus ojos se desviaron otra vez hacia ella, tomando nota sobre cómo de incómoda se sentía mirándolo en silencio desde su sitio.

Sus cautivadores ojos se encontraron con los de el con curiosidad.

"¿Acabas de ponerte lentes de contacto?"- lo dijo sin pensarlo

- "No."- su inesperada pregunta lo dejo perplejo

"vaya –susurro- te veo distintos los ojos."

Se encogió de hombros y desvio la mirada

_-"¿Cómo había podido darse cuenta de algo así ¿Y cómo se atrevía a preguntarme sobre eso?_

_-" Estoy segura que sus ojos han cambiado ,tenían un color negro que destacaba sobre su tez clara ,y hoy tienen un color totalmente distinto ,ocre, extraño, mas oscuro que un caramelo pero con un matiz dorado ..¿por que me mentiría sobre eso?..Esconderá algo..o tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabras "_

Serena observo como de nuevo como Darien de nuevo apretó sus puños..cuando el bajo la mirada en ese momento apareció el profesor para saber por que no estaban haciendo al practica ,reviso su hoja de respuestas detenidamente..

-"En fin Darien ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Tsukino también mire por el microscopio?

-"Serena "- corrigió el automáticamente –"En realidad ella identifico tres de la s cinco laminillas "

Su profesor la miro desconfiado

-"¿Habias hecho antes esta practica de laboratorio?- le pregunto y ella sonrio con timidez

-"con la raíz de un cebolla .no."

-"¿con una escama de pescado ?"

-" Si"

-"¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Japon?

-"Si"..

-"Bueno – dijo después de una pausa- supongo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros de laboratorio".

El profesor se retiro y luego ella comenzo a garabatear su cuaderno

-"Es una lástima lo de la nieve ¿no?" pregunto Darien lo más natural y amable que pude.

Serena sintió que en verdad de estaba esforzando par conversa un poco con ella ,pero de pronto le invadió la paranoia ,ya que sintió como si el hubiera escuchado su conversación con Seiya en el almuerzo y el intentara demostrar que se equivocaba

- "En realidad, no."- contesto con sinceridad en lugar de fingir ,seguía intentando deshacerse de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha

- " A ti no te gusta el frío," – afirmo y ella sabía que no era una pregunta.

"Tampoco la humedad," – respondió.

"Para ti debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks."

"No tienes ni idea."-murmuro con desaliento mientras lo miraba fascinada

Por algún motivo que ella no pudo entender el la miraba fasinado porlo que acaba de decir ,su rostro l a turbaba de tal modo que decidió no mirarlo mas de lo que exigia l a buena educación .

- " en tal caso ¿Entonces por qué viniste ?"-Nadie se lo había preguntado tan directamente como el .

"Es… complicado."

"Creo que voy a poder entenderlo"- la animo

Hizo una larga pausa y entonces cometió el erro de mirar eso relucientes ojos dorados que la confundían le iba acontestra pero la voz de Seiya los interumpio…

-"Ya toco el tmbre"..

Darien solo tomo su cosas y se apresuro a salir de ahí sin decir nada ,por su parte Serena lo miro fijamente mientras Seiya le recogía sus libros.."

-"¡¡ Que fastido !!- gimio – " Todas la laminillas eran exactamente iguales ¡ Que suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!

-"no tuve ninguna dificultad "- dijo ofendida pero después y s e arrepintió- " es que ya he hecho esta practica..

-"Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable "- comento mientras se dirigían a su salón

-"Me pregunto que mosca le picaría el lunes".- dijo sin mostrar interés …

-" _Por lo que he visto, Cullen parecía a gusto contigo" -. _Iba pensando Seiya mientras Darien escuchaba sus pensamientos –"_Sí ¿qué por qué estaba tan raro el lunes pasado? Si yo hubiera sido tu compañero en la práctica…. No me habría sentado en la esquina de la mesa_._ Cielos, estás mas hermosa que nunca Pero no... aún no es tiempo... no quiero que pienses que soy un inoportuno lo único que quiero por ahora es estar contigo... y quizás algún día... pueda hablarte claro... decirte todo lo que siento desde el primer día en que te vi...pero por ahora seré paciente Tendré mi oportunidad. Sí, algún día…aunque también no puedo negar que me gustaría hacerlo con ella es hermosa pero también es muy sensual solo el imaginarme con ella..no Seiay que te pasa eres un degenerado..pero si casi todos piensan eso sobre ella ..pero a ella quien le gustara.." _

Un sentimiento desconocido apareció en su pecho. No podía identificarlo, pero todo lo que sabía era que la sola idea de que Serena pasara tiempo con ese chico no le complacía en absoluto. Las verdaderas intenciones de Seiya lo enfurecían. Le consumía la necesidad de esconderla de este mundo para que nadie pudiera pensar de ella de esa forma. No otra vez.

**Y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio,  
Mi tiempo, mi historia, mis sueños y todo  
Y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, un duende,  
Un par de fantasmas  
Y este amor que te tengo**.

**Al final de las clases**

-"al fin te encuentro". – Andrew se acerco a su amigo que se encontraba en una banca del patio

-" no le entendí a las clases..no se de que se trato..solo por que mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ese tipo..como se atreve..dime como se atreve de pensar asi..de ella"..

-"¿ De quien hablas?.."

-"No me gusta que piense en ella asi..por que hace que yo..también pienso eso..de como seria..pero no ..yo..no puedo..pero como si todos piensan asi…en este momento ella esta caminado por los pasillos y los escucho decir..y pensar..lo hermosa que es..y el como seria si se la llevaran a la cama..no pueden pensar asi ..Nadie menos yo.

-"Darien que te pasa"

-"Estoy pensando en la sola posibilidad de que Serena estuviera sola con otro hombre. Entiendes No un hombre, _otro _hombre. Alguien que no fuera yo. Alguien que no tuviera buenas intenciones en realidad. No puedo decir, exactamente, que mis intenciones hacia ella son puras ni me siento orgulloso, pero al menos estoy haciendo todo lo que estaba en mis manos para comportarme de manera civilizada. Los deseos de Seiya son mucho menos dignos, y se cuales son las intenciones libidinosas que he escuchado de su mente No me gusta. No me gustaba en lo más mínimo.".

-"Estas hablando de Serena Tuskino,"

-"si ..pero que importa..- después vio seriamente a su amigo-"La conoces..ella es tu amiga.."

-"Si..Apenas hoy me entere..de que se había mudado tengo muchas ganas de verla..por lo que veo a desatado las hormonas de los chicos..peligroso ..pero aun mas peligro las de un vampiro.."

- " Pero ¿a mi que me importa ?y lo peor es que Esto es lo que me deja tan perplejo. Yo tampoco puedo tenerla. Ella es humana… mortal… y yo… sólo le haría daño. Aún así, no puedo negar que nunca antes me había sentido tan atraído por una vampira o humana . Serena es asombrosa, así de simple.

-"Ahora mejor preocúpate por una cosa"

-"y esa es"- de nuevo lo miro fijamente

.-"Demonios..

-"Que bueno que lo entiendas "

**Quien iba a imaginar  
Que esa mañana, en el café  
Yo iria a coincidir con el milagro  
De pisar el mismo espacio  
A la misma hora que tu  
Y cómo si esto fuera poco  
Que tus ojos se fijaran justamente en mi**

-"sin embargo Serena Tsukino es asombrosa. Total e indiscutiblemente asombrosa… -

-"Cuéntame la historia Tenemos la noche no quieres un café"

-" Asi comenzó..yo solo quería un café..y la encontré.."..

**Juro por mi qué solo fui por un café  
Pero te vi...**


	4. libro abierto

Basada en la novela **Crepusculo** de Stephenie Mayer los personajes no me pertenecen asi como tampoco los personajes de Sailor Moon.

**_Cuando ya no te buscaba,cuando ya no te esperaba_**

**_me di cuenta que cuando volteo mi mirada te encontre y de ti me enamore _**

**_por que cada dia yo te soñaba ..._**

**Libro abierto**

La lluvia impedía que Serena se fuera, no le gustaba manejar ,con el pavimento así, suspiro resignada ya que sabia que tendría que llamar a su papá para que viniera por ella ,seguía pensando en la platica que sostuvo con Darien , no sabia si se lo había imaginado ,pero ella sabia que su mente no daba para tanto ..Seguía caminando cuando a lo lejos escucho que alguien le hablaba

-"Serena"- escucho y se detuvo para buscar al dueño de la voz

-"Andrew "- sonrío al reconocer al rubio que se acercaba a ella, con el cabello completamente desarreglado y los ojos de un brillante verde aceituna

-"Que hace una chica tan guapa por aquí?"- Pregunto el chico en cuanto la alcanzo

-"¿Dónde te había s metido?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa..

-"En Alaska..con un amigo"..

-"Alaska eso está muy lejos"..

-"si ..es que fuimos por un compromiso..pero dime como es que tu accediste a venir aquí..

-"es una larga historia…ya te vas.."

-"Si , solo espero a mi amigo creo que debes conocerlo .."

-"Darien Cullen"..

-"Exacto..fue a dejar a sus hermanos no tarda por que no te unes a nosotros.."

-"Creo que mejor no..tal vez en otra ocasión"..

-"Pero Serena tengo meses que no estamos juntos..vamos"..

-" Bueno solo un café"..

**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti,yo iba a encontrar la luz  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz  
Que la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazandome el corazón**

**Con los Cullen**

-"Asi que sobreviste a la tentación de no beberla"..- la irónica voz de Michiru hizo hueco en la mente de Darien

-" Es increíble que te hayas acercado a ella y peor aun dirigirle la palabra"…- Jasper lo miraba desde el retrovisor

-"no lo entenderían..ni yo lo entiendo"- comento al fin..-" me siento extraño..como si ya no perteneciera a este mundo…además Quería hacer algo respecto sobre pensamientos mezquino de Mina , de los pensamientos libidinosos de Seiya y todos los chicos , es que ella no es consciente… Sentía la extraña urgencia de interponerme entre ellos para proteger a Serena de sus oscuros pensamientos "

-"Creo que después de consumir tanta sangre estas sufriendo una indigestión…eso es lo que te pasa .."- Haruka le sonrio..

-"con ustedes es imposible hablar.."

-" sin embargo a un no entiendes lo que te pasa ¿o si?..- rei le brindo un sonrisa

-" Es algo muy raro en mí sentir esto"…

-" Y quieres saber por que"

-"Quizás es mi instinto protector, el del fuerte sobre el débil, sepultado en alguna parte desde hacía mucho tiempo. Es que ella es más frágil que sus compañeras de clase.

-"si creo que todos opinamos eso"- determino Rei y los demás solo sonrieron..

**Casa de los Cullen**

Carlsile se encontraba leyendo un libro al luz de la fogata era un lugar muy acogedor y cálido a su lado se encontraba su esposa Esme..

El silencio gobernaba ,a veces solo a veces se miraban pero con esa mirada se decían muchas cosas

-"como estará Darien". Pregunto Esme ,Carlisle dejo su libro y se quedo pensativo

-" tu has oído acerca sobre como los licántropos encuentran a su pareja.."-

-" no estoy muy segura. Andrew dice que se le llama Imprimación"

-"Exacto..la Imprimación es mas que el amor a primera es mas bien entender que tu mundo a dejado de ser importante para ti..que ya no te sostiene ,ahora lo mas importante e s esa persona ella es la que te sostiene . Harías y serías cualquier cosa por esa persona , te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara

-"Creo que no solo los licántropos encuentran a su a su pareja.."

-"para los de nuestra clase lo mas importante es nuestra pareja..saber que ellos estarán con nosotros para la eternidad "...

-" Tu crees que Darien "

-"No lo se "..

La habitación de nuevo quedo en silencio pero poco duro en silencio ya que los jóvenes llegaron..el primero en entrar fue Darien que se sentó a lado de Esme..

-"que tal tu dia cariño"..

-"Magnifico"..

-"Y esa sonrisa..a que se debe"..

-"Al dia ahora me voy quede con Andrew irnos a toma s un "café"..

-"esta bien te cuidas..

-"Nunc a olvides que eres la mujer mas importante de mi vida"..

-"espero que tu nunca lo olvides.."

**En la escuela**

-"Creo que tu amigo ya s e tardo"- Serena se sento junto a su lado..

-"Aun no me ha s contado tu historia..dime como es que lo conoces"

-"Fue la semana pasada. debo decirte que me trato muy mala..y aun no entiendo por que ..me dijo que por que existía"..

-"Darien tiene problemas con su carácter, es muy explosivo..créeme ese dia no la paso muy bien ,digamos que se enfrento a uno de sus mayores retos, y lo perdió"…

-"Sabes que no entiendo lo que dices"..

-"A veces es mejor no enterarse"..

-"Andrew..por que no vamos al auto me estoy congelando hace mucho frio"..-Andrew se levanto y le dio la mano a Serena..Ambos corrieron para él a auto ya que la lluvia empezaba de nuevo..

-"Este lugar es mas cálido no lo crees"..

-"Si ahora dime como es que accediste a venir"..-pero en ese momento las luces de un auto los ilumino…-" ya vez ya llego..Espera..".- Andrew salió del auto mientras veía como Darien salía también…platicaron por cinco minutos..Hasta que regreso Andrew..

-"Bien…. vamos no, es mas yo manejo"

-"pero no se molesto"..

-" Que va..dijo que tenia una charla contigo"..

Serena respiro resignada..al auto comenzó a avanzar..a los 40 min ya estaban frente aun hermoso restaurante…Andrew se estaciono..Mientras veía como Darien salió de su volvo plateado..y a los pocos segundos estaba a su lado...

-"espero que esta vez si me expliques como es que viniste "- le sonrió con esa sonrisa que podía derretir el hielo que s e encontraba a su alrededor..

-"Eh..si" – sabia que no tenía que mirarlo..por que perdería toda lógica..avanzo..y se dirigió a la entrad a donde los atendió un joven.

"Bienvenidos "- dijo mientas se dirija a Serena..- " Me llamo Will y estoy a su servicio. – le sonrio coquetamente..

-"_ ke hermosa chica…espero que esta noche consiga su nombre y su teléfono..sera novia de alguno de estos..no creo ..i que lindos ojos tiene"- _

Darien lo vio seriamente no le gustaba el comentario de este chico dio un paso a delante acercándose a Serena..y con voz autoritaria..le hablo..

-"Mesa para tres y que sea privada"..

-"si … "- dijo con algo de miedo..Andrew solo se rio..ante la reacción del chico

-"_ tranquilo sandijuela..no es para tanto".._ – Darien lo volteó a ver..Andrew seguía riéndose

Avanzaron hasta que el joven les indico su mesa..tomaron asiento..Serena quedo frente a Darien y Andrew en el centro..ella volteo a ver a Andrew que le sonrío ..mientras que Darien solo la miro..

-"ahora si dime..si no te gusta este tipo de clima pro que viniste a Forks".

-"Ya te dijo es algo difícil que contar"…

-"te puedo entender"..

-"Bien por el trabajo de mi papa.."

-"no me parece tan complicado – discrepo, pero de repente se mostro simpático- "Dime por que decidió trabajar aquí?

-" por que este era su sueño.."- su voz transmita tristeza..cosa que el noto bien..

- "Y no te gusta," concluyo el por la tristeza que escucho de su voz.

- " No esta bien..es su sueño..vivir y morir en Forks..es solo que "- miro a Darien que estaba totalmente confundido.

- "¿Por qué ?" - pregunto, curioso por resolver ese pequeño rompecabezas que le había planteado.

Serena no entendía el interés de parte de el , la seguía viendo con esos ojos penetrantes, como si la inusual historia de su vida fuera de vital importancia.

-" papá cree que el mejor lugar para vivir es un pequeño pueblo lejos de las grandes ciudades además de que aquí nació su abuelo..y papa- casi sonrio

"¿Y esa decisión fue tomada por todos o solo por el ?"- pregunto atentamente

"Lo más probable era todos ..y eso hubiera sido lo mejor…"

- " Tu padre lo decidió sabiendo que no te gustaría ." –Esa fue un afirmación y ella sabia que no era un pregunta . alzó ligeramente el mentón y lo miro desafínate

- "No, yo tuve la oportunidad de quedarme en Japón pero fue cosa mía acceder..a venir"- Darien frunció el ceño

-"No lo entiendo"- confeso y parecía frustrado

-"entender que "

- Ahora estoy perdido por completo. ¿Por qué venir por propia voluntad si odias el frío y la humedad, acaso no era mejor quedarse en dónde estabas cuando el cambio no era necesario?."

Serena suspiro -"_¿por que le explico todo esto? "- _el continuaba contemplándola con una manifiesta curiosidad.

-"al principio se quería quedarme ,por que no quería venir..me comporte egoístamente ,pero después vi que esa decisión iba a ser infeliz a mi familia ,por lo que decidí que había llegado el cambio a Forks- concluyo con voz apagada

- "Pero ahora tú eres infeliz, y desagraciada " - dijo notando lo cierto de su tristeza misma que emanaba de su voz. Sus hombros se hundieron.

"¿Y?"- replico con voz desafiante

"No parece justo."- Darien noto que lo estaba desafiando ,Serena se rio fríamente y el No la comprendía.

"¿Nadie te lo ha dicho ? La vida no es justa"

"Creo haberlo oído antes ."- admitió secamente

"Bueno eso es todo," - terminó. Preguntándose por que todavía la miraba con tanto interés , el la estaba evaluando

"finges bien " - dijo lentamente. "Pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que sufres más de lo que aparentas ."

Serena le hizo una mueca ,resistió el impulso de sacarla la lengua como una niña de cinco años y desvió la mirada

-" ¿Me equivoco?" – pregunto tras un momento. Y ella trato de ignorarlo –"¿estas molesta conmigo?..o creo que no me equivoque.."- la miro de nuevo- "creo que no" – murmuro con suficiencia , sintiéndose muy seguro de su conclusión.

"¿ Y _a ti _que te importar?" - pregunto irritado desviando la mirada

" Muy buena pregunta," – musito en voz tan baja que Serena se pregunto si hablaba consigo o con ella ,pero después de unos segundos de silencio comprendió que era la única respuesta que conseguiría.

-"¿Te molesto?"- pregunto y parecía divertido

Serena suspiro y sin pensar lo miro y otra vez le dijo la verdad

"No exactamente," -dijo, - "Estoy más molesta conmigo misma. Es fácil ver lo que pienso mi madre siempre dice que soy como un libro abierto."- Darien frunció el ceño

- "Al contrario, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento."

A pesar de todo lo que ella había dicho y el había intuido , la ultima declaración le pareció sincera a Serena.

" Ah , resulta que eres un buen lector de mentes" contesto

"Por lo general sí," – dijo sonriendo, mostrando uno s dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír

Se quedaron en silencio contemplándose uno al otro..pero algo llamo la atención de darien quien desvió la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo..su amigo Andrew se encontraba viiendoa ..Serena también desvió su mirada ..y se sonrojo..

-"Veo que ya se dieron cuanta de mi presencia..no quiero interrumpir..asi que si lo desean me voy.."

-"no por favor.." contesto Serena tímidamente..

-"Bueno ahora entiendo porque estas aquí..y mas cosas"..

-"Yo…bueno.."-

**Y llegaste tú,y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró!**

-"Me preguntaba cuando ibas a hablarme.."-

No se dio cuanta..no supo como pero Yusuki estaba atrás de Serena..con sus ojos oscuros por el enojo..

-"Freiya."- dijo mientras se levantaba..Serena seguía viéndolo ..

-"Vaya hace mucho que no me decías asi"- se fue acercando a DArien mientras el se levantaba ,ella se acerco y le dio un beso fugas..Serena solo desvió su mirada..a otro lado..- " y dime quien es tu amiga"- ambas se vieron..

Serena la observo era hermosa quizás mas que Michiru su pelo rubio brillante a la altura de su hombros que brillaba con la opaca luz del lugar una esbelta figura digna de una modelo o mas quizás de uno diosa un rostro tan perfecto que dolía verla..y su ojos oscuros , como el carbón que resaltaba con su tez clara..

-"Se llama Serena ..y estudia con nosotros.."- contesto Andrew…

-"mucho gusto Yusuki Freiya..soy novia de Darien..". dijo mientras lo abrazaba..

-"Mucho gusto"- dijo con una media sonrisa..

-"Acaso Darién no te había dicho que tenia novia..es que tu rostro refleja sorpresa,"-

-"la verdad es que si lo sabia…bueno ya es tarde y debo irme..nos vemos mañana.."

-"te vas tan pronto…acaso no vas a espera tu café"- Darien se limito a verla

-"No Andrew tengo que hacer tarea…ahora si me voy..hasta pronto"…

-"Espera no te vayas..tomate este café, con nosotros,"- la hermosa chica se sentó ,ambas se seguían viendo..fijamente … Después de unos segundos Serena se sento…

-"Y dime Serena entraras al concurso de Talentos.."- Andrew le sonrio..

-"No"..

-"pero por que no , es una gran oportunidad "

-"Se lo prometí a Mina seria desleal con ella si entro"..

-"Mas desleal serias contigo mismo no ser tu misma …y expresarlo". – la mirada de Darien se poso de nuevo con la de ella ,Serena solo desvió la mirada…-"Estoy en lo cierto verdad"..- Resignada lo volvió a mirar

-"es solo que el sueño de Mina es ser una gran estrella de Pop…y esta es una gran oportunidad para ella.."

-"y tus sueños ¿Cuáles son?..-

-"No, lo sé" dijo ella, sonrojándose tan profundamente que el se quede totalmente paralizado, observando su rostro

-"Acaso no tienes sueños"

-"Es solo que – se quedo callada..ante la mirada de el..-"mi sueño es …algo difícil de realizar- de nuevo regreso la tristeza a sus ojos…

-"Que sueño es tan difícil de realizar…

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió**

-"Encontrar a esa persona que amaras para siempre aceptando todos tus defectos…que este ahí cuando necesites de un consuelo..y en los buenos momentos..que te ayude a superarte como persona..y te deje ser libre pero siempre que este ahí para recibirte..que te ayude a realizar tus sueños..y que cuando volteas esta ahí con una sonrisa..despertar junto a ella ..cada mañana..y saber que tu eres su mayor tesoro..y que para ti signifique lo mismo"

-"Ya veo. A mi también me gustaría eso"..-.no había duda era todo un adonis , ella lo sabia..por eso estaba tan hipnotizada..-"y cuales otros.. sueños tienes"

-"bueno me gusta cantar..ya sabes ser estrella y salir en la tele …nada del otro mundo"- estaba vez su sonrisa era franca…Darien también sonrió

-"Y ¿Qué tal cantas?.."-

-"bueno se que al menos cuando canto no llueve ni aúllan los perro"- los dos sonrieron…

-"Me gustaría oírte"-

-"no, es que en verdad a ciencia exacta no sé como canto..además ahora solo lo hago en la ducha" – confeso sonrojándose…

-"Bueno eso si me gustaría.."- dijo con un tono seductor..

-"Ya dime que mas quieres saber..sobre mi". – pregunto a los pocos segundos

-"todo..quiero saberlo todo de ti "…

-"Creo que lo demás no es importante.".

-"déjame decidir que es importante y que no"..

-"no creo que ya es demasiado para esta noche..y mas para ser la primera vez que platicamos"..

-"Lo que indica que habrán otras oportunidades.."

_- " Darien no olvides que Yusuki esta tu lado"_

Darien volteo a ver a Andrew..quien solo estaba observando a la otra rubia

_-" Esta enojada..y no quiero que se desquite con Serena..dejala ir ya"-_

Darien miro a YusuKi..en efecto estaba enojada lo sabia perfectamente..pero no quería dejar ir Serena que seguía tomando su café..

_-" Darien ¿Qué demonios haces?..porque me ignoras de este modo".._

_-" Darien o dejas que Serena se vaya.o vete tu con tu "novia"…"_

-"Creo que ahora si me voy"- dijo Serena

Ambos se vieron Darien solo la miraba fascinado mientras hablaba..fue a cuando ella suspiro y el dulce aroma de su respiración golpeo su sentidos ,después Se sacudió el pelo y su fragancia le invadió por completo, era como una droga, que lo tentaba a dejarse llevar y cumplir su deseo.

-" Si , creo que lo mejor es que te vayas"- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a yusuki..

-"si es verdad – De nuevo se miraron..

-"pero no olvides que me gustaría escuchar cantar..si"- con esa voz tan aterciopelada y varonil Serena quedo hipnotizada..después de uno segundos reacciono..y solo le sonrió

-"esta bien lo prometo "

**llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo...  
cuando llegaste tú**

-"bueno los dejo… voy a acompañar Serena..los veo después"..

Andrew y Serena salieron juntos..la lluvia se había calmado pero el frio seguío ,Serena se froto los brazos..fue cuando sintió como Andrew le ponía su chaqueta..

-"Vamos preciosa es tarde.."

-"Gracias"

-"para eso somos amigos"..

**En la cafetería..**

-"Asi que esa es la insignificante humana que te alejo por una semana de nosotros..y lo mejor de todo es que quieres ser su amigo."..- la sarcástica voz hizo que Darien la mirara fríamente..

-"Ella es mas un insignificante humana como le llamas"

-"perdón..no creí que mi comentario te molestar…cuanta consideración..pero no olvides que es tu presa.."..

-"es una persona..No una presa"..

-"Par a mi es lo mismo y ahora es mejor que me llaves a casa..quiero estar contigo"..

-"que lastima pero yo tengo que hace r uno trabajos…así que nos vernos después"..

-"y me piensas dejar aquí sola"

-"Yo no te dije que vinieras..o si.."

-"No..pero eso no cambia nada..Verdad..tu me quieres.."

" escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte".- yusuki comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa e inquieta.-

"Darien acaso es tan difícil contestar lo que te pregunte, me estas preocupando".-

"Es necesario que terminemos".- Ella sintió que le echaron encima un balde de agua fría, no podía creer lo que escuchaba- "No puedo seguir engañándonos, ni a ti ni a mí, ni a mi familia ya no puedo seguir fingiendo, no es bueno para los dos".-

"¿Finges?".- Los ojos de yusuiki mostraron dolor . Darien respiró profundamente antes de continuar.-

"Pensé que tu era s la persona que estaba buscando. Y veo que no es asi…yo no te amo..siento mucho cariño por ti..es verdad pero me equivoqué, lamento que a estas alturas de la situación te diga todo esto, pero me he dado por vencido".-

Yusuki no hablo , no sabia que decir..y Darien al no recibir respuesta continuó.- "No puedo mentirte..pero lo mejor es que terminemos ".-

"No puede ser verdad...Y nuestra relación ..."-

"¿Qué, relación ..no pasa nada..lo que hay entre nosotros no es amor".-

"Pensé que había significado algo para ti".-

"Tu sabia s a lo que te enfrentaris conmigo no había nada de por medio ... Lo sabes mejor que nadie".- Darien le miró fijamente.- "Tienes que aceptarlo".-

"A mi si me importó".-

"¡No hay amor de mi parte …. entiéndelo".-

"Te demostré que te amaba…por ti renuncie a todo..por un sueño que tu me prometiste

" me malinterpretaste mal yusuki , no pretendí que eso sucediera yo no siento nada por ti, quise darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y hacerme feliz a mi, pero no funcionó, lo único que conseguí fue darme cuenta no soy nada..a tu lado ".- Darien podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía solo veía como yusuki lo miraba fijamente con el dolor de un corazón roto y si ella pudiera llora en este momento estaría llorando

"Estamos a tiempo de que lo intentes, aún podemos salvar nuestra relación, yo puedo ayudarte yo te ayudare a ser feliz..dame esa oportunidad ".-

"¿Qué no lo entiendes ?... ¡No te quiero ! Me estoy muriendo por dentro..deseo sentir el verdadero amor y no solo una pasión pasajera..!".- Dijo con mucha desesperación.-.. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?... Que yo soy el culpable por no haberme contenido a esta pasión baja..que hay entre nosotros , soy culpable por no evitar esta relación "- Se detuvo un momento y miró de nuevo a l a chica .- "soy culpable de haber cometido el peor error de mi vida".-

"Eso significado para ti, porque para ha sido lo más bello de mi vida".- Respondió desesperadamente.- "Además quien te puede ama r ati un vil monstruo que pretende ser humano y que tal vez solo tal vez tiene sentimientos

"¿Y ?".-Después de un minuto continuó.- "Siento mucho que tuvieras que escuchar esto , pero tenía que decírtelo, no podía seguir así un minuto más… Tenía que hacerlo". -yusuki sólo lo miró a los ojos por un momento

-" No , no lo acepto y no creas que te vas libra muy fácil de mi..te juro que me lo va s pagar..se que regresar..cuando entienda d que nadie te amara como yo.."

-"espero que no"

**Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
y me rio pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paro!!**

**Casa de los tsukino..**

-"Asi que por eso te tardarte mucho"- su papa la miraba fijamente mostrando un disgusto fingido

-"Te dije que te quería hablar pero no pude..lo siento papa"

-" esta bien , ya entendí..Bueno fue mejor que manejaras muy despacio..como dices..ahora dime que tal tu dia"

-"Magnifico"..

-"Sabe s hoy estuve con el doctor Cullen , debo admitir que es muy apuesto ,me di cuenta ya que cuando el esta cerca las enfermeras no hacen bien su trabajo"..

-"si la verdad es que son muy apuestos.."

-"de veras..si hija ..sentí envidia ..el es el hombre que cualquier mujer gustaría tener..me alegro que tu madre no lo conociera antes que a mi"..

-"Bueno me voy a hace r mi tarea "- Serena subió las escales cuando se topo con su hermano

-"Entraras al concurso verdad

-"si Samy voy a entrar.."

-"y ese cambio.."..

-"..es por mi misma.."

-Que bien por cierto te hablo molly dijo que te hablaba es diez minutos"..

-"Gracias"..

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió**

Serena entro a su cuarto ..se dejo caer en su cama mirando hacia el techo, no sabía por que pero hoy a pesar de que el clima no estaba de su lado sonrió

Sonrió por que hoy pudo platicar con El

Recordaba cada gesto y cada palabra que pronuncio y su sonrisa a crecía mas y mas..sus ojos brillaron como hace mucho no lo hacía..sonrió por que se dio cuenta que hoy pudo realizar un pequeño sueño..

Hablar con el..

Se levanto y tomo su cuaderno..y comenzó a escribir..

-" Se que esto no esta bien..pero como detener esta ansiedad ….- se acerco a su espejo y lo que vio no le gusto…- " como puedo competir con ella , la belleza encarnada en su novia…no cabe duda somos de ligas diferentes"….- de nuevo se acostó en su cama- -"¿Qué voy hacer?..Se que no debo…pero es que ..- Grito- " Serena estas loca ..ya olvídate…de el"..

El teléfono sonó y los pocos minutos su mama le grito era su amiga Molly

-"hola Molly ..¿como estas?

-" _bien y tu ..dime como estuvo tu dia"_

- "Magnifico…paso algo y no lo creerías"..

-"_cuéntame todo".._

-" Molly no lo tomes a mal..pero no fue mucho hablamos de mi..eso fue todo"

-"_yo creo que el gustas"_

-" Molly claro que no , tiene novia..y hay una gran diferencia..entre ella y yo..un abismo…ya sabes es como si ellos hubieren estado genéticamente programados para encontrarse..en pco palabras son incompatible con el "

_-"Serena..tu eres hermosa_…"

-"Y torpe. tonta..distraída..y se te dijo todos mis defectos no acabaríamos … y a comparación de el ..que es un ser perfecto…

.-"_algún defecto debe tener no_"

-" bueno Molly te dejo debo hacer mi tarea y descansar

_-"_Gracias y ya sabes te extraño mucho"

_-"y yo ati"_

La lluvia comenzó de nuevo ,Serena suspiro por que ansiaba regresar a Japón…pero sabia que ella lo decidió asi, de nuevo miro su cuaderno..y lo cerro ,tomo sus cosas de aseo personal y decidió relajarse con un baño de agua caliente..asi podía relajarse y dejar de pensar en estupidez de acerca como seria salir a solas con el ..

-"El no es par a ti"..- se decía a cada rato…- _"El no es para ti"…-_ no supo como pero su mente reprodujo al voz de su novia..-" yo creo que le gustas"- la voz de Molly le animo- "Lo que indica que habrán otras oportunidades"- al ultimo la voz de el..tan aterciopelada ,tan varonil..tan seductora…

-"Esto no esta bien…nada bien"..

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo...  
cuando llegaste tú**

**Casa de los Cullen**

Darien se encontraba haciendo uno trabajo , se encontraba en su habitación con el estero prendido mientras oía música clásica..fue cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Esme ..

-"Crei que no pasarías la noche con nosotros". Dijo con esa voz tan calidad

-" La noche es, a menudo, difícil y mas para nosotros y peor cuando tenemos poco que hacer."-dijo mientras cerraba su folder..

-"ahora si quieres acabar tus estudios"

-"si.."

-"Me alegro por ti…ya era justo"-

-"y Carlisle"

-" Se fue al hospital ,hubo un accidente..ya sabes que con la lluvia la nieve se congelo"

."Si ya lo se..y los demás"..

-"Están preparando todo…recuerdas que hoy regresan Setsuna y Malacay"..

-"Si y a lo sabia"..

-"Dime como es ella"

-"Es que ..yo "..

-"no me vas a decir ¿por que te interesa tanto?"..

-"no tengo ninguna respuesta que darte del por qué estoy tan interesado en ella. dime ¿Por qué me fascinaban tanto las expresiones de su rostro? .

-"te gusta"

-" no es solo que..lo que pasa es que yo..quería a descubrir algunos enigmas que no puedo resolver..solo quería escuchar el tono de su voz ,se que estoy divagando si.. anhelar su sangre es una cosa , pero no tengo ninguna explicación que dar en realidad no se ,Díos mío, su cara era la tez más expresiva que jamás había visto en mi vida.

-Esta confundido o ¿ hay algo mas? "

-" Eso no es todo es que hay algo más en ella… muchísimo más que deseo conocer, por que la curiosidad me consume. Necesito saber más sobre esa asombrosa humana. Necesito adentrarme en su mente y examinar como funciona. Es casi tan poderoso como mi anhelo de beberme su sangre."

-"Ya veo… pero que vas a hacer con Yusuki.."

-"Termine con ella…fue lo mejor…ahí note que Serena y Yusuki son diferentes…Serena es desdichada aquí. Y aún así, tomo la decisión de pensar que sus sentimientos son poco importantes e insignificantes..y yusuki es fría .que no le importa mas que sus sentimientos."..

-"Se cual sea tu decisión , yo te apoyare"

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo...  
cuando llegaste tú**

Algo había cambiado cuando despertó , era la luz ,algo mas clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un di a nublado en el bosque .comprendió que faltaba la niebla que solia envolver su ventana .

Se levanto de su cama para mirar por la ventana y Gemio de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de su auto , y blanqueaba el camino .y eso no era lo peor.tod a la lluvia de la noche anterior se había congelado ,recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosos…pero todo este paisaje era mortífero para ella la calzada era una superficie resbaladiza y sobre todo mortífera .

-"bueno..esto no es bueno…ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera mas seguro volver a la cama"…

-"Serena a desayunar"…

-"no no tengo opción"…

La perspectiva a de ir a la escuela la emocionaba y le asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que le aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a sus amigos .Si no se quería engañar, debía admitir que deseaba acudir a la escuela para ver a Darien Cullen

-"por que no me quedo en casa. Asi voy porque quiero ver a Darien lo cual es una soberana tontería… después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo , lo mejor es evitarlo a todo costa ..además , porque me mintió acerca de sus ojos ..eso debe darme desconfianza … y otra cosa la hostilidad que aun emana su persona y mas su novia, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que recuerdo su rostro prefecto…. Estoy completamente consciente de que jugamos ligas diferentes…distintas y por todo esto no debería estar tan ansiosa por verlo"…

Después de desayunar serena se dirigió a su auto lo cual no fue nada fácil ,necesito de todo su autocontrol para no matarse ,estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero el espejo la salvo y a que s e agarro de ahí…

-"no cabe duda hoy va a ser una pesadilla"

En la escuela

-"Te estás preguntando por qué no ha llegado "- Andrew se acerco a el

-" estoy preguntándome si llegara sana y salva, así que decidí esperarla hasta que aparezca"- dijo mientras se voltea a ver sus hermanos

-" ¿Qué pasa Darien por que nos quedamos aquí?"- Haruka se unió a ellos dos..

-" quiero ver si los Kou resbalaba con el coche de camino y se maten..eso si sería interesante"- los tres se rieron…

Serena llego salió de su coche par tonar su cosa fue cuando vio que su papa había recubierto los neumáticos con finas cadenas para que no sufriera ningún percance…estaba junto al pide de su auto cuando oyo un sonido extraño ,era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo sobresaltada alzo al vista…

Vio varias cosas a la vez nada se movía en cámara lente co0mo en las películas sino que todo fue rápido…

Darien Cullen estaba a cuatro coches de ella y la miraba con espanto ,ese rostro destacaba entre los demás que la veían de igual forma ..

Pero en aquel momento tenía mas importancia una camioneta azul oscura que patinaba con los neumáticos bloqueados chirriando contra los frenos ,iba achocar contra la parte posterior de su auto y ella estaba en medio de los dos vehículos

Ni siquiera tendría tiempo de cerrar los ojos ..

Fue en ese momento en el que Darien olvido todo lo que sabía, todo por lo que había trabajado prácticamente durante un siglo.

En ese momento todo cambio….

**Sólo cuando llegaste tú  
cuando llegaste tú  
Sólo cuando llegaste tú  
cuando llegaste tú  
Sólo cuando llegaste tú  
cuando llegaste tú  
Sólo cuando llegaste tú**

cuando llegaste tú...

Continuara:

Muchas gracias por la respuesta que he obtenido de ustedes en verdad no sabia que les fuera a gustar mucho perdón por la tardanza pero no actualizaba ya que estaba terminando el tercer libro de Crepúsculo "Eclipse"..genial maravilloso..puedo decir…de esta penúltimo tomo de el amor de Edwar y Bella..de donde me baso para escribir esta genial historia…

Como se daran cuenta aquellos que han leido este libro verán que no es en si el libro…para la próxima vez que actualicé dare varios detalles del libro que no viene en esta finc..además de una encuesta.. y contestrare sus dudas..

Gracias en verdad gracias..

Los kiero mucho..

Bella Sheccid Cullen Chiva…


	5. El prodigio

_**Basada en la novela Crepusculo**_

**_tomo Uno : vivir por ti_**

**El prodigio**

_**El ta**__**ntonces estuviste a punto de morir ante mis propios ojos. (...) En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue "Ella no" Edward a Bella**_

Una camioneta azul oscuro estaba girando por el hielo. Estaba totalmente fuera de control y sin ninguna señal de que se fuera a detener. Su destino era un Nissan rojo . Y allí, de pie entre su coche y la camioneta, que estaba derrapando, estaba, ni más ni menos, que Serena Tsukino .

Darien sintió como si el aire rasgara sus pulmones y fuera reemplazado por hielo. Como si su pecho tuviera un corazón que latiera, sabía que lo podría haber parado en aquel lugar. El único sonido que escucho fue el chirriar escalofriante de la camioneta quebrándose. Su mente se quedó en blanco, incapaz de reconocer correctamente aquello de lo que era testigo.

Todo lo que el sabía era que tal vez Serena tsukino estaría muerta, y eso era simplemente inaceptable.

_-" ¡Ella, no-"- _su mente le gritó dentro de su cabeza-". _Cualquier otra persona ¡pero ella no!"_

Y entonces, se movió . no recuerda cuando tomo esa de decisión , y aun así se lanzo a la carrera sin considerar de quien lo podría estar mirando o de las posibles consecuencias por su acción .

Serena sintió como si algo la hubiera golpeado no en la dirección que esperaba , la coloco debajo de su cuerpo acercándola al coche más próximo al mismo tiempo que la camioneta chocó con la parte trasera de su coche.

Se golpeo la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sintió que algo frio y compacto la había sujetado contra el suelo .

Pero ahí no acababa todo la camioneta se deslizo alrededor y nuevamente se dirigía directo a serena y estaba a punto de aplastarla de nuevo se percato de que había alguien a su lado, al escucharlo maldecir en voz baja era imposible no reconocer esa voz sus manos se extendieron delante de ella para protegerla y para la camioneta

Fácilmente empujo la camioneta se detuvo a unos treinta centímetros de ella …

Y vio la abolladura que habían quedado en la carrocería de la camioneta..y entonces lo vio a el y así se vieron por unos segundos..lo miraba y luego a la abolladura porque sabía que ahí cabían sus manos.

Después todo paso tan rápido aquellas manos se movieron con rapidez que se volvieron borrosas de repente una sostuvo la carrocería de la camioneta por debajo mientras otra la arrastraba empujo sus piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos con el coche donde se habían refugiado..

La camioneta cayó al suelo con un crujido rompiendo todo su cristales ,cayo exactamente donde hacia un segundo habían estados sus pies..

Reino el silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a gritar .

Darien se inclino para asegurarse de que Serena no estuviera herida y le hablo al oído con esa voz suave y desesperada

- "¿Serena ?¿cómo estás?"- pregunto tomándola de manera osada en mis brazos y sujetándola contra el . para el era tan cálida… tan fragante. El podía escuchar que su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentir el pulso en su cuerpo.

"Estoy bien," murmuró e intentó sentarse. y a que su voz le resultaba extraña intento incorporarse y entonces se percato de que la apretaba contra su constado con mano de acero.

-" Con cuidado,"- le dijo mientras aún intentaba sujetarla.- "Creo que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza."

"¡ Ay !"- exclamo sorprendida mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

"Tal y como pensaba."

"¿Cómo demo…¨?" – se detuvo para aclarar sus ideas y orientarse Darien vio como sus ojos se llenaron de preguntas y entonces lo miro -. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?"

"Estaba a tu lado, Serena "-.dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio

Se quiso incorporar y esta vez si se lo permitió, quito la mano de su cintura ,Darien se alejo cuando le fue posible de aquel estrecho lugar ,contemplo su expresión inocente de su rostro lleno de preocupación .sus ojos dorados la desorientaron

-"_¿Qué era lo que acabo de preguntarle?-"_pensó mientras lo veía

De repente, los localizaron enseguida gritándose entre ellos si alguien había podido sacar a Yaten de la camioneta ,habían una multitud con lagrimas en las mejillas, darien no había tenido ninguna consideración con la camioneta cuando la aparté de ella, y solo esperaba que el chico estuviera bien.

Su atención estaba concentrada por completo en ella, por lo que no se preocupo por el chico, sin embargo.

-"No te muevas"- ordeno alguien

-"Saquen a Yaten de la camioneta"- esa fue la voz de seiya

Intentando ponerse de pie y de manera gentil Darien puso su mano en su hombro

- "Quédate ahí por ahora,"- le ordeno.

"Pero hace frío" - se quejó, y se sorprendió cuando se rio quedamente, pero en tono irónico-

"Estabas allá…lejos – se acordó de repente y Darien dejo de reír – " te encontrabas al lado de tu coche."- Darien estaba sorprendió lo había recordado , su rostro endureció

- "No, no es cierto ."

"Te vi."

En medio de todo el caos , oyendo los gritos y la voces mas maduras que acababan de llegar los dos estaban tan sumergidos en su discusión y el sabia que ella no se iba a detener. Era tiempo para utilizar su encanto. La miro directamente a los ojos y esperé con fervor que creyera sus palabras. pero Serena sabia que tenía razón

"Serena , estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio."- dijo con el devastador poder de su mirada

"No."- dijo con firmeza , y el dorado de sus ojos centello

"Por favor, Serena."-viendo que su poder de persuasión no funciono rogo

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto

"Confía en mí,"- suplico suavemente. Su voz baja la abrumo entonces se oyó una sirena sonar en la lejanía, pero sus ojos seguían indagando en los suyos

- "¿ prometes explicármelo todo después?"

- " Muy Bien," – dijo con brusquedad repentinamente exasperado

-"Muy bien "- repitió enojada

La ambulancia llego y los que habían sido visto involucrados estaban siendo atendidos Darien convenció a los paramédicos de que estaba bien y que la que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza era Serena …

La cual se encontraba luchando contra ellos ya que no quería que le pusieran collarín y por no querer que pusieran en una camilla .

Darien insistió en que se le permitiera ir con ella …estaba nervioso si ,pero también debía convencerla de lo que realmente había pasado y que ella se había imaginado esas cosas.

En ese momento llego el jefe de policía Tsukino …

-"¡ Serena ¡" - grito con pánico al reconocerla en la camilla

-"Estoy bien papa" – dijo con un suspiro

Realmente estaba muy confundida el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables golpeaban su mente cuando la alejaron del coche de la camilla ,había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche donde se encontraba .encajaba a la perfecciono con el contorno de los hombros de Darien ,como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor. Intentaba hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido .

Y luego la familia de Darien que los miraba ..Darien los encontró ,lo miraban bueno Michiru, Haruka y Jasper lo miraban con ira. Rei y Andrew simplemente lo miraban preocupados.

_-"¿Qué has hecho?"- _Michiru le gritó.-" _¿Qué has hecho, Darien?_

_- "No deberías haber intervenido..eres un imbécil no has metido en un problema "- . _lo regaño Jasper.

_-" Fue un error..un estúpido y maldito error". _Dijo Haruka con desprecio.

_-" Carlisle…no olvides que el te ayudara ".- _Rei sonaba mas preocupada

-"_Darien…¿pero que acabas de hacer..? has rotas las reglas de tu especie_._"- _Andrew estaba sorprendido.._._

Sabia que esto no iba acaba ahí, que tal vez mas tarde discutirían sobre su acato de heroísmo ..asi que les dio la espalda y subió a la ambulancia

Llegaron al hospital Serena se sentía ridícula y no soportaba que Darién cruzara majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propia cuenta mientras que a ella en una camilla ..la llevaron a urgencias y tomaron su pulso..y toda la rutina y después de que la dejaron sola se quito el collarín

**Para alcanzarte,  
yo voy a cruzar el mar entero,  
y si hay montañas,  
me voy a volar cruzando el cielo,  
tras de tus pasos,  
voy a descubrir el universo,  
y gritaré por todo el mundo que,  
te quiero, te quiero.  
**

**Mientras tanto con Darien **

Darien intentaba persuadir a la enfermera de que estaba bien y que no necesitaba que lo revisaran pero la enfermera estaba interesada en tomar su pulso y entonces puso sus manos por detrás y en ese momento llego Carlisle y hizo que se retirara

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"- preguntó mientras lo alejaba

"A Serena casi la atropella un coche."

- "Oh, no."- dijo preocupado

-"Está bien. Aunque podría tener una conmoción cerebral."- dijo con una sonrisa

-"y la pregunta es…¿ por que tu estas involucrado?...¿ dónde entras tú durante todo esto?.. Me llamaron específicamente a venir aquí porque te reconoció como mi hijo. No tienes ni idea de mi asombro cuando me dijeron que mi hijo, quien jamás sufre daños, llegaba al hospital en una ambulancia."

"Sí, bueno, deberías haberme visto…eh antes de que llegaras esa enfermera estaba ..quería tomar mi pulso y yo evitándolo ."

"¿Qué pasó?"- Carlisle lo miro fijamente

-"Te lo he dicho. A Serena casi la atropella un coche."

"¿Qué paso?..te pregunto de nuevo "

"Yo… bueno ..mira ..tal vez…"

"Estabas allí…¿cierto?"- Dio un paso y frunció los labios con molestia. "Darién ..deja de divagar..Como tonto ..así que es mejor que no evites el tema y vamos directo a los hechos ..Dime qué fue lo que paso ..Porque no me hasta diciendo la verdad ..hay algo mas ¿verdad?."- la mirada que le dio Carlisle a Darien lo hacía sentir un niño de diez años, esa mirada que dan los papas y que hacen que uno se sienta obligado a confesar todo la verdad ,y a pesar de que Darien ya no era un niño todavía se sentía dominado con esa mirada

"La salvé," admitió.

"¿Cómo?"- le dijo severamente y Darien bajo la mirada

"La quité de en medio ."- susurro

-"¿Eso es todo?"- Carlisle todavía tenía esa mirada incrustada en su cara.

"Sí… no…"

"¿Darien?"- dijo seriamente

"Está bien.. . Vi el coche dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella y yo… crucé el estacionamiento y la quité de en medio . la inmovilice, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mio y así lo más dañino me daría a mí, en caso de que eso hubiera ocurrido ."

"¿Cruzaste el estacionamiento?"

"Sí…bueno ..no TODO .. ..solo algunos metros"- tenia miedo

"¿No estabas a su lado?"

"No."

_-"Eso fue estúpido. Lo sabes muy bien."- _escuho mientras alzaba su mirada y miraba a Carlisle – "¿Y entonces qué? Después de que la inmovilizaras "

"Bueno… el coche todavía …se derrapaba… así que… no tuve opción… y yo…" – sus palabras se debilitaron mientras extendía sus manos enfrente de él.

"¿Lo paraste?"-Asentía .sin verlo - "¿Con tus manos?"- la voz de Carlisle no era molesta era de ira

"No tenía opción, Carlisle. Iba a matarnos."

"No, ella, no tu , y tenías una opción...es que acaso no te preocupaste de lo que le pasaría a tu familia …"- Darién lo miro con asombro

- "¿Qué se suponía que debía de haber hecho? ¿Dejar que el coche acabara con su vida ?...esa es la opción que tenia.."-Carlisle cerró los ojos

-"_siempre te había ensañado lo que era la__Compasión. y resulta que ahora que lo haces, nos pones a todos en peligro. Estuvo bien si..pero a que precio _

Darien hablo antes de que Carlisle tomar a la palabra

- "Me doy cuenta de que fue una mala decisión. Pero no podía dejar que el coche la matara. Es que no podía. Es demasiado… especial…par a mi."- los ojos de Carlisle se encontraron con los de el

-" ¿Especial?..Acaso me estás diciendo que ella es especial para ti "

- "No lo puedo explicar"- dijo sigilosamente. -"Es algo que de pronto creció en mi, he intentado averiguarlo..pero me da miedo reconocer este sentimiento hacia ella"- su mirada se desvió al suelo ,mientras que sentía la culpabilidad de fallar ante su familia Hubo un prolongado silencio hasta que Carlisle le habló de nuevo.

-"¿Te vio?"- Darien Asintió mientras la culpabilidad crecía.

_- "Maldita sea , Darien . Las reglas. Rompiste las reglas. ¿Qué has hecho?"- _

"Lo siento, Carlisle"- susurro..- " pero como te dije ella se golpeo la cabeza puede tener una conmoción cerebral …y aun que el simple golpe ayudara para decirle que lo que vio no es exactamente lo que paso...además ¿ quién creería su historia, de todos modos?...le dirían que está loca "- a quien engañaba sabia que Serena no le iba a creer eso, sabia que no le iba a convencer ya que ella lo vio todo.

-"Es posible…aunque poco probable…checare sus Rayos X" – Carlisle le dio la espalda…" No puedo creer lo que voy a decir…pero es mejor que reces..para que en verdad tenga una daño mayor y no solo un golpe en la cabeza…ahora debo revisarte..Tengo que asegurarme de que mi hijo este bien"…

**Ahora que sé donde estás  
y que sé como hacer para ser tan feliz  
voy a luchar por ti,  
ahora que ya pobré tu amor  
y que desubrí quien soy  
voy a acabarme los caminos alcanzándote.  
Voy a ser te sentir lo que eres para mí,  
voy a vivir por ti**.

**Con Serena **

-"Serena lo siento mucho"..- dijo Yaten que estaba a su lado con los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvía la cabeza tenia un aspecto peor que el de ella.

-"Estoy bien Yaten..pero tu si que tienes un aspecto horrendo ¿Cómo te sientes?...

En ese momento las enfermeras comenzaron a quitarle las vendas…mostrando las heridas y cortaduras de sus frente y mejilla

-" ¡ pensé que te iba a matar!...iba a demasiada velocidad y cuando entre..ya no pude detenerme…perdóname…"

-"No te preocupes ; no paso nada, no resulto tu intento de asesinato"- le sonrio

-"¿Cómo es que apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste"

-"Pues…Darien me empujo para quitarme de la trayectoria de tu camioneta .."- Serena desvió su mirada pero Yaten parecía confuso..

-"¿Quién ?"

-"Darien Cullen .Estaba a mi lado"- Serena siempre ah sido pésima para mentir. Porque no sonaba nada convincente

-"¿Cullen?...no lo vi…¡vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa ¿esta bien ?..."

-"supongo que si .Anda por aquí cerca ,pero a él no lo obligaron a utilizar un a camilla"- Serena se quedo mirando hacia el suelo pensando en todo lo que había visto- " _se que debo encontrar una explicación lógica para todo lo que paso pero no la hay…se que no estoy loca..pero si no estoy loca..¿ que demonios paso?..._

Una enfermera se acerco a ella y le trajo una silla de ruedas…

-"el Doctor Cullen ordenado que se le haga una placa de su cabeza para descartar algún daño severo". –dijo con amabilidad

-"pero yo no tengo nada..estoy bien"- pero de nada sirvieron sus excusas la llevaron a sacar sus radiografías…

**Para alcanzarte,  
yo voy a cruzar el mar entero,  
y si hay montañas,  
me voy a volar cruzando el cielo,  
tras de tus pasos,  
voy a descubrir el universo,  
y gritaré por todo el mundo**

**Con Darien**

-"Lamento decirte que estas muerto"- dijo Andrew cuando entro al consultorio de Carlisle mientras este le hacia el chequeo

-" aquí no es una veterinaria..es mejor que te vayas cachorro"

-"chicos..por favor"- Carlisle le dio un documento donde podía todos los datos necesarios..de un chequeo….-"tu corazón esta bien, tu presión normal, y tu temperatura excelente…ningún daño…mi hijo está bien"- firmo el papel y se lo entrego

- "Gracias," murmuro.

- "Deberías irte y asegurarte de que ella te crea."- Hizo una sonrisa forzada

-"Eso va a ser imposible..no la conocen.."- Andrew los vio seriamente..

-"Entonces tu convéncela"

-"Y que el dijo que esta loca..que lo que vio fue producto de se imaginación..estoy de acuerdo con tu familia lo que hiciste estuvo mal..los expusiste a todos"

-"Maldición lo siento.."

Darien salió del consultorio para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Serena, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía un aspecto tan tranquilo y tan sereno que parecía que estuviera muerta

"¿Estará durmiendo?" le pregunto a Yaten. Serena abrió los ojos al oír su voz ,darien se encontraba de pie en la en su cama sonriendo con suficiencia ella lo fulmino con la mirada cosa que no resultaba fácil

-"Oye Darien lo siento mucho …"- empezó Yaten ,Darien levanto la mano para hacerlo callar

- "No hay culpa sin sangre,"- bromeo con una sonrisa y se sentó al final de su cama. - "¿bueno cuál es el diagnóstico?" pregunto desando fervientemente que hubiera algo equivocado con ella Pero su deseo no iba a cumplirse.

"No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marchar " – se quejo – ". ¿por que no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?"

"Todo depende de tus influencias"- Dijo tomando nota de que Carlisle estaba justo fuera - "Pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte…soy influyente aquí "

Entonces entró un doctor y se quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se veía cansado. De acuerdo con lo que le habían dicho , ése debía de ser el padre de Darien.

Darien noto que los ojos de ella se ensancharon a la par y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos más que nunca quería saber qué estaba pensando. Asi que supuso que había encontrado a Carlisle muy atractivo… lo que no le sentaba para nada bien.

-"Bueno, señorita Stuskino ¿cómo se encuentra?"- pregunto con una voz marcadamente seductora

—Estoy bien —repitió, mirando al doctor _–" ojalá fuera por última vez_".- Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza Darien me dijo que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte. –dirigió una mirada fugaz a Darien -" Las palabras _Ausencia de Conmoción cerebral, ..Darien no tiene nada "…_

—Estoy perfectamente —repitió con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Darien

-"_Déjame intentar encontrar algo que te ayude…a que crea tu historia –" _escucho Darien mientras veía como examinaba su cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató de un golpe cuando esbozo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—"No mucho".

Oyo una risita, busco a Darien con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente.

—"De acuerdo, su familia se encuentra en la sala de espera, puede irse a casa con ellos, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión."

—"¿No puedo ir a la escuela?" —pregunto imaginándose intentos de su familia por ser atentos.-"sabe que es muy importante ir a la escuela ..además estoy bien "..

—"Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma".

Fulmino aDarien con la mirada.

—¿Puede _él _ir a la escuela?

—Alguien tiene que darles la buena noticia de que sobrevivimos —dijo con suficiencia.

—En realidad —corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

- "Oh, no," -se quejó ella y se cubrió la cara de una forma tentadora.

-"¿Te quieres quedar?" -preguntó Carlisle.

-"¡No, no!" -dijo y se salió tan rápido de la cama que casi se cayó. pero Carlisle la sujeto

-"Estoy bien," -dijo como si ella mirando al doctor ..-"_no vale la pena decirle al apuesto doctor que mi falta de equilibrio no tiene que ver con el golpe en la cabeza "_

-"tome una tabletas de Tylenol contra el dolor "- sugirió mientras la sostenía

-"no me duele mucho".- insistió –"Y si me duele puedo venir a verlo". – Carlisle le sonrió y ella también Darien solo los vio seriamente…

- "Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte," dijo con la sonrisa mientras acababa de firmar los papeles.

- " La suerte fue que Darien estuviera a mi lado ."- le corrigió mirando con dureza a Darien mientas los ojos de Carlisle se cruzaron con los de Darien –

-" _Lo sabe. Arréglalo tan pronto como puedas"_

Serena observaba a los movimientos de el doctor Carlisle y luego los de Darien por alguna razón sabia que algo ocultaba ..

-"doctor Cullen..sucede algo"- pregunto con intriga

-"Nada solo pensaba y bueno me alegro que estés bien "- se volteo a ver a Yaten

-"lamento decirle que usted no se podrá ir…

Serena se acerco a Darien en cuanto el doctor se alejo de ella

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?"- murmuro muy bajo y el se aparto apretando la mandíbula y es que el aromo de ella aun le atraía

- "Tu padre te está esperando" dijo apretando los dientes

-" Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa."

La miro con ira y le dio la espalda sabiendo que eso era grosero de su parte camino de prisa que ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo ,pero se volvió para hacerle frente en cuanto entramos a un corredor

- "¿Qué quieres?"- le pregunto girándose para mirarla a la cara. estaba molesto su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad la intimido hablo con mas severidad de la que pretendía

- "Me debes una explicación."- le recordó

"Te salve la vida, no te debo nada."

Retrocedió unos pasos ante la fría contestación de Darien quien pudo ver como ella entristecía .

- "Me lo prometiste."- lo miraba desilusionada el solo suspiro no podía ante esa mirada no soportaba verla triste

- "Serena , te golpeaste la cabeza, no sabes de lo que estás hablando."-lo dijo de forma cortante que ella se enfado y lo miro con gesto desafiante

- "No me pasa nada en la cabeza."- el de devolvió la mirada con desafío

-"¡Maldita sea!... ¿Por qué no lo dejas asi_ ? _… ¿Qué quieres de mí, Serena ?"

"Quiero saber la verdad.- dijo – "Quiero saber por qué miento por ti."

"¿Qué _crees _que pasó?- pregunto bruscamente

—"Todo lo que sé —le contesto de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Yaten tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La camioneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la camioneta como en el otro coche, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas..."

Serena se dio cuenta de que parecía una locura y fue incapaz de continuar. Sintió que sus ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechino los dientes para intentar contenerlas.

Darien solo la miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva. . le dolía verla, y escuchar la agonía de su voz. Ella sabía lo que había visto, pero para le resultaba difícil decirle . Deseaba poder decirle que no estaba loca que el no era como ella que la había salvado porque era especial. Pero no podía..

—" ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una camioneta ?

Su voz cuestionaba su cordura, pero sólo le sirvió para alimentar más sus sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apretó la mandíbula y se limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—"Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes."- dijo fríamente su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén

Serena solo lo miro a los ojos

—"No se lo voy a decir a nadie."- Darien se quedo sorprendido

Hablo despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando su enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

—"Entonces, ¿qué importa?

—"Me importa a mí "—insisto—." No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo…"- le dijo mirando a los ojos

— "¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?"

—"Gracias."

—"No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?"

—"No."

—"En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción."

Enfadados, se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que al final ella rompió el silencio intento concentrándose. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, la distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunto con toda la frialdad que pudo.

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa ¿Cómo decirle que era especial para el ? Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Entonces le dio la espalda y se marchó.

**Sé que te voy a extrañar,  
y que voy a llorar  
alguna tarde que talvez yo pierda el rumbo,  
pero yo sé que al final  
nuestro amor va a ganar,  
porque no hay nada en este mundo  
tan profundo.  
Voy a ser te sentir lo que eres para mí,  
voy a morir por ti.**

Estaba tan enfadada que necesito unos minutos antes de poderse moverme. Cuando pudo andar, se dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba sus peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos la miraban fijamente. Mina se acercó a toda prisa. Levanto las manos.

—Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, bruscamente Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico?- pregunto Seiya preocupado por ella y su hermano

—El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa…Yaten es el que debe quedarse mas tiempo …"-suspiro .—Vámonos papa —lo urgí.

-"Serena"- ella volteo a ver el dueño de esa voz Andrew se encontraba a sus espaldas ella solo se dio la vuelta…-

-"Serena en verdad te encuentras bien"- Amy se acerco y le dio un abrazo- "Serena que bueno que no te paso nada"…- Taiki su novio se acerco a la rubia..

-"No lo vas demandar por intento de asesinato ¿verdad?..- ambos se rieron

-" lo pensare..tal vez si..por daños "..-

-"No era su intención"…

-"lo sé Seiya ..Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a descansar..los veo mañana"..

Serena se dirigió hacia las puertas de cristal saludando a sus demás compañeros..para ella fue un alivio subirse a la patrulla Serena no dejaba d e pensar en la actitud de Darien..

-" _Estoy segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Darien en el pasillo no es sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos…pero si es así..¿Quien es realmente Darien?...y su familia..¿lo sabrá?_

Cuando llegaron a casa, las puertas se abrieron y su mama salió corriendo :

—Eh... Esto... es posible.."- dijo mientras salía de auto.

— ¡Hija mia estas bien …me asuste mucho…creo que te perdería !

—Lo siento…pero me duele la cabeza…me voy…a dormir…un rato"- dijo ella zafándose de su abrazo..

Cuando llego a su cuarto cerro las cortinas y solo prendió su estéreo…tomo su cuaderno ..y se quedo viendo el vacio ante ella..suspiro resignada al saber que no encontraría mas respuesta acerca de Darien…

-" _que misterio tendrá El misterio que Darien representaba me consume ; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tengo tantas ganas de huir de el , como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda…pero resulta que yo no soy una persona normal..y por eso me acercare mas a el..debo descifrar ese misterio..que el encierra_ "

El teléfono sonó fue cuando escucho la voz de su mama decirle que era para ella

-"Bueno"

-"_Serena por favor no cuelgues soy Andrew_"

-"Andrew no estoy loca ,se lo que vi..no me digas que fue un golpe"

_-"Serena..no lo entenderías_"

-"Entonces creo que estoy loca..Así que mejor así lo dejamos"

-"_lo siento_"

-"No eres el culpable"

Serena le colgó, su mirada se encontraba perdida; otra confirmación de que no estaba loca y lo que vio no fue producto de su imaginación .

-"Serena te buscan"- grito su hermano..

-"Hola serena ¿Cómo estas?...- Mina entro a su cuarto ella se encontraba sentada en su cama…solo le sonrio

-"chicas por que vinieron…no era necesario.."- ella se levanto y se acerco a ellas- "Desean tomar algo"..

-"No…pasamos a casa de Lita y comimos"- Mina se acerco a ella y la vio con ojos de corazoncito –"Serena por favor….dinos que se siente haber sido salvada por Darien Cullen"-

-"He…bueno..Nada…"- dijo sorprendida

-"cuéntanos como sucedieron las cosas… ¿Qué paso?"- rogo de nuevo Serena solo las miro resignada..

-"pues el estaba consultando una tarea que teníamos asi que por eso estaba cerca de mi..Cuando paso el accidente..Después los dos nos refugiamos en el auto café que estaba a nuestro lado..y por eso no nos paso nada..es que todo paso tan rápido..Que es todo lo que recuerdo"- dijo con una sonrisa

-"vaya no es como lo esperaba.."- dijo Mina desilusionada..

-"pero lo importante es que Serena este bien" amy le sonrió y la varazo…-"procura descansar mi mama dice que te diste un golpe en la cabeza.."

-"si pero el Doctor Cullen me revisó y dijo que estaba bien "….

-"Verdad que es muy guapo". – mina de nuevo se emociono- "¿ Te gusto verdad?...

-"La verdad es que es mas apuesto que Darien" dijo sonrojada..

-"Lo sabia…si lo sabia..también te gusta Darien.."- mina comenzó a gritar

-"Claro que no me gusto mas el Doctor Cullen"…

-"Serena te puedo preguntar algo"- Lita tomo una foto donde se encontraba Serena y Andrew – "A ti te gusta Andrew"….

-"Andrew es mi mejor amigo …lo quiero mucho pero solo eso"- Ambas se vieron

-"Y tiene novia"

-"Si"…

-"¿Cómo se llama?..

-"leika..y vive en la Push"

-"Ya veo pero aun así no pierdo las esperanzas"- ambas comenzaron a reírse…

**Para alcanzarte,  
yo voy a cruzar el mar entero,  
y si hay montañas,  
me voy a volar cruzando el cielo,  
tras de tus pasos,  
voy a descubrir el universo,  
y gritaré por todo el mundo que,  
te quiero, te quiero.  
Voy a ser te sentir lo que eres para mí,  
voy a vivir por ti.  
**

**Mientras tanto**

Podía escuchar los furiosos pensamientos de su familia mientras se iba acercando a su casa, Andrew solo lo miraba preocupado toda la noche estuvieron evitando llegar a casa

-"estas conduciendo muy lento…debes enfrentarlos"

-"Están enfadados conmigo ..yo lo estoy… fue algo idiota e impulsivo lo que hice..y lo voy a lamentar …muy caro"

El auto se detuvo habían llegado Darien pudo escuchar lo que planeaba hacerle Jasper

- "Y la tortura comienza," dijo entrando en su casa. Andrew solo se quedo en la puerta

-" ¿Cómo Te Has Atrevido ¡No Tenías Derecho!..Eres Un Idiota"- Haruka fue el primero en reclamarle

- " Has Quebrantado La Ley, Darien …Y Tenia Que Ser Hoy..Cuando Ellos Llegan"- Michiru lo vio seriamente

-"No deberías haber intervenido…era su destino"- Rei incluso estaba molesta

- "Podría Matarte Por Ponernos En Esta Situación…Acaso No Pensaste Las Consecuencias"…- Jasper lo vio seriamente

- " Darien ¿Por qué es tan especial esa chica? Fuiste capaz de arriesgarlo todo para salvarla"- Esme bajo las escaleras la miro estaba preocupada - "Darien . ¿Qué ha pasado?"- preguntó cariñosamente.

-"Te Diré Lo Que Ha Pasado,"- grito Michiru-. "Se lanzo delante de una camioneta para salvar a esa niña ."- Esme la vio seriamente

- "Gracias michiru , pero me gustaría oírlo de el."

- " yo te diré lo que me gustaría escuchar "- dijo Haruka - "Me gustaría saber por qué Darien tiene el derecho de exponer sus habilidades en público." - Se giró hacia el,.- "¿Quién te crees tú par hacer eso …. Tu el que siempre nos regañas por llamar la atención con nuestras parejas..bueno tengo noticias para ti, DArien . Hoy has llamado toda la atención del mundo..solo por que salvó a una niña queno vale nada.."

"Quebrantaste la ley..Darién la única ley que tenemos "- le recordó Jasper.

"Me doy cuenta de eso…no es necesario que me lo digan..lo siento ..siento haber roto la ley" –dijo

-"Asi que Darien rompió la ley"- la voz que sonó los hizo estremecer..era un apareja..Andrew estaba a su lado..Seriamente

-"Setsuna "- pronuncio Darien… su familia se preocupo mas cuando vieron a su acompañante

**Para alcanzarte,  
yo voy a cruzar el mar entero,  
y si hay montañas,  
me voy a volar cruzando el cielo,  
tras de tus pasos,  
voy a descubrir el universo,  
y gritaré por todo el mundo que,  
te quiero, te quiero, te quiero**

**Con Serena**

Se encontraba viendo su espejo cuando un viento fuerte abrió bruscamente la ventana y un escalofrió estremeció su cuerpo y después sintió como un dolor en el pecho … llevo su mano al corazón y solo un nombre se le vino a la mente..

Darien

Esa fue la primera noche que soñó con Darien Cullen.

Continuara:

En el siguiente capitulo…..

-"Es como ha dicho Malakay" - continuó Jasper.- "Sabe demasiado. Debe morir. Va en contra de nuestra la ley dejar a un humano vivo cuando ha visto nuestros poderes. –"Nunca "- DArien podía sentir su poder de presunción para calmar su enojo pero enfureció mas .

"Debe morir…y eso es todo"- sentención Setsuna

No se lo pierdan

**La discusión que nos separo…**

Bueno muchas gracias por todos los rewies que me han mandado cado uno Gracias…

A por cierto su kieren leer estos libros favor de escribir a mi correo y yo se los mandare..para que también formen parte de esta saga…

A continuación un fragmento de Crepúsculo …

_Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak._

_En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California…._

_Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar…_

_Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez._

_Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención._

Este fragmentó forma parte de primer capítulo que se llama "primer encuentro.."

Y como les dije si desean leerlo mándenme su petición..

En verdad gracias por sus comentarios..y juro ke responderé sus dudas...…


	6. La discucion que nos separo

**La discusión que nos separo**

"_El vampiro que queria ser bueno, que corria a salvar vidas ya que asi no seria un monstruo_…" Bella

"Quebrantaste la ley..Darién la única ley que tenemos "- le recordó Jasper.

"Me doy cuenta de eso…no es necesario que me lo digan..lo siento ..siento haber roto la ley" –dijo

-"Asi que Darien rompió la ley"- la voz que sonó los hizo estremecer..era una pareja..Andrew estaba a su lado..Seriamente

-"Setsuna "- pronuncio Darien… su familia se preocupo mas cuando vieron a su acompañante

"Quebrantaste la ley," – hablo el hombre de pelo blanco que estaba a lado de Setsuna su nombre Malacay.

"Malacay ..yo .." – Darien sostuvo su mirada .

"¿ te das cuenta de que lo que has hecho?...Tu propia existencia esta en peligro "- dijo

"Malacay..tranquilo debe de haber una buena razón no es así Darien " dijo Setsuna poniendo una mano en su brazo para que se calmara.

"No, la hay", dijo Jasper muy alterado.- "Tiene que responder a esto…"

-"Debemos ser razonables…y no llegar a estos extremos..Malacay ya no estás con _ellos _, te pido consideración hacia Darien ..no lo hizo con la intención de molestarlos…no pensó solo fue un impulso "- abogo Esme mientras tomaba la mano de Darien

-"Darien es mi mejor amigo por eso aceptare una disculpa y me olvidare de este terrible error pero dime Darien ¿por que quebrantaste la ley?

-" por una insignificante humana llamada Serena Tsukino "- la voz de Yusuki rompió el silencio de Darien quien la miro fríamente …

-"Yusuki…pero que gusto verte hermosa – Malacay se acero y la abrazo- "Aun sigues con este chupasangre tan engreído"-

-"si aun sigo con el verdad Darien "- Yusuki lo miro fríamente …

-"Yo ya termine esta relación "- Darien pudo ver el asombro de su familia

-" asi que su nombre es Serena…por ella quebrantaste la ley…"- Setsuna vio seriamente a Darien

-"Ella es la causante"…-Malacay también vio a Darien..-"¿Cómo te has atrevido ?...¡No tenías derecho! … Podría matarte….¿Por qué es tan especial ?

-"Ella debía morir "- sentencio Jasper – "Rei acaso no fue lo que tu viste". – Rei bajo la cabeza..

-" Bueno ..Pero yo vi…"

-"Sé lo que viste "- Yusuki la vio seriamente – " y si tu lo hubieras dicho , no tendríamos este problema aquí y ahora. , tenemos un problema enorme ¡y todo por culpa de esa estúpida humana y de Darien que se creyó un súper héroe !".

- "Espera un minuto"- empezó a decir Esme.- " Darien vio el peligro y la salvo ..y por eso lo pueden matar por salvar la vida de una humana …¿ pero ustedes no..no la hubieran salvado?...

- "Esme no te das cuenta que era solo un vida…- Malcay la miro con una sonrisa

-"La hubieran dejado morir"..- Esme tomo con mas fuerza la mano de Darien

- "No si eso significa poner en peligro todo lo que tenemos aquí..y hasta nuestras propia existencia "- contesto Yusuki .

-" Sí, salvó una vida, lo cual en otras circunstancias podría considerarse como un hecho heroico. Pero por favor seamos razonables como vamos a explicar lo que sucedió , prácticamente no podemos explicarlo sin revelar lo que somos..pero lo mas ilógico de todo esto lo que me pone molesto es que Darien ha salvado la vida de la humana de la que desea beber!"

"¡Para!" – exigo Darien soltándose de la mano de Esme y acercándose a Japer .- "Lo has entendido todo mal."

-"Oh ¿en serio?" - Yusuki se poso en medio de los dos se acercó hasta él para estar cara a cara. – " ¿Quieres decirme que si hubiera sido cualquier otro ser insignificante humano habrías renunciado a tu sentido de la razón y habrías saltado delante de una camioneta para salvar su vida? Yo No Lo Creo, Lo Hiciste Porque Era _Ella_…Por La Que Me Dejaste … Niégalo ..Por Eso Es Tan Importante Ella Verdad ..Acéptalo Estas Enamorado De Una Maldita Humana "

Darien l a miro a los ojos la rabia lo consumía no por que se equivocara sino porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sin embargo, no lo iba a admitir delante de ella.

- "¿Qué debería haber hecho ¿Dejar que la camioneta la aplastara?...eso te hubiera gustado"

"¡Sí!"- rugió ella.

"Nos habría ahorrado muchos problemas…y no esta discusión" –Malacay se unió ella

-"Claro ya me imagino…. Yo Darien viendo como su sangre se derramaba ,¿Qué discreto me hubiera visto lanzándome hacia ella?

- "Te habríamos contenido," dijo por fin Haruka Darien se rio fríamente

-"Me habría gustado ser testigo de eso verlos sujetándolo para que no se arrojara a beber su sangre. "- Andrew los vio seriamente y se acerco a Darien Malacay gruño enfadado

- "Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo perro..."

-"No ¡Tiene que ver conmigo !...Darien es mi amigo y Serena también "- dijo enfadado. "Él a elegido no matarla no beberla, hizo lo que el creyó correcto "- Malacay estaba que echaba chispas.

"¿Crees que correcto salvar a una humana ?...¿acaso no te importa la vida de tu amigo casi tu hermano…ya veo nunca te a importado esta familia , la misma que te crio como un hijo como uno de nosotros…a un sabiendo lo que eres..un lobo ..Nuestro enemigo eterno ..No te importa nada ..¿Verdad?...no te importa esta familia…"

"¡Nunca dije eso!"

-"¡Lo has insinuado!" – dijo Yusuki poniéndose al lado de malacay . –"Vamos Darien ya acaba con su vida..antes de que ella acabe con la tuya ..mátala…

La puerta se abrió el portazo dejo en silencio a todos ,indicaba que el jefe de la familia había llegado Carlisle había anunciado su llegada…

- "Sabía que los encontraría discutiendo sobre este asunto, lo que no entiendo es por qué tu estas aquí Yusuki…esto es una discusión de familia y tu ya no eres parte de esta familia …además tus argumentos ¡no puedo creer lo que he escuchado!"- Carlisle poso sus ojos, enfurecidos, en Yusuki - "¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de mí?..."

Yusuki se mantuvo firme ,Malacay poso su mano en su hombro , el al igual que ella sintió temor por las palabras de Carlisle sentían temor pero aun así no lo mostraban Darien se dio cuenta ya que pudo oír sus mentes ..

-"Esa chica será la perdición de Darien …. A pesar de lo que diga Darien , sabemos que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se deje llevar por su naturaleza."

-"¡Yo no voy a beberla!...¡No voy a matarla!"- rugío.

-"¡Sabe demasiado!"- gritó Jasper.-

- "¡Ha visto demasiado!...¡¡Y por eso debe morir!!..."- grito Yusuki

"¡NO!" grito con más fuerza.

"¿Por qué no?" –Grito Yusuki indignada y encolerizada-" Esa humana es una amenaza para nosotros ..somos lo que somos ..somos eternos ….para esto vivimos …"-Setsuna miro a Michiru que se mantenía al margen de la discusión Yusuki había hablado dando las razones por las que Serena debía morir . Cada una de sus palabras destilaba ira

-"Michiru … estas muy callada ¿que opinas de todo esto?...- michiru observo a Setsuna , luego a Haruka ,después a su hermano Darien

-"Bueno yo..creo que ...-Miro a Darien- "¡No se nos permite exhibirnos!"- miro a Malacay que solo le sonrió – " por culpa de ella destruyes todo lo que hemos trabajado ,estos dos años tu los has destruido solo por salvar a una insignificante humana "- Darien la miro desilusionado no podía entender como sus hermanos no lo apoyaban

-" ¡Dime, Darien !" - rugió Setsuna.- "¡Dime por qué es tan importante esa chica, dinos que es lo que hace que ella sea tan pero tan importante para que Tu…el legendario vampiro haya arriesgado todo .. no solo tu existencia sino la vida de tu familia ..¿Por qué ella ¿Por qué es tan especial Serena Tsukino?"

"¡No lo sé!" - dijo.

-"Danos una respuesta lógica."- grito Jasper

-"Maldita sea no lo se "- volvió a rugir

-"¡Oh ¡No lo sabes!"- Yusuki se rió fríamente. Darien la ignoro

- "Ella no es una amenaza para nosotros."- Grito Andrew que se puso junto a Carlisle que solo los observaba

-" no es amenaza ..estas seguro maldito perro"- Haruka le grito a Andrew ..la familia se estaba disolviendo Carlisle solo los observaba nunca en estos años Haruka le había gritado Andrew ..Jamás ..Esto estaba mal..Muy mal

- "Hablará…y le dirá a todo el mundo lo que pasó.." dijo Jasper

-"Me dio su palabra de que no lo haría."- Darien los miro

-"¡Oh, su palabra!...la palabra de una humana " - se mofó Yusuki- "Ahorra resulta que ella es una persona honesta..que noble nos dio la palabra… de que nos sirve su palabra"

-"Me dijo que no se lo contaría a nadie y yo la creo."- Esme tomo su mano el único apoyo

-"Chicos por favor piénselo ..si ella contara su historia ¿Quién le va a creer?"

- "Ese no es el punto, Darien ."- Jasper se sentó y le extendió la mano a Rei para que se sentara junto a el . Carlisle levantó la mano haciendo ademán de que se callaran

-"Parece que todos olvidan la ventaja que tenemos. Rei y Darien son nuestros ojos y oídos …Rei sabrá si ella hablara y Darien puede oír los pensamientos de la chica…" -Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Darien al escuchar lo que había dicho Carlisle.- "Y entonces, Darien será capaz de escucharla" - La habitación se sumió en el silencio. Todos estaban procesando lo que había dicho Carlisle.

-" es verdad no lo habíamos visto desde ese punto de vista..si ella lo desea contar Rei o Darien pero sobre todo él nos dirá lo que está pensando ,y eso nos dará la ventaja que necesitamos "- Malacay se sentó pero pudo sentir la mirada de rabia que yusuki le daba.

Y entonces Darien escucho la pregunta que Yusuki iba a pronunciar y se puso muy nervioso

- "¿Qué es lo que piensa exactamente?"- se quedo paralizado sabía que no tenía ni lo mas idea de que iba a contestar ,como le iba a explicar a su familia que no podía leer su mente .Andrew lo miro con preocupación

-"¿No nos lo vas a decir?" - dijo con desprecio Setsuna- "¿O es que sus pensamientos son demasiado personales? – Darien comenzó a sentir como su enojo crecia

-"Ah ya comprendo"- dijo Yusuki –" Darien no puede compartir sus pensamientos porque son demasiado privados … Demasiado… depravados."- Darien apretó el puño y gruño - "¿Es eso? …le gustas..te desea..ya veo sus pensamientos son demasiados carnales ..apasionados..ya veo por eso no los puedes compartir "- Darien lucho contra la rabia que lo consumía - "Es ¿verdad?"- Yusuki continuó presionándolo.-" tu linda joven, inocente y _virgen _te desea de la misma forma en la que tú ansías su sangre. …te apuesto que ella te ha hecho el amor … te ha desnudado en su mente y tú has disfrutado cada minuto…de eso …acaso miento "-Apretó su cuello de y se oyó un crujido. Fue hacia ella rápidamente y la sujeto con fuerza,.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra hablar otra vez de ella así!"

"¡Darien!" – Grito Esme. "¡No!"

"¡Suéltala, Darien !".- le ordenó Carlisle. pero Darien la apretó mas .Carlisle le grito otra vez

- "¡Te he dicho que la sueltes!"

Darien la libero lentamente ambos se veían seriamente fríamente sin bajar la guardia

-"entonces lo que dice Yusuki es verdad …sus pensamientos son privados.."

"No, no son privados"- dijo lentamente. Malacay se rió

.- "¿Entonces por qué te has disgustado?"

-"Exacto," dijo Yusuki

- "No importa lo que sienta… ella. No me ve de la misma forma que yo."

"Pero yo se que si..ella te desea como tu …asi que por no vas a su casa ..Y…ya sabes..lo que debes hacer…" dijo Jasper.

"¿Y por que iba a hacer eso? Es ridículo, es humana…la mataría "

"No tiene por qué serlo…"- Rei le dio un codazo a Jasper en las costillas.

"No," nego rotundamente.

-"Entonces dinos que demonios piensa " - gruñó. yusuki

"No lo sé."

"¿No lo sabes?" -preguntó Haruka . "¿Qué quieres decir con no lo se?"

Darien cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz , deseaba apartar los pensamientos que le venían de su familia ,por primera vez sentía el estrés del dia mas la presión que sentía en estos momentos ,todo estaba fuera de control y de pronto se rindió…

- "No sé qué piensa"- dijo lentamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso, exactamente?"- comentó Setsuna con un humor irónico.

"Quiere decir que yo…" - detuvo la frase a mitad y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire lentamente. Mantuve su voz baja, y admito –" Serena es un misterio absoluto para mi ,en su mente no hay nada…"

. "¿Estás intentando decir que es un estúpida?... "- Malacay se comenzó a reír al acabar de decir eso al igual que las vampiras

- "No. No es estúpida. Es… brillante. te puedo decir que es muy inteligente. Pero No puedo escuchar su mente."-

La habitación se sumió en el silencio en el momento en el que hice pública su confesión.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Rei tras un rato.

-" No lo se … me gustaría saberlo. Haría las cosas más simples."

" Espera un momento"- dijo Jasper completamente confuso. -"Ayer en el almuerzo nos dijiste lo que pensaba. Dijiste que creía que tú la odiabas."

"Lo supe por sus amigos…solo eso … lo único que sé es lo que ella me ha dicho.."

"Déjame aclarar las cosas"- dijo Yusuki - "No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que pasa en la mente de esta chica. No sabes lo que siente por ti. No sabes si planea decirlo a su familia. Ni siquiera sabes si confía en ti como para no decir nada. …y tu dices que ella te dio su palabra ..cosa que no sirve su palabra es un montón de mierda."

"No, me dio su palabra… ella no va a decir nada…yo le creo …no es como tu…una egoísta mentirosa "- la furia de Yusuki se incremento

- "¿Cómo sabes que no te estaba mintiendo ¿Qué pasa si te dijo eso para que la dejaras en paz ?...¿Que pasa si en verdad ella tiene miedo de ti ?...y Desea prevenir del monstro que eres "

"Yo le creo."

"¿Por qué? ¿ Porque huele bien?...maldita sea dinos … ¿ por que la defiendes ..dinos porque …?"

-"Yusuki "- le advirtió Carlisle.

"Carlisle," - repitió en un tono de burla.- "¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado?

-"por yyo creo en la palabras de ella …"- afirmó Carlisle. ". Además, tengo la impresión de que quiere olvidar lo ocurrido ….".- Carlisle se había puesto de su lado cosa que Malacay no acepto y enojado e incrédulo hablo

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Sentarnos y esperar a ver que hace ella y… no hacer nada?"- Carlisle asintió con la cabeza

- "No creo que tengamos muchas más opciones…"

-"Tenemos una opción perfecta…matarla "- dijo fríamente Malacay

"Si estamos hablando de matarla, entonces está conversación ha terminado."-setencio Darien

-"Es como ha dicho Malakay" - continuó Jasper.- "Sabe demasiado. Debe morir. Va en contra de nuestra la ley dejar a un humano vivo cuando ha visto nuestros poderes. –

"Nunca "- Darien podía sentir su poder de presunción para calmar su enojo pero enfureció mas .

"Debe morir…y eso es todo"- sentención Setsuna

-"No voy a dejar que lastimen a la mujer que amo!!- sus palabras los dejo paralizados

-"¿Qué has dicho?" - inquirí Malacay .

"Es verdad y me he cansado de escondérselos…no solo ansió su sangre..Me enamore…."- dijo en un susurro

"¿La amas?"- CArlsile se acerco a el

- "Ahora no importa. "

-"¿La amas?"- repeto más duramente.

-"No es importante."

- "¡Muy bien!" - dijo el. Sus ojos buscaron los de Rei quien desvió su mirada .

- _¿Cuál de todas?- _La pudo escuchar pensar.

-"¿Has tenido una visión sobre ella?" pregunto .Rei se escondió en el pecho de su novio

- "Una visión… dos finales." …._Y no te gustará ninguna de los dos, seguro._

"Dime."

"Vi el accidente, y la vi morir."- Darien miro a Carlisle que solo asintió

- "¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo lo viste?"

"Justo después de que te fueras a Alaska, pero a la única persona a la que se lo conté fue a Carlisle….Yo se lo conte para que me dejara ir a buscarte convencerte de que volvieras. No entendía por qué una ella podía hacer que te marcharas y que tú, sabiéndolo, se lo permitieras…pero me lo impidió asi que después todo cambio y tu volviste y entonces…."- sus ojos se encontraron con los de Carlisle , suplicante. – "_No le gustará. No me hagas contárselo."_

"¡Rei!" - grito.- "Si no lo puedes decir, cuéntamelo mentalmente."

-"Bueno esta fue diferente…_ tú estabas allí…_ella estaba herida muy herida..Casi muerta…_ Había tanta sangre que casi te volviste loco…_ Y tú intentaste ayudarla..ya que sabias que in a morir ..pero_…._asi que …la trajiste…y …Carlisle…_ Le suplicaste que la ayudara. Se lo suplicaste ,Darien . No podías dejar que muriera. Así que… él… él…_

- "No."- sus miradas se cruzaron estaba siendo sincera con el no había ninguna mentira lo que Rei habai visto era real..ella..

- "La cambió, Darien … _Lo hizo por ti. Para que no estuvieras solo._

"No"- nego rotundamente.

"Eso resolvería todo…en este momento voy por ella para que Carlisle la convierta en una de nosotros" murmuró Malacay.

"¡No Resuelve Nada!..Mucho Menos Iras Por Ella… No Lo Haré… Y No Dejaré Que Nadie… Lo Haga. No Beberé De Ella… No La Mataré. ¡Y Por El Amor De Dios, No La Cambiaré ¡No La Voy A Condenar A Esta Vida!"- se giro hacia él. su rabia estaba rebasando los límites.

-"Darien . Piensa lo que dices."-Esme se acercó hacia el y le dijo amablemente

-"¡Lo estoy haciendo!" - rugió.- "Estoy pensando claramente…no la voy a convertir es joven, inocente, inteligente, guapa su único defecto es que está tan llena de vida que apenas puedo resistirme quieren que se lo arrebate, quieren que le arrebate todo lo que la hace especial y que la condene a una vida de oscuridad. Pues bien ¡no lo haré!"

- "Eres un vampiro. Sigue tus instintos"

"¡Jazz!" - le regañó Rei.

-"No estoy diciendo que salgamos a cazar humanos … solo estoy diciendo que siga sus impulsos …tenemos dos opciones convertirla o matarla.."- Jasper se abrazo mas de Rei..

-"Y no lo haré " - repitió.

-"entonces deja que alguno de nosotros lo haga .."- Malacay le dijo mientras Darien solo contenía su ira

- "¡NO!" grito.

"¡Es sólo humana!"

-" Serena es diferente," insisto.

- "Diferente para ti, pero no para nosotros."- Yusuki hablo de nuevo conto el odio posible

-"¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima!"- le sentencio Darien

-"¡Bien!"- gruñó élla.- "¡Pero sólo la dejaré en paz si tú me haces la misma promesa!"

-"¿Qué?"-

-"No la tocaré, pero tampoco tú puedes tocarla."

-"Bien." - Los señalo a todos con el dedo mientras hablaba.- "No la tocare. No la molestare. No le hare daño, de ninguna forma. Y sí, me estoy incluyendo a mí mismo en esto. La dejaré en paz sólo para asegurarme de su seguridad. No quiero oír nada más sobre su muerte."- El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente Darien contemplaba sus miradas sus hermanos –"Creen que no puedo hacerlo." No era una pregunta. si no una afirmación

-"No, no lo creo…"- Carlisle rompió el silencio…-" La amas..tu lo has dicho ..y por ella estas retando a tu familia a pero retar a tu corazón eso es más difícil.."

- "Dije que la dejaré en paz y lo haré."- el sabia que Carlisle tenía razón

-"¿Cómo?"

- "Facil….Me voy."

"Darien , no lo hagas,"- le rogó Esme.

"No tengo otra opción... No quiero que muera….menos convertirla"

"Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que tú te crees. Puedes resistir, sé que puedes…tal ve z lo que sientes no es amor..Además eres parte de esta familia... Si, esta noche no te he apoyado, hemos nos discutido, sabes claramente que esta familia no puede funcionar si nos dejas permanentemente…además acaso no me has dicho que soy la mujer de tu vida..me vas a dejar.."- Esme le dio un abrazo y después aun con el en sus brazos les advirtió a los demás

-"Darien se queda," - añadió.- "Y a Serena nadie la molestará. Pero por ahora, seguiremos como una familia. ¿De acuerdo?"

Setsuna y Malacay salieron muy indignados ,Jasper y Rei siguieron en su lugar…abrazándose , Haruka y Michiru subieron a su cuarto no sin antes decir algunas palabras que Darien no entendió..y Andrew se acerco a ellos..

-"perdónenme por haber traído tanta discordia a nuestra familia"- se soltó de Esme y salió lo mas rápido posible de ahí..,

_-"la quiere…por eso renuncio a ella"_

_-"Si tienes razón..mas que quererla la ama..todo un amor imposible"…_

Darien pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle y Esme..Mientras conducía a todo velocidad

**Preferiría ser un poco más,  
poco mas duro para soportar,  
tener que verte así como si nada.  
Después de haberte dicho que ya te he olvidado  
que eres parte de un pasado  
al cual no quiero recurrir,  
nunca más.  
**

**En casa de Serena **

En su sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Darien . No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de su lado, dejándola sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que lo llamara.

Serena despertó con la incertidumbre de su mañana ..miro su reloj eran apenas la cuatro de la madrugada pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se le hizo eterno.

Fue en ese lapso de tiempo que descubrió que siempre seria así.. pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a su alcance.

La escuela parecía que la esperaba en cuanto llego ahí la esperaban para que les contara la gran que Darien Cullen había realizado para salvarla… pero no fue hasta el almuerzo que el interrogatorio surgió

-" Entonces dinos como fue que salieron vivos de esa accidente?- Seiya la miro con curiosidad

-"Ya les dije Darien fue el que me salvo..a el le debo mi vida"- Serena lo vio a los ojos…

-"pero Yaten dijo que el no lo vio, y para serte sincero yo vi cuando llegaste y en ningún momento lo vi que se acercara a ti"..- Serena se puso nerviosa..eso no lo esperaba…

-" es fácil…Darien llego conmigo "….

En la mesa de los Cullen

-"Darien de que esta platicando con ese perro"- Haruka lo vio con desprecio..

-"la está interrogando…dice que no me vio cuando me acerque a ella". – sus hermanos se pusieron muy nervioso…

-"que le esta contestando "…- Darien sonrió

-"que ella y yo llegamos juntos"- su familia se quedo boquiabierta…fue cuando rei..tuvo una visión….

-"Darien comenzaran a hablar que tu y ella"…- pero Darien la corto..

-" lo Se lo estoy escuchando "….

**Busco más decir  
algo nuevo de mí  
alguna frases que conforman en una historia  
que se graba en tu memoria  
como te grabaste tú,  
en mí.**

Tu presencia ya vez,  
condiciona mi actuar  
acelerando mis latidos y mis pasos  
reprimiendo los abrazos  
que otra veces yo te di  
a tí.  


**Con Serena…**

-"_ que quiso decir con que llegaron juntos…que…pasaron..no seas tonto Seiya…eso es imposible…¿ono?...-_

- asi que Tu y darien llegaron juntos..pero por que…- Mina interrumpió su plática…- " tú me dijiste que estaba a tu lado por un a tarea.."- Serena sabia que lo que iba a decir podría acabar con su reputación..

-"lo que pasa es que bueno..yo ..estubo con el la noche anterior..y bueno.."- lo dijo sabia que mentía pero no le importaba si lo protegía a el…

-"Quieres decir que… tu y el…"-Seiay a no acabo la frase…-"_estuvieron juntos..acaso ella….se acostó con el..eso no es posible…"_

Con los Cullen

-"Ella esta mintiendo por ti.."- rei entendió todo…

-"yo renuncio a ella…y ella miente por mi….solo por protegerme…"

-"entonces si cumplirá su palabra".- Jasper lo veía con incredulidad…

-"y yo también..me alejare de ella".- Darien se levanto y se fue a su salón..

Ya estaba sentado cuando entro Biología, mirando al frente. Se sentó, esperando que se girara hacia ella. No dio señales de haberse percatado de su presencia.

-"Hola, Darien —dijo en tono agradable para demostrarle que se iba a comportar.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia ella sin mirarla, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.

Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él….

Continuara….


	7. Entra a mi vida

**Entra a mi vida**

_**Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, por el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sabía que era correcto, mora ético, y lo que realmente quería Edward a Bella**_

Todos tenemos días malos, muy malos, otros solo tiene semanas que pasan muy lentamente..y para Serena y Darien el mes no fue malo ,no, fue el más amargo ,el mas largo el peor….El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Para la desgracia de Serena , se convirtió en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Yaten se puso insoportable, la seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Cosa que la tenia harta ,se volvió violento y tenso por que las habladurías de las chicas y chicos no se hicieron espera sobre su _supuesta _noche que paso con Cullen.

-"sinceramente no se que voy a hacer…todos hablan..de mi..creí que Mina podía guardar un secreto pero No…. Fue y se lo conto a media escuela…ya bastante tenia con ser la chica nueva..no ahora soy la chica nueva que se acostó con Darien Cullen…"- Serena se sentó junto a Andrew que solo la miraba con preocupación…

-"y porque mentiste por el…"- Serena lo volteo a ver y le sonrió con amargura…

-"le di mi palabra…además el accidente ya no es el tema ..Ahora es otro…eso es bueno...No desvié el tema..el puede estar tranquilo"- Andrew se acerco a ella

-"Aunque no lo crees el te estima mucho "…

-" si lo noto…de veras..mas cuando me ha ignorado todo este mes ….cuanto me estima. ".- dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo…- "Sabes que es lo peor de todo lo que me pone no mal, sino desesperada….es que el no valore todo lo que hago..por el mentí…y que recibí a cambio su indiferencia… se sienta a mi lado , tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parece ser consciente de mi presencia, a veces me pregunto si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparenta…y lo peor…es que el no se da cuenta de lo especial que el es para mi..y eso es lamentable…lamentable porque yo soy la única de esta escuela que esta a pendiente de el…y eh llegado a la conclusión de que el se arrepiente de haber me salvado …"- su voz estaba llena de enojo…

Darien no le dirigía la palabra aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros de ella a veces, ella era incapaz de contenerse, y lo miraba a cierta distancia, ya sea en la cafetería o en el estacionamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba muestras de saber de su existencia. Se sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.

-"no digas eso… no lo conoces …pronto se disculpara yo lo conozco…"- Andrew le dio otro abrazo…- "Y dime iras al baile de primavera "- Serena se separo de el…

-"No.."

**Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Eras una chica mas.  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.  
Sin hablarme,  
Sin tocarme,  
Algo dentro se encendió**

**Casa de los cullen**

Rei se encontraba tocando el piano, Jasper se acerco a ella la abrazo y suspiro pausadamente ambos cerraron los ojos mientras se dejaban llevar por la melodía de la suave música…

-"¿Qué tienes?- Jasper detuvo la música..rei abrió los ojos…

-" Me preocupa Darien…nunca lo había visto así..tan solo… y abatido…dice que se equivoco y que no la ama..pero…se muere por ella..se le ve en sus ojos…"- Jasper miro la tristeza en sus ojos…

-" yo también siento eso..el la ama..y se siente tan desdichado al saber que la perderá para siempre…jamás lo había visto asi.."

-"Jazz no fue justo..no lo es..ella esta cumpliendo con su palabra , no dijo nada todo lo contrario desvió el tema con tal de protegerlo…mintió por el sin importarle el precio de esa mentira…acoso no seria justo que …- pero Jasper la corto…

-" rei no esta en nuestras manos…lo siento..a mi no me gusta verlo asi..pero hay que saber que opinan los demás…"- Rei se levanto ante la mirada de su novio….

-"No es justo que el este sacrificando su felicidad por nosotros..no lo es"

**Con Haruka y Michiru…**

-"nunca había sentido tanta desolación en Darien…y eso me da pena…en verdad la ama tanto para sentirse tan miserable…por qué ella no esta con el…eso es lógico"- michiru veía a su pareja que caminaba de un lugar a otro….

-" el amor no es lo que queremos sentir , es lo que sentimos sin querer" - Haruka que se detuvo ante las palabras de su novia

-"Darien si la ama ¿verdad?..."- Michiru se levanto y lo abrazo…

-" no solo la ama ,sino que ella es su vida…y ella no lo sabe…que amor tan mas trágico verdad…solo espero que esto no acabe mal"…

-"Sabes se que en fondo todos queremos que Darien sea feliz y creo que a mi no me importa que sea con ella"…

-"pero ..ella es…"- Haruka la callo ….

-"Yo también lo era cuando tu me encontraste"…

Estaban reunidos en la sala viendo al televisión cuando Jasper miro a Darien

-"Estas enojado ¿verdad?..."- Darien se encontraba callado

-"ella realmente mantuvo su promesa y no le dijo a nadie lo que había visto ese día…Felices" – les grito

-"¿Qué te molesta?- Jasper lo vio retadoramente

-" Me molesta totalmente que ni siquiera pueda agradecerle que mantuviera la boca cerrada…si acorde que me mantendría lejos de ella, y estoy manteniendo mi palabra, pero es más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Después de todo, me siento a su lado durante una hora entera, y, por si fuera poco, los cinco días a la semana…"- sus hermanos se miraron entre si –" Intentó hablar conmigo el día siguiente, pero le di la espalda, ni siquiera me molesté en mirarla….si lo entienden ….la deje ir me comporte como un verdadero imbécil…. mintió para ocultar mi estupidez y aun así , me mira…me molesta pero aún así, quiero que me preste atención. Quiero que este afectada por mi presencia de la misma forma que la suya me afecta. Necesito saber que no soy el único que esta sufriendo por nuestra forzosa separación, a lo menos elimina algo de dolor saber que ella, quiere más de mí de lo que le podía proporcionar.

-"Darien calma."- Rei lo tomo de la mano

- "Hubiera sido demasiado doloroso que ella me hubiera ignorado, y de olvidar todo lo concerniente hacia mi persona" -sonrió con amargura –"Lo he intentado, pero yo no puedo ni olvidarla ni ignorarla. Lo he intentado. De verdad que sí. .. sin embargo, no hay un día entero en la escuela sin que mis ojos se desvíen hacia los suyos"…- todos se vieron unos a otros…y fue jasper quien hablo..

-"El problema no somos nosotros sino Yusuki..ella es la que no los dejara ser felices..Piénsalo"

**Más tarde Casa de los Tsukino**

- "¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando Serena le dijo que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—"No, Mina, no voy a ir —le aseguro.-"Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades…"

—"Va a ser realmente divertido…Serena porque ya no quieres ir ..Acoso Darien no irá contigo "

Su esfuerzo por convencerla fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Mina disfrutaba más con su inexplicable popularidad que con sucompañía.

—"Diviértete con Seiya —la animo.-" aunque no entiendo por que no vas con Yaten"

-"por que se lo va a pedir a alguien mas"…

-" bueno tu diviértete si..ahora te dejo ,nos vemos mañana"…Serena colgó el teléfono mientras se dejaba caer en la cama donde estaba su libreta…donde estaba un pensamiento..

"_Siento que desde aquel momento que te vi descifre que nunca serias para mí que tal vez conocerte fue un erro o quizás el amor se equivoco… siento que tu me cortas la respiración cada vez que te acercas a mi ….pero esta historia tiene que parar, no entiendo esto de vedad no tiene __caso esta situación porque esto es tan ilógico…y cada que pienso en ti se enciende mi corazón y nada es mas triste que hoy que hablar de ti…."_

Serena dejo su cuaderno mientras seguía pensando en el Darien Cullen cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a su mama …

-" Como estas hija"- Serena solo le sonrió una sonrisa media …-" sabes desde hace unas semanas te noto diferente apara ser exactos después del accidente - Serena bajo su mirada….-"Acaso no me tienes confianza.."

-"es solo que estoy aceptando el cambio de Tokio a Forks..no ha sido nada fácil..y ya sabes"…- Mama Ikuko suspiro mientras desviaba su mirada la libreta de Serena…

-"Serena te conozco bien…no es por el cambio…tu estas mal…te comportas diferente…ya no pasas tiempo con las chicas ni siquiera conmigo…dime ¿acaso ya no te gusta mi compañía..o es que anhelas otra compañía"- Serena no la miraba pero comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa- " Dime hija es por algún chico..alguien llamado Darien Cullen"- Serena levanto la cabeza y la miro..con cierta melancolía…

-" el me ignora ,para el no significo nada..esta a mi lado sentado ,pero es como si no existiera para el soy peor que una basura.."

-"no digas eso..como lo sabes "…

-"por que me ignora"

-"Y que tal si el piensa lo mismo que tu"

-" yo no lo ignoro…al contrario intente hablar con el , y el solo me ignora ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada…"

-"Ya veo"- su madre la abarzo…-"Estas enamorada de el"- Serena se separo de ella

-" la verdad"- Su mama le sonríe- " no hay dia que no piense en el, y si anhelo su compañía"- de nuevo la abrazo- "pero el tiene a su novia es hermosa demasiado como podría competir con ella"-

-"a veces la belleza que conquista no es la que enamora.."

-"No te entiendo "

-" tu eres muy hermosa es solo que no te vez a ti misma"

-"lo dices porque eres mi mama"

-"no lo digo porque no hay chico de pueblo que no me diga lo hermosa que eres"

-"pero yo no le gusto a el"

-" yo sé que si ,te lo ha demostrado"

-" ¿Cuándo?

-"cuando arriesgo su vida por ti..si no le interesaras el no se hubiera expuesto su vida"

Serena solo se quedo callada su mama tenía razón…el se arriesgo por ella

**Mientras tanto con Darien **

Aquel vampiro se encontraba tocando el piano mientras entonaba la canción que le había compuesto a Serena

"_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida..me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas ..mas me cayo y te marchas mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún dia de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco mas ...cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar...  
Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte...me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el aparezca...me voy perdiendo en tu aroma me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón ..voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior...  
Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente ...me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte..sentir cada dia ese flechazo al verte ...que mas dara lo que digan...que mas dara lo que piensen..si estoy loco es cosa mia ...y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor ..vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol...  
Me muero por conocerte..saber qué es lo que piensas..abrir todas tus puertas..y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir...centrar en tus ojos mi mirada...cantar contigo al alba...besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios ...y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla..crear..soñar dejar todo surgir apartando el miedo a sufrir..."_

- "Es preciosa, Darien ."- la voz de aquella mujer hizo que el detuviera la música

-"¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?"

- "No me digas que no me has oído bajar."- esme estaba sorprendida ya que era imposible que Darien fuera sorprendido asi - "Debes de estar muy metido en tu mundo"- dijo ella, avanzando hasta el piano

-"Lo estaba,"- admito - "¿Dónde está todo el mundo esta noche?"

-"Cazando. Porque no fuiste con ellos . Estás pálido."

-"No creo que quieran mi compañía…mi mal genio les molesta además se que esto les irrita "

-"Para ser justos,"- dijo Esme- "no nos has dado la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo, la prueba mas evidente soy Yo, tu sabes que adoro mucho tu compañía y tú me has ignorado todo este mes y eso no es justo"- Darien paso sus dedos por su cabello mientras suspiraba –

-" Gracias , Esme."- ambos se miraron

-"Pero…supongo que no es mi compañía lo que quieres ¿verdad?" - ella. También paso su mano por su pelo de el quien solo sonrio - "No puedo leer mentes, pero tu actitud me lo dice"

"¿Y exactamente que dice me actitud?"- pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-"Que eres desgraciado,"- afirmó con absoluta percepción. -"Que quieres algo que crees que no puedes tener. Eso ,tu mente solo piensa en ella ¿verdad? Te preocupa pensar que hacer cuando estas solo…y después tu corazón te dice que la necesita y te sientes mas solo"- Darien solo desplazo una pierna por encima del banquillo del piano, teniendo así una pierna a cada lado y poder oír mejor a Esme.- "Lo dices como si pudiera elegir….cuando no la hay ¿verdad?"

- "Es así…tienes la opción de elegir estar con ella "

-"No, no lo es. Acepté que me mantendría apartado de ella...No quiero que Yusuki le haga daño"

-"No la estás manteniendo…se sobre tus actividades nocturnas "

- "No he hablado con ella desde hace un mes. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que me resulta ignorarla?"

- "Pero eso es imposible, Darien . No la estás ignorando."- Su mente hablo – "_¿Cómo puedes ignorar a alguien que amas?_

-"No ,ella no esta enamorada de mi , Esme. Sé que crees que sí, pero no es… no podría…"- su voz desfalleció - " ella me odia, así que ¿qué importaría?"

-"¿Te odia?"- sonó sorprendida. - "¿Por que te odia?"

-"Bueno, más que nada porque he estado engañándola. La he obligado a mentir por mí. No hablo con ella. Ni siquiera le presto atención."

"¿Cómo prueba eso que te odia?"

"¿Cómo podría ella no odiarme después de todo lo que le he hecho?"

"Darien "- suspiró mirándolo a los ojos. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?...Acaso sabes mas de mujeres que yo que soy una mujer dime…"

- "Crees… tú crees… ¿que yo le gusto?"- pregunto algo confundido y a la vez optimista

-"Totalmente," - declaró.- "prueba uno ¿Por qué te guardaría el secreto si no le importaras, aunque sea un poco? Además por lo que has dicho es una chica que no espera a que le den ordenes y aun asi ha hecho exactamente lo que le has pedido."

-"pero ..ella es diferente a las humanas y vampiresas que conozco …pero ahora que lo pienso ella no es una humana normal"….

- "Has dicho que no has hablado con ella desde el accidente, y ella ¿Ha intentado hablar contigo?"

-"Sí, pero sólo una vez, y la ignore fue después del accidente ."

-"¿Y nada más?"- el asentío con la cabeza.-". _Más pruebas de que él le gusta . ¿Cómo no puede verlo?_

-"Esme, no nos hablamos . Normalmente, si te gusta alguien, le hablas."-Estaba frustrado por su forma de pensar

- "Lógicamente, sí, pero las chicas y mas las humanas tienden a ser más ilógicas. Por regla, cuando una chica está interesada en un chico, intenta no hablar con él por miedo a que él vea como le gusta y juegue con ella o la rechace. Así que usualmente, cuando a una chica le gusta un chico, permanece callada cuando está con él. Se encoge de hombros y juega con su pelo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo si él la está mirando…y todo por pena es la Regla principal de las mujeres no demuestres que te gusta "

Esme le mostro cada movimiento que las chicas hacen cuando esta con el chico que le gusta, se escondió detras de su pelo y miraba hacia el piso y fue cuando Darien se quedo hipnotizado ya que eso era lo que Serena hacia

- "Se llama coqueteo, Darien. Estoy segura de que lo has visto miles de veces ."

-"Sabes nunca creí que me podría sentirme tan solo, me sentía completo Suponía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba aquí, dentro de mí... y sin embargo ahora me doy cuenta que me siento solo"

- "¿Pero ya no te sientes así?...Dime Darien ¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

-"No puedo parar de pensar en ella. Siempre me estoy preguntando que es lo que piensa, que es lo que siente todo lo que hago es pensar sobre ella o pensar que estoy con ella. Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero me está volviendo loco." – Esme lo miro con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla –". Nunca me sentí apartado o… solo…me siento solo Esme muy solo…¿Qué voy a hacer?"- pregunto más confundido que nunca en su vida.

-"Eso es decisión tuya Darien. No puedo tomarlas por ti."

-"Qué comprensiva," -gruño.

-" Mi único deseo es que estés feliz. Quiero verte sonreír . Si eso significa dejar que una humana entre en tu vida a nuestra vidas por un tiempo… entonces, hazlo."

-"Pero los demás…"

-"También quieren que seas feliz,"

-"No lo sé, Esme. No quiero que nadie salga herido. Y menos, ella."

-"Pues dile eso y que tome sus propias decisiones. No sabrás que es lo que siente en verdad a menos que se lo preguntes."

-"No puedo preguntárselo…sabe que soy algo diferente… creo que piensa que estoy loco."

-"¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? No puedes escuchar sus pensamientos."- lo abrazo –"Quieres un consejo, bueno, yo si fuera tú. Dejaría de fingir que ella no existe. Le haría caso…pero sobre todo Miraría como actúa ella en con sus otros amigos especialmente, si son chicos….y ahí te daras cuenta de cómo reacciona."

-"¿Y entonces qué?"

-"Bueno, es tu decisión. Haz lo que creas que es correcto...yo te apoyare. decídete de una vez"

-"¿y si es la peor decisión?"

-" Darien A veces tenemos dos males, No van a ser fáciles todas las decisiones…pero elige el menor de esos males "

-"Lo siento, Esme. …" -Suspiro profundamente…- "Todo esto es nuevo para mí."

-"No pidas perdón por amar a alguien, Darien."

- "¿Pero cómo lo sabías?" – Esme lo miro con curiosidad- "¿Cómo sabias de Carlisle era el amor de tu vida".

-"No hay forma de explicarlo…"- Apretó su mano contra su hombro y se colocó más cerca de el-. "Lo sabes,. Tú lo sabes."

-"no puedo ignorarla pero tampoco puedo acércame a ella… "

**Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón**

**A la mañana siguiente **

Serena se sorprendió de que Mina no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a su lado entre una clase y otra, y le dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Seiya la había rechazado ella era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.

Sus temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando mina se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de ellos y charló animadamente con Taiki . Seiya estuvo inusualmente callado.

_-"¿Por qué están tan interesados en ella? ¿es tan guapa? … Yo puedo ser como ella …además Yaten…no_ _tiene derecho a venir aquí y robarme el protagonismo de esa manera. Además, Seiya ,ella dijo que no quería ir con él. Así que… ¿qué tengo yo de malo?_"- Darien solo escuchaba cada pensamiento de la rubia , no entendía por se expresaba de Serena …el sabia que no era culpa de Serena ser tan atractiva para los demás chicos , después se concentro en los pensamientos Seiya quien caminaba a lado de Serena, continuó en silencio mientras la acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuvieron sentados ella en su pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa.. Como siempre, Serena consciente de que Darien se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de su imaginación.

_-"Debería preguntarle. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría decir?_.._Podría decir que …no. Y qué pasa si le ha preguntado a alguien ya? ¿A Cullen… su "novio"? lo más seguro es que vayan los dos..aunque están enojados . …Debería preguntarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Seiya quería ir al estúpido baile con Serena. Cosa que no le sentó bien considerando que lo veía como una potencial amenaza. Una foto se introdujo en la mente de Seiya una de ella vestida con un traje demasiado ligero, mostrando más piel de la apropiada, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él. Su pecho se tensó durante unos momentos y sintió como si no pudiera respirar. Cerró sus ojos y se obligo a permanecer quieto y no atacar al chico que tenía justo en el mismo salón que el por pensar ese tipo de cosas.

-"Bueno "- dijo Seiya , mirando al suelo— "Mina me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile " .

—"Eso es estupendo" —confirmo con un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—.Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.

—"Eh, bueno..." —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba su sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—_ "Desearía que tú me lo hubieras pedido"-_". Le dije que tenía que pensarlo."-Darien escuchaba caca palabra dicha y no dicha de esa conversación

— "¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dejo que su voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque le aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Mina una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista.

_-"Porque me gustas tú….y ella no …vamos Seiya dile"_

—"Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú."

Serena tardo un momento en responder , soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo su ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vio que Darien inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella con gesto de reflexión.

—Seiya, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Mina —le dijo. para Darien fue una grata sorpresa

— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?..."-"_ Cullen… ¿ella le…?.., lo suponía "- _Darien se controlo para no girarse y concentrar toda su atención en ellos mientras se percataba que Seiya lo miraba

—No —le aseguro—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

-"_Sí… claro… "_– "¿Por qué?" —quiso saber Seiya

Serena se calló, durante un momento .no le quería decir a Seiya sobre los riesgos de bailar con ella ambos chicos esperaban su respuesta los dos ansiosos por no poder leer sus pensamientos .

—Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle — explico. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.Era una excusa patética como nunca la habían oído

—_¿Seattle?¡Qué tontería…!- _" ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?- respondió con una irritación obvia.

—Lo siento, pero no —respondió—. No deberías hacer esperar a Mina más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo permito que sus ojos se posaran en la tentadora humana que tenía a su lado. Ella estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, apretando su sien con los dedos.. Parecía dolida, pero en un sentido emocional. Sin tener certeza de conocer la verdad de primera mano, lo único que dejo en su mente era la esperanza. Esperanza de que ella sinceramente no estaba interesada en él.

El profesor empezó a hablar y Serena abrió los ojos, inmediatamente centrando su atención en Darien quien la miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.

Le devolvió la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando sus ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. le comenzaron a temblar las manos Miraba profundamente esos ojos profundos y azules, buscando el significado oculto de sus acciones. espero que desviara la mirada y que se escondiera tras esa cortina de pelo como normalmente hacía para separarse, pero, no lo hizo. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y les permitía escapar del mundo que los separaba solo se miraban

- "¿Cuál es el otro nombre que tiene ¿Uno más simple?"- dijo el profesor -"¿Señor Cullen?"- aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que ella no había escuchado. sus compañeros votaron a verlos Sin querer, darien desvió los ojos de la hermosa presencia de Serena

—"El ciclo de Krebs" —respondió Darien El hechizo se había roto

Clavo la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Darien la liberaron, intentando centrarce. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejo caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en su interior, y sólo porque la había mirado por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre ella. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.

Intento ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. se volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato Suspiró una vez más y darien lo decidió sabía que no podía dejarlo así. Tenía que poner un fin, tanto por ella como para el.

— ¿Serena?

Su voz no debería resultarle tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

Sin querer, se volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando lo contemplara aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunto finalmente con una involuntaria nota de arrogancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admitió.Cerro los ojos e inspiro hondo por la nariz, consciente de que le rechinaban los dientes. El aguardó.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Darien? —le pregunto sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

—Lo siento —dijo sinceramente—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad es mejor así.Abrio los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dijo con temor.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —le explicó—, confía en mí.

Entrecerró los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuro entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo este disgusto.

— ¿disgusto? —La palabra y el tono de su voz lo sorprendieron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Disgusto por qué?

—Por no dejar que esa estúpida camioneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónito. la miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. estaba enfadado cuando al fin habló:

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

—_Sé _que es así —replico con brusquedad.

—No sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejo bruscamente su rostro del suyo, mordiéndose la lengua para callar todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogió los libros y luego se puse en pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pretendió hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, sabia se le enganchó una bota con el marco de la puerta y se le cayeron los libros. Se quedé allí un momento, pensando en la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiro y se agacho para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. se los entregó con rostro severo.

—Gracias —dijo con frialdad.

— ¡No hay de qué! —replicó.

**Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego**

**A la salida**

-"¿Qué tal tu día Darien?...- Andrew se sentó a su lado….

-" ¿La he tratado tan mal este último mes?"- Andrew lo miro…y después solo le sonrió

-"si así es"

-"me pregunto qué era lo que quería de ella …Que quería decirle con ímpetu que cada vez que se movía ,cada mirada que me daba, hacía que mi corazón se acelerara …. Quería tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a un lugar recóndito donde pudiera disfrutar de su risa… su sonrisa… su esencia. Un lugar donde gente como Seiya o cualquier otro chico que pudieran venir nunca pudieran tocarla. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, sin importar cuánto lo quisiera Quería que entendiera que para mí, ella era especial…Y sin embargo ahí estaba enojada y sabes que hice nada solo la veía y tenía ganas de abrazarla se ve muy linda enojada tan inocente es como si toda la porquería no la tocara ni la maldad ella es un ángel…en el infierno … yo no quiero eso..

-"Darien basta…"- pero lo detuvo

-"Sabes que mas me dijo …que era una lástima que la camioneta no la hubiera convertido en puré … que me hubiera ahorrado el disgusto Era como si me hubiera pegado un puñetazo con sus palabras. Después De Todo Lo Que Le Había Hecho ¿Pensaba Que La Quería Muerta? …Si tan sólo supiera lo que luche para asegurarme de su seguridad, ella no estaría haciendo esas afirmaciones así tan a la ligera. Es inimaginable, incluso irónico, que tras haber luchado desesperadamente para no beber de ella, conteniendo a mi familia de no atacarla, que creyera que la quería muerta. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto"

-"Me dejas hablar…"- Darien solo lo miro – "perfecto… Darien Serena está sufriendo como tú…o mas por el simple hecho de tu desprecio de verdad no te has dado cuenta de que la has tratado no mal…lo que le sigue de eso..eres un verdadero patán cuando estas con ella…que querías que pensara "- darien solo opto por quedarse callado y mirar a otro lado donde se encontraba Serena hablando con un chico el pudo saber por los pensamientos del chico que lo había rechazado No pudo contener su risa por más tiempo, pero se controlé para mantenerse calmado pasaron a su lado y entraron al coche. Podía sentir su penetrante mirada. Tan fuerte como pudo, abrió la puerta, entró en su auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-"¿de que te ríes? "- Andrew lo miro sospecha…

-"Serena a rechazado a varios chicos para ser exactos seis y para añadir más humor al momento, Yaten kou esta dirigiéndose hacia su coche. Esto tenemos que verlo. Ha rechazado a su hermano me pregunto ¿Cómo actuaría a otra invitación al baile? ¡esto va a ser bueno!" - Tan rápido como pudo, deslizo su coche bloqueando el camino de Serena . Ahora estaba atrapada sin esperanza entre la persona de Darien y Yaten .

Serena por su parte consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a el flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. Miro por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de ella, Yaten me saludaba con la mano Estaba demasiado fuera de sus casillas para saludarlo. Oyó como alguien llamaba con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarse, vi a Yaten. Confusa, volvió a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta.

—"Lo siento "—seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era su culpa —" El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada".

—"Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados."- Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. -" No puede ser cierto."- pensé ella

—" ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.

—"No voy a estar en el pueblo".

Su voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intento recordar que no era culpa suya ya hubieran colmado la paciencia por aquel día.

—Ya, eso me dijo Seiya —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...? "-Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las cosas.

-"_Bien, eso era totalmente culpa suya_."— volvió a pensar –"Lo siento" —replico mientras intentaba esconder su irritación— "pero me voy de verdad".

Darien Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, estallo en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que mi familia entró en el coche. mientras que Serena lo veía con furia

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Jasper.

-"Nada"- seguia riéndose

-"¿Qué has hecho Darien?" - le preguntó Rei.

-"No hice nada. Sólo… escuché."

- "¿Vas a decirnos que es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Haruka mientras nos dirigíamos a casa.

-"Es una broma privada. No te preocupes."- Dijo para deshacerme de él.

-"Perdóname, pero si es sobre Serena, creo que nos concierne a todos," contestó Michiru

-"En serio. No es nada. Sólo… angustia adolescente."

-"¿Desde cuándo te parece eso divertido?" Preguntó Jasper.

- "Supongo que tiene algo que ver con el baile que se avecina," sugirió rei

- "¿Has visto algo?"-Rei desvió su mirada escondía algo pero solo le sonrió

- "Pensé que la angustia sería por el baile. Todos hablan sobre ello. ¿Por qué supones que he visto algo?" …… _Porque no he visto nada_

**Mientras tanto con Serena**

-"Si mama todo está bien"- Serena se acostó es su cama ante la mirada preocupante de su mama.

-"Que sucedió Serena "-

- "¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?" - se levanto y miro a su mama"- Mientras Sentía un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado.- " ya se Debió de haber visto cuánto me obsesiona y no quiere darme esperanzas, por lo que no podemos siquiera ser amigos. ...porque él no esta nada interesado en mí…Naturalmente que no le interseco- dijo con enfado- " Yo no soy interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo"…" _y posiblemente capaz de levantar una camioneta con una sola mano.- _pensó- "bien, de acuerdo. lo dejare tranquilo. Le dejare solo. Soportare la sentencia que me impuesto aquí, en el purgatorio"-

-"Serena estas bien..por que "- pero no la dejo acabar

— "¿mama?"

— "¿Sí?"

—"Este... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien".

— "¿Por qué?"

—"Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa."

—"Lo más probable es que el auto consuma mucha gasolina —

—"Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario".

— "¿Vas a ir tú sola?" —preguntó.

—"Sí."

—"Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder" —señaló preocupada.

—"Mama, Tokio es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes".

— "¿No quieres que te acompañe?"

—"No te preocupes, mama. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido.

—"Oh, bien"

—"Gracias "—le sonreí.

— "¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?"

-"_Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, los padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes de la escuela" _.—No, yo no bailo, mama..

—"Ah, Bien" —había caído en la cuenta.

**Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Ya no existe nadie mas.  
Después de este tiempo juntos,  
No puedo volver atrás**.

**Con Darien**

Todos entraron muy emocionados..Riéndose cuando la voz de Yusuki hizo que perdieran la alegría

-"¿Qué no les da gusto verme?...

-"¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Darién fríamente…

-"Me vas a pedir que vaya contigo al baile"- Malacay estaba detrás de ella

-"no sabia que te gustaba esas cosas Darien"

-"no voy a ir.."

-" ¿por que? "

-"a ti no te debe ninguna explicación..yusuki..- Darien avanzo junto con Andrew y Rei…

-"Acaso Rei no te ha dicho lo que el pasara a tu "novia " si tu no vas conmigo al baile "..

Darien se detuvo bruscamente y miro seriamente a Rei

- "¿El baile?" - preguntó confusa. Había un ligero matiz nervioso en su tono de voz que el no ignoro.- --"No vi nada del baile"

- " no te atrevas Yusuki…a ponerle una mano encima…"

-"no darien..si tu vas conmigo y la desmientas de esa estupidez que dijo..yo no le hago nada…"-darien se acerco a ella….

-"si dijo que paso la noche conmigo es para protegerme…."

-"pero yo soy tu novia"

-" lo eras…tiempo pasado..y yo me encargado que le crean.."

-"No Me Provoques…"

-"Rei Que Es Lo Que El Pasara A Serena , Si No Voy Con Yusuki"..

_-"no me preguntes porque no te gustará. Por favor"-._- rei lo vio con suplica

-"Necesito Saberlo…Rei."

- "¡Darien-¡Para!"…. _Sabes lo que he visto. No me lo hagas explicar otra vez._ - Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

- "¿Tuviste la misma visión? La misma que antes… cuando yo…"

_-"Cuando tú la cambiaste. " - _Su mente terminó la frase por el. Sacudio la cabeza, la rabia se acrecentaba por momentos.

-"Eso no va a pasar, Yusuki No lo permitiré."

-" ¿ y que haras al respeto?...-reto Yusuki…-"no puedes estar con ella

-"Yusuki creo que es suficiente….esa tal serena no ha roto su palabra.. dejala en paz"- Malacay le ordeno..

-"La odio..por su culpa Darien me dejo"

- "Déjame suponer.todo esta amenaza es por darien…por dios Yusuki ella no tiene la culpa de que el te dejara"- Setsuna llego junto con Esme

-"¡Te he dicho que si!... desde que ella llego..Todo cambio..Merece la muerte"

- "No pasará. Te lo juro, te destrozaré antes de ver a Serena en peligro."- grito darien

-"¿Has considerado que no podrías elegir? no en este asunto."

-"Siempre hay una opción."

-"Sí, tienes razón, pero a veces las opciones que tenemos son malas..y peligrosas…no te arriesgues a perderla "

- "¿Qué?..."

- "Bien, no puedes estar con ella siempre, darien. Hay lugares donde tú no puedes ir con ella. No estará en Forks todos los días de su vida, del resto de su vida.

-"Rei ¿La viste yéndose de Forks?"- rei lo miro seriamente – "¿Estaba en Seattle?"

-"_¿_Cómo lo sabías_?"_

- "La viste ¿verdad? La viste en Seattle."-Asintió dándole la razón. "¿Qué le pasaba?"

-"No lo sé," -dijo honestamente. -"Todo lo que vi es que estaba herida. Estaba muriendo y tú…" _La encontrabas y la salvabas._ "Tú la traías a Carlisle, justo como en todas las visiones que he tenido de ti y de ella."

-"El mundo es tan grande y su vida tan insignificante, darien..¿que harás para protegerla?...Acaso lo mismo que aquella vez"…- La ira que suprimo anteriormente estaba empezando a surgir a la superficie

-"no vuelvas a mencionar ese asunto"…- Sentencio Darien

-"No. ¿por qué?...malos recuerdos…esa vez te equivocaste…y lo has pagado muy caro..¿me pregunto harás lo mismo?

-" No si puedo evitarlo." - se fue lejos de ella más enfadado y con una determinación que no había tenido en años.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"- grito Yusuki

-"Voy a salvar su vida otra vez."

- "¿Cómo?"

-"Rompiendo la promesa de permanecer alejado de ella."

-"¿Darien?"

- "Es inútil que viva sin ella …es inútil..y todos lo sabían , Así que, si voy a romper las reglas, entonces las voy a romper todas… y _no_ la dejaré morir….y tienes razón Yusuki…no cometeré el mismo error dos veces ".

-"Darien estas seguro"…- todos sus hermanos se juntaron y lo vieron con preocupación

-" Me voy a cazar ahora Vuelve a casa, el trato se ha terminado. Si no les gusta… pues lo siento esa es mi decisión"

El tiempo paso y la noche llego y como Siempre Darien vigilaba a Serena por ahorra por primera vez desde el marco de su ventana …solo la contemplaba mientras dormía..y se preguntaba si era la elección correcta..la razón le decía que no el corazón que si…estaba a punto de irse cuando

Entonces pronunció su nombre.

Se quedé paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y curioso Se pregunto por un momento si sus movimientos la habían despertado de una manera u otra, pero estaba tranquila y profundamente dormida. ¿Se lo había imaginado? Sus ojos nunca dejaron su cara y vio su boca abrirse. Dijo su nombre una vez más.

-"Darien."

El movimiento de sus ojos detrás de sus pestañas le confesó que estaba soñando. Más que eso, que estaba soñando con el . Dejo que el pensamiento inundara todo su ser mientras buscaba el por qué, indeciso en cómo reaccionar. Por primera vez en casi un siglo, podía jurar que había sentido a su corazón latir.

Y, entonces, escucho el eco de una voz en su cabeza.

-"_No es bueno vivir solo. Para nadie lo es…. Se feliz… _

**Tu me hablaste,  
Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón**.

**AL día Siguiente**

"No hablarás en serio ¿verdad?" - Preguntó Malacay quien decidió irse con ellos para conocer a Serena

-"No voy a tener esta discusión otra vez." - Respondió disgustado

"Sólo estamos preocupados por ti"- suspiró Jasper.- "No hace falta que te alteres así."

-"Esta bien lo siento..es hora.."- Uno por uno se giraron para verlo directamente, preocupados.

_-"¿No vienes? "_

_-"No lo hagas, Darien. _

_-"¿Estás seguro de que podrás resistir? _

_-"No dejes que vaya demasiado lejos. "_

-"No se preocupen por mí. Estaré bien una vez haya hablado con ella."

No se había dado cuenta siquiera de que el estaba ahí.

Serena , dejo su coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quiso apartarse del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Darien un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteo con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano blanca y las tomó antes que ella. Se levanto bruscamente. Darien Cullen estaba a su lado, recostado como por casualidad contra su automóvil.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunto, asombrada e irritada.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Le tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de su mano cuando las iba a tomar.

—Aparecer de lanada.

—Serena , no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncío el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuvo que bajar los suyos para reordenar sus ideas, ahora confusas.

— ¿A qué se debe me hayas cerrado el paso ayer ? —Quiso saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que estaba enojada .

—Eso fue culpa de Yaten, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

—Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.

No se le ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Penso que la fuerza de su rabia lo intimidaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.

—No finjo que no existas —continuó.

— ¿Quieres matarme de un enfado dado que la camioneta de Yaten no lo consiguió?

La ira destelló en sus ojos dorados. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

—Serena, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.

Sentio un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y le entró un ansia de pegarle a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera —gritó. Siguió caminando, enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a su altura y mantuvo su paso con facilidad.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Lo ignoro—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? — le grito.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunto con brusquedad.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspiro.

—Esta bien, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

— ¿Intentas ser _gracioso? _—lo interrumpió, girándose hacia él.

Su rostro se empapó cuando alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Se mordió el labio y junto las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?

— ¿Con quién? —pregunto, desconcertada.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

Ella seguía sin salir de su asombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu auto lo pueda conseguir.

—Mi coche está perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.

Hizo un ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiada sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

— ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?

Volvió a mantener el ritmo de sus pasos.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia. "_Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo"._

—El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.

—De verdad, Darien, no te entiendo —le recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odio la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser mío amigo

—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara _todo _—le replico con feroz sarcasmo.

Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de caminar otra vez. Ahora estaban al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplar el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no le ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Serena .

**Entra en mis horas,  
Sálvame ahora,  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar**

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Se olvido hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía apasionado.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —le previno—. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.

**Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego**

**Continuara...**

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios..por favor no me dejen...

las canciones utilizadas fueron..

sin miedo a nada

Y cada que...

entra en mi vida

Gracias y nose pierdan el siguiente cap..


	8. Juntos

Los personajes que protagonizan esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Naoko Takashi, esta historia esta basada en el libro de Crepúsculo ….

Tomo uno : **Vivir por ti**

-.Regresaste trayendo para mí una nueva esperanza y la ilusión que creí perder el día en que tu espalda se marchó de aquí. Y ya no te irás porque no puedo estar sin tí, porque no puedes vivir sin mí, porque si sucediera una vez más, moriríamos de soledad. Y no quiero dormir, quiero seguir recordando en tí y en cómo caminabas hacia mí.-.

**Fragmento de ****Por qué te amo****…..de Gabx**

**Juntos**

Serena se dirigió a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Tsukino —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.

Se sonrojé de vergüenza y se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento.

No se di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Seiya hasta el final de la clase .Ya que Paso el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Le resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Darien y la forma en que la miraba no fueran fruto de su imaginación. Tal vez sólo era un sueño muy convincente que se confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que ella le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.

Mientras tanto era observada a lo lejos por cierto vampiro de larga cabellera blanca Malacay no perdía detalle de Serena, mientras Jasper lo observaba a el….

-"No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer…- dijo Jasper mientas observaba a unos hombres de blanco…

-"Ella … me recuerda a alguien"- Malacay seguía observándola con insistencia…-

-"Tal vez la has visto en alguna época de tu laaarga vida…"- jasper seguía viendo a los aquellos hombres ….- "Esto no me gusta es son paramédicos viene por sangre…"…- Malacay lo miro con un brillo en sus ojos…

-"Dijiste Sangre..- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras saboreaba el sabor de la sangre…

-"Si..Ahora vengo voy a decirle a los demás…"

-"si yo te espero.."- y de nuevo clavo sus ojos dorados en Serena. –"Donde te he visto…no eres una humana cualquiera… ¿Dónde?...

**Con Darien y Andrew**

-"Asi que la has invitado, por fin se dio el milagro.."- Andrew volteo a ver a Darien que se encontraba serio..-"¿que pasa?"

-"Ayer fui cazar…tenia que hacerlo ya que tenía bastante sed…- sonrio con penar- " la verdad es que deseaba escapar de este destino que esta impuesto delante de mí…sentí envidia de Seiya..el si podía estar con Serena y yo no… tenia mucha rabia…y entonces localiza a mi victima su sangre fresca me llamaba era un siervo..lo bebí y me pregunte ¿ que pensaría ella al verme hacer eso"

-"darien es tu naturaleza…tu vives por la sangre..es tu alimento….es tu necesidad…no te sientas mal"

-"lo se sin la sangre no viviría pero…¿qué pensaría?... para ella, seguramente, beber sangre es algo que sólo haría un monstruo…Y yo soy un monstruo.."

-"Darien…Serena lo comprendería…"..

-"como lo va a comprender..si yo aun no lo entiendo…soy un monstruo…que no merece el cielo ya que el demonio me ha puesto en este sitio..es esta situación ..yo no elegí ser esto..yo no…"

-"Nadie lo eligió..Darien …nadie-"

-"No vayas a clase de biología. Mantente alejado de allí a toda costa .-Jasper lo miraba seriamente

-" no voy a tener otra vez esta discusión contigo. Te dije que…"

- "Están comprobando el grupo sanguíneo de la gente".- Se quedo, escéptico

- "¿Qué?"

- "Sólo pinchan el dedo, pero, aún así…" Sangre abierta.

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-"La semana que viene recogerán sangre en Port Ángeles, así que hoy están comprobando el grupo de la gente en caso de que alguien quiera donar…No puedes ir hoy a la clase de biología". – Darien se quedo pensativo mientras miraba a Andrew

-"Lo sé, muchas gracias."

-"Bueno, parecía como si estuvieras decidiendo qué hacer."

-"Lo estaba," -admito.

-"Pero…"

-"No voy a correr el riesgo, así que no te molestes en convencerme de que no vaya."

-"Todos planeamos saltarnos las clases" -explicó. -"Haruka quiere irse casa pero Carlisle nos amenazo…así que queremos que tu hablas con el..."

-"esta bien yo hablo con el ."

-"Así que… entonces… también vas a saltarte la clase."

-"No veo que tenga alternativa. Me preocupa…" Dejo la frase inconclusa.

-"No puedes verla hoy, Darien,"- declaró Jasper -"Sé que quieres, pero no puedes."- lo miro con determinación

- "¿Qué apuestas? Si no la veo, creerá que estoy enfadada con ella otra vez…además hoy deben saber todos que ella me pertenece asi que me las he arreglado para avanzar un poco y no perderla además tengo que estar con ella para cuidarla ."

- "No te creo. No puedes ignorar… - Darien lo corto y le sonrió

-"Almuerzo…hablaré con ella en el almuerzo. De esa forma le puedo decir que no voy a ir a clase y sabrá que no tiene nada que ver con ella."

-"La verdad es que todo tiene que ver con ella"…

**En la cafetería**…

Serena caminaba con su amigos mientras miraba la mesa de los Cullen , pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, se puse a la cola detrás de Mina . Había perdido el apetito y sólo compro un botella de limonada.

-"_Darien Cullen nos está mirando… no… a Serena . ¿Y está solo ¿Por qué no está con su familia?-_ pensó mientras miraba a Serena - "¡Serena ….Darien te esta mirando —dijo Mina, mientras Serena caminaba junto a Seiya —. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.

Volvió bruscamente la cabeza y siguió la dirección de su mirada para ver a Darien, con su sonrisa picara, que la observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída su atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarle que lo acompañara. Le guiñó el ojo cuando lo miro incrédula.

— ¿Se refiere a ti? —preguntó Seiya con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz. –"_No se refiere a ti ¿Verdad"_

—Puede que el yo comencemos de nuevo —pronuncio sin pensarlo—. Eh, será mejor que vaya con el.- Pudo sentir cómo la miraban al alejarse.

Insegura, se quedo de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Darien al llegar a su mesa.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. Lo hiso de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que se despertara. Él esperar que comentara

—Esto es diferente.- dijo ella tras una pausa

—Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, si me voy a ir al infierno, qué más da que sea ahorra"- Darien sabía que sus palabras decían más de lo que ella pudiera comprender sin embargo deseaba con todo el corazón que ella lo comprendiera

Espero a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después mientras escuchaba las mentes de Mina y Seiya

_¿Por qué está Cullen con ella? _

_No lo sé tampoco. Estaría tan nerviosa. _

_No me gusta. No debería de estar con él. _

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

—Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

—Sobrevivirán.- Casi se giró para mirarlos, pero sus ojos continuaban fijados en los de el .mientras sentía como los ojos de todos clavados en su espalda.

—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Trago saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.

—No —respondió, pero su voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

—Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

— ¿Rendido? —repitió confusa.

—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras le explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.

—Me he vuelto a perder.- La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

—Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

—No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le replico secamente.

—Cuento con ello.

—Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?- pregunto deseando que entendiera el verdadero significado de su pregunta

—Amigos... —meditó Preguntándose si había entendido bien aquella pregunta escondida

—¿O no? —musito.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.-

El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.

—Lo repites un montón —recalco al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de su vientre y mantenía tranquila la voz.

—Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo en la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás…- Darien sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo

—Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.

Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.

—En ese caso —se esforzó por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases,- hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?

—Eso parece casi exacto.

Busco con la mirada sus manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer. Mientras Darien deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pensando

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Alzo la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que la aturdían los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:

—Intentaba averiguar qué eres.

Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Una vez más, lo tomo desprevenido porque no era eso lo que el creía que estaba pensando

— ¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.

—No demasiada —admito.

Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Qué teorías barajas?

Se sonrojo. Cosa que para Darien era encantador después se mordió el labio inferior y el se pregunto que seria sentir sus labios en los suyos .

— ¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Nego con la cabeza.

—Resulta demasiado embarazoso.- Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Barman y Spiderman. No había forma de que ella admitir aquello.

—Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.

—No —disiento rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme despierta toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?

Darien sintió como su respiración se cortó con la sola mención de que no había podido dormir porque había estado pensando en el. Hizo una mueca.

—O mejor —continuo, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.

—Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.

Se contemplaron el uno al otro sin sonreír.

Miró por encima de su hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

_-La está molestando. Serena esta enfadada con él,. Quizá debería de ir y decirle que se siente con nosotros. Me pregunto qué haría Cullen_.

-¿Qué haría?. – dijo el mientras seguía sonriendo

— ¿Qué?

—Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.-Volvió a reírse.

—No sé de quién me hablas —dijo con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

—Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

—Excepto yo, por supuesto.

—Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuvo que apartar la vista. Se concentré en abrir la tapa de mi botella de limonada. La quito sin mirarla, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído. y a la vez preocupado

—No —no le apetecía mencionar que su estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miro el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?

—No. No estoy hambriento.- que ironía de la pregunta La presa preguntando al cazador si tenía hambre Ella No comprendió su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedio después de un segundo de vacilación.De repente, se puso en guardia.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras.

—No es mucho —le aseguro. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.

—Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.

Mantuvo la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con su sonrosado dedo.

—Me parece justo.Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

—Gracias.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.

—Una.

—Cuéntame una teoría.

—Esa, no.

—No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —le recordó.

—Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordó a su vez. Intentaba distraerlo de nuevo cambiando de tema. No funcionaba.

—Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.

—Sí lo harás.

Estaba segura de eso . Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

—Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella.

Parpadeo con la mente en blanco

—_. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?... Eh..._ ¿Qué?—pregunto, deslumbrada.

—Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.

Su mirada aún la abrasaba.

—_¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O soy yo una ingenua irremediable?._...Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?

—Eso no es muy imaginativo.

—Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesto, ofendida.

—Ni siquiera estuviste cerca —dijo con fastidio.

— ¿Nada de arañas?

—No.

— ¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?

—Nada.

—Maldición —suspiro.

—Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.

—Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?- Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

—Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advirtió.

—Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.

— ¿Por...?

— ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió alegremente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo. Algunas de las cosas que le había dicho encajaron de repente.

— ¿Sí?- De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

— ¿Eres peligroso?

Era una suposición, pero el pulso se le aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendió la verdad de sus propias palabras. Lo era. se lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarlo.

—Pero no malo —susurro al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo.

—Te equivocas.

Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que le arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplo fijamente mientras se preguntaba por qué no le asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo se sintió ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que se encontraba cerca de él.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Se puse en pie de un salto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es saludable saltarse la clase de vez en cuando —dijo mientras le sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.

—Bueno, yo sí voy.- Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarse a que me atraparan. Concentró su atención en el tapón.

—En ese caso, te veré luego.

Indecisa, vacilo, pero se apresuro a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Mientras se dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza le daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Le había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.

Tuvo suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llego. se instalé rápidamente en su asiento, consciente de que tanto Seiya como Amy no dejaban de mirarla.

Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Seiya y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

—De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos tomen un objeto de las cajas.-

El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas era señal de mal presentimiento.

—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la cuchilla era invisible a esa distancia, pero se le revolvió estómago.

—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empiecen hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Seiya, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que se pinchen un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de Seiya y le picó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta.

-"Oh, no. "- Un sudor viscoso le cubrió la frente.

—Depositen una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Seiya hasta que fluyó la sangre. Serena trago de forma convulsiva, el estómago se le revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplican a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de ellos para que todos la vieran. Serena cerro los ojos, intento oír por encima del pitido de sus oídos.

—El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos nosotros deberían conocer su grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años van a necesitar un permiso de sus padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.

Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descanso la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerse consciente. Todo lo que oía a su alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiro y expiro de forma acompasada por la boca.

—Serena ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de su cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

—Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dijo con voz débil. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes débil?

—Sí, señor —murmuro.

—Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Serena a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.

No tuvo que alzar la vista para saber que Seiya se ofrecería voluntario.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.

—Sí —susurro. _Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, _penso. _Me arrastraré_.

Seiya parecía ansioso cuando la rodeó de la cintura con el brazo y puso su brazo sobre su hombro. Se apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.

Muy despacio, cruzo el campus a conducción de Seiya. Cuando doblaron la esquina de la cafetería y estuvieron fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando, se detuvo.

— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —suplico.

La ayudó a sentarse al borde del paseo.

—Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le aviso.

Mientras tanto Darien se encontraba en su adorado Volvo. Era una preciosidad. Normalmente, lo utilizaba como un lugar para evadir el mundo. Solitario, en el interior de su coche cerrado con llave, escuchando Debussy, Coloco los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y me masajeo los músculos de su espalda y hombros intentando relajarse. No estaba cansado, pero podía sentir el estrés marcado en su cuerpo. Y mientras intentaba relajarse escucho la mente de Seiya quien pensaba en Serena .Para su total sorpresa, lo vio salir del edificio antes de haberle oído, y Serena iba con él.

-_Realmente tiene mal aspecto. ..No he visto nunca a nadie reaccionar así ante la sangre._

Al segundo siguiente ya había salido de su coche. Serena estaba en el suelo, pálida. Su respiración se cortó en un repentino e indescriptible temor.

-"¿Qué demonios le ha hecho el estúpido de Seiya ?- murmuro

- "_Se va a ensuciar de estar en el suelo. Y el color de su piel. Nunca he visto a nadie con ese color…"_

Serena aun seguía muy confusa. Se tumbé sobre un costado, puso la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudarla un poco.

—Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Seiya , bastante nervioso.

— ¿Serena ? —la llamó otra voz a lo lejos.

_-"¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación_.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?- pregunto mientras veía como su piel tenía un tono verde cosa que para el solo lo muertos la tenían un hecho que el conocía muy bien la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No se lo estaba imaginando. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, se quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar. Pero Darien la examinaba para saber si no había alguna herida cosa que agradeció

Seiya parecía tenso.

—Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un centímetro . "_No sé qué ha pasado. Ni siquiera se pinchó el dedo."-_ escucho Darien mientas miraba a Serena

—Serena —la voz de Darien sonó a su lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes?

—No —gemio—. Vete. - Se rió.

—La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Seiya a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.

—Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Darien.—. Puedes volver a clase.- Más que una sugerencia, era una orden

—No —protestó Seiya—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.

De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Darien, que la había levantado en vilo, y la llevaba con la misma facilidad como si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.

— ¡Bájame!..._Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima_. -Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Seiya, …. ¡_Tú, estúpido ¿Cómo te atreves? Maldito Cullen, no te soporto!.._-Darien lo ignoró.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso —le dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesto.

El bamboleo de su caminar no la ayudaba. La sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo su peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.

— ¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle e irónico…el ansiaba, ella la detestaba. Perfecto

No contesté. Cerró los ojos, apreté los labios y lucho contra las náuseas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.

No supo como abrió la puerta mientras la llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habían entrado.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.

—Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Darien.

Abrio los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Darien la llevaba en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Darien me llevaba en brazos dentro de la habitación y la deposito con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

—Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.- La enfermera asintió sabiamente.

—Siempre le ocurre a alguien.- Darien se rió con disimulo.

—Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.

—Lo sé —dijo con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.

— ¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.

—A veces —admito. Darien tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.

—Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera.

—Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.

—Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —le dijo, y luego salió inquietamente de la habitación.

—Tenías razón —se quejo, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran.

—Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?

—saltarse la clase es saludable.

—Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que Seiya arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.

—Ja, ja.- Continuo con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez se encontraba más entonada.

—Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto.- era verdad - Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.- cosa que seguramente hubiera hecho

—Pobre Seiya . Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.

—Me aborrece por completo —dijo Darien jovialmente.

—No lo puedes saber —disintió , pero de repente se pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.

—Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.- Ya se encontraba prácticamente recuperada.

—Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.-

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla la sorprendió. Oyó la puerta y abrió los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre su frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.

—Creo que ya estoy bien —dijo mientras me incorporaba lentamente.pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.

—Ahí viene otro —avisó. Se bajo de un salto para dejar libre el cama para el siguiente inválido. Devolvío la compresa a la enfermera.

—Tome, ya no la necesito.

Entonces, Seiya cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de la clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Darien y ella retrocedieron hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

—Oh, no —murmuró Darien al oler la sangre —. Vámonos de aquí, Serena.Aturdida, lo busco con la mirada.

—Confía en mí... Vamos.

Dio media vuelta y se aferro a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sintió que Darien la seguía.

—Por una vez me has hecho caso. Estaba sorprendido

—Olí la sangre —le dijo, arrugando la nariz. - Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.

—La gente no puede oler la sangre —le contradijo.

—Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal. - Se le quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto.

—No es nada.

Entonces, Seiya cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Darien a ella. La mirada que le dedicó a Darien le confirmó lo que éste le había dicho, que Seiya lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarla con gesto malhumorado.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —le acusó.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volvio a avisarle.

—Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?

— ¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa? … _De verdad te crees que vas a ganar Cullen_ Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Darien, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua.

—Claro. Te dije que iría.

—Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez. - Sus ojos relucieron mirando a los de Darien ... _Sí, Cullen, ella va a salir conmigo._ . Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.

—Allí estaré —prometí.

—Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.

—Hasta la vista —replico.

La miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta

—Gimnasia —gemio.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no se había percatado de que Darien se había acercado, pero le habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró.

Se sento en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descanso la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.Oyo a Darien hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

— ¿Señora Cope?

— ¿Sí?

—Serena tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Serena Pudo imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.

—Darien —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir.

-" _¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo"—_ pensó Serena mientras la miraba caminar

- ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?- Se sonrojó.- _Los estudiantes no deberían de ser tan guapos….pero el rompe era regla es muy guapo demasiado..Es muy joven para ti…calma_.- darien sonrió ante los pensamientos de señora

—No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —le deseó en voz alta. _Con Darien Cullen cuidándote, estoy segura de que estarás bien en poco tiempo._

Asintio débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?--De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

—Caminaré.

Se levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndose bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salieron hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecida de que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de su rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perdurable humedad que emanaba del cielo.

—Gracias —le dijo cuando la siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.

—Sin duda.- Se miraron directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

—De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir….bueno espero …aunque parece improbable. No me te imagino poniéndote de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos para ir en coche a algún sitio.

— ¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente?..podría hacer una excepción —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.

—A La Push, al puerto.- Serena estudio su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. le lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

—En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.--Suspiro.

—Acabo de invitarte.

—No destruyamos más entre los dos al pobre Seiya esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.- Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.

—El blandengue de Seiya... —murmuro, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». le gustaba más de lo conveniente.

Ahora estaban cerca del estacionamiento. Se deslizo hacia la izquierda, hacia su automóvil. Algo la agarró de la chaqueta y la hizo retroceder.

— ¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido. Darien se aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.

—Me voy a casa.

— ¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?

— ¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —Se quejo.

—Se lo tendré que dejar a Rei después de la escuela.--la arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerse, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que el la sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.

— ¡Déjame! —insisto. Pero el la ignoró. Anduvo quejándose hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, la soltó al fin. Se tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.

— ¡Eres tan insistente!—gruño.

—Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.

Permaneció junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre su espalda al no haberse puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:

—Entra, Serena .

No le respondió. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el auto antes de que él la atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.

—Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando su plan.

Se enfadó pero levantó el mentón como si lo fuera a desafiará, abrió la puerta y entró con toda la dignidad que le fue posible. Estaba mojando su auto pero no le importo Me, su pelo casi se confundía con su cara pero, con todo eso, la encontraba hermosa..

—Esto es totalmente innecesario —dijo secamente.

No le respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del estacionamiento, se preparaba para castigarlo con su silencio poniendo un guiño de total enfado, pero entonces reconoció la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre su intención.

— ¿Claro de luna?—pregunto sorprendida.

— ¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido. ya que sabía que los estudiantes de hoy no conocían los clásicos

—No mucho —admito—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.

—También es uno de mis favoritos.-para el era agradable tener algo en común con ella, considerando las grandes diferencias que había entre nosotros- Serena te importaría ir a tomar un café conmigo …- Serena suspiro mientras veía la lluvia caer..

-no, vamos…- Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes.Cuando llegaron a la cafetería seguía lloviendo a cantaros..Pero el la cubrió con su chaqueta…

-A esto le llamo diluvio..- Dijo Serena mientras se sacudió su pelo..el aroma invadió a Darien quien solo suspiro…

- Vamos…- cuando Darien se dirigía hacia la mesa pudo ver que se encontraba Malacay ,Setsuna y Yusuki..Quien lo miraba con ira…

-Veo que Darien en verdad te ha olvidado..mi querida Yusuki…- Malacay le sonrió mientras la rubia vampira seguía observando a Darien…

-una apuesta a que Serena lo deja..- Dijo fríamente…

-"¿Qué planeas?...- Setsuna la miro fríamente….

-"Espero que disfruten sus últimos momentos…"

-"Yusuki..que planeas"…

-"Nada…Nada"

— ¿Cómo es tu madre? —le preguntó de repente. Lo miro, con curiosidad.

—Muy distinta a mi…te digo un secreto…-Darien se acerco mas a ella…- A veces solo a veces siento como si yo no perteneciera a esa familia…me siento ajena..no se …tal vez sea mi imaginación..pero a veces tengo sueños…que no entiendo…- el solo la observo y se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña niña…. Era exageradamente joven

—Serena, ¿cuántos años tienes? - Pregunto finalmente incapaz de mantener la pregunta para sí mismo. Por alguna razón que ella no conseguía comprender, la voz de Darien contenía un tono de frustración..

—Diecisiete —respondió un poco confusa.

—No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que la hizo reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.

—Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —se río y luego suspiro—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —se cayó durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de escuela. Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.

—Por qué no participaste en el concurso se suponía que me lo habías prometido

Le sorprendió que recordara aquella promesa. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesito unos momentos para responder. Mientras el se preguntaba que pensaba

—Bueno no entre porque tu habías roto tu promesa así que creí que era justo que yo no cumpliera esa promesa —sacudo la cabeza.

— ¿acaso tus papas no se molestaron?

— ¿Importa? —le replico—.Ellos nunca me pregunta acerca de mis decisiones porque saben que soy lo suficiente madura para hacer lo correcto .

—Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo. E impactado por la madurez de la respuesta

— ¿qué?

— ¿Qué pasaría si tu me vieras como algo más que un amigo?- Sus miradas se encontraron.

—E—yo—creo —tartamudeo—, no se pero, después de todo, ellos son los padres . Eso es un poquito diferente.

—Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló. Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?- de nuevo le sonrió

—Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-Qué tal un vampiro sediento de tu sangre que puede drenar hasta secarte completamente..y sacar tu corazón de un golpe -Serena lo miro incrédula mientras Darien asimilaba lo dicho y se arrepintió al ver la mirada atonica de Serena

-Los Vampiros no existen..- dijo con una sonrisa borrando al tensión en la cara de darien…

— ¿Crees que puedo asustar? - se atrevió a preguntar con una sospecha en su sonrisa .Sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

—Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.

— ¿Te doy miedo ahora?--La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Darien y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero ella respondí rápidamente—

—No.--La sonrisa reapareció.

—Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunto para distraerlo—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.--Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunto para comprobar el hecho.

—Sí. - Vacilé unos momentos.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?

—Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme han sido mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo."

—Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

—Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

—Eres muy afortunado.

—Sé que lo soy.

Ambos se quedaron muy callados de pronto Serena quedo sorprendía detrás de darien se encontraba Malacay que la veía con una sonrisa…

-"Asi que tu eres la famosa Serena..mucho gusto soy Malacay – Serena le sonrio..- "pero mira que hermosa sonrisa..tienes Darien prométeme que siempre la harás sonreía desde hoy hasta el resto de su vida…- Serena se sonrojo cosa que le agrado Darien …

-"Es verdad te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes..- desvió su mirada….

-"Bueno creo que es hora de irnos.- dijo mientras se levantaba

-"Serena considérame uno de tus amigos..- Malacay tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella …

-"Gracias"..-

Darien se puso tenso ante el acto de Malacay…

-"_No te preocupes se controlarme no soy como tu_…".- Serena te quiero presentar a mi esposa…"—Seguía tomándola de la mano y la llevo a la mesa donde se encontraba Setsuan y Yusuki..- "Setsuna te presento a Serena….- Setsuna volteo y de pronto la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció….

-"Saori."- murmuro…

-"No me llamo Serena…

-"perdón es que te pareces a alguien que conocía hace mucho tiempo"- desvió la mirada a su esposo quien solo le sonrio…

-"Vaya ,vaya Serena ..-Yusuki y ella se miraron…-"no se cómo te pueden confundir con Saori, eso es ridículo…

-"y no se como Darien pudo ser tu novio eso es ridículo..- ambas seguían mirándose con mas enojo

-"tu lo has dicho fue mi novio..y tu ..que eres de el..niña"…

-"mi novia "- Darien interrumpió la discusión….-"A propósito, , mi hermana, así como Jasper , Michiru y Haruka se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que deben irse.- Malacay los miro mientras tomaba la mano de Serena

—Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Tsukino vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.--Le sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiro mientras los dos se comenzaron a reír.- "¿ que pasa?--Pero no le contestaron..no hasta que Yusuki hablo…

-"Eres tonta..- Serena la miro con ira..- " no tienes ni idea de los secretos, ocultos- Serena le sonrió..

-"Se que algún dia lo sabré…mientras disfrutare cada momento…"--Serena le sonrió y se dio la vuelta

Mientras Darien seguía manejando Serena se encontraba muy pensativa…

-¿Qué tienes?...- Darien la miraba fijamente …ella solo suspiro..

-"Nada"..

-"Te conozco…"- pero ella no le contesto…al fin llegaron a su casa…y ella abrió la puerta

—Diviértete en la playa... Que tengan buen tiempo para tomar el sol —le deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

— ¿No te voy a ver mañana?

—No. Malacav y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana…¿Estas decepcionada?.

-"no..Porque…

-" Me echaras de menos- la mirada que el dio fue su respuesta

— ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?..somos _novios_ no y una novia puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?.- Darien le sonrio

—Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

—Ah, vaya, diviértete —intento simular entusiasmo, aunque no lo logro. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.

— ¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?--Asintió desvalida.

—No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?--Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. su desamparo desapareció mientras hablaba. Lo miro fijamente.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —contesto bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Como si se hubiera quedado aturdida por todo el dia que habían tenido, salió apresuradamente del coche, estampando la puerta a sus espaldas. De cualquier modo, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa y casi se resbaló mientras intentaba llegar. Incluso su torpeza tenía encanto. Afortunadamente, la memoria de su belleza le valdría para sostenerme mientras se mantuvieran separados

**Continuara…**

Muchas gracias a todos las chicas que han leído esta historia no tengo las palabras para darles las gracias por cederme un poco de su tiempo para leer una historia que muchas ya han leído y es Crepúsculo una historia de amor realmente hermosa que nos ha atrapado

Este Finc es solo un humilde homenaje a Crepúsculo el amor de Bella y Edward y a Sailor moon Serena y Darien ….para mi es grato hacer esta Finc ya que están mis dos grandes pasiones….


	9. Cuentos de miedo

**CUENTOS DE MIEDO**

Carlisle se encontraba solo en su estudio , en sus manos sujetaba un anillo de oro blanco que observaba con melancolía fue cuando la mano de Esme le puso su mano sobre su hombre Carlisle reacciono, y le sonrió

-" Me he dado cuenta que ese anillo es mas valioso que yo"- Carlisle se levanto y deposito el anillo en un cajita de cristal ente la mirada de Esme

-"Es el único recuerdo que yo tengo de ella…como no iba a ser valioso y fue como una hija para mi…

-"es solo que cuando la recuerdas tu mirada es triste y no me gusta puedo sentir ese mismo sentimiento"…

-"Creí que estabas celosa de ella"..

-"yo la quería igual que ella ..y me dolió su final como a ti"…

Carlisle observo un retrato de una hermosa joven de hermosos ojos azules…después la cubrió con una cortina roja…misma que nadie podía ver…

**En casa de Serena**

Serena había decido no ir a clases el viernes argumentando que se encontraba enferma …

—Papá —pregunto como por casualidad—, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que está al sur del monte Rainier.

—Sí... ¿Por qué?

Se encogí de hombros.

—Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.

—No es buen lugar para acampar —parecía sorprendido—. Hay demasiados osos. La mayoría de la gente acude allí durante la temporada de caza.

—Oh —murmuro—, tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre.

-Serena si vas a ir con los kou mañana- la voz de su mama interrumpió sus pensamientos

- si…se lo prometí a Seiya…aunque si hay lluvia tal vez se cancele…- su mirada se desvió hacia la ventano donde veía la lluvia caer.

**Al día siguiente **

Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo la despertó. Abrió los ojos y vio entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. No lo podía creer. Se apresuro a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Se demoro en la ventana todo lo que pudo, temerosa de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto se fuera.

La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de los Kou se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca se había detenido allí. En el estacionamiento reconocí el Suburban de los Kou y el Sentra de mina . Vio al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras colocaban junto a ambos vehículos. Lita estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner también estaba, Amy y Taiki. Los acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordó haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia. Esa le dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajo del coche, y le susurró algo a Mina , que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desprecio.

-_De modo que este iba a ser uno de __esos __días_.- pensó ante las miradas de sus compañeros Al menos Seiya se alegraba de verla.

— ¡Has venido! —gritó encantado—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

—Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordó.

—Sólo nos queda esperar a Yaten y a kikyo , a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien —agregó.

—No —mintió con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no la descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Darien.

— ¿Te iras en mi coche? .

—Claro.- Sonrió gozoso. - ¡_Qué fácil es hacer feliz a Seiya_!

—Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla —le prometió.

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Se alegro de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giro la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— e intento absorber tanta luz solar como le fue posible.

Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante sus vacaciones en Forks , por lo que ya se había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Eligieron un camino para bajar a la playa. Seiya los condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la suya . En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Taiki y Yaten recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvieron una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —le preguntó Seiya .

Se sentó en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Seiya se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.

—No —reconoció mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.

—Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.

Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a rozar con rapidez la lefia seca.

— ¡Es azul! —exclamo sorprendida.

—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?

Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a su lado. Contemplo las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.

Después de media hora de palabreo, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, le encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Le han fascinado desde niña; era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también se caía dentro un montón de veces. No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y estás con tu padre. Eso le recordó la petición de Darien , de que no se cayera al mar.

Mina fue quien decidió por ella . No quería caminar, ya que calzaba unos zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayoría de las otras chicas, incluidas Amy y lita , decidieron quedarse también en la playa. Espero a que Taiki y Yaten se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlas antes de levantarse con sigilo para unirse al grupo de caminantes. Seiya le dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que ella también iba.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque le fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a su alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre su cabeza, por lo que no tardo en rezagarme. Al final se adentro en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontró de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a su lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuvo buen cuidado de no inclinarse demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localizo una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me sentó con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a sus pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Se quedo completamente absorta, a excepción de una pequeña parte de su mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Darien e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí con ella.

**Con Darien **

Se miraron por tercera vez mientras cruzaban el bosque, camino a la colina donde encontrarían alguna presa para ellos. Ciertamente, Malacay había sido muy rápido, pues sólo se había salpicado un poco de sangre en la camiseta. Darien Sacudió la cabeza decepcionado.

-"¿Fui rápido?" - le preguntó dejándose caer a su lado.

-"No lo se "- respondió vagamente , sentado en el suelo.

-"Me dijiste que lo harías," -se quejó.

-"Lo hice, la primera."

"¿Y?"-se encogo de hombros.

- "Quizá fuiste más rápido, no lo sé."

-"Que no … Ugh, ¡Darien, no me tomes el pelo!"- Lo fulmino con la mirada.

"No voy a ir de caza contigo nunca más si vasa comportarte de eso modo ."- se levanto rápidamente.

"No se de que hablas ."

"no lo sabes…." ….- _¿Toda esta mierda por una chica normal y corriente? No lo entiendo . Pero, si la quiere supongo que tenemos que aceptarlo pero no debería agradecer que no la matáramos. Aunque eso sería una solución muy fácil._

-"¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres el único ser al que puedo leerle la mente, en un lugar solitario?"

-"¿Y qué?"

-"Deja de pensar estupideces."

-"No puedo parar de pensar."

-"Puedes parar de pensar estupideces."

-"Pero es que me intriga."

-"No me importa. Piensa en otra cosa."

Su mente estaba en blanco completamente hasta que empezaron a formarse imágenes de Setsuna no muy recomendables.

-"Malacay "

-"Me has dicho que piense en otra cosa, ¡y lo he hecho!"

-"En verdad, no tengo ningún deseo en ver a Setsuna medio desnuda."

- "Y que tal a Serena"- Malacay sintió como el puño de Darien choco con su cabeza- " lo tomare como un no "…

**Con Serena **

Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y se levanto con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intento seguir el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que se cayo unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Se hizo algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas, pero podía haber sido peor.

Cuando regresaron a First Beach, el grupo que habían dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarse pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo castallo y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Mientras el joven mayor de los recién llegados le dirigió la palabra

—Tú eres Tsukino , ¿verdad?

—Serena —dije con un suspiro.

—Me llamo Nicolás —le tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.

—Oh—dijo aliviada mientras estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

—No,

— ¿Conoces a Serena, Nicolas ? —preguntó Mina desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.

—En cierto modo, siempre he sabido de su existencia —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírle.

— ¡Qué bien!

—Serena —le llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención su rostro—, le estaba diciendo a Yaten que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?-Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

— ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó y su voz era muy grave.

—Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.

—Los Cullen no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por resuelto e ignorando la pregunta de mina . se levanto y se fue ante la mirada de Serena

Contemplo al desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero él miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Cullen no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud le causó una extraña impresión que intento ignorar sin éxito. Seiya interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?

—Bueno, yo diría que eso es una ironía —hizo una mueca y él sonrió con comprensión.

**De vuelta con darien **

-"Tengo razón, ¿verdad?"- Aparto la mirada de él- "Puede que no tenga poderes telepáticos, como tu pero sé cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer."-Darien suspiro y nego con la cabeza,

- "Hemos venido a cazar, no a discutir sobre mis sentimientos ."

-"Pero mira, ahí está el problema." - Giró para enfrentarlo,- "Desde que ella ha venido a Forks, es lo único en lo que has pensado. Día y noche, sin importar dónde, todo es Serena."

-"Basta ."

-"Esta bien , estás obsesionado con ella, y hasta que no hagas nada, el resto de nosotros tenemos que sufrir por culpa de tus cambios de humor."

-"Y, en tu opinión, ¿qué tendría que hacer? ¿Matarla?"- Se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

-"O cambiarla."- Darien lo vio seriamente

-"¿Qué?" -Gritó.

-"¿No has escuchado ni una sola palabra o qué?"

-"Oh, vamos darien ,"- se rió entre dientes. -"No puedes dejarla humana."

-"Eso es exactamente lo que quiero." -Ante esto, se rió fuertemente

-"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Quiero decir… tú no puedes… no puedes hacer nada con ella."-Darien sabía a qué se refería, pero prefirió no manifestarlo.

-"Puedo estar con ella, y además, ahora somos amigos. Eso es todo."

- "¿De verdad crees que vas a estar con la chica, olerla, escuchar sus latidos, sentir la calidez de su piel, y no responder? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sentarte con ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantarás? ¿Cinco años? ¿Tal vez diez? Serena tendría… ¿veintiocho? … Si vas a hacerlo, mejor que sea rápido, pero si no lo vas a hacer, déjala ir. Será lo mejor."

No podía permanecer callado durante más tiempo. Estaba demasiado frustrado, tenía que correr. Tenía que cazar antes de que volviera y golpeara a Malacay . Sus argumentos eran válidos, pero no iban a ser aceptarlos. Serena era demasiado inocente demasiado pura para ser atacada por un monstruo sediento de sangre como el. Tenía que controlar mi sed lo mejor que pudiera.

Salto entre los árboles, inmediatamente encontré a los osos con los que Malacay había estado jugando todo el día. No eran difíciles de localizar, además de que Malacay era un experto en irritarlos. Se enfadaban por sus camaradas caídos, y cuando se daban cuenta de su presencia, nada les retenía.

Eso es lo el que quería, una pelea. Había tres de ellos rugiendo y cargando contra de el ; lo escrutaron con la mirada mientras me preparaba para el ataque. Gruño salvajemente, mostrando su afilada dentadura y exponiendo sus intenciones. Rugieron como contestación, y uno elevó las patas traseras para abalanzarse sobre el y apresarlo con sus garras. Era emocionante.

**De vuelta con Serena **

Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Cullen y de repente tuvo una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

— ¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? —le pregunto mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Darien la miraba a través de los párpados. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba segura, pero Seiya se incorporó de un salto con bastante predisposición.

Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras se dirigían hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera.

—De modo que este es tu lugar favorito —le pregunto al tiempo que intentaba no parecer una idiota cuando parpadeé como había visto hacer a las chicas en la televisión.

—y si lo deseas tuyo también —confesó .

— ¿De verdad? —mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa- Seiya por que se molesto Nicolás - Seiya se detuvo y se volteo a verla

— Los Cullen Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.

Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que creyó haber oído de labios de Nicolas.

— ¿Por qué no?- le devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

—Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.

—Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Sólo siento curiosidad.

Probo a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que se preguntaba si no se estaba pasando un poco, aunque él le devolvió la sonrisa y pareció tentado. Luego enarcó una ceja y su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:

-¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

—Me encantan —replico con entusiasmo, esforzándose para engatusarlo.

Seiya paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco. Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supo que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Se esforzo para que se notara en sus ojos el vivo interés que ella sentía.

-¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

—En realidad, no —admito.

—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —le sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.

»Y luego están las historias sobre los _fríos._

— ¿Los fríos? —pregunto sin esconder su curiosidad.

—Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras. Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo? —lo animo.

—Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

—Sólo uno.

Lo miro con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar su impaciencia por admiración. Seiya prosiguió:

—Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.Le guiñó un ojo.

—Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intento comprender al tiempo que se esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que se estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.

—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —inspiró un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?

—Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.- Intento conceder a su voz un tono lo más casual posible.

— ¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

—No —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los _mismos._

Debió de creer que la expresión de su rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:

—Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué _son _los fríos?

Sonrió sombríamente.

—Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permaneció contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba su rostro. Seiya vio como el color de su piel era pálida con la sorpresa en sus ojos

—Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantado.

—Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —lo felicito sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

—El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarlo.

—No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

—Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.

—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba —le prometio, y entonces se estremezio.

—En serio, no le digas nada a tu papa . Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.

—No lo haré, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? —preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Ella aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que se giro y le sonrió con la mayor normalidad posible.

—No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

—Genial.

Sonrió.

— ¿El és tu novio? —preguntó Seiya ,

—No, definitivamente no —susurro. Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Seiya y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El sonrió, alborozado por su torpe conquista.

—entonces por que ... —comenzó.

— gracias —añado de corazón. E interrumpiendo a Seiya

-ha sido un places estar contigo – comento Seiya

**Con Darien**

-"¿Qué ? Por favor, dime que has decidido cambiarla y acabar ya."

-"No, Justo lo contrario,.

-"Así que, ¿de verdad quieres que siga siendo humana?" Respiro profundamente antes de responder

-"Eso es lo que quiero, y te entiendo, de verdad que sí. Por que no puedo imaginar su piel fría, y tampoco que no lata su corazón. Me parece que es tan especial y única… no puede perderla para satisfacer mis necesidades. No merece la pena, en mi opinión."

"Bueno, Yo no duraría ni cinco segundos."

"Tú no duraste ni dos segundos," rectifico.

- "Todavía no puedo ver cómo va a funcionar. Quiero decir, tienes que ir con mucho cuidado cuando la toques, si la sujetaras demasiado fuerte…"

-"Lo sé,"- suspiro. -"Ya lo he considerado. Maldita sea, siempre estoy pensando en lo fácil que puede herirse, y siendo Serena un imán para el peligro… Siento como si fuera mi necesidad protegerla de que no se… rompiera."

-"Incluso aunque tú puedes cortarla en pedacitos."- Malacay nunca había sido conocido por tener mucho tacto.

- "Serena está en la playa hoy."

- "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

-"Sus amigos la invitaron."

-"Bueno,"- tartamudeó, -"a ella se le permite estar ahí. "No es como si ya fuera una de nosotros."

- " si pero tampoco me gusta que vaya allí. No creo que los Quileutes la ataquen, pero Serena es especial. Si yo puedo reconocerlo, entonces alguien más también lo hará."

-"Pero es humana, ¿qué pueden hacerle?"

-" no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento

-"como que… ¿Torcerse el pie con una roca?"

-"No..pero podrían contarles algunas leyendas una en especial"

-"eso seria romper el tratado …Y a ti que te importa …" Quiso estrangularlo de verdad en ese momento

.-"¡Me importa porque la quiero!

Continuara:

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia sobre si la historia es la misma en si tiene algo de mi … en realidad ambos de los dos me estoy basando en la historia con los diálogos originales y también tiene cosecha mía como por ejemplo la aperción de Yusuki novia o pareja de Darien cuando en el libro Edward (personaje protagonista ) estaba solo y varios detalles que se habrán dado cuenta las personas que han leído esta saga…(por cierto falta menos tiempo para Amanecer)….otro es el misterioso personaje de Saori que poco a poco se ira revelando ….

A por cierto visítenme en la nueva historia de crepúsculo …mi versión de lo que puede ocurrir en Amanecer….el cuarto libro…el titulo "Anochecer "…por favor léanla

Bueno me despido deseando lo mejor..y de nuevo Gracias


	10. Pesadilla

PESADILLA

_No eres un imán para los accidentes...Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de 15 km, inexorablemente te encontrará_

Serena dejo sus cosas en su habitación la cansada mirada de su padre hizo que ella suspira

-"Estoy cansada no es que no quiera ir..pero ya sabes que no me gusta – dijo molesta y sin entusiasmo

-"Te sucedió algo en la playa te veo distinta- dijo su padre mientras la observaba, pero Serena solo sonrió

-"papa no voy a ir se acabo..—Serena solo le cerro la puerta Una vez en su habitación, se tendió en la cama. Tomo su reproductor de Mp3 se puso los auriculares, pulso el botón _play _y subió el volumen hasta que le dolieron los oídos. Cerro los ojos, pero la luz aún la molestaba, por lo que se puso una almohada encima del rostro. se concentro con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escucho al álbum entero, se sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. se sorprendió descubrir que, después de todo, una vez que conseguio superar el ruido atronador, el grupo le gustaba..

Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes le impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto y al fin se durmió.

Abrió los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de su conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconoció el verde fulgor del bosque y oyó las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intento seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Seiya kou estaba allí, tiraba de su mano, haciéndola retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.

— ¿Seiya ? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de ella con todas sus fuerzas para vencer su resistencia, pero ella no quería entrar en la negrura.

— ¡Corre, Serena, tienes que correr! —Susurró aterrado.— ¡Por aquí, !

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto mientras seguía resistiéndose a la inmovilización de Seiya, desesperada por encontrar el sol.

Pero Seiya, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó su mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras ella lo contemplaba aterrada.

— ¡Seiya! —chillo.

Pero él había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un gran lobo de ojos negros y pelaje de color negro. El lobo le dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.

Y en ese momento Darien apareció caminando muy deprisa de entre los árboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzó una mano _y _le hizo señas para que se acercara a él. El lobo gruñó a sus pies.

Dio un paso adelante, hacia Darien. Entonces, él sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

—Confía en mí —ronroneó.

Avanzo un paso más.

El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre el vampiro y ella, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

— ¡No! —grito, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.

El repentino movimiento hizo que tirara su reproductor Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.

La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, se sentó sobre la cama. Desorientada, hecho un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Intento no pensar en la pesadilla que había tenido pero su subconsciente la hacía recordar las imágenes de su sueño.

Sin nada mas que hacer decidió levantarse y tomar un baño cosa que no la relajo como ella creía…Asi que tomo su teléfono marco el numero este sonó uno ,dos, tres hasta que la voz masculina y adormilada le contesto…

-"Bueno quien es…-

-"hola Andrew soy Serena y necesito hablar contigo es urgente"-

-"Te sucede algo..te paso algo..dime estas bien"- Andrew se preocupo

-"No, la verdad es que necesito platicar contigo a que hora te veo"

-"bueno en media hora te parece atrás de tu casa"

-"Bien te espero"…

Serena colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada a su escritorio y una idea cruzo por su mente prendió la computadora y espero a que se conectara a Internet el cual tardaba mucho y cuando estuvo listo…tecleo una única palabra.

_Vampiro._

Fue de una lentitud que la sacó de quicio, por supuesto. Había mucho que descarta cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series televisivas, juegos de rol, música _undergroundy _compañías de productos cosméticos góticos. Entonces encontro un sitio prometedor: «Vampiros, de la A a la Z». Espero con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página, haciendo clic rápidamente en cada anuncio que surgía en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.

_No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos._

_Reverendo Montague Summers_

_Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?_

_Rousseau_

El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hizo clic fue el _danag, _un vampiro filipino a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los _danag _trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo _y _un _danag_ lamió la herida, ya que disfrutó tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangró por completo.

Leyó con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando sólo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una 

coartada para la infidelidad. En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y sólo a unos pocos, como el _estrie _hebreo y el _upier _polaco, les preocupaba el beber sangre.

Sólo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad su atención: el rumano _varacolaci, _un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, el eslovaco _nelapsi, _una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el _stregoni benefici._

Sobre este último había una única afirmación.

_Stregoni benefici: _vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.

Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Seiya o sus propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Seiya: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que ella recordaba de las pocas películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.

Exasperada, apago el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sintió una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda su irritación.

-" ¡Todo esto es tan estúpido! Estoy sentada en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. .. ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? …si tal vez la mayor parte de la culpa esta fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y, por extensión, en la húmeda península de Olympic."- el silencio se disperso cuando escucho como una piedrita pego su ventana se asomo Andrew estaba ahí..

_**Mi amor**_

_**nunca encuentro las palabras, mi amor**_

_**para decirte como me siento**_

_**estas palabras no puedo explicar**_

_**precioso amor**_

_**tu tienes mi vida esperando en tus manos**_

_**creaste todo lo que soy**_

_**me enseñaste como vivir otra vez**_

**Con Darien**

Darien se levanto y anduvo varios pasos para alejarse de Malacay .

-"Volveré "-

-"no puedes vivir sin ella verdad"

-" estoy demasiado preocupado por Serena. Necesito escuchar su corazón, es algo que me serví como prueba para ver que todo estaba bien

-"Darien no olvides quien eres..un vampiro…no hay razones para cambiar tu destino"

-"Hay una razón… para mí."

-"Bueno será como quieras…pero no olvides que habrá sol….pero …¿Qué pasa si no te quiere ver?"

-"No me va a ver." Se volvió hacia el - "para mí lo más importante es ella, es la persona más importante que he conocido. Es mi necesidad."

-" Darien…esta vez no te equivoques…"

-"¿por que yo no puedo recordar ese pasado?"- Darien se volteo y miro el cielo-"¿Por qué dicen que yo me equivoque..no lo entiendo en que falle?...¿Que hize mal?...

-"Hay cosas que es mejor no recordar…no busque el pasado por que puede no gustarte…y duela …"-Malacay se encontraba serio con su mente en blanco…

-"Es muy curioso..Cuando hablo de ese tema con Carlisle o Esme, incluso Setsuna sus mentes se vuelven silenciosas …como la tuya "..

-"Vaya creí que no quieras que pensara..te lo he cumplido….pero si quieres puedo pensar en Serena y su hermosos ojos azules…sin embargo me pregunto…._¿cuándo te rendirás a sus encantos de mujer….?-_Malacay pudo sentir como el puño de Darien lo golpeaba en la cara- "¿Qué dije ?

**Con Serena **

-"gracias por venir tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir- Andrew le sonrio

-"Me preocupa saber para que me llamaste…espero que no sea algo malo dime ¿Qué pasa?- Serena dudo un momento, después decidió verlo a la cara

-"Andrew desde cuando conoces a los Cullen ". - la mirada de Andrew se desvió

-"Hace mucho "- dijo con una sonrisa

-"Hace cuanto exactamente"- pregunto de nuevo al ver que Andrew dudaba

-"No se exactamente cuánto pero para que quieres saber- ahora su voz era de duda

-"Andrew los Cullen son tu familia ¿tú conoces todos sus secretos?...y "- Andrew la detuvo en seco e irritado

-"no me gusta esto- dijo disgustado y nervioso- "¿Qué quieres saber?"

-"¿Quiénes son realmente?"- Andrew se volteo..-"Andrew se que lo que voy a decir es imposible y tal vez me taches de loca pero …¿tu crees en los vampiros?...-Andrew templo ligeramente

-"¿Vampiros?...por favor

-"Entonces que te parece licántropos"- Andrew sonrió con amargura

-"que estúpido ¿Quién te hablo de eso?"- cuando la volteo a ver se encontraba serio como nunca jamás lo había visto

-"no importa eso "

-"Serena son leyendas ..solo eso"

-"No Andrew hay algo mas y lo voy a descubrir"- Serena comenzó a caminar con dirección al bosque cuando Andrew se quedo mirando hacia ese bosque

-"Serena es mejor que no vayas el bosque"- dijo a un mirando hacia esa dirección

-"¿por que?...

-"Tal vez porque te podrías encontrara con un lobo- dijo mientras seguía viendo…en ese momento sonó se móvil-" ¿Qué bueno que hablas..te prevengo que"- Andrew se cayó por un momento mientras veía a Serena-"mira dime donde estas y voy a verte …necesito aclara 

unos puntos sobre la tarea de Calculo y te prevengo de una vez que tu ecuación salió mal…."- Serena solo suspiro –"eh estoy en casa de una amiga"- dijo en tono burlón- "No pienses eso te lo contare después…oye yo no decidí venir…si ya se la hora….pero ella me hablo…si sobre ese punto necesito hablar contigo….no es por otra..cosa ..esta bien voy para la casa…- Andrew colgó mientras veía a Serena…- "lo siento debo irme….Serena yo te recomiendo una cosa…si en verdad quieres a Darien no investigues déjalo asi"

-"no Andrew yo no quiero a Darien…yo lo amo ….no sé cómo es que lo amo..solo lo sé… solo lo siento …y no imagino la idea de estar lejos de el…en este preciso momento lo necesito..mas que al aire que respiro…y me da miedo saber que el no me quiere …el es todo lo que un chica desea…y yo..soy tan normal….que simplemente es imposible que esto funcione…pero dime como olvidar un amor tan puro y bueno..como se arranca….del corazón"…

-"Si lo amas…debes aceptarlo tal y como es….no lo olvides ….sé que sabrás la verdad algún dia…y cuando la aceptes ….acéptalo a él…tal y como es..- Andrew corrió demasiado prisa…

_**solo tú**_

_**veniste cuando necesité de un amigo**_

_**creiste en mi estúpidez y en mi rareza**_

_**esta canción es para ti**_

_**prueba de gratitud y amor**_

**En casa de los Cullen**

-"por que quieres arrancarle la cabeza a Andrew, no es que me desagrade pero se supone que son amigos"…- Malacay se sentó junto a Darien

-"estaba con Serena"- dijo muy serio

-"Upsss ya se adelanto"- Darien no respondió se encontraba pensativo.- "Este es el momento en el que debía recibir un golpe…¿qué pasa?...

-"Me preocupa …algo anda mal…la voz de Andrew era de preocupación…no se tal vez no sea nada pero si a eso le agrego que hablo en clave…algo anda mal"-

-"¿Qué le puede pasar en un lugar tan pequeño como este?

-"no se déjame pensar….Considerando que ha escapado de ser atropellada por una camioneta, que se las ha arreglado para sobrevivir a pesar de tener a varios vampiros enfadados con ella, bueno te apuesto todo lo que tengo se metiera en problemas este fin de semana."

-"es igual que Saori..ella era si..la recuerdo bien…."- y fue entonces que Malacay dejo de sonreír…

-"Saori"..-Darien lo miro con una sonrisa-" Asi se llamaba"…- Malacay no sonreía..-"¿Qué pasa esta prohibido decir su nombre?...

-"Y a ti que te importa"

-"¿quién es ?

-"no te importa"..

Darien decidió irse de ese lugar sentía que le ocultaba algo, que no le gustaría saber…sin pensarlo salió de su casa..sin que nadie lo detuviera ni los gritos de Andrew que quería prevenirlo que serena tenía una idea de lo que era.

Se descubrío a sí mismo justo al margen del bosque, cerca de la casa de Serena . No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo paso observando la casa antes de ver movimiento a través del cristal de las ventanas. Era Serena , desde luego, y parecía… ¿Enfadada? Desapareció por un momento, 

curioso por su estado mental y sus ganas de salir en una mañana tan nublada como esta, la seguio.

**Con Serena**

La tarde se encontraba nublada, pero aún no llovía ella solo suspiro se volvió calzar las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirse, y bajo las escaleras. se envolvió en su impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salio por la puerta pisando fuerte.

Ignoro el coche y empezó a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa en dirección al bosque mientras era seguida por Darien que es encontraba intrigado No era normal.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo Serena había hecho algo normal?

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que se hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido eran sus pasos.

Aquél era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería de haberlo sabido, pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir?

Darien la seguía a una distancia considerable Con ayuda de sus sentidos, respiro fuertemente, buscando cualquier bestia inoportuna que pudiera causarle algún daño El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado al escenario del sueño de la última noche que ella había tenido. Los pájaros también permanecían callados y aumentó la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parecía confirmar que allí arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo.

Anduvo con paso pesado con una fiera expresión en su tez. Sí, Darien estaba en lo correcto, estaba furiosa, y empezó a preguntarse ¿cuál era la fuente de su rabia?.¿Habría pasado algo ayer en la playa? ¿Habría hecho Seiya algo inapropiado con ella?

Empezó a imaginarse el cuerpo de Seiya mutilado con su sangre fluyendo libremente. y fue cuando su nariz captó la esencia de una de esas bestias ocultas a ojos humanos, y movió la cabeza violentamente, sus ojos buscando la fuente. No vio nada, pero esas criaturas eran buenas escondiéndose entre la vegetación.

Ahora ella se había sentado, la altura de los helechos sobrepasaba su cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verla

Se sentó en total silencio, y así permaneció durante un largo período de tiempo. Sólo pensando

-"_por que estoy en este lugar sola…asi en este lugar es mas fácil creer en los disparates que Seiya me conto"- _se volvió a concentrar pero las preguntas aprecian una a una –"_primero debo decidir si lo que Seiya me dijo es cierto…Serena que te sucede claro que no los vampiros no existen…Resulta estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué pasa?,- _se pregunto- "_. No hay una explicación racional a por qué sigo viva en este momento_."- Hizo un recuento mental de lo que había observado con sus propios ojos:_ -"si relacionamos todo..como lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de que he tomado nota poco a poco: no parece comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que habla a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Se salto la clase el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de __campamento __a la playa hasta que_ _supo adonde íbamos a ir,_ _y parece saber lo que piensa cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era el malo de la película, peligroso..__¿Pueden ser vampiros los Cullen?...Serena los vampiros no existen… lo recuerdas entonces si no son vampiros ..¿Qué son?...Bueno, son __algo."- _Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de sus ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. –" _Y si es uno de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría del superhéroe, Darien Cullen no era... humano. Era algo más. Así pues... tal vez. Esta es mi respuesta por el momento…Pero esta la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué voy a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?... ¿Qué hare si Darien es ... un vampiro?"- _Apenas podía obligarse a pensar esas palabras...-"_Tengo dos alternativas prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mí... y esta vez en serio"-_le invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando considero esa opción que el mecanismo de su mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa_._-" _No voy a hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me ha causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro. De hecho, si él no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez hoy no estaría aquí gracias a el estoy viva. __¿Cómo puede ser malo si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas_?"- No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.- "_Hay una cosa de la que estoy segura, si es que estoy segura de algo: el oscuro Darien del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Seiya, no del propio Darien. Aun así, cuando grite de pánico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al licántropo lo que arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡no!», sino a que él resultara herido. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por __él."_

Y supo que tenía su respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. Ya se había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con su aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en él, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con él de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no podía pensar en ello, no aquí, sola en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmarañado de tierra.

Darien seguía observándola mientras miraba a la bestia que se encontraba observando a Serena ,ella tenía que marcharse. Tenía que marcharse ahora.

Y empezó a llover.

Para su gran incredulidad, Serena se levantó de su posición y regresó. Estaba lo más cerca que podía de ella para que no lo viera, No la iban a herir, no lo permitiría. Empezaría una guerra, pero no le importaba.

Le llevó mucho tiempo a Serena encontrar el camino de vuelta entre las sombras, pero finalmente lo consiguió, y todo seguido. Suspiro de alivio mientras entraba en casa, sana y salva. Casualmente, entró como si nada hubiera pasado.

Totalmente inconsciente de que su vida había sido perdonada, otra vez.

Entonces, se hizo la promesa de que nunca iba a permitir que nada la hiriera, ni siquiera el mismo. Se destruiría antes que hacerle daño, y lo haría con gusto. Su amor por ella podría significar el fin, pero no podía evitarlo. Y la observaría como si fuera un halcón para que esa promesa no se rompiera.

_**Dios te bendiga**_

_**tu me haces sentir como nuevo**___

_**porque Dios me bendijo contigo**_

_**tu me haces sentir como nuevo**_

_**canto esta canción por ti**_

_**me haces sentir como nuevo**_

**Al día siguiente…**

El sol había aparecido de nuevo Serena se encontraba maravillada acaso el sol se había acordado de visitar este pequeño pueblo con mas alegría bajo a desayunar

—Ahí fuera hace un día estupendo —comentó. Su papa

—Sí —coincidió con una gran sonrisa.

Desayuno animadamente mientras contemplaba el revolotear de las chispas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera.

Dirigiéndose a su escuela observaba el hermoso paisaje que hoy Forks le mostraba .Fue de las primera en llegar así que decidió dirigirse hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún _picnic. _Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que se sento sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Abrió el libro aplicadamente, pero se puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateo distraídamente unos bocetos. Después de algunos minutos, de repente se percato de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que la miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borro con la goma. Mientras a lo lejos muy a los lejos Darien la observaba claro oyendo los pensamientos de Seiya

— ¡Serena ! — gritaron era la voz de Seiya .

-"_Alí está. Sola, sin Cullen. Perfecto. Quizá en la playa la convencí de que estaba equivocada conmigo"._- darien se pregunto que había pasado en la playa…¿se habían besado?...¿se aprovecho de ella?...fuera lo fuera era demasiado para el

Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba tan encantado de verla.

—No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos dorados —comentó mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa._me gusta su pelo, me gusta todo de ella._

Mientras Darien odiaba todo lo del chico

—Sólo al sol.

—Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?

—La clase de días que me gustan —dije mostrando su acuerdo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

—Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.

—_Afortunadamente no estuvo con Cullen….._Ah, sí..._ ¿Para cuándo es? ¿El_ _jueve?..._Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?..._el trabajo , no Cullen. Bien, ¿la redacción? _

—Esto... Creo que el miércoles.

— _Oh… Miércoles._¿El miércoles? —Frunció el ceño—. _Me pregunto de qué la ha hecho_. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?

—Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

_-"No tengo ni idea de lo que me ha dicho. es inteligente." -_La contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

—Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo desanimado—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.

—Ah.

—Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.

Le sonrió lleno de esperanza.

—Seiya ... —odiaba que la pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

— _¿Por qué salir conmigo sería una mala idea?_¿Por qué? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa..-Darien a lo lejos pensó "_ porque te desangraría poco a poco"_

—Bueno es solo que yo..Estoy saliendo con Cullen y no creo que le guste…que salga contigo

Se quedó aturdido..

—darien?

—si

—Vaya —exhaló claramente confuso.

Aprovecho la ventaja para escabullirse.

—Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Recogió los libros y los introdujo en su mochila.las hora se fueron de prisa o ella asi la sentía espera con ansias la hora del almuerzo… Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sintió pánico. ¿Serían capaces de saber lo que ella pensaba? Luego sobresaltó un sentimiento distinto. ¿Estaría esperándola Darien para sentarse con ella otra vez?

Fiel a su costumbre, miro primero hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió su vientre al percatarse de que estaba vacía. Con menor esperanza, recorrió la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarlo solo, esperándola. El lugar estaba casi lleno, pero no había rastro de Darien ni de su familia.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo..llego a su casa sin ánimo de nada…y decidió mejor dormirse …..

_**mi amor, donde sea me sentía inseguro**_

_**tu me construiste y me hiciste seguro**_

_**me regresaste mi orgullo**_

_**preciosa amiga**_

**Casa de los Cullen**

Darien por su parte hizo lo mismo decidió dirigirse a su casa le llevo cinco minutos llegar lo cual significaría que Haruka intentaría romper ese record fue cuando vio a Carlisle esperándolo en el patio principal

- "¿Te vas a quedar lo suficiente para que pueda hablar contigo?" le preguntó.

-"No quiero discutir, de verdad." Paso de largo, se dirigió al bosque bloqueando su mente. --"Creo que la posición que tengo en esta familia, así como tu padre, me permite el derecho de, al menos, discutir contigo sobre este tema."

Se detuvo, de espaldas a él.

- "No hay mucho que me puedas decir porque ya lo se ."

-"Sí, pero merezco la oportunidad de decirte esas cosas, igualmente."

- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me torturan con lo mismo?" se reio fríamente.

-"Nunca intentaría torturarte con esto, Darien."

Su confesión lo sorprendió, y abrí su mente para dejar que sus pensamientos entraran. _No si se que es amor._

- "¿Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo?" Se giro para enfrentarlo.

- "La diferencia entre sí y no… entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto… son tan confusas, ¿verdad? No hay ni blanco ni negro en esta situación, sólo tonos grises. Eso es lo que me preocupa." Sonrió suavemente

"No sigas,"

"Me puedes decir que no me preocupe por ti, pero será lo mismo que si yo te dijera que no quieras a esa chica."

"Entonces no tenemos por qué hablar."

"Sí, sí tenemos." Ahora estaba a su lado, y sabía que no podía correr él fácilmente lo hubiera detenido.- "¿ cuáles son tus intenciones.?"

"Intento que esté a salvo, que sea humana."

. "¿Y después?" - Lo miro fijamente-" _¿En cinco o seis años? ¿Qué harás, darien?_

"¡Nada! Yo no…No lo sé." - No podía mirarlo a los ojos y admitirlo, por lo que desvio la vista. Era un cobarde.

"Es por eso por lo que necesitamos discutirlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos adiciones a nuestra familia."

"Eso no pasará."

"Porque tú lo dices."

"Porque yo lo sé."

"Escúchame, y no me interrumpas. Me debes esta pequeña cortesía por ponerme en este humor últimamente."

Se quedé quieto, silenciosamente bajando la mirada .

"Estás enamorado de ella. En casi un siglo no te he visto nunca , tan fascinado con otro ser. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca te enamoraste de yusuki. Ella y Serena son como el día y la noche, y tú siempre has preferido la luz sobre la oscuridad. Lo sé, y sé que no la dejarás ir tan fácilmente."

"No le quitaré la vida," gruño incapaz de contenerse.

"Eso es bueno porque te sentirías decepcionado contigo mismo si lo hicieras. Pero tampoco creo que respondas bien si la dejas marchar, ésa debería ser tu última decisión."

Lo miro a los ojos, interrogante.

_Haré lo que quieras que haga. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero tienes que confiar en mí._

"No sé si puedo hacerlo. La quiero. La quiero más que a nada. Y no sólo es su sangre…" Dijo apresurado casi en un susurro. "No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme lo que me haría una gota de su sangre.. .Pero no es sólo su sangre. Es… ella… todo. Su calidez, sus ojos, su… tacto. No me gusta cuando toca a otras personas."

El silenció reinó entre ellos hasta que Carlisle preguntó,

"¿Y eso te preocupa?"

"Sí," admitio.- "No sé cómo llevarlo. todo es tan extraño, esta en contra de mi naturaleza. Pero es así. La quiero… sabiendo que no puedo tenerla."

"Es algo humano. Lo de quererla de esa forma," me aseguró.

"¿Incluso aunque quiera más su sangre que su cuerpo?"

Carlisle no tenía respuesta para eso pero sus pensamientos lo traicionaron.

_No tienes por qué sufrir así. Quiero que estés feliz, y si ella te hace feliz… hay una forma…_

"No puedo," suspiro dejando caer su cabeza. "No quiero condenarla a esta vida." Lo miro directamente a los ojos. "Sé que hay un Dios… porque hay un Demonio. Y sé que Dios desataría toda su furia contra mí si me dignara siquiera a herir a su criatura mas querida"

"¿Y qué pasa si tuvieras que salvarla, como hice yo? ¿Crees que Dios me castigará por lo que he hecho?"

-"¿Por qué tienes que preguntarme cosas tan difíciles? Esto es diferente."

"Sólo es diferente porque la quieres."

Nadie dijo nada durante bastante tiempo.

**Al día siguiente…**

La idea era solo chicas esa fue la condición….las cuatro chicas saldrían de paseo a Port Angeles a conseguir un vestido para la baile… Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Se prometió a sí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a su amigas el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también ella hiciera algunas pequeñas compras.

Sin embargo como fiel guardián Darien iba siguiéndolas no entendía por que a Serena le emocionaba salir de Forks…y no entendía por que las acompañaría a comprar un vestido si no iba utilizarlo será que acaso iba a cancelar su salida…

Una vez en la ciudad, encontraron la tienda y entraron. El no podía coger el riesgo de dejar que el sol se impactara en el asi que las espero fuera, en su coche. Así que conecto la radio y se relajo.

Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks, pero las chicas la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Mina condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía.

Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguna de ellas sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. Todas parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando Serena les dijo que nunca había ido a ningún baile en Japón .

— ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? —me preguntó Mina dubitativa mientras cruzában las puertas frontales de la tienda.

—De verdad —intentaba convencerlas sin querer confesar sus problemas con el baile—. Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Japon.

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Lita.

—Nadie me lo pidió —respondí con franqueza.

Parecían escépticas.

—Aquí te lo han pedido —le recordó amy—, y te has negado.

En ese momento estaban en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala.

—Bueno, excepto con Seiya —le corrigió Lita con voz suave.

— ¿Perdón? —me quedo boquiabierta—. ¿Qué dices?

—Seiya le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la Graduación —le informó Mina con suspicacia.

— ¿Que dice el qué?

Parecía que se estaba ahogando.

—Te dije que no era cierto —susurró Amy a Mina.

Permaneció callada, aún en estado de _shock, _que rápidamente se convirtió en irritación. Pero ya habían encontrado la sección de vestidos y ahora tenían trabajo por delante.

— ¿Creen que Seiya dejaría de molestarme si lo atropellara con el auto, y asa quedaríamos en paz…su hermano casi me mata yo casi lo mato y todos felices ?

—Puede —mina se rió con disimulo—, si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo.

La elección de los vestidos no fue larga, pero todas encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Se sentó en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar su rabia.

-Serena por que no te pruebas un vestido – le grito mina desde afuera…

-no gracias – dijo con una sonrisa-

Después de varios vestidos descartado las chicas escogieron sus vestidos mina era un modelo sencillo, largo y sin tirantes; Amy un vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Lita eligió un vestido color rosa claro cuyos pliegues realzaban su alta figura _y _resaltaban los tonos dorados de su pelo castaño .

-bueno ahorra donde vamos- pregunto mina mientras bajaban las escaleras…

-"¿Qué les parece a comer y después a dar un paseo en la bahía ?- Serena miro su reloj..y sonrio con algo de pena..

-"yo prefiero ir a buscar algunos libros..si les parece nos vemos en una hora.."

-"¿Segura?... no iras a ver a alguien mas?...

-"¿Cómo?-

-"Sabemos que estas saliendo con Darien cullen….todo forks lo sabes"…

-"¿que?"- pregunto muy sorprendida

-"Acaso no somos amigas"- dijo amy

-"Esta bien…."- suspiro-" si hemos salido a tomar un café …pero solo eso"

-"Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros"- Lita le dio un abrazo..

-"Serena siempre juntas"- mina también la abrazo

No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que ella buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, _dreamcatchers _y libros sobre sanación espiritual. Ni siquiera entro.

Anduvo entre las calles, llenas por el tráfico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirse hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber adonde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en él con todas sus fuerzas _y, _por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con sus esperanzas para el viaje del sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alzo los ojos _y _vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima. "_Vampiro estúpido y voluble," _penso.

Darien se relajo por completo que no escuchó los pensamientos de mina cuando estas se acercaban al estacionamiento, fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella no estaba …se preocupo..¿Donde estaba?

Encendió el motor y condujo por los alrededores acelero para encontrarla.

-"¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida como para irse vagando ella sola? …. Y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo fui tan descuidado y dejar de vigilarla?

Freno delante de la librería, y miro por las ventanas para ver si la localizaba. Entonces, olió en el aire su esencia, que iba desapareciendo paulatinamente. Supo que se había marchado hacia el sur, dirigiéndose hacia las áreas de la ciudad menos populares, menos amigables.

-"tiene que volver "- se dijo en un pobre intento de calmar sus nervios- "tiene que volver al final de la avenida y subir al coche con sus amigas "- pero la idea no le ofreció mucho consuelo

Serena avanzo en dirección sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llego al lugar, sólo se trataba de un establecimiento de reparaciones _y _otro que estaba desocupado. Aún me quedaba mucho tiempo para ir con las chicas, y necesitaba recuperar el ánimo antes de reunirme con ellas. Después de tocar su cabello un par de veces al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, continúo para doblar la esquina.

Al cruzar otra calle comenzó a darse cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada. Los pocos paseantes que había visto se dirigían hacia el norte y la mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decidió dirigirse al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detrás de unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y regresar al paseo marítimo.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que ella se dirigía.

Darien se encontraba muy nervioso su mente aceleró mientras conducía en círculos por la ciudad, le costaba respirar. Sus ojos buscaban cada diminuto rincón o cualquier callejón allá donde pasaba, pero estaba limitado al ir en su coche, no podía adentrarse donde quisiera.

-" ¡Maldito sol!- No podía ir más rápido…En ese momento lo escucho

_-" __Vaya… que cuerpo tiene. Nunca había visto uno así…Me encantaría poner mi mano en ella en todo ella..y mi lengua…._

Serena Su cara, su cuerpo tan claro como el cristal en su mente. Y lo que se estaba imaginando haciéndole le provoco nauseas .

_-"Oh, oh, oh, cariño, ¡nos vamos a divertir contigo esta noche!_..._No puedo esperar en estar dentro de ella…Y si es virgen…uy mejor… gritara de placer._

Furia, rabia, ira como nunca antes lo había sentido,. lo estaba quemando vivo, el fuego le invadía a causa de los depravados pensamientos del hombre que quería herir a Serena como si eso le supusiera algo placentero.

Se corrijo… _hombres_. En plural.

_**contigo**_

_**eres alguien que puede contar conmigo**_

_**para caminar por el sendero hasta el fin de los tiempos**_

Serena miro a esos hombres asi que decidió pasar lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.

— ¡Eh, tu! —dijo uno al pasar.

Entonces desvió la vista y camino más rápido hacia la esquina. Los podía oír reírse estrepitosamente detrás de ella.

— ¡Eh, espera! —gritó uno de ellos a sus espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y doblé la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a mis espaldas.

Sin embargo cada paso dado la alejaba de la multitud y la llevaba hacia la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje.

De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima de su hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, se asusto al darse cuenta de que dos hombres la seguían sigilosamente a seis metros.

Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo me recorrió su espalda.

_-"Respira,-" _tuvo que recordarse-"_No sabes si te están siguiendo."-_. Podía oírlos a la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche azul giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a su lado. Penso en plantarse de un salto delante de él, pero dudo, inhibida al no saber si realmente la seguían, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Súbitamente comprendió que no la habían estado siguiendo. La habían estado conduciendo como al ganado.

Los otros dos hombres la estaban esperando…

Darien se guía Escuchando cuatro mentes distintas, todas con las mismas depravadas intenciones. Seguían a Serena , cada uno deseando ser el primero . Y si no tenían suerte en ser el primero, al menos pensaban turnarse.

Darien rugió y el asesino en el explotó con ganas de matarlos a todos. Sería tan fácil… Pero primero tenía que encontrarles.

Su pie presionó el pedal del acelerador y se salto varios semáforos en rojo e innumerables stops La imagen de la visión de Rei lo inundó. Serena tumbada en el oscuro callejón… su sangre derramada… moriría..

Podía ver a Serena en la mente de sus atacantes. Estaban rodeándola mientras ella intentaba huir de ellos, obligándola a estar en una zona recluida donde nadie les viera o pudiera escuchar sus gritos.

_-" Oh, cariño… No huyas. Te gustará."_

_-" A mí me gustará todavía más."_

_-"Apuesto a que está será su primera vez….jajaja"._

_-"No puedo esperar, quiero estar dentro de ella."_

**Casa de los Cullen**

Rei se encontraba acomodando las flores del florero tomo el florero peor en ese momento sus manos lo saltaron..Jasper se levanto rápidamente..sabia que algo malo le paso a Rei unos momentos después Rei reacción había tenido una premonición….

-"¿rei que pasa?..

-"Serena..esta en peligro…"- en ese momento michiru entro con Haruka …

-"Que le pasa a la humana de Darien "- dijo mientras se sentaba…

-"son cuatro"..- dijo

-"¿Cuatro que?.- Jasper la tomo de la cintura…

-"hombres"..- Rei cerro los ojos-"esta sola ….la van a …"- michuru se levanto…de pronto y miro rei….con furia

-"estas mintiendo..verdad"- dijo ella tomando la mano de Haruka…

-"no….le pasara lo mismo que a ti…lo mismo"

-"Haruka detenlos"- grito

-"no llegara…"

-"Y Darien"

-"no lo se"…

-"Maldita sea Rei…háblale a Darien"…

Jasper en ese momento tomo el teléfono y marco …no había contestación…y lo intento…pero nada

-"Vamonos".- dijo Jasper…

-"no es nuestro problema"- dijo Haruka..

-"lo es…ella será de nuestra familia..lo entiendes"

-"Esta bien.."

Ambos salieron de prisa….

**En Port Ángeles**

Serena se encontraba rodeada el mas gordo caminó lentamente por la calle.

—Apártese de mí —lo previno con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.

—No seas así, preciosa —gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de ella.

Separo los pies, se aseguré en el suelo e intento recordar, a pesar del pánico, lo poco de autodefensa que sabía. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto. Pero una vocecita pesimista habló para recordarle que probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran cuatro. _« ¡Cállate!», _le ordeno a la voz antes de que el pánico la incapacitara. No iba a caer sin llevarse a alguno con ella. Intento tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir un grito aceptable.

-"esta noche nos vamos a divertir contigo preciosa "- mientras la tomaba de la mano y la empujaba a la pared

-"Dejame "- grito

Pero la lanzo al piso….

Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella , tendida en el frío suelo, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

—Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.

_sin ti_

_la vida no tiene sentido ni rima_

_como una canción fuera de tiempo_

_como lo puedo compensar_

_puedes tener fé en mi_

Continuara …..

Disculpe la tardanza pero no podía actualizar ya que perdi mi tiempo en algo muy valioso…acabe de leer el ultimo tomo de esta hermosas historia de amor..he leído Amancer, y era lo que yo esperaba..siiiiii

Bueno espero que dejen sus comentarios..por favor…

Atte

Sheccid de Chiva(Bella de Cullen)


	11. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

_Nunca lo había visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con tanto cuidado. Nunca había sido menos humano, ni más hermoso... Bella_

Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa. Queriéndola sacar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Los cuatro hombres le dedicaron una mirada de odio, pensamientos violentos y enfadados porque les habían arrebatado la diversión. No quería nada más que saltar del coche y reducirlos a cenizas, a todos. Sería fácil. Estarían muertos en menos de cuatro segundos, y el disfrutaría cada minuto. Habían escogido una zona apartada de la ciudad, así que no habría testigos.

Nadie menos Serena .

Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que la invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oyo _su _voz. Salto al asiento y cerro la puerta de un portazo, sus ojos llenos de alivio y gratitud. Su cara se tornó roja. Notaba su corazón acelerarse en su pecho, golpeando tan fuerte que se pregunto si no la había puesto en un peligro mayor por haberla rescatado.

El portazo que dio le indicó que ya estaba segura dentro del vehículo. Acelero y los neumáticos chirriaron por la velocidad, alejándonos de esos seres inhumanos.

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas consiguió verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vio de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salían a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —le ordenó; entonces comprendió que se estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.

Lo obedeció rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de _stop _sin detenerse.

Mantuvo la respiración intentando controlarse, lo que era bastante difícil considerando cómo se encontraba. Su propia naturaleza le decía que volviera al mismo sitio donde habían casi maltratado a Serena, y que matara a todos esos hombres que la habían amenazado. Sería fácil, e increíblemente gratificante, ver sus cuerpos mutilados, probar su sangre con sus labios como castigo por siquiera pensar en que tenían derecho a tocarla.. Sería justo para ellos experimentar el mismo miedo que le producían a sus y perder sus vidas en el proceso.

Condujo brusca y rápidamente, intentando colocar la mayor distancia posible entre esos brutos repugnantes y su persona. Tenía que pensar en Serena. No podía dejar que viera quien era en realidad, sin importar su potente deseo de matarlos.

Pero ella se sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, le daba igual adonde fuéran. Lo miro estudio las facciones perfectas del rostro de Darien a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que le pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —le pregunto, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó su voz.

—No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.-"

Se quedo en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miro alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estaban en la ciudad.

— ¿Serena? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

— ¿Sí?

Su voz aún sonaba ronca. Intento aclararse la garganta en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

—Sí —contesté con voz ronca.

—Distráeme, por favor —ordenó.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

Suspiró con acritud.

—Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se apretaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—Eh... —se concentro en busca de alguna trivialidad—. Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Yaten ..para que Seiya ya no me moleste

Darien siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios. Eso no era lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco lo entendió muy bien. Nunca comprendía sus palabras

— ¿Por qué?

—Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de Graduación... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que su hermano casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que el baile es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro la vida de su hermano y asi ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo.. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... —prosiguió.

—Estaba enterado —sonó algo más sosegado.

— ¿Sí? —pregunto incrédula;—. entonces sera mejor que lo atropelle a el Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso —musito, refinando su plan. .Intentaba sonar graciosa, pero el no encontraba motivos para reírse en este momento

Darien suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—En realidad, no.

Espero, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirió con un hilo de voz.

—A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Serena.

También él susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados. Deseando que los hombres hubieran seguido su coche, así tendría una excusa más lógica para asesinarlos—Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continuó—: Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

—Ah.

La palabra le parecía inadecuada, pero no se le ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecieron sentados en silencio. Miro el reloj del tablero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.

—Las chicas se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Iba a reunirme con ellas.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvieron bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Miro por la ventana en busca de las luces de _La Bella Italia. _Las chicas acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comenzo, pero luego se limito a sacudir la cabeza. Oyo abrirse la puerta y se giro para verlo salir.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a cenar.

Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo.. La esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.

—Detén a las chicas antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.

Se estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz.

— ¡Chicas ! —les grito, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a su lado.

_-"Es… No puede ser"_ Amy los miro incrédula.

_-"¿Darien Cullen? ¿Cómo ha terminado ella con él__… No puede ser."_ Mina estaba igual de asombrada

_¿Edward Cullen? ..Estaban juntos –_ Lita solo sonrio

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Mina con suspicacia.

—Me perdí —admitió con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Darien..

— ¿no les importaría si me uno a ustedes? —preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supo que él nunca antes había empleado a fondo sus talentos con ellas.

_-"__Whoa… que bien esta..me pregunto si ellos estaba…el se ve…Whoa"-_Mina se lo comía con los ojos

_¿nos acaba de preguntar algo?...¿Todavía no le hemos contestado?"_

amy también había caído en su encanto…

_-"Desearía no haber comido. Me encantaría pasar tiempo con él."-_Lita también era victima de su encanto

—Eh, sí, claro —musitó Lita.

—De hecho —confesó Amy—, Serena , lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona.

—No pasa nada —se encogió de hombros—. No tengo hambre.

—Creo que deberías comer algo —intervino Darien en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Buscó a mina con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto—: ¿no importa que lleve a Serena a casa esta noche? Así, no tendrán que esperar mientras cena.

—_¿Me ha hablado otra vez? - _Eh, supongo que no... hay problema...-

-"por favor no se preocupen estaré bien…Darien me llevara a casa cualquier cosa yo te hablo ".- Serena le guiño el ojo cosa que a Darien le gusto…

—De acuerdo —Amy fue más rápida que Mina—. Nos vemos mañana, Serena, Darien...

Amy tomo la mano de mina y la empujo hacia el coche..mientras Darien solo sonreía

_-"Vamos. Obviamente quieren quedarse solos"_

_-"pero eso significa que ellos…han estado….oh por Dios….es __¡DARIEN CULLEN!_

_Oh, ¡wow! ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido"_

_-"como se les ocurre pensar eso.."_

Pero no podía oir por más tiempo, ya que Serena había colocado su gloriosa mirada en el una vez más.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistió mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—Compláceme.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Paso a su lado y entro con un suspiro de resignación.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendió el brillo de los ojos de su anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Darien Le dio la 

bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Se sorprendió lo mucho que le molestó. le sacaba varios centímetros y era rubia de bote.

-"_vaya que guapo es ….muy varonil..me pregunto si..esta con esa niña…" _

— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Darien con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no.

Vio cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en ella y luego se desviaban, satisfecha por su evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre ellos. Los condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.

Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Darien le indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. No estaba segura, pero le pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina..

—Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendida como ella. Se giró y los condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?

—Perfecto.

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

—De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —lo critico—. Es muy poco cortés.

— ¿Hacer qué?- darien creyó que era por el dinero

—Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.

Pareció confuso.

—Oh, vamos —le dijo un poco dubitativa—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— ¿Los deslumbro?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?

Ignoró sus preguntas. Sólo podía preguntarse a mí mismo si, por "todos", se incluía a ella también. ¿Tenía ese efecto en ella? Como no podía escuchar su mente, decidio preguntárselo directamente

— ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

—Con frecuencia —admití.

Así que tenía el mismo efecto encantador en ella. Estaba inmensamente complacido de tener este conocimiento, y de poder hacer un buen uso de ello.

Entonces llegó la camarera, no parecía decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.

—Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?_Oh, sí. Kari tenía razón. Dios, ¡está buenísimo! Es ardiente._

No paso por alto que sólo se dirigía a él. Darien la miró.

—Voy a tomar una CocaCola.

—Dos —dijo él.

—Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo vio, porque la miraba a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto cuándo se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —contesto, sorprendida por la intensidad.

— ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...?

— ¿Debería?

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de su respuesta.

—Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de _shock._

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.

—Dudo que eso vaya a suceder —respondió después de tomar aliento—. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.

—Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

La camarera apareció con las bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a ella mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Darien. quien miraba solo a serena

— ¿Serena? —inquirió él.

Ella se volvió hacia Serena a regañadientes. Eligio lo primero que vio en el menú.

—Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.

— ¿Y usted?

Se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa.

—Nada para mí —contestó.

_No, por supuesto que no._

—Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero él no la miraba y la camarera se marchó descontenta.

—Bebe —le ordenó.

Al principio, dio unos sorbitos a su refresco obedientemente; luego, bebio a tragos más largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendió que se la había terminado toda cuando Darien empujó su vaso hacia ella

—Gracias —murmuro, aún sedienta.

El frío del refresco se extendió por su pecho y se estremeció, por primera vez, Darien fue totalmente consciente de lo femenina que era.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Es sólo la Coca—Cola —le explico mientras volvía a estremecerse.

— ¿No tienes una chaqueta? —le reprochó.

—Sí —miro a la vacía silla contigua—. Vaya, la he dejado en el coche de mina.

Darien se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. se concentro para obligarse a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su chaqueta de cuero beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho.

Le entregó su chamara y la interrumpió mientras se lo comía con los ojos.

¿Le gustaba lo que veía? Se pregunto el (nota. Por favor es Darien a kien no le va gustar ese bombon)

—Gracias —dijo nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su chamara.

La prenda estaba helada, pero su olor era asombroso. intento identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia.

—Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —observó como la tela de su blusa se ajustó a sus curvas, llamando su atención una vez más a su figura mientras la miraba. La sorprendió y bajo la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.

Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia ella.

—No voy a entrar en estado de _shock, _de verdad —protesto.

—Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada.

Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. La miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono dorado que tiene el caramelo.

—Me siento segura contigo —confeso, impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad. ,

Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí:

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

se pregunto cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarle.

—Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan —comento, intentando distraerlo de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado triste y sombrío. Atónito, la miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, espero pleito —continuo—. Tengo una teoría al respecto.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

— ¿Más teorías?

—Aja.

—Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los comics? Espero alguna referencia sobre los X-men, aun no creo que un científico loco me pudiera haber creado."

La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.

—Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un comic , pero tampoco me la he inventado—confeso.

— ¿Y? —pero en ese momento la camarera apareció detrás de la mampara con mi comida.

— ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?_Café… té… ¿Yo? ¡Iré contigo gustosamente!_

Serena capto el doble significado de sus palabras.

—No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber…

Él señaló los vasos vacíos que tenía delante con su larga mano blanca.

—Claro.

— ¿Qué decías?

—Te lo diré en el coche. _Si... _—hice una pausa.

— ¿Hay condiciones?

Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

La camarera regresó con dos vasos de CocaCola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo.

—Bueno, adelante —me instó, aún con voz dura.

— ¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?

Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarla .

—Siguiente pregunta.

—Pero ésa es la más fácil —objeto.

—La siguiente —repitió.

Frustrada, bajo los ojos..

—En tal caso, de acuerdo —lo miro—. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.

—Sólo _una _excepción —la corrigió—, hipotéticamente.

—De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción.

Se estremeció cuando le siguió el juego.

— ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro?

— ¿Hipotéticamente?- Darien se sorprendió era buena

-Claro

—Bueno, si... ese alguien...

—Supongamos que se llama Joe —sugero.

Esbozó una sonrisa seca.

—En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.

—Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético —le recordó con frialdad.

Se rió de ella con ojos tiernos.

—Sí, cierto —aceptó—. ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Jane?

—¿ Cómo lo supiste? —pregunto, incapaz de refrenar su ansiedad. Comprendio que volvía a inclinarse hacia él.

Pareció titubear, dividido por algún dilema interno. Sus miradas se encontraron en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes —murmuro.

Sin pensarlo, estiro el brazo para tocar las manos cruzadas, pero Darien las retiró levemente y ella hizo lo propio con las suyas .

—No sé si tengo otra alternativa —su voz era un susurro—. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba.

—Creí que siempre tenías razón.

—Así era —sacudió la _cabeza _otra vez—. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontraría

— ¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?

—Sin ninguna duda.

Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Y entonces ella tomo sus manos…estaban frias como el hielo y dura como una piedra el se quedo sorprendido

—Gracias —musité con ferviente gratitud—. Es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suavizó. La tensión a la que estaba sometido pareció desaparecer con la ternura de su roce—No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?

Apartó su mano y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia ella.

—Te seguí a Port Angeles —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.

— ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la camioneta , y que has interferido en el destino? —especulo para distraerse.

—Esa no fue la primera vez —replicó con dureza. Lo miro sorprendida, pero él miraba al suelo—. La primera fue cuando te conocí.

Sentio un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la colérica mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.

—Sí —respondió con serenidad.

—Y aun así estás aquí sentada —comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti —se callo y luego lo incito—. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar.

—Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes —la miró con ansiedad.—Vigilaba a mina sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de ella. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso...

Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces? —susurro. Darien seguía mirando al vacío por encima de su cabeza.

—Oí lo que pensaban —gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes—, y vi tu rostro en sus mentes.

De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que de sobresaltó.

—Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos —el brazo amortiguaba la voz—. Te podía haber dejado ir con las chicas, pero temía —admitió con un hilo de voz— que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos.

Permanecieron en silencio ambos evitando sus miradas El seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada.

Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los de ella , rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

— ¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy para salir de aquí —Serena le sonrió …

-"Serena y si vamos a otro lugar te importaría.."

-"no, siempre que este contigo "

Ambos salieron del restaurante caminaba juntos muy juntos de vez en cuando ella rozaba su mano y el solo sonreía

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entro. Luego, la cerró detrás de ella una vez dentro, arrancó _y _puso al máximo la calefacción.

Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

—Ahora —dijo de forma elocuente—, te toca a ti.

— ¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más? —imploro mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.

Suspiró.

—Una —aceptó. Frunció los labios, que se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo.

—Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías.

Desvió la vista a propósito.

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —refunfuño.

Casi sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor —miraba a la carretera, lo cual le dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura.

—Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dijo para ganar tiempo. La miró con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?

Se sintió estúpida al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.

—Has hecho más de una pregunta —puntualizó—. Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme _salón _repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer _normal_—frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras

la miró con ojos enigmáticos.

— ¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Le sonrió, repentinamente divertido.

— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro? Siempre lo había sospechado

Esas palabras la preocuparon más de lo previsto.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a _ti _a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.

Suspiro _¿Cómo empezar?_

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —le recordó con dulzura.

Aparto la vista de darien por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vio el indicador de velocidad.

— ¡Dios santo! —grito—. ¡Ve más despacio!

— ¿Qué pasa? —se sobresaltó, pero el automóvil no desaceleró.

— ¡Vas a ciento sesenta! —.

—Tranquilízate, Serena.-Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.

— ¿Pretendes que nos matemos? —quiso saber.

—No vamos a chocar.

— ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?

—Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y le sonrió torciendo la boca.

— ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!

—Nunca he tenido un accidente, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa —sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.

—Muy divertido ….Además, si chocamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie.

—Probablemente —admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada—, pero tú no —suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.

— ¿Satisfecha?

—Casi.

—Odio conducir despacio —musitó.

— ¿A esto le llamas despacio?

—Basta de criticar mi conducción —dijo bruscamente—, sigo esperando tu última teoría.

Se mordio el labio. La miro con ojos inesperadamente amarillos

—No me voy a reír —prometió.

—Temo más que te enfades conmigo.

— ¿Tan mala es?

—Bastante, sí.

Esperó.

El auto se detuvo Serena volteo y miro que a lo lejos había una luz..Darien le indico el camino no hablaron en todo ese trayecto…hasta que llegaron

-"que es este lugar"- llegaron a prado iluminado por varios faroles

-"Este es el lugar favorito de Rei y Jasper"

-"ah..hermoso"

—Adelante —la animó con voz tranquila.

—No sé cómo empezar —admitió

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.

—No.

— ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? —la sondeó.

—No. Fue el sábado, en la playa —se arriesgo a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundido—Fuimos a dar un paseo... y Seiya me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme —vacilo—. Me contó una...

—Continúa.-

—... sobre vampiros.- Darien se quedo paralizado cuando escucho la palabra. Ella lo sabía; tenía que saberlo

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara, estaba de espalda a el

— ¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?

Seguía tranquilo.

—No. Seiya mencionó a tu familia.

Permaneció en silencio. De repente, se alarmo, preocupada por proteger a Seiya.

—Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida —añadió rápidamente—. No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra —su comentario no parecía suficiente,— Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mina dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Seiya a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara —admitió con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Cómo le engañaste?

—Intenté coquetear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado —la incredulidad llenó su voz cuando lo recordó.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—. Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre!

Se puse colorada como un tomate.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? —preguntó un minuto después.

—Busqué en Internet.

— ¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada, pero sus puños se aferraban.

—No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. —se detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

—Decidí que no importaba —susurro.

— ¡¿Que no importaba?! —el tono de su voz hizo verlos a los ojos. La máscara tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que ella temía.

—No —dijo suavemente—. No me importa lo que seas.

— ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? — Estaba atónito su voz reflejó una nota severa _y _burlona- ¿Que no sea _humano?_

—No.

Se calló _y _volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.

-"Se lo que eres , eres imposiblemente rápido y fuerte …tu piel es pálidamente blanca y es fría ….eres un vampiro ….- no le daba la cara solo miraba el infinito bosque

-"tienes miedo". – pregunto ya que ella sabía lo que era porque no se ponía a gritar ¿Qué le pasaba ?...ella había descubierto su infernal existencia

-"No….…Te has enfadado —suspiro—. No debería haberte dicho nada.

—No —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara—. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.

—Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? —lo desafío.

—No me refiero a eso. «No importaba» —la citó, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —contesto con un respingo.

— _¿Importa?_

Respiro hondo.

-"¿Estas loca? ¿Has perdido todos tus pensamientos racionales o qué? Acabas de descubrir que soy un monstruo inhumano… ¿y no te importaba? Tendrías que salir corriendo, gritar asustada y, a pesar de ello, estas aquí conmigo a mi lado, tranquila y tan bella"

—En realidad, no —hizo una pausa—.**en verdad ¿eres un vampiro?**

**-"Si"…**

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiuno —respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Y cuánto hace que tienes veintiún años?

—Bastante —admitió, al fin

Serena sonrió complacida no lo miraba solo le daba la espalda no por miedo era solo que no quería ver su rostro ese rostro que le robaba el aliento ….Y tenía miedo ….si miedo pero de perderlo…

Darien deseaba abrazarla decirle que con el estaba seguro..a pesar de que el era un Vampiro…

Acaso este amor tendría futuro…

¿Puede un vampiro amar a una humana?...

Era la preguntante que ambos se hacían…

Continuara….

Muchas Gracias a todas ustedes que han leído esta finc no se como agradecer todos sus halagos por las criticas y a responder dudas

Tanita Love : Amiga gracias por no dejarme caer en lo momentos difciles y estar en alegrias...y darme esse apyo ek he nesitado...Grcias en verdad te keiro mucho...no lo olvides mas bien te keremos ya sabes a ke me refireo...Gracias , **ECLIPSE**; no puedo creer lo ke me dices como es ke ya vista la pelicula ...ahhhh aun si gracias por todo el apoyo ahora te pregunto kieres ke siga la misma linea de la historia o deseas ke la cambie..luego me das tu rspuesta, **Amsz88; **gracias por escribirme no sabes como me alegra saber ke esta historia si les gusta y mas ke se dan el tiempo espero sigas escribiendo Gracias ,**PsS**; me tienes ke dar el nombre de tu finc para leerlo eh gracias por tu tiempo ..kiero agradecerlo de un modo..ok...;**luz, **bueno acerca del detalle es verdad ke serena se durmio son taparse ...las sabanas pero no olvides ke en ese momento Darien estaba de caza...y kien la arropo fue su papa pero si Darien si la va a espiar en el cap 7 Darien fue a espiarla..ok...y Gracias por tu s comentarios y tu tiempo;**freiya; hola Yusuki,**todos te odian por acostarte con Darien ...eso no es justo ..aun asi gracias por tu apoyo y por darme la autorizacion de tu nombre para este Finc..y por apoyarme y darme animos a seguir con mis Fincs...ok te prometo ke trandras un gran personaje...;**luz sandra**; Oye tu eres algien ke me da animos cuando los nesesito en verdad muchas garcias por todo ese entusiasmo..ke imprimes en tus comentarios,por apoyarme en todas mis historias..gracias..de corazon**,Nubia**; yo tambien amo Mal y como hace enojar a Darien..pero espera habra otro personaje ke con el bueno seran un duo para hacer a enojara a Darien si te interesa yo tengo los libros de meyer ok y esto apenas comienza...ehhh;**SAN Espéro no** dscilucinarte en este cap y sea lo ke esperabas Gracias por tod ese apoyo ke me das ne tus comentarios, en verdad Gracias...eres una fiel segidora...en este proyecto y eso se agradece...**Isis Janet**;no me tarde y e contestado tu duda si llego si la salvoy lo mejor no tarde en actualizar...si...Gracias por tus porras y ese apoyo...ke das por cierto "**El poder del verdadero amor** es maravilloso disculpa keno deje mensaje ke falta de respeto de mi parte perdona si...";Caltroga; estoy de acuerdo contigo Darien es un encanto ..grcias ok por tu comentariosMisao.Tenoh de Chiva; Darien es el sueño de todas la realidad de una Yo..jajaja noes cierto Gracias ..por tu tiempo...

Ah podria seguir toda la noche dando Gracias por todo su apoyo y me flatan muchas a kien nombra pero eso sera para el siguiente capitulo nos desesperen...a por cierto estoy creando un video ke cuente esta historia bueno mejor dicho sus personjes ...oky por favor akellas ke les gusta la novela original no se pierdan el Finc de **Anochecer escrita por mi ..no me abandonen**

bueno me despido y besos ...

sheccid (Bella )...


	12. Aceptacion

Este capítulo es dedicado a mi querida amiga **erika chiba cullen** niña discúlpame por no nombrarte la otra vez espero me perdones sabes que se te quiere y admira**.**

**ACEPTACION.**

-"Siento curiosidad…."

-"Debería de recordarte que la curiosidad mató al gato…- ambos sonrieron - Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?"

—De acuerdo.

Sonrio, complacida de que al fin fuera sincero con ella . Sus vigilantes ojos la miraban con más frecuencia que antes, cuanto le preocupaba que entrara en estado de Shock_. _Esbozo una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y él frunció el ceño.

—No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?

En cualquier caso, se rió.

— Hollywood ataca de nuevo Un mito.

— ¿No te quema el sol?

—Un mito.

— ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?

—¿De dónde habrán sacado los escritores de terror la idea de que los vampiros podemos dormir y, más aún, que escogeríamos algo tan incómodo como un ataúd?...al final es todo es un mito —vaciló durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz—. No puedo dormir.

Necesito de un minuto para que ella lo comprendiera.

— ¿Nada?

—Jamás —contestó con voz apenas audible.- si pudiera, no estaría tan aburrido con esta vida

Se volvió para mirarla con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron su mirada y perdio la oportunidad de pensar. Se le quedo mirando hasta que él apartó la vista.

—Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.

Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando la miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos. Parpadeo, todavía confusa.

— ¿Cuál?

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? ….. ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Ah —musito—, ésa.

—Sí, ésa —remarcó con voz átona—. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

—Bueno, Seiya me dijo algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué dijo Seiya? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Que no cazaban personas. Dijo que se suponía que tu familia no era peligrosa porque sólo cazaban a animales.

— ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?

Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.

—No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo eran , pero los quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.

Miró hacia delante.

—Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazan personas? —pregunto, intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.

—La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... —susurró.

Lo acepto como una confirmación.

—Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga —le advirtió—. Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros.

—No comprendo.

—Intentamos... —explicó lentamente—, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.

— ¿Esto es un error?

Oyó la tristeza de su voz, pero no supo si él también lo había advertido.

—Uno muy peligroso —murmuró.

A continuación, ambos permanecían en silencio. Serena se volteo asimilando todo lo dicho por el . Era consciente de que el tiempo se le escapaba rápidamente y tuvo un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con él de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre ellos . Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y ella retrocedía ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su lado.

—Cuéntame más —pedio con desesperación, sin preocuparse de lo que dijera, sólo para oír su voz de nuevo.

La miró rápidamente, sobresaltado por el cambio que se había operado en su voz.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Dime por qué cazan animales en lugar de personas —sugirió con voz aún alterada por la desesperación. Tomo conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y lucho contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de ella.

—No _quiero _ser un monstruo —explicó en voz muy baja.

—Pero ¿no bastan los animales?

Hizo una pausa.

Serena se había sentado y el la imito

-" Supongo que no es fácil no se por que tengo una extraordinaria habilidad para oler la sangre humana, pero se que su fragancia es muy potente ,y la de los animales no, eso me lleva a concluir que no basta, es como si en una mesa estuviera dos platos de comida en un plato esta una sopa con un aroma bueno y en el otro esta el palto fuerte con una mezcla de aromas que deleita el paladar ,la sopa ayuda a no tener hambre y el plato fuerte te quita por completo el hambre es algo asi-

Darien la observo no entendía como era que ella pudiera explicar sus necesidades sin entrar en pánico …estaba tan calmada tan entusiasmada.

—No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soya. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces —su voz sonaba a presagio—. Unas veces es más difícil que otras.

— ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?

Suspiró.

—Pero ahora no tienes hambre —asevero con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los hombres en particular, se enfada cuando tiene hambre.

Se rió entre dientes. y a que le parecía muy cómica esa teoría

—Eres muy observadora, ¿verdad?

No respondió, sólo escucho el sonido de su risa y lo grabo en la memoria.

—Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad? —quiso saber cuando todo se hubo calmado.

—Sí —calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no—. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

— ¿Por qué no querías marcharte?

—El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso —su mirada era amable e intensa; se estremeció hasta la médula—. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo sucedido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido intacta el fin de semana —movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo—. Bueno, no del todo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tus manos —le recordó.

Observo las palmas de sus manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas. A Darien no se le escapaba nada.

—Me caí —reconoció con un suspiro.

—Eso es lo que pensé —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron—. Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Malacay muy nervioso cuando le decía lo ansioso que estaba por verte bueno no era la palabra adecuada. Paranoico se acercaba más..

No le respondió, tan sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia el y le sonrió. Se rio de nuevo. Para Darien , era asombrosa

— ¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?

—No, volvimos el domingo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no fueron ninguno de ustedes a la escuela ?

Estaba frustrada, casi enfadada, a causa de su ausencia.

—Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.

— ¿Por qué?

—Alguna vez te lo mostraré —le prometió.

—Me podías haber llamado —decidió.

Se quedó confuso.

—Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.

—Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo... —vacilé y entorné los ojos. Darién se molesto siempre le hacía lo mismo dejar las cosas a la mitad

— ¿Qué? —la impulsó con voz suave.

—Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa.

Se sonrojo al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieto y alzó la vista con aprensión. Observo su expresión apenada.

—Ay —gimió en voz baja—, eso no está bien.

-No comprendo. ¿Qué he dicho?

— ¿No lo ves, Serena ? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor —fijó los ojos en el bosque abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendió—. No quiero oír que te sientas así —dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante—. Es un error. No es seguro. Serena, soy peligroso. Grábatelo, por favor.

—No.

—Hablo en serio —gruñó.

—También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.

—Jamás digas eso —espetó con dureza y en voz baja.-

Se mordió el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuánto dolía aquello. Contemplo el bosque .

— ¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con voz aún ruda.

Se limito a negar con la cabeza, La miro, petrificado, cuando vio que de sus ojos empezaba a formarse cierta humedad a su alrededor, amenazando con deslizarse por esa mejilla tan suave..

— ¿Estás llorando?

No se había dado cuenta de que la humedad de sus ojos se había desbordado. Rápidamente, se froto la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, traicionándola.

—No —negó, pero su voz se quebró.

Le vio extender hacia ella su mano con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz dolorida.- por ser el monstruo que soy…

-tu no eres un monstruo …no par a mi..-

La oscuridad se deslizaba a su lado en silencio.

Fue cuando escucharon la voz de Jasper…Serena volteo para ver a llegado que se encontraba junto a Haruka…

-"estábamos preocupados por ustedes- dijo Jasper mientras miraba a Serena quien le sonrió- bueno para ser más sinceros estábamos preocupada por ella- Serena desvió su mirada

-" Darien, podemos hablar a solas contigo …- Haruka se encontraba lo mas apartado de Serena..

-" si - volteo a ver a Serena- me permites unos minutos

-"por que no me adelanto al auto supongo que deben hablar de algo importante- Serena se levanta y comienza a caminar

-Esta segura- dijo con cierto incredulidad

-si…

Serena comenzó a caminar siguiendo el trayecto marcado sin perderse hasta que por fin llego al Volvo junto a otro auto deportivo negro…cuando de pronto escucho la voz de un hombre una voz que le helo la piel…

-"Hey, nena, ¿estás ocupada?"- Serena volteo eran seis hombres a cuatro los conocía eran los mismo del callejón y a los otros dos no

-no se acerquen….- dijo mientras intentaba abrir el volvo..- aléjense de mi …

-Hermosas no te dejare, no hasta que me divierta contigo.- Serena volteo hacia la dirección de Darien …

-Mi novio llegar y lo lamentaran si me hacen algo

-Tu novio …..jajajaja… - dijo aquel hombre gordo – como lo odio por que el ha disfrutado ese – aquel hombre fijo su vista en la parte inferior de su vientre-jajajaa esto va ser realmente placentero hermosa…

La habían rodeado…

Darien miraba en dirección de Serena algo no le gustaba…

-Darien estas poniendo atención- Haruka lo tomo del hombro…

-Decías - dijo el…

-te estoy preguntando si ella no sospecho de tu repentina dirección…

-No…

Entonces Darien lo escucho otra vez….

_El único que le envidio a tu novio es que el si te lo mete te lo voy a hacer tan fuerte que no habrá comparación…_

-Maldita sea ..- gruño Darien ante la mirada de Jasper -no puede ser nos siguieron . – Darien se hecho a correr….

-"¿Qué pasa?...- Haruka miro a Jasper…

-son ellos…

Fue el minuto mas largo para ella ,los segundos mas largos para el …

La imagen de ella inocente y hermosa siendo controlada por el hombre. Su sudor cayendo sobre ella mientras la violaba. La alegría y el triunfo que sentía simplemente por considerar lo que podía hacerle…

Serena estaba muy pensativa los hombres la había rodeado pero no tenía miedo sabia que Darien llegaría…sabia que el no la dejaría

-mi novio llegara se los juro…y se arrepentirán de estar aquí…

-jajaja tu novio…a mi no me importa tu novio - ." Agarró la tela de su chamara y la rasgó, rompiéndola; alardeando de su fuerza.

-Asi que demostrando tu fuerza…- Darien estaba detrás de los tipos los cuales se voltearon , a lado de Darien estaba Jasper y Haruka

- Asi que te eres el novio…jajaja te aseguro que tu exquisita novia disfrutara estar con nosotros y hasta querrá mas …

- lo que yo quisiera en este momento es reducirlos a cenizas, a todos. Sería fácil. en menos de cuatro segundos estarían muertos, y yo disfrutaría cada segundo.

- "¿Qué has dicho?"

- He dicho que los matare a todos por haberla amenazado maltratado. Sera fácil, e increíblemente gratificante, ver sus cuerpos mutilados, probar su sangre con mis labios como castigo por siquiera pensar en que tenían derecho a tocarla. -Sus ojos destellaron.

Podía sentir su mirada posada en el . Su corazón sonaba más fuerte en su pecho, a una velocidad inhumana. Su respiración era superficial demasiado superficial para el gusto de el Con cada 

segundo que pasaba, la rabia en el aumentaba. Esos hombres le habían hecho eso obligar a su cuerpo a responder de una forma potencialmente peligrosa. Tendrían que pagar por lo que habían hecho.

-"¡Tú, maldito !" El hombre fue a darle un puñetazo, pero fue recibido por la dura piel de su cara. Tan dura como la piedra. Gritó de dolor y sujetó su mano herida.

- "¿Debería decir ay? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?"- El que había intentado golpearlo lo miró con asombro y dolor. "¿Quién demonios eres?"

Jasper y Haruka miraron atónicos la escena preocupados por la reacción de Serena quien bajo la cabeza

- "Unos me dicen que soy la muerte otros el mismo diablo y solo algunos me dicen Vampiro"- Y le pegó un puñetazo.

Un crujido se escuchó, y ella no estaba segura de si fue cuando le golpeo en la cara o porque su mandíbula se había roto. El hombre tropezó hacia atrás y se dio de un golpe contra el suelo, gritando en agonía. Otro de su grupo se movió hacia su camarada herido.

-"Déjalo," exigió Jasper…- no te has dado cuenta de que hay testigos

Darien miro a Serena Todos sus instintos le pedían salir, matarlos. y Queriendo ocultar su cólera y la agresividad que sentía, se cubrio los ojos con las manos, intentando detener que ella viera el monstruo que habitaba en el.

-Darien no lo hagas- la voz de Serena era tan dulce, le proporciono una sonrisa , no había rastro de miedo en sus ojos solo seguridad

"¡Vas a pagar por esto!" dijo el otro, agachándose para ayudar a su amigo.

Pero Jasper dio un paso en frente

-Error ….ustedes se metieron con la novia de mi hermano y eso significo meterse con la muerte - En un chasquido, la punta de su bota se incrustó en su tórax. hubo huesos rotos, se cayó, resollando como pudo, intentando respirar.

Como era de esperar, los demás salieron corriendo. No tenían intención de caer ante ellos.

Estaban demasiado ocupados mirando hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que iban a chocar con Haruka . quien , extendió los brazos y espero que llegaran. Tras el impacto, ambos se deslizaron en un ruido sordo, golpeándose las cabezas contra el pavimento tan fuerte que sus cráneos rebotaron.

-"¿Ya se van?, ¿tan pronto?" Dijo, de pie frente a ellos.

"¿Pero qué…?"

_-"Mierda, sabía que no debíamos haber confiado en esa tipa..maldita zorra por su culpa nos matara".._

- "¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Yo los hubiera tomado y hubiera hecho chocar sus cabezas." Darien camino , negando con la cabeza

"Oye, se dieron contra el pavimento con la cabeza. Dos por el precio de uno, ¿eso no te parece lo suficientemente bueno? además hay damas presentes" Serena seguía mirando a Darien….

"¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Por qué huyen? No me digan que tienen miedo pero si son valientes acaso no hacían eso con las mujeres seres indefensas – Jasper sonrio mientras caminaba en dirección de los otros dos faltantes cuando por fin llego los tomo de las cabezas y las hizo chocar…cayeron inconscientes

_-Vete a la mierda, si me salvo matare a esa puta que nos pago por hacer esto_

Darien se acerco a este intento de ser humano lo tomo de su camisa y lo miro con ira hablaba de una mujer sabia quien era la que podía haber hecho esto…pero quería rectificarlo

-"¿Quién los mando?..- pregunto mientras lo tomaba del brazo, y se lo retorció, tirando de su cabeza hacia su estómago y dejándole cicatriz en el proceso. "Obviamente, hubo alguien que pensara en este plan dime ¿Quién fue? porque mi querido hermano no se ha divertido y para el la diversión seria descuartizarlos "- dijo, mirando de reojo a Jasper . "ahora dime ¿Quién fue?."

-" Se llama Yusuki..ella fue…nos pago una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que la violaremos "- Darien siento la presencia de Serena atrás de el ahora si tenia miedo no por los vampiros o por los violadores le dio miedo por Ella

Y con eso, darien le estrelló la cara contra el pétreo asfalto. Le rompió la nariz. Desde la otra parte de la calle, el hombre gordo profirió un muy violento grito

-" Darien ella los mando…- darien solo la observo , los dos en silencioso se acerco Jasper sabía que no podía estar cerca de Serena y asi que camino a su lado sin verla al igual que Haruka…

-"Darien ¿que hacemos con ese tipo?"

-"Yo me encargo," -dijo, empezando a caminar hacia él.- Necesita aprender esto

Cruzó la calle repentinamente y se colocó delante del enfurecido hombre.

-"Puede que esta noche no acabe con tu miserable vida."-Cometió el error de escupir en su rostro.- "Bueno – dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro – "tu lo has querido-

Con un sutil y rápido movimiento, Darien le dio un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.. Para él, la dura rodilla de Darien sería equiparable a ser golpeado por una bola de demolición. Se dobló con la cara 

contorsionada. Se quedó congelado por el dolor mientras caía contra el suelo, Darien puso el pie encima de su garganta

"Nunca, pero NUNCA, vuelvas a dañar a una mujer otra vez. ¿Me oyes?"- Asintió con la cabeza, y cubriéndose sus partes con las manos, sus ojos abiertos de terror.- "Sólo para asegurarme de que no puedes hacer daño a otra mujer nunca más… " - Como final, de nuevo golpeó sus partes privadas, haciendo que chillara de auténtico dolor.

Serena los observo sabia que ese tipo de personas no valían la pena el único temor que tenía era que Darien o sus hermanos salieran lastimados…y fue entonces que vio como ellos subían a su deportivo y después se iba demasiado rápido sin ni siquiera verla

-"No vamos – Serena volvió a ver a Darien el tenia una mirada muy distinta…

-"si- dijo sabiendo que esta noche fue larga y sorprendente

—Dime una cosa —pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido unos minutos, y le oyó controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.

— ¿Sí?

—Esta noche, justo antes de que yo apareciera, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.

—Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. Autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... —pensó en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.

— ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? —eso le perturbó—. ¿No pensaste en correr?

—Me caigo mucho cuando corro —admitió.

— ¿Y en gritar?

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida.

Suspiro. Al traspasar los límites de Forks fueron más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de diez minutos.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —quiso saber.

—Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo —le sonrió—. Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que esa pequeña promesa le causara tal excitación y le impidiera articular palabra

Estábamos enfrente de du casa . Las luces estaban encendidas y su coche en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un sueño. Detuvo el vehículo, pero no se movio.

— ¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana?

—Lo prometo. No puedo negarte nada

Ella de nuevo le sonrio ambos se quedaron viendo era su mundo ,luego ella asintió con la cabeza y se quito su chamara …ya rota no sin antes olerla

—Te la puedes quedar...—le recordó.

Se la devolvió.

—No ..además que le voy a decir a papa…ahora te debo una

—Ah, de acuerdo. pero no me debes nada

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Con la mano en la manivela, vacilo mientras intentaba prolongar el momento. Algo se movió entre los árboles que captó atención de Darien

— ¿Serena? —dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.

— ¿Sí? —se volvió hacia él con demasiada avidez.

— ¿prometerme algo?

—Sí —respondió, y al momento se arrepintió de su incondicional aceptación. ¿Qué ocurría si le pedía que se alejara de él? No podía mantener esa promesa.

—No vayas sola al bosque.

Lo miro fijamente, totalmente confusa.

— ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño y miró con severidad por la ventana.

—No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así.

Se estremeció levemente ante su repentino tono sombrío, pero estaba aliviada. Al menos, ésa era una promesa fácil de cumplir.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Nos vemos mañana —suspiró, y supo que deseaba que saliera del coche.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

Abrio la puerta a regañadientes.

— ¿Serena ?

Se dio la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacía ella , por lo que tuvo su espléndido rostro pálido a unos centímetros del de ella . su corazón se detuvo.

—Que duermas bien —dijo.

Su aliento rozó su cara, aturdiéndola. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba de la chamara, pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeo, totalmente deslumbrada, Darien se alejó. Mientras pensaba en esa mirada le gustaba. Quería ver esa mirada más a menudo, incluso aunque estuviera mal desearlo.

Fue incapaz de moverse hasta que se le despejó un poco la mente. Entonces salió del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Creyó oír soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.

Aguardó hasta que llego a la puerta y entonces oí el sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo plateado desapareciendo detrás de la esquina.

Tomo la llave de forma maquinal, abro la puerta y entro. Su padre la llamó desde el cuarto de estar.

— ¿Serena ?

—Sí, papá, soy yo.

Fue hasta allí. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.

—Has vuelto tarde .

— ¿Sí? —estaba sorprendida.

-Son las nueve y media —le dijo—. ¿Dónde estabas ?

—Sí, bueno lo que pasa es que no sabían que vestido comprar—la cabeza le dio vueltas al intentar recordar todo el asunto de la salida de chicas que había planeado—. Las tres encontraron vestidos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sólo cansada. He caminado mucho.

—Bueno, quizás deberías acostarte ya.

Parecía preocupado. Se pregunto qué aspecto tendría su cara.

—Antes debo llamar a Mina.

—Pero ¿no acabas de estar con ella? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, pero me dejé la chamara en su coche. Quiero asegurarme de que mañana me la trae.

—Bueno, al menos dale tiempo de llegar a casa.

—Cierto —acepto.

Fue a la cocina y cayo exhausta en una silla. Entonces empezó a marearse de verdad. Se pregunto si, después de todo, no iba a entrar en estado de _sbock. ¡Contrólate!, _se dijo.

El teléfono me sobresaltó cuando sonó de repente. Levanté el auricular de un tirón.

— ¿Diga? —pregunté entrecortadamente.

— ¿Serena ?

—Hola, Mina. Ahora te iba a llamar.

— ¿Estás en casa?—su voz reflejaba sorpresa y alivio.

—Sí. dejé la chamara en tu coche. ¿Me la puedes traer mañana?

—Claro, pero ¡dime qué ha pasado! —exigió.

—Eh, mañana, en Trigonometría, ¿bien?

Lo entendió rápido.

—Ah, tu padre está ahí, ¿no?

—Sí, exacto.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, mañana hablamos —percibió la impaciencia en su voz—. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós, Mina.

Subió lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor me nublaba la mente. Se preparo para irse a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. No se percato de que estaba helada hasta que estuvo en la ducha, con el agua —demasiado caliente— quemándole la piel.. Luego, sumamente cansada para moverse, permaneció en la ducha hasta que se acabó el agua caliente.

Salio a trompicones y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla en un intento de conservar el calor del agua para que no regresaran las dolorosas tiritonas. Rápidamente se puso la pijama. se acurruco debajo de la colcha, hecha como una pelota, abrazándose, para conservar el calor. Se estremeció varias veces

La cabeza le seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Al principio, no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente le fue acercando al sueño, se le hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.

"_Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, Darien era un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él."_

**Mientras tanto con en la Casa de los Cullen **

En la entrada se encontraba Rei…esperando la llegada de Carlisle este camino despacio conocía esa mirada.

-"¿qué pasa Rei?- Carlisle se sentó a su lado

-"Serena estuvo en peligro..Jasper y Haruka fueron a ayudarla pero no fue necesario Darien estaba con ella y hay algo mas …pero Darien te lo dira

-"Rei algo pasa lo veo en tu mirada – Rei desvió su mirada solo para tomar valor

-"Serena no es lo que creemos verdad – Carlisle no entendió su comentario…- Digo que ella es otra persona …- Carlisle le sonrio por que simplemente no la entendía- no me entiendes verdad lo que digo es que yo tuve una visión…donde ….ella …..- Rei decidió callar ante es comentario - tu decías que ella era Saori…

Carlisle enmudeció y abrió los ojos de sorpresa…ante la mirada de Rei…

- ¿Quién es Saori?...

-"Realmente no quieres saber"….

-"esa visión siempre la he tenido … Serena esta a punto de morir cuando Darien la trae…y tu estas muy angustiado te pide que la conviertas y tu le dices si , por que no piensas perder a tu hija de nuevo …Darien te mira y tu le dices es Saori….nuestra Saori- Carlisle bajo la mirada , Rei se acerco a el y lo abraza al ver su angustia – "Dime ¿Quién fue Saori?...

Carlisle se separo de ella tomo una bocanada de aire y la dirigió a su estudio…

-Ves ese cuadro que está cubierto- Rei se dirigió hacia el ….- Destápalo …

Rei lo obedeció era la imagen de la misma belleza en una persona mas bella que la propia Yusiki o Michiru ninguna inmortal tenía esa belleza

-"Es hermosa ….no lo puedo creer..es ella…- rei seguía admirando el cuadro

- " Era la más hermosa, era mas perfecta que todos los ángeles del cielo juntos .Era el ángel de este mundo lleno de oscuridad , recuerdo que su sonrisa podía derretir el corazón más duro y que sus ojos hechizaban dejándolo a sus pies, convirtiéndolo en su nuevo esclavo. Yo cai en ese hechizo se que cuando ella te miraba simplemente te convertías en su esclavo Uno que obedecería sin protestar a los deseos de su ama.

-"Pero Darien ¿Qué tiene que ver con ella ?

-"Mucho –Carlsile cubrió el retrato…- Saori lo amo tanto…

-"¿Qué le sucedió ?... ¿Quien era ella?...

-"Ella murió…hace mas de un siglo…y ¿Quién era?...bueno ella…era

-"Carlisle …- Darien entro con una extraña mirada…-"lo sabe..ella sabe ..-Se quedo callado esto era algo complicado

-"Que pasa hijo"- Carlisle lo tomo de hombro- ¿que sabe ella ?

-"padre- dijo con seriedad - es mejor que reúnas a la familia hay algo muy importante que deben saber….

Carlisle invoco a la familia todos bajaron

Darien tomo aire sabia que lo que iba a decir era delicado y quizás ocasionaría una pelea pero no dejaría que algo malo le sucediera a Serena

-"ahora ya estamos reunidos dinos que es lo que pasa "-

-"bueno…es sobre Serena. ...ella…-

Darien sintió como las miradas de sus hermanos estaban fijos en el…

-" Se que así no se hacen las cosas. Sé que estoy rompiendo las reglas pero"- se quedo callado pero debía ser honesto se los debía a su famila por ponerlos en peligro.-" La amo, necesito estar con ella….y además …Serena sabe lo que somos …ella sabe que somos vampiros "…

Sus miradas fueron desde la sorpresa hasta el disgusto …Rei ,Esme,Malacay e incluso Carlisle estaba sorprendidos pero Jasper, Michiru, Haruka e incluso Setsuna estaban disgustados

-" Darien . ¡Lo sabe! ¡Se lo has dicho!"- grito Setsuna con los ojos llenos de odio

"No,. ella lo ha adivinado

"Sólo lo ha adivinado porque, prácticamente, se lo insinuamos esta noche . Tendría que haber sido una imbécil para no darse cuenta,"- Jasper se acerco a el

"Honestamente, si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien por darle pistas para que lo adivinen , culpen a Seiya

"¿Quién?" Se desconcertó durante unos momentos.

."¿Uno de la tribu de los Quileute le habló de nosotros?"

"Técnicamente, no lo hice yo, padre . Este chico, Seiya, le contó sobre nosotros y nuestra historia."

"Entonces, ¿rompió el tratado?" -Preguntó Carlisle.- "Es bastante difícil de creer. ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? ¿Qué gana con ello?"

"No lo se tal vez creía que con eso ella se alejaría de mi..pero no fue todo lo contrario …

-¿qué quieres decir?

-"no le importa que yo sea un vampiro …a ella no le importa "

-¡Que no le importa! –exclamó Malacay -. ¡Esa chica está loca!

-Te agradecería que no…

-No entiendes Darien ella te ama..esta loca pero por ti…ella debe ser una de nosotros-

-"Miren , apenas ha pasado unas horas desde que se enteró. Ni siquiera he admitido delante de ella que la quiero, lo profundamente enamorado que estoy de ella. Creo que es un poco pronto ofrecerle una maldición eterna, ¿no te parece?"

-"Pues, Darien , cuando le digas lo mucho que la quieres, pienso que merece tener el derecho de elegir por sí misma…tal vez acepte la maldición eterna "….

-"Creo que al fin estas aceptando esa posibilidad"- Esme se coloco junto Darien

-"No… solo pretendo seguir su juego …no la voy a convertir punto final "….

-"Pero …yo la he visto…- Rei lo miro con alegría - yo he visto que ella sera uno de nosotros"

- Sé seria, por favor –gruñó Darien , mirando a sus otros hermanos totalmente furioso.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Serena va a ser una de nosotros, lo he visto. – Ambos hermanos se vieron entonces ella desvió su mirada y le pregunto-"¿Y no se asustó?"

Darien Sonrió . -."Bueno, también he tenido visiones de Serena con nosotros."

- "Rei , no empieces…"

"Y es humana." Terminó ella.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mas Darien que eso no esperaba, Serena su Serena, conviviendo con su familia vampira…le llevo un momento reflexionarlo

-"¿ Has visto a Serena pasando tiempo con nosotros sin ser un vampiro?"

"Todo el tiempo. desde hace unos días."

-"¿quieres decir que ella estará con nosotros?..- Jasper estaba sorprendido…

-"Esta decidido le daremos una oportunidad a Serena…de conocernos….será nuestra nueva hermana …"

Rei había hablado todos se miraron uno a otros…

-"tienes razón..puede que nos guste estar con ella"- Esa voz fue de Haruka miro a Michiru

-"Adelante es bienvenida"- Michiru le brindo una sonrisa a Darien

-"no hay problema por mi.."- Setsuna se limito a verlo

-"Daria mi vida por ella "- Malacay le brindo su mano

-"esta bien que sea bienvenida a la familia …pero no entiendo esta situación ….pero si eso te hace feliz…adelante"- Jasper sintió la caricia de su novia Rei …que lo miraba con amor

-" Yo te quiero, y quiero lo mejor para ti porque eres mi hijo"-Esme lo abrazo –"si ella es la elegida para ti…no me importa que tenga tres ojos…siempre y cuando te haga feliz"

-"Ya la considero una hija mia"..

Carlisle también lo abrazo …

-Bueno me voy...porque la mujer que amo esta apunto de despertarse … Voy a llevar a Serena hoy a la escuela ..vienen

-"No los dejaremos solo – Michiru le sonrio…- "Nos vamos en el mio"…

-"Gracias "-y se dirigió para cambiarse

-"No se te olvide que debes presentárnosla"- Rei lo detuvo

-"¿Cómo?..

-"en el almuerzo ...Los esperamos"..

La mañana resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de ella que estaba convencida de que la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban de su lado. Se aferraba a las partes que no podían ser de su invención, como el olor de Darien. Estaba segura de que algo así jamás hubiera sido producto de sus propios sueños.

En el exterior, el día era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Darien no tenía razón alguna para no asistir a clase hoy.

Al bajar las escaleras, noto que su papa y hermano ya no estaban…su mama ya le tenia su desayuno listo, misma que le sonreía de forma sospechosa…pero no le dio importancia ,tomo su vaso con leche y una rebanada de pan , solo quería salir de ahí…

Cuando salió sintió como el aire frio se hacía contacto con su piel expuesta que hizo estremecer su piel, la densa neblina impedía que sus ojos vieran llegar al auto plateado . Su corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad.

No vio de dónde había llegado, pero de repente estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta para ella.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? —preguntó, divertido por su expresión, sorprendiéndola aún desprevenida.

Percibió incertidumbre en su voz. Le daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rehusar y una parte de él lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.

—Sí, gracias —acepto e intento hablar con voz tranquila.

Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche se dio cuenta de que traia otra chamara color canela colgaba del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y, antes de lo que era posible imaginar, se sentó a su lado y arrancó el motor.

—He traído otra chamara para ti. No quiero que te vayas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo.

Hablaba con cautela. Ella lo miro y noto que sólo llevaba una camiseta gris de manga larga con cuello de pico. De nuevo, el tejido se adhería a su pecho musculoso. Tenía que apartara la mirada de aquel cuerpo

—No soy tan delicada —dijo, pero se puso la chamara sobre el vientre e introdujo los brazos en las mangas, demasiado largas, con la curiosidad de comprobar si el aroma podía ser tan bueno como ella lo recordaba. Era mejor.

— ¿Ah, no? —la contradijo en voz tan baja

El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla.

Estaba callada, demasiado para él, no sabía si ya estaba arrepentida de estar con él, y solo esperaba que ella gritara y saliera corriendo horrorizada.

Pero Serena no sabia como abordar el tema no sabia como iba a reaccionar Darien así que solo se mordió la lengua y esperé a que hablara él.

Se volvió y le sonrió burlón.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?

— ¿Te molestan mis preguntas? —pregunto, aliviada.

—No tanto como tus reacciones.

Parecía bromear, pero ella no estaba segura. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Reaccioné mal?

—No. Ese es el problema. Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Eso me hace preguntarme qué piensas en realidad.

—Siempre te digo lo que pienso de verdad.

—Lo censuras —la acusó.

—No demasiado.

—Lo suficiente para volverme loco.

—No quieres oírlo —musito casi en un susurro.

En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, se arrepentio de haberlo hecho. El dolor de su voz era muy débil. Sólo podía esperar que él no lo hubiera notado.

No le respondió, por lo que se pregunté si le había hecho enfadar. Su rostro era inescrutable mientras entraban en el estacionamiento del instituto. Ya tarde, se le ocurrió algo.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —pregunto, muy contenta de estar a solas con él, pero recordando que habitualmente ese coche iba lleno.

—Se fueron en el coche de Michiru —se encogió de hombros mientras estacionaba junto a un reluciente convertible rojo con la capota levantada—. Ostentoso, ¿verdad?

—Eh... ¡Caramba! —dijo —. Si ella tiene _esto, _¿por qué viene contigo?

—Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar.

—Pues no lo logran . —Se rio y sacudió la cabeza mientras salían del coche.

Tenia tiempo de sobra y asi que fueron caminando despacio

—. Entonces, ¿por qué ha conducido Michiru hoy si es más ostentoso?

— ¿No lo has notado? Ahora, estoy rompiendo _todas _las reglas. Ya no me importaba. Si tengo que ir en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado para estar contigo por un día más, lo haría.

Serena bajo sonrojada la cabeza caminaron permaneció muy cerca de ella mientras caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender su mano y tocarlo, pero temía que no fuera de su agrado. Pero Darien deseaba eso que Serena tomara su mano …

— ¿Por qué todos ustedes tienen coches como ésos si quieren pasar desapercibidos? —le pregunto en voz alta.

—Un lujo —admitió con una sonrisa traviesa—. A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa.

—suena lógico —musito.

Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Mina estaba esperándola debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafetería con las demás chicas . Sobre su brazo, estaba su chamarra .

Darien sonrio ante los pensamientos de las chicas cuando la vieron llegar con el

_-¿Todavía está él con ella?._

_-Serena llego con el..esto es una broma verdad_

- _Vaya que suerte tiene Serena_

—Eh, hola chicas —dijo cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos—. Mina Gracias por acordarte.

Se la entregó sin decir nada.

—Buenos días, —la saludó amablemente Darien. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.

_-Oh, Dios, es guapo. ¿Serena está saliendo con él? Si lo está, la voy a estrangular por mantenerlo en secreto._

—Eh... Hola — Mina posó sus ojos sobre Serena , intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos—._Di algo inteligente o él pensará que eres idiota. Eso es estúpido, probablemente ya lo__ esta _

_pensando . ¿Cómo lo hace Serena__?_ - Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría._¡Y me lo vas a contar TODO!_

Le dirigió una mirada elocuente. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

—Sí, allí nos vemos.

Las chicas se alejaron , deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.

_Me pregunto… ¿Estará enamorada él? Yo lo estaría. Cualquier chica en esta escuela está enamorada de él. ¡Una mirada en esos ojos dorados y ya! ¡No puedo esperar por saber los detalles de todo esto!_

— ¿Qué le vas a contar? —murmuró Darien .

— ¡Eh! ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente! —susurro.

—No puedo —dijo, sobresaltado. La comprensión relució en los ojos de Darien —, pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase.

Serena le dio su chamara y el la doblo en su brazo mientras se vestia con la de el

—Bueno, ¿qué le vas a decir?

—Una ayudita —suplico —, ¿qué quiere saber?

Darien negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

—Eso no es elegante.

—No, lo que no es elegante es que no compartas lo que sabes.

Lo estuvo reflexionando mientras andaban para el será fácil decirle sobre las preguntas que Mina quería preguntarle pero eso seria contraproducente para el ya que si le decía Serena tenia tiempo para pensar en sus respuestas y censuraría cosa que el quiere saber . Se detuvo en la puerta de la primera clase.

—Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y también qué sientes por mí —dijo al final.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué debo decirle?

Intento mantener la expresión más inocente. La gente pasaba a su lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirándolos , pero apenas eran conscientes de su presencia.

—Humm —hizo una pausa para atrapar un mechón suelto que se había escapado del nudo de su coleta y lo colocó en su lugar. Su corazón resopló de hiperactividad—. Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero... Es más fácil que cualquier otra 

explicación. Y asi queda oficialmente declarado que tu y yo, bueno ya sabes salimos- Darien se sorprendió al estar tan nervioso

—No me importa —dije con un hilo de voz.

—En cuanto a la pregunta restante... Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la respuesta.

Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar su sonrisa picara predilecta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Te veré en el almuerzo —gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarla.

Colorada e irritada, se apresuro a entrar en clase.

- ¡Vaya tramposo!

**

* * *

**

**CONTINUARA...**

SailorDia muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dicho me ha motivado mucho lo siento mucho pero solo hay un vampiro y es mío .Ha X cierto te debo unas uñas. **LoveDarien **siento no poder cumplir tu petición pero no puedo poner nombres a los diálogos y espero que me entiendas que es una regla de la página. **marigaby** gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te guste mi historia, la historia se basa en el libro de crepúsculo meyer. **Juanis **eres chida gracias por tus halagos se te quiere chao. Alinita28 gracias por apoyarme en mis historias y tomarte tu tiempo, gracias por tus palabras que me motivan tú también eres lo máximo. Misao.Tenoh de Chiba gracias te quiero mucho pero Darien es solo mío **Isabel **se te agradece los comentarios y la paciencia. **TITA** se agradece el tiempo y las palabras gracias. ginnyg a mi me gusto mucho el libro sin embargo el final fue bueno pero no lo suficiente te quiero. jessy moon 15 tu eres una de las primeras de las que me has apoyado desde el inicio.** Stephy** te voy a secuestrar porque no me has escrito. **Vero **he actualizado y espero que te guste.

Sé que me faltaron muchas más personas que me han apoyado desde el inicio y se los agradezco de corazón se que podría seguir nombrando pero el tiempo no se detiene así que les pido compresión tengan paciencia y próximamente les tendré una sorpresa.

Ahora bien después de pensarlo bastante he decido no seguir la línea original del libro, aquellas que lo han leído se dan cuenta de los cambios espero que esto les guste. Sin embargo se giran los diálogos del libro que nos gusta a todos.

GRACIAS, ARIGATO, THANK YOU,GRAZIE,MERCI,Bedankt

Y EN TODOS LOS IDIOMAS QUE SE PUEDAN DECIR


	13. Conociendonos

**Conociéndonos**

Carlisle observa los ojos de Rei quien tenía la mirada perdida señal de que tenía una visión .

Entonces la mirada de rei volvió y le sonrió…

-"ella será una de nosotros…no hay duda"- se sentó junto a Carlisle

-"entonces al final si cumplió su palabra"- Carlisle desvió su mirada hacia el cuadro

-"Se puede saber cual palabra"- Rei mientras tomaba sus manos

-"me preguntaste la otra vez ¿quién era Saori?...bueno te diré quien es "- Carlisle tomo una bocanada de Aire y continuo-" Saori era un ser único, su madre era una gran hechicera se podría considera una diosa entra los humanos o creo que asi la nombraron después, su padre era otro ser magnifico un vampiro tal legendario como la tierra por hacer una comparación ..-Rei lo detuvo

-"Espera creí que era tu hija…tu"- Carlisle le sonrió y continuo

-"En parte era mi hija…y ella me quería como su padre…yo la amaba ,mi pequeña…"-los ojos de Carlisle tomaron un brillo muy especial se notaba cuanto amor le tenia a su querida Saori – "Bueno continuemos ….yo conocí a Saori una década después de mi transformación era una noche oscura decidí entra a una caverna ahí ya me conocían ,esa noche el encargado me dijo que alguien me esperaba la señalo, cubierta con una gran túnica negra que cubría su rostro , volteo y me señalo en medio de esa túnica vio sus ojos azules , sin saber porque me acerque a ella …su aroma era exquisito todo una delicia un olor tan excitante, fue la primera y la última vez que desea la sangre de un humano ella sabía todo de mi ….me dijo que me deseaba ,pero no como hombre cosa que me hizo sentir mal ya que cuando se destapo la cabeza …bueno ya la viste"- ambos sonrieron –" dijo que yo formaría una familia pero no con ella , que ella ya tenia su destino marcado …esa noche no entendí sus palabras muy bien …no hasta un tiempo después…"- se quedo callado con la mirada perdida

-"quieres decir que ella era una humana".

Las palabras de Rei hicieron eco en la mente de Carlisle…quien le sonrió

-"No…ella no era humana…ni tampoco vampiro "

Rei era ahora la sorprendida….

**En la escuela **

Todos la miraban con curiosidad ,mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que hablaban y la señalaban… si de nuevo era la noticia de la semana…cosa que no le gustaba la primera clase que tubo no le fue muy bien ya que por pensar en Darien el profesor la castigo por no contestar una pregunta pero sobre todo por estar distraída, ahora estaba mas distraída ya que no vio cuando Seiya se poso frente a ella

—"Buenos días, Serena —la saludó Alzo la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro.- ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?

—"Fue... —no había una forma sincera de resumirlo—. Estuvo genial —concluyo sin convicción

-"Te vez…algo diferente "- Serena le sonrió

-"no lo creo soy la misma "- y lo dejo a mitad del pasillo

Darien estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Mina ya estaba en la fila de atrás cuando ella entro en clase de Trigonometría. y como era de esperarse Darien se concentro en la mente de Mina …

Con el bolígrafo encima del papel, espero con afán para oír lo que Serena respondería.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —le ordenó antes de que se sentara.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —intento salirse por la tangente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

—Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.

— ¿Fue como una cita? … ¿Le habías dicho que se reunieran allí?

No había pensado en eso.

—No... Me sorprendió mucho verlo.

Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de su voz.

—Pero él te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... —la sondeó.

—Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa.—le explico.

—Así que... ¿van a salir otra vez?

—Se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado, ya que cree que mi coche no es demasiado fiable. ¿Eso cuenta?

—Sí —asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, sí.

—V—a—y—a —magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas—. Darien Cullen.

—Lo sé —admito.

— ¡Aguarda! —alzó las manos con las palmas hacia ella como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico—. ¿lo hicieron ?...Toda la escuela sabe que tu y el ..bueno ya sabes

—No —farfullo—.

Pareció decepcionada, y Serena también .

— ¿Crees que el sábado...? —alzó las cejas.

—Lo dudo, de verdad.

Oculto muy mal el descontento de su voz.

— ¿Sobre qué hablaron? —le susurró, presionándola en busca de más información. La clase había comenzado.

—No sé, de un montón de cosas —le respondió en susurros—. Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura.

—Por favor, Serena —imploró—. Dame algunos detalles.

—Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera coqueteando con él. Fue una pasada, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención.

_A ver qué puede hacer Darien con eso._

—Eso es buena señal —asintió—. ¿Era guapa?

—Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.

—Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.

—Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber —suspirando, añadio en beneficio de Darien —. Es siempre tan críptico...

—No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él —musitó.

— ¿Por qué?

Se sorprendió, pero ella no comprendió su reacción.

—Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.

Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche, cuando él empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.

—Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él —admitio.

—Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo.

Mina se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su opinión, probablemente fuera así.

—El es mucho más que eso.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Como qué?

Serena le sonrió esperando que se lo tomara de broma cuando se enterara.

—No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble _detrás _del rostro.

_El vampiro que quería ser bueno, que corría a salvar vidas, ya que así no sería un monstruo_... Miro hacia la parte delantera de la clase.

— ¿Es _eso posible?_—dijo entre risitas.

La ignoro, intentando aparentar que prestaba atención al señor Varner.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

No se iba a dar por vencida.

—Sí —respondió de forma cortante.

—Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad —la apremió.

—Sí —dijo de nuevo, sonrojándose.

Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Mina. Las respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.

— ¿Cuánto te gusta?

—Demasiado —le replico en un susurro—, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.

Soltó un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascaró el siguiente. Entonces, por fortuna, el señor Varner le hizo a Mina una pregunta.

**Mientras tanto en el salón de Darien al tiempo de la conversación **

Darien había tenido la mañana mas maravillosa de todo su existencia solo le bastaba escuchar la conversación de Serena y Mina, misma que estaba a punto de empezar.

_¡OH! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Me lo va a contar TODO!_

_¿Qué pasó anoche?_

_¡A cenar! ¡Y solos en el coche! Pero ¿por que llegaron tan tarde ?_

Ups. Tendría que tener más cuidado con errores como ése en el futuro.

_Uh, Bueno, supongo que eso es romántico. ¡Pero habría sido más romántico si hubieran tenido un encuentro secreto! Aún así, él la ha traído hoy a la escuela , ¿verdad?_

_¿Otra sorpresa? ¿Están o no saliendo?_

_¡Ay! ¡Van a ir juntos a Seattle!...ahora entiendo por que Serena no quiere ir al baile_

_¡Es una cita ! ¡Más que eso!_

_Estoy… estoy…es que como es que ella lo logro . ¡Wow!_

_¡Un momento! Un día entero juntos… ¿se besaran ?..o mejor aun …lo harán ….si _

Darien siento como se le cortaba la respiración cuando considero lo qué pasaría si besara a Serena. Sus suaves y cálidos labios presionando los suyos , fríos. Inmediatamente olvido ese pensamiento. Sería absurdo, ¿no? Tampoco era posible, claro. Ni siquiera podía concebirlo. La tentación sería demasiado grande. No obstante, el deseo permanecía y calentaba su gélido corazón de una forma totalmente desconocida.

_Así que no paso nada… Quizá lo hagan el sábado._

Hacerlo…Darien sonrió mas ante ese pensamiento sentir el cálido cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, respirar el su aroma de su piel y ….se quedo sin respiración ante el siguiente pensamiento ,sonrió ante un nuevo sentimiento sintió como una parte de el se recupero cuando la encontró. Después de todo él era, bueno, más feliz. Tenía algo por lo que ilusionarse cada día. Era inspirador, peligroso y emocionante al mismo tiempo por pensar que sería capaz de vivir eso con Serena .

Sostenerla… besarla…poseerla

Sonrio al sugerirlo pero rápidamente despareció de sus labios esa sonrisa. Ciertamente, sería abrumador poseer a Serena …, pero iba en contra de su naturaleza fijarme primero en su cuerpo y luego en su sangre. La sangre especialmente la suya siempre sería una tentación mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

De repente, los triviales pensamientos de Mina lo devolvieron al presente.

_¡Dios! ¿Cómo seria Darien como amante? ¡Me sentiría taaaaaaaaaan bien si yo lo besara!_

_Si no lo hicieron , entonces tienen que haber hablado._

_Oh, vamos. ¡Cuéntame de lo que hablaron!_

Darien sabia que no iba a contar toda la historia , no se preocupaba de que ella revelara su secreto ya que confiaba en ella el solo quiera saber como iba a expresar su conversación . ¿Tenía más miedo de lo que hacía ver? ¿Le daba asco o estaba demasiado asustada para decirselo? El necesitaba esas respuestas

_¿Ni siquiera miró a esa camarera tan guapa? Eso es buena señal, al menos._

_Si era adulta la camarera, ¡mejor! Si no la miró, entonces tiene que gustarle . Qué suerte._

_Desde luego, yo probablemente me hubiera desmayado si hubiera tenido esa suerte de estar a solas con Darien Cullen. Él es… tan… bueno…_

_Me intimida. ¿Qué iba a decirle a alguien tan impresionante?_

_¿ELLA tiene problemas? ¡Cualquiera tendría problemas al hablar con un hombre tan guapo como él!_

_¿Hay más aparte de lo que vemos? ¿Qué más podrías desear?_

_Más allá de su rostro, ¿huh? ¿Quiere decir debajo de la ropa?_

La escucho reírse de el en su mente. De una cita a un beso y a quitarle la ropa… típico

_Así pues a ella le gusta._

Escucho más atentamente, preparándose para la respuesta que lo destruiría o lo salvara.

_Por supuesto que le gusta, quiero decir de verdad…¡Oh! ¡Mira ese sonrojo!_

Esbozo una sonrisa imaginándose a Serena ruborizada en su mente. Podía verla a través de los pensamientos de Mina , mordiéndose el labio inferior y tornándose sus mejillas de un sugerente tono rojizo. le encantaba.

_¿Y cuánto le gusta?_

_Bueno… sí… Darien Cullen es así. Él no se interesa en los demás tanto como ellos. No me sorprende que a ella le guste más él que al revés._

Darien se molesto como podía creer eso ¿ De verdad creía que sus sentimientos por el eran más fuertes que los suyos ?

Suspiro fue cuando escucho la voz de su profesora..Sabia que tenía que hacer cambiar esa idea a Serena…

**Con Carlisle y Rei**

-"Asi que ella no era humana ni vampiro… como eso fue posible, yo no lo entiendo".

-"te voy a contar la historia Hace 1800 años, la mayor parte del mundo era gobernado por la Sagrada Reina Selene, que usaba la magia de luz y leía las estrellas para reinar, era la bruja más poderosa de la historia del mundo antiguo antes de que la historia del hombre fuera escrita y una de los Seis Guerreros de Pharaon . Pero ella odió la idea de usar sus poderes para conquistar los otros reinos vecinos, y luchó contra los otros Cinco de ese tiempo. El Clan de los Vulturis, que ya tenía el deseo de mandar el mundo, se irritó ante la resistencia de la Reina y finalmente la raptaron

- "¿Y qué pasó?"-

- "bueno en esa época Aro ya se encontraba enamorado de la reina pero …el ya era muy ambición y por la influencia de su hechicera Berly ,Aro bueno …quiso cumplir su gran ambición quería ser el dueño de todo el mundo vivo y no vivo pero …también sabia que la reina no estaba enamorada de el…asi que Furioso, Aro violó a Selene. Ella no pudo oponerse, sabiendo que era su arrogancia y estupidez lo que le hacía actuar así. La culpa le pesó y no se resistió. Pero, igualmente, tampoco podía perdonar la debilidad de Aro que lo llevó a violarla así, y se dice que gritó entre sollozos... "NO DETENDRE ESTA UNION SACRILEGA, ¡PERO COMO MUJER NO TE PERDONARE! ¡SI NACE UN HIJO DE ESTA NOCHE MALDITA, QUE ESTE MALDITO HASTA SU ULTIMO DESCENDIENTE!...Y NUNCA PODRA AMAR…POR QUE ESE AMOR SERA SU MUERTE ". "Como dijo Selene , de la violación nació un bebé. Una niña. La llamaron 'Saori', para recordar a las demás generaciones que tenía la sangre de uno de los cinco dioses de entonces"

-"Asi que Saori es una mezcla de especie"-

-"Si…Saori padeció mucho el amor de su madre y padre…para Selene ella era un castigo…y para Aro una desilusión ya que no fue varon…sin embargo muy en el fondo Aro la quería…cuando ella murió …Aro culpo a Selene..Todos la culpamos por la maldición que la mato…"

-"dime una cosa a Saori no la conocían como la "Diosa Pandora"

-"Asi es…ella era Pandora…la señora Pandora…el vampiro mas poderoso del mundo la que despertó los males de la tierra"

**En la escuela**

Para la sorpresa de ella Darien la esperaba a la salida de su clase de Español, apoyado contra la pared; se parecía a un dios heleno más de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Mina les dirigió una mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó.

—Te veo luego, Serena —se despidió, con una voz llena de implicaciones. Tal vez debería desconectar el timbre del teléfono.

—Hola —dijo Darien con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que había estado escuchando.

—Hola.

No se le ocurrió nada más que decir y él no habló —a la espera del momento adecuado—, por lo que el trayecto a la cafetería fue un paseo en silencio. cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta de la cafetería Serena sintio como si fuera su primer día: todos la miraban. y para Darien Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había escuchado su nombre repetidas veces en tantas mentes, así que era difícil de ignorar.

_¿Es ésa… Serena Tsukino con Darien Cullen?_

_¿Cómo se ha enredado con él?_

_¿Cullen está con Serena ? Tendría que haberlo sabido. Idiota._

Reconocio la última voz impregnada de animosidad y odio. Estuve tentado de ir y decirle , "El sentimiento es mutuo,Kou ," pero sería grosero por su parte… En vez de eso, anduvo pasando la atónita muchedumbre.

Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, aún sin despegar los labios, a pesar de que sus ojos la miraban cada pocos segundos con expresión especulativa. le pareció que la irritación iba venciendo a la diversión como emoción predominante en su rostro. Inquieta, jugueteo con la cremallera de su chamarra.

Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó de comida una bandeja.

— ¿Qué haces? —objeto—. ¿No irás a llevarte todo eso para mí?

Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó para pagar la comida.

—La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.

Enarco una ceja.

-Además de que hoy conocerás a ellos.

Darien señalo la mesa donde sus hermanos…lo esperaban

La condujo al mismo lugar en el que se habían sentado la vez anterior. En el extremo opuesto de la mesa, un grupo de chicos del último curso los miraron anonadados cuando se sentaron uno frente a otro Serena junto a Michiru y Darien junto a Haruka. Quienes parecían ajenos a este hecho.

—Toma lo que quieras —dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia ella .mientras sus hermanos la miraban con curiosidad

-Asi que tus eres Serena…- la voz de Haruka rompió la tención que existía

-"Si…"- es que sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca…

-"Eres muy hermosa…tal y como imaginábamos". – Michirui le sonrió y ella le correspondió fue cuando volteo a ver Haruka nunca lo había contemplado antes con tanta atención y lo que descubrió la hizo sorprenderse

-"Creo que ya te diste cuenta verdad"- Darien le sonrió…Serena seguía viendo a Haruka…

-"Veo que Darien tiene razón eres muy observadora". Dijo dulcificando su voz

-"Otro secreto mas que la niña Serena ha descubierto "….- Serena miro a Darien quien le sonrio…

-"Eso quiere decir que estoy en lo cierto ".Serena miraba a Haruka

-"si…"

-"Pero yo no – ahora miraba a Darien –"siempre creí que eras hombre"

-"Pues yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que era hombre ¿o si?

Serena abrió la boca se sorpresa y después vio a Michiru…quien le sonreía

-"Es verdad …nunca hablamos…jajaja"

-"bueno creo que ustedes dos necesitan privacidad o me equivoco"-Michiru le guiño el ojo a Darien quien por respuesta le lanza un pedazo de papel…

-A mi no me gustaría irme…yo encantada me quedo con Serena – ella le sonrió- Así que si darien no te interesa no olvides me siento en la mesa del rincón…

-no lo olvidare-ambas se miran y se sonríen para después retirarse ante el silencio que se hizo en la cafetería que se encontraba observándolos Darien podía escuchar los pensamientos..que iban desde la sorpresa y otros que ofendían a Serena… quiso levántese y gritarles que la amaba que ahora era su vida pero la voz de Serena lo detuvo

—Siento curiosidad —comento mientras elegía una manzana _y _la hacía girar entre sus manos—, ¿qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?

—Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.- respondió Darien

Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. la observó fijamente, atrapando su mirada, mientras alzaba un pedazo de _pizza _de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de una sola vez, la masticaba rápidamente _y _se la tragaba. Lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes, ¿verdad? —preguntó con condescendencia.

Arrugo la nariz.

—Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta —admitió—. No fue tan malo.Se echó a reír.

—Supongo que no me sorprende.

_¡Le ha hecho reír! ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡Es genial!_

Mina . Miro por encima del hombro para captar su mirada. La desvió con instancia_¡OH NO! ¡Me ha visto! Espero que eso no arruine las cosas con Serena .._

_¿Ni siquiera se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene?_

—Mina está analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montará y desmontará para ti.

Empujó hacia ella el resto de la pizza_. _La mención de Mina devolvió a su semblante una parte de su antigua irritación. Dejo la manzana y mordí la pizza,apartando la vista, ya que sabía que Darien estaba a punto de comenzar.

— ¿De modo que la camarera era guapa? —preguntó de forma casual.

— ¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?

—No. No prestaba atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Pobre chica.- Ahora podía permitirse ser generosa.

—Algo de lo que le has dicho a Mina ..., bueno..., me molesta.

Se negó a que lo distrajera y habló con voz ronca mientras la miraba con ojos de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.

—No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice de los chismosos —le recordo.

—Te previne de que estaría escuchando .

—Y yo de que tú no querrías saber todo lo que pienso.

—Lo hiciste —concedió, todavía con voz ronca—, aunque no tienes razón exactamente. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas.

Fruncio el ceño.

—Esa es una distinción importante.

—Pero, en realidad, ése no es el tema por ahora.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

En ese momento, se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro sobre la mesa. Su barbilla descansaba sobre las alargadas manos blancas; ella se inclino hacia delante apoyada en el hueco de su mano. Tuvieron que recordarse a sí mismos que estábamos en un comedor abarrotado, probablemente con muchos ojos curiosos fijos en ellos . Resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por su propia burbuja privada, pequeña y tensa.

— ¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? —murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba traspasándola con sus relucientes ojos negros.

Intento acordarse de respirar. Tuvo que desviar la mirada para recuperarse.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —murmuro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿El qué?

—Aturdirme —confeso. Intenté concentrarse cuando lo volvió a mirar.

—Ah —frunció el ceño.

—No es culpa tuya —suspiro—. No lo puedes evitar.

-La verdad es que si puedo evitarlo- dijo mientras Serena lo miraba- sin embargo tu también lo haces

-¿Qué yo que ?- dijo de forma sorprendida

-tus ojos son capaces de deslúmbrame por eso termino diciéndote todo-Serena desvio su mirada — ¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?-

—Si.

— ¿Sí me vas a responder o sí lo piensas de verdad?- Se irritó de nuevo.

—Sí, lo pienso de verdad.

Fijo los ojos en la mesa, recorriendo la superficie de falso jaspeado. El silencio se prolongó.

—Te equivocas —dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alzo la mirada y vio que sus ojos eran amables.

—Eso no lo puedes saber —discrepo en un murmuro. Nego con la cabeza en señal de duda; aunque su corazón se agitó al oír esas palabras, pero no las quiso creer con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

Sus ojos de topacio líquido eran penetrantes, se suponía que intentaban, sin éxito, obtener directamente la verdad de su mente.

Le devolvio la mirada al tiempo que se esforzaba por pensar con claridad, a pesar de su rostro, para hallar alguna forma de explicarle. Mientras buscaba las palabras, le vio impacientarse. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, frustrado por su silencio. Quito la mano de su cuello y alzo un dedo.

—Déjame pensar —insistió.

Su expresión se suavizó, ahora satisfecho de que estuviera pensando una respuesta. Dejo caer la mano en la mesa y moví la mano izquierda para juntar ambas. Las contemplo mientras entrelazaba y liberaba los dedos hasta que al final hablo:

—Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones... —vacilo—. No estoy segura, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parece que intentas despedirte cuando estás diciendo otra cosa.

No supo resumir mejor la sensación de angustia que a veces le provocaban sus palabras.

—Muy perceptiva —susurró. Y su angustia surgió de nuevo cuando confirmó sus temores—, aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas —comenzó a explicar, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres con «lo obvio»?

—Bueno, mírame —dijo, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser una inútil de puro torpe. Y mírate a ti.

Lo señalo con un gesto de la mano, a él y su asombrosa perfección. La frente de Darien se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.

—Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—, pero no has oído lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada.

—No me lo creo... —murmuro para ella y parpadeo, atónita.

—Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.

-No lo creo

-¿Cómo puedes pensar así? ¿Y cómo puedes compararte conmigo? Mi apariencia esta fundada en belleza sobrenatural, mientras que la tuya es completamente pura y perfectamente humana. – Serena lo miro seriamente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el grupo de porristas

-Ellas si son hermosas. Pero más hermosas son tus hermanas…

-¡Eres guapa! Única. Un diamante colocado misteriosamente en una pila de piedras. Es obvio. Para mí y para cualquier hombre de la escuela…Serena confía en mi eres muy hermosa, bueno realmente no ..eres mas que hermosa…

Su vergüenza fue mucho más intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. se ruborizo ante el escrutinio de Darien .

-Sabes el rosa que luce tus mejillas se esta convirtiendo en mi color favorito.

Serena se sonrojo mas y por eso le recordó su argumento original rápidamente:

—Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós —puntualizo.

— ¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto —enfatizó mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea—, sufriré para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo.

Lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Acaso piensas que yo no haría lo mismo?

—Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección.

Su impredecible estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar bruscamente y una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible le cambió las facciones.

—Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.

—Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy —le recordo, agradecida por abordar un tema más liviano.

No queria que hablara más de despedidas. Si tenía que hacerlo, ellas seria capaz de ponerse en peligro a propósito para retenerlo cerca de ella. Desterro ese pensamiento antes de que sus rápidos ojos lo leyeran en su cara. Esa idea ls metería en un buen lío.

—Aún —agregó.

—Aún —admitio. Se lo hubiera discutido, pero ahora quería que estuviera a la espera de desastres.

—Tengo otra pregunta para ti —dijo con rostro todavía despreocupado.

—Adelante .

— ¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es sólo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores?

Hizo una mueca ante ese recuerdo.

—Todavía no te he perdonado—lo previno—. Es culpa tuya que se haya engañado hasta creer que le voy a acompañar al baile de Graducaicon.

—Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, sólo quería ver tu cara —se rió entre dientes. Se hubiera enfadado si su risa no hubiera sido tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, le preguntó—: Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?

—Probablemente, no —admitio—, pero lo hubiera cancelado después, alegando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido.

Se quedó extrañado.

— ¿Por qué?

Movio la cabeza con tristeza.

—Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creo que tú lo entenderías.

— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?

—Obviamente.

—Eso no sería un problema —estaba muy seguro—. Todo depende de quién te lleve al bailar —vio que estaba a punto de protestar y la cortó—. Pero aún no me has contestado... ¿Estás decidida a ir a Seattle o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar diferente?

En cuanto utilizó el plural, dejo de preocuparse .

—Estoy abierta a sugerencias —concedio—, pero he de pedirte un favor.

la miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Puedo conducir?

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, sobre todo porque cuando le dije a papa que me iba a Seattle, me preguntó concretamente si viajaba sola, como así era en ese momento. Probablemente, no le mentiría si me lo volviera a preguntar, pero dudo que lo haga de nuevo, y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa sólo sacaría el tema a colación de forma innecesaria. Y además, porque tu manera de conducir me asusta.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducción —movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio—. ¿No le quieres decir a tu padre que vas a pasar el día conmigo?

En su pregunta había un trasfondo que no comprendió.

— De todos modos, ¿adonde vamos a ir?

—Va a hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estaré fuera de la atención pública y podrás estar conmigo si así lo quieres.

Otra vez la dejaba la alternativa de elegir.

— ¿Y me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol? —pregunto, entusiasmada por la idea de desentrañar otra de las incógnitas.

—Sí —sonrió y se tomó un tiempo—. Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, seguiría prefiriendo que no fueras a Seattle tú sola. Me estremezco al pensar con qué problemas te podrías encontrar en una ciudad de ese tamaño.

Se ofendio.

—Sólo en población, Tokio es tres veces mayor que Seattle. En tamaño físico...

—Pero al parecer —le interrumpió— en Tokio no te había llegado la hora, por lo que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí.

Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducción. No conseguio debatir ni con la vista ni con los argumentos lo que, de todos modos, era un punto discutible.

—No me importa estar a solas contigo cuando suceda.

—Lo sé —suspiró con gesto inquietante—. Pero se lo deberías contar a tus papas.

— ¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?

Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza.

—Para darme algún pequeño incentivo para que te traiga _de vuelta._

Trago saliva, pero, después de pensarlo un momento, estuvo segura:

—Creo que me arriesgaré.

Resopló con enojo y desvió la mirada.

—Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa —sugirió.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, todavía sorprendido.

Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie nos podía oírlos. Mientras paseaba la mirada por el comedor, y le pregunto lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar, Gota Rocas, el último fin de semana? ¿Para cazar? Papa dijo que no era un buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de los osos.

La miró fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.

— ¿Osos? —pregunto entonces de forma entrecortada; él esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos —añadió con severidad para ocultar su sorpresa.

—Si lees con cuidado, verás que las leyes recogen sólo la caza con armas—le informó.

Lo contempló con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.

— ¿Osos? —repitió con dificultad.

—El favorito de Malacay es el oso pardo —dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos escrutaban su reacción. Intento recobrar la compostura.

— ¡Humm! —musitio mientras tomaba otra porción de pizzacomo pretexto para bajar los ojos. La mastico muy despacio, yluego bebio un largo trago de refresco sin alzar la mirada.

—Bueno —dijo después de un rato, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ansiosos.

— ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.

-dime una cosa intentamos ser normales – Serena le sonrio- es aquí donde la chica le pregunta al chico cual es su alimento favorito y el contesta...hamburguesa pero en mi caso …

-"¿Y cuál es tu favorito?"

—El puma.

—Ah —comento con un tono de amable desinterés mientras volvía a tomar CocaCola.

—Por supuesto —dijo imitando su tono—, debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblación de depredadores... Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces —sonrió con disimulo—. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso?

—Claro, qué diversión —murmuro mientras daba otro mordisco a la _pizza._

—El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Malacay para cazar al oso —sonrió como si recordara alguna broma—. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables.

—No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado —admitio, asintiendo.

Se rió con disimulo y movió la cabeza.

—Dime lo que realmente estás pensando, por favor.

—Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo —admitio—. ¿Cómo cazan un oso sin armas?

—Oh, las tenemos —exhibió sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y amenazadora. Lucho para reprimir un escalofrío que la delatara—, sólo que no de la clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, tendrías que poder visualizar cómo caza Malacay .

— ¿También tú te pareces a un oso? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

—Más al puma, o eso me han dicho —respondió a la ligera—. Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.

Intento sonreír.

—Tal vez —repetio, pero tenía la mente rebosante de imágenes contrapuestas que no conseguía unir—, ¿es algo que podría llegar a ver?

— ¡Absolutamente no!

Su cara se tornó aún más lívida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era furiosa. Se echo hacia atrás, sorprendida —y asustada, aunque jamás lo admitiría— por su reacción. El hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Demasiado aterrador para mí? —le pregunto cuándo recupero el control de su voz.

—Si fuera eso, te sacaría fuera esta noche —dijo con voz tajante—. _Necesitas _una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podría sentar mejor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —le insistió , ignorando su expresión enojada.

La miró fijamente durante más de un minuto y al final dijo:

—Más tarde —se incorporó ágilmente—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Miro a su alrededor, sorprendida de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. Se incorporo de un salto mientras recogía la mochila, colgada del respaldo de la silla.

—En tal caso, más tarde —admitió.

No lo iba a olvidar.

Todo el mundo los miró cuando se dirigían juntos a su mesa del laboratorio. Se dio cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de ella.

_¿Qué pasa con Darien y Serena ?_

_No esta saliendo con ella._

_No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto._

_Ella es, ¡tiene tanta suerte!_

DArien se sentó lo mas cerca de Serena mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de todo el grupo , incredulidad con el hecho de que ella y el eran algo más que amigos. Se pregunté momentáneamente si les sorprendía que ella había sido capaz de conseguir que alguien con un estatus como los Cullen se hubiera acercado a ella

-Sabes muchos se pregunta ¿por que estoy contigo? les asombraba que, de todas las chicas del colegio te hubiera escogido a ti

-Supongo que es porque soy un imán para los problemas – Serena le sonrio

-Sin embargo Cualquier chico desearía estar en mi lugar en este momento ..pero yo les gane.

Serena le sonrió a Darien mientras deslizaba su mano por su cabello

-Me gusta esto – Serena lo miro sin entender- si me gusta estar junto a ti…y mas ahora que tengo una vista perfecta de tus ojos ..nuestros cuerpos casi tocándose… Si pudiera inclinarme unos centímetros hacia a ti , mi brazo rozaría el tuyo. Es emocionante estar tan cerca y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Serena se sonrojo mientras veía como entraba el profesor Banner con un televisión y una video …El profesor Banner giraba sobre sí mismo exageradamente, de pie, peleándose con un viejo televisor y un vídeo colocado encima de él. Es decir, tocaba película.

-Perfecto. Una hora entera sin nada que hacer salvo disfrutar …- Darien se quedo callado al momento que las luces se apagaron.

Una descarga eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de ambos como nunca antes les había ocurrido. Como si hubiera un cable de alta tensión entre ellos dos . Fluyendo, recorriendo, creciendo con intensidad. Darien la miro de soslayo y vi el familiar sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de notar su cuerpo extrañamente tenso y poniéndose rígido junto al de el . ¿También sentía esto? ¿Estaba experimentando lo mismo que el ?

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y, por debajo de sus largas pestañas, pude ver deseo.

EL había visto esa mirada en bastantes vampiresas que pensaban que el sería una buena pareja para ellas, pero Sus ojos siempre reflejaban hambre y lujuria, a diferencia de los de Serena , que era inocencia y cariño. Era algo nuevo parael y le cortaba la respiración.

-Como quisiera tocarte..- le susurro al oído Serena abrió los ojos como plato ..quiso voltear pero el no le permitió …- Necesito tocarte para asegurarme de que esto es real y que no me he imaginado a un ángel el mismo que se halla a mi lado. Pero no puedo . No me atrevo…por que no soy digno de tu calor …soy Frío y duro como una piedra.

Serena no dijo nada así que Darien solo Escondió las manos debajo de sus brazos y las mantuvo así lo más firme que pudo, sus puños cerrados. Súbito anhelo de tocarla, lo reprimió, haciendo más fuerza, deseando someter ese sentimiento.

Agacho la mirada para ver a Serena una vez más, y para su estupor, encontró que tenía una posición semejante a la suya . Qué interesante. ¿le rehuía? ¿Intentaba parecer natural con estar tan cerca de el ? O era que… Apenas podía creer que se atreviera a pensar que… ¿Quizá le resultaba tan difícil mantener sus manos alejadas de el, como estaba pasándole en estos momentos?

Ambos sonrieron Serena sentí a lo mismo que el asi que decidió en un impulso dejar que su cabeza reposara en su hombro …

Darien se quedo estático al sentir su cabeza en su hombro sintió el olor de su ser, no sabia que hacer , solo la contemplo ,fue cuando Serena levanto su cabeza y lo volteo a ver su mirada desviándose instintivamente de el . No quería que apartara sus ojos de los de el , ya que era gracias a ellos por los que el podía ver algo de verdad y significado tras sus palabras y actos. Dependía demasiado de esos ojos, ojos que lo ponían en contento cada vez que ella aprovechaba la oportunidad de mirarme fijamente a los suyos , dorados.

La película seguía , ninguno sabia de que se trataba, ya que ambos tenían solo ojos para ellos mismos era como si se hubieran perdido en su propio mundo, donde la energía corría entre su pulso y el de el de una facilidad tan asombrosa, como el mismo aire. Esa energía crecía y crecía, casi siendo insoportable.

-Siento que si no te toco ahora moriré por tu ser.

Darien la contemplo mientras ella solo lo miro con lamas infinita ternura y amor. Era la mirada más hermosa que el hubiera visto…

-¿ esto es amor? – pregunto el

-Creo que si

-¿Significa que me amas?

De repente y sin previo aviso, el profesor Banner encendió la luz y el momento se perdió.

A su lado, Serena se estiró de brazos y la vida volvió a sus dedos. Su cara, todavía ruborizada; pero el ardor de sus ojos contaba por sí solo la intensidad de la experiencia. Podría decirse que estaba intentando no hacer un gran drama de lo que había pasado, lo que lo hizo reír.

"Bueno, ha sido interesante," dijo, maravillado. Su voz tenía un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.

Su única respuesta fue un tímido murmullo.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó mientras se levantaba ágilmente – me parece totalmente ridículo que nos separemos ahora y justo ahora. pero . ¿Nos las arreglarrmos para recrear ese sentimiento de nuevo? Quieres repetirlo?

De pronto solo asi de pronto Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió rápidamente su pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.

-Te quiero a mi lado, junto a mí. Quiero estar contigo, te quiero en mi vida, en el centro de mi vida. .

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza es que estado muy ocupada y para colmo un ser inmunde me borro mis otras historias asi ke hay que comenzar de nuevo espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y mas la parte final….

atte

Sheccid de Cullen


	14. Tan solo tu

**Tan solo tu**

"_Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso?" __  
__-"Si, es suficiente. Suficiente para siempre." Crepusculo_

Serena sintió la sensación mas hermosa que jamás había sentido se perdió en los ojos dorados de Darien que la observa intensamente y seductoramente mientras decía esas palabras que hicieron que su corazón se detuviera esos segundos .

-"Yo creo que he dicho demasiado hoy…- Darien desvió su mirada y se alejo lo más rápido posible …

Serena entro en el gimnasio, mareada y tambaleándose un poco. Se dejo ir hasta el vestuario, donde se cambio como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que había otras personas en torno a ella. No fue consciente del todo hasta que empuño una raqueta. No pesaba mucho, pero la sintió insegura en su mano. Vi a algunos chicos de clase mirarla a hurtadillas. El entrenador Clapp les ordenó jugar por parejas.

— ¿Quieres formar pareja conmigo?

—Gracias, Seiya... —hizo un gesto de disculpa—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

—No—te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

La clase transcurrió como debía ser con accidentes para Serena en un intento de ayudar le dio un golpe en el hombro a Seiya y se golpeo la cabeza con la raqueta.

-Se que algún día tendrás mucha habilidad en los deportes- Serena se volteo y le sonrió

**Con Darien..**

Darien caminaba con dirección hacia el gimnasio cuando su mejor amigo se apareció

-Asi que ella ya lo sabe – Darien le sonrió

-Si- dijo siguiendo su camino…-

-entonces que va a pasar …- Andrew comenzó a caminar junto a el

-no lo se, se que la quiero mas que a mi vida pero no quiero que sea como yo – se detuvo mientras observaba a Andrew

-creo ella debe tomar ese decisión y no tu

- pero nadie tiene un final feliz con esta no vida

Darien observo a su amigo la sonrisa amarga apareció en su pálido rostro

-Darien ella te quiere lo veo en sus ojos- Darien suspiro y de nuevo sonrio

-ella cree que se preocupa mas por mi que yo por ella …esta tan equivocada ¿De verdad cree que sus sentimientos por mí son más fuertes que los míos? ¿Cómo puede decir que le gusto más de lo que ella me gusta ? ¡Esta muy equivocada, de verdad!. Ella lo es todo, y ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí.

- demostrárselo.- Andrew lo tomo del hombro.- dile lo que sientes sin mascaras…Darien dile lo que sientes por ella

- ella es extraordinaria y se merece mucho más que los trucos normales y corrientes usados por tontos humanos enamorados .Se merece mucho más de lo que puede darle. Nunca sere digno de ella, y sin embargo ella parece pensar lo contrario que yo no la merezco. ¿Qué puedo hacer para probar que se equivocaba?

- ser tu mismo acaso no lo entiendes- dijo con desesperación

- Podía regalarle ropa espléndida y cara, o comprarle todos los diamantes del mundo o incluso construir un palacio que empequeñecería al Taj Mahal.

- eso no va a ser que ella vea lo mucho que la quieres se ve que no la conoces..ella no es como yusuki

- es verdad … Ninguna de esas cosas hara que ella vea lo que yo siento en realidad. Para Serena , lo mejor es darle algo pequeño e invaluable algo que sólo yo pueda ofrecerle.

¿Qué podre darle que fuera único y significativo?

-Tu

Andrew adelanto sus pasos mientras dejaba a Darien atrás…

-me estas diciendo que puedo darle… bueno, a mí mismo.

-no estoy diciendo que te entregues físicamente

-No sexo- dijo alzando una ceja

-no…yo dijo que bueno… que parte de ser tu mismo no entiendes algo que el dinero no pueda comprar…no autos, no ropa ni nada de eso solo tu –

- me quieres decir que le revele mis pensamientos… incluso mis preocupaciones y miedos. Que le entregaba mis secretos así le demostrare lo mucho que confió en ella al revelarle la parte más oscura de mi ser, y tal vez lo entenderá. Es mas Podría llevarla a mi lugar preferido, el prado, a plena luz del sol y dejar que viera exactamente lo que soy .

-has estado ocultándote de ella el tiempo ha llegado y tienes que dejar de fingir y dar la bienvenida a la realidad…tu realidad

Darien solo le sonrió y siguió su paso hacia el gimnasio y su atención se desvió a Seiya quien se encontraba junto a Serena que caminaba y solo pensaba.

—Así... —dijo cuando se alejaron de la pista."_Natural. Pregunta amablemente. Tú y Cullen, ¿eh?_- ¿qué?

—Tú y Cullen, ¿en? —preguntó con tono de rebeldía.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Seiya —le aviso

— _Sólo porque no me concierna no significa que me tenga que gustar._No me gusta —musitó en cualquier caso.

—No tiene por qué —le replico bruscamente.

—Te mira como si... _No me gusta la manera en que la mira. Parece… hambriento. No está bien._

—me ignoró y prosiguió—: Te mira como si fueras algo comestible

-quizás pero no me importa –

Contuvo la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos se le escapó una risita tonta.

Darien los observo de lejos mientras asimilaba los pensamientos de Seiya el tenia razón Serena no tenía que estar con el.

Y sin embargo el la necesitaba…

se vistió a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeaba incansablemente las paredes de su estómago. Se preguntaba si Darien la estaría esperando o si se reuniría con él en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba ahí? le invadió una oleada de pánico.

Salio del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta su casa sin mirar siquiera el estacionamiento, pero todas sus preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Darien la esperaba, apoyado con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sentio peculiar sensación de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Hola —musito mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

—Hola —le correspondió con otra deslumbrante—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?

Su rostro se enfrió un poco.

—Bien —mintió.

— ¿De verdad?

No estaba muy convencido. Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miro hacia atrás para ver la espalda de Seiya al alejarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exigo saber.

Aún tenso, volvió a mirarla.

—Kou me saca de mis casillas.

— ¿No habrás estado escuchando otra vez?

Se aterro. Todo atisbo de su repentino buen humor se desvaneció.

— ¿Cómo va esa cabeza? —preguntó con inocencia.

— ¡Eres increíble!

-te dije que tu eres el centro de mi vida- Serena se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero el le dio alcance con facilidad

—Fuiste tú quien mencionaste que nunca te había visto en clase de gimnasia. Eso despertó mi curiosidad.

No parecía arrepentido, de modo que lo ignoro.

-eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas ; no es mi emoción preferida en ti, pero siempre hace que tus mejillas se tornen en una deliciosa tonalidad de rosa. Desde luego, he aprendido otras formas de provocar la misma reacción en tu piel sin hacerte enfadar.

Serena se sonrojo mas sin detenerse en silencio …

-Andrew regreso – Serena se detuvo

-¿Dónde estaba?...- ella reanudo su camino de nuevo hacia su coche, pero tuvo que detenerse unos cuantos pasos después, ya que un gentío, todos chicos, lo rodeaban. Luego, se dio cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, sino al descapotable rojo de Michiru con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. Ninguno alzó la vista hacia Darien cuando se deslizó entre ellos para abrir la puerta.

—Ostentoso —murmuró.

— ¿Qué tipo de coche es?

—Un M3.

—No hablo idioma de _Car and Driver._

—Es un BMW

— ¿Sigues enfadada? —preguntó mientras maniobraba con cuidado para salir.

—Muchísimo.

Suspiró.

— ¿Me perdonarás si te pido disculpas?

—Puede... si te disculpas de corazón —insistió—, y prometes no hacerlo otra vez.

Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina astucia.

— ¿Qué te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y accedo a dejarte conducir el sábado? —le propuso como contraoferta.

Lo sopeso y decidió que probablemente era la mejor oferta que podría conseguir, por lo que la acepto:

—Hecho.

—Entonces, lamento haberte molestado —durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en su ritmo cardiaco. Luego, se volvieron picaros—. A primera hora de la mañana del sábado estaré en el umbral de tu puerta.

—Humm... Que, sin explicación alguna, un Volvo se quede en la carretera no me va a ser de mucha ayuda con mi padre.

Esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—No tengo intención de llevar el coche.

— ¿Cómo...?

—No te preocupes —le cortó—. Estaré ahí sin coche.

— ¿Ya es «más tarde»? —pregunto de forma elocuente. El frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que sí.

Mantuvo la expresión amable mientras esperaba.

Paró el motor del coche después de apagarlo detrás del suyo. Alzo la vista sorprendida: habían llegado a casa, él la contemplaba, evaluándola con la mirada.

—Y aún quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar, ¿no? —parecía solemne, pero creyo atisbar un rescoldo de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Bueno —aclaro—, sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacción.

— ¿Te asusté?

Sí. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor.

—No —le mintió, pero no le creyó.

—Lamento haberte asustado —persistió con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces desapareció la evidencia de toda broma—. Fue sólo la simple idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazábamos.

Se le tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Estaría mal?

—En grado sumo —respondió apretando los dientes.

— ¿Por...?

Respiró hondo y contempló a través del parabrisas las espesas nubes en movimiento que descendían hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano.

—Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos —habló despacio, a regañadientes—, nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera... —sacudió la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando malhumorado las densas nubes.

Mantuvo su expresión firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos la mirasen para evaluar la reacción subsiguiente. Su rostro no reveló nada.

Pero sus ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo más profundo... y todo cambió. Descargas de la electricidad que habían sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el ambiente mientras Darien contemplaba sus ojos de forma implacable. No se dio cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

-Tus ojos me muestran pureza y amor. Nunca te haría daño nunca _podría_ hacerte daño. Me destruiría a mí mismo antes de permitir que algo así te pasara.

-Nunca lo harás…yo confió en ti…

-tus ojos – vacilo un instante pero después rozo sus mejillas Serena se estremeció ante ese contacto – tus ojos me cautivan , tu boca …¿me pregunto a que sabe?- Cerro los ojos y se concentro a decir- creo que ahora deberías entrar en casa —dijo con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de las nubes.

Abrio la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche la ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ida, tuvo miedo de tropezar, por lo que salio del coche con sumo cuidado y cerro la puerta detrás de ella sin mirar atrás. El zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darle la vuelta.

— ¿Serena ? —me llamó con voz más sosegada.

Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Sí?

—Mañana me toca a mí —afirmó.

— ¿ qué te toca?

Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.

—Hacer las preguntas.

Luego se marchó.

**Con Carlisle y Rei**

-Asi que tu habías oído la leyenda de la diosa Pandora

-Carlisle es la leyenda mas conocida entre los vampiros solo que me gustaría que tu me la contaras

Carlisle vacilo un instante…

-la historia cuenta que ella murió por voluntad – dijo Rei – se dice que ella guardaba el secreto de los vampiros y que ella despertó a los dos mas temibles vampiros y que estaba perdidamente enamorada de otro vampiro igual de poderoso que ella- Rei miro a Carlisle al pronunciar las últimas palabras- Eso quiere decir que Darien es ese vampiro verdad-

Carlisle solo la observo sin decir, nada suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos dolían esos recuerdos…

-Darien la olvido por completo…olvido aquella vida junta a ella - dijo por fin Carlsile. – es cierto que ella sabia manipular a esos dos vampiros y mas cierto sobre su muerte..ella lo decidió así …

-¿por que?

- Darien era todo en su vida aun sabiendo que ella jamás sería feliz, que no le permitían amar..se enamoro …de el y bueno ….

Carlisle cerro los ojos y apretó el puño…

-Ella murió..

-¿por que ?

-Ella era la maldición en persona…si la tocaras morías…estaba maldita

Rei abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-Su madre la maldijo nunca amaría …como dices ella era conocida como la diosa pandora….pero nadie sabe el verdadero significado de ese nombre

-no entiendo…

-La diosa pandora significa "maldita por siempre"….

-hablas de Saori verdad Carlisle –

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer que les sonrió

-yusuki ..¿que demonios haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Darien –

-Si Darien te ve acabara contigo sabe lo de Serena y está muy molesto..

Yusuki les sonrio…y se acero al retrato ..

-Saori…la maldita – comenzó a reir…de una manera diabólica – regreso como lo prometió..pero para que si el la olvido …

-tu lo sabes…- Rei se acerco a la espalda de Yusuki

-Ella no lo sabe…- dijo Jasper – lo que sabe es por las historias que malacay le ha contado…pero ahora vivirá la historia de Saori o debo decir Serena Tsukino

Yusuki lo miro fijamente

-Estás celosa – Yusuki sintió el aliento de Jasper sobre su cuello y se giró rápidamente

-¿Qué dices? –la inmortal burlona le sonrio - yo no tengo celos de nadie. Es exactamente lo contrario , es de mí de quien tienen celos los demás…soy hermosa nadie se compara a mi

-Envidias a una humana –escucho la risa burlona de Jasper - ¿qué te ha pasado Yusuki? ¿Tienes miedo de que Serena se lleve tu lugar?

-Ella no es nada nuestro, no va a llevarse nada porque no es nadie. No existe para mí ¿Entiendes? Es una humana, una simple y mortal humana. Tarde o temprano morirá –aseguró la rubia mirando desafiante al otro.

-¿Eso crees? –Jasper, se encogió de hombros y fingió pensar en lo siguiente que iba a decir-. Entonces ¿Por qué Darien, la ama tanto , ese mismo DArien que te despreció, ha preferido a una humana? –abrió los ojos con curiosidad y la miró atento, regocijándose en el momento.

-Por lo mismo por lo que tú te arrastras cada vez que Rei te propone esperar un par de días más. ¿Crees que esa humana le atrae? Serena Tsukino es una muñeca de porcelana. Hermosa sí, pero igual de frágil también. Y la porcelana siempre acaba con alguna que otra grieta…o mejor aun la porcelana se rompe … Lástima que no seas tú el que la mate llegado el momento…lo veo en tus ojos la deseas..

-¿Sabes con qué facilidad podría abrirte , aquí y ahora? -susurró Jasper, aunque ya no era él.Carlisle y Rei se sorprendieron al ver como Jasper aventaba a Yusuki mientras esta lo miraba aterrada: él jamás había perdido el control de esa forma.

-Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor por ser hermosa…mentiras y sabes por que no eres como ella…por que ella es valiente al estar con el..y tu no ..tu eres una cobarde …no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para levantarte y decirle a Darien que odias a su humana de la que se ha enamorado. ¿Crees que me puedes mentir a mí? A mí, que cada vez que entras a esta casa o que estás cerca me haces que sienta tu furia, rabia y envidia, los celos que queman y raspan, el rencor que se va acumulando en tu alma maldita. ¿Quién es ella, no? ¿Quién es ella para venir a robarte lo que tú tanto has cuidado y anhelado desde hace décadas?

Jasper se veía siniestro y oscuro era el mismo Jasper del pasado

-Hablas de sangre, de muerte. Tú no sabes nada, yusuki Hale. Hablas de muñecas de porcelana precisamente tú, que esperas ser alabada por todos los que te rodean, que esperas la aprobación de cualquiera y si no la recibes afilas tu lengua venenosa y asquerosa y muerdes , buscas, encuentras cualquier cosa para atacar. Hablas de sangre Yo he nadado en sangre que tú jamás podrías llegar a ver, ni en tus peores pesadillas. Yo he llevado la muerte a docenas de chicas asustadas que pensaban que lo peor que les podría pasar era lo que tu pretendías con ella …. Yo he llevado a cuestas a la muerte y he dejado atrás a gente que te dobla en orgullo, belleza e idiotez.

Dio un paso hacia la inmortal hermosa, y esta retrocedió un milímetro ante su presencia macabra.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que ha atraído a Darien hacia Serena ? No ha sido su belleza, no..Y eso que ella es hermosa… ni su sangre. Ha sido su alma, un alma que tú no tienes y que nunca tuviste, yusuki Hale, porque sabes que a pesar de ser la más hermosa , a pesar de ser la más envidiada y la que hace que la misma muerte se gire en sus talones para verla pasar, ella, una simple y humana, tiene algo que tú has anhelado desde que renaciste como vampiro. Ella a hecho que que la muerte se incline hacia su belleza ..incluso que la belleza se enamoro de ella .

-Jasper detente por favor…creo que ya entendió .- Carlisle se levanto y paso a lado de Yusuki

-Sera mejor que te vayas darien no tarda en llegar..

Entonces la puerta se abrió y darien apareció detrás, inusualmente callado.

-Jasper tiene razón Yusuki – pronuncio Darien- tu jamás tendrás alma…no como la de ella

-y lo dices tu que eres un monstruo –

- Ella me acepta asi como soy…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-ella sabes lo que somos…sabe que soy un vampiro

- No tenías ningún derecho a contárselo ¿Es que no respetas a nadie de tu familia?"

-La amo …y debe saber la verdad todos están de acuerdo con eso…

-hablará, ahora o después."

"Serena nunca dira nada," insistió.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" lo retó ella.

"Porque la conozco. No me haría daño. Ni a mí, ni a la familia."

"Oh, sí, la _conoces_. Tú la _amas_." Se mofó. "No sabes ni una mierda sobre ella, ¡Ni siquiera puedes escuchar sus pensamientos!"

"Confío en ella. No dirá nada."

"Bueno, ¡perdóname si no comparto esa confianza!"

"¿A qué tienes miedo, ? Explícamelo. Sé sincera…antes de que acabe con tu vida por lo que intentaste hacerle

"¡Hablará!"

"¡Si lo hace, nadie la creerá!"

"¡Va en contra de las reglas! No dejar pistas. No contárselo a nadie. Has roto la más antigua de nuestras reglas, Darien. y no me arrepiento de haber mandado a matarla hubiera sido lo mejor…por mi que se pudra en el infierno

"la que se podrida en el infierno serás tu " afirmo. Darien

"DArien …la que se a ir al infierno es tu humana de mierda - dijo retándolo

"Esa boca," dijo Esme suavemente. Al llegar junto con los demás

"Hablo cómo me da la gana, Esme. – Yusuki sonrió…y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-Emmet regresara mañana- Yuski se detuvo…- Andrew le ha dicho los últimos acontecimientos estoy perdonado por el…a cambio de que se le permita vivir con nosotros.

Yuski lo miro con enojo y después se fue ……

**Casa de Serena**

Los Tuskino cenaban armoniosamente ,Serena era observada por su padre que pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos azules un brillo que jamás había visto en la mirada de su hija fue cuando recordó el permiso del sábado a si que se levanto y pregunto

—Respecto a este sábado... —comenzó mientras cruzaba la cocina y abría el grifo.

— ¿Sí, papá?

— ¿Sigues empeñada en ir a Seattle?

—Ese era el plan.

— ¿Estás segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

—No voy a ir al baile, papá.

— ¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? —preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su consternación concentrándose en enjuagar el plato.

—Es la chica quien elige.

—Ah.

Al terminó de la cena subió a su cuarto donde se relajo pero en ese lapso de nuevo se quedo dormida…

Despertó en la madrugada las pesadillas se hacían cada vez más intensas ella caminando por un bosque…a su lado dos hombres que le sonreían a sus espaldas una escolta todos ellos llevando un capa negra …

En ese mismo bosque se sentía el olor de la sangre…se detuvo cuando vio la figura de otra persona ella lo reconoció…era el Darien…

-Saori te he estado esperando….

Fue cuando despertó

Al despertar no sólo estaba cansada, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. El desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de siempre.

Entonces, su padre se marchó, se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y ella subio las escaleras para cepillarse los dientes y recoger sus libros. Cuando oyó como el coche se alejaba , sólo fue capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de coches de la casa.

Bajo las escaleras y salio por la puerta delantera, preguntándose cuánto tiempo duraría aquella extraña rutina. No quería que acabara jamás.

Camino hacia el coche, se detuvo con timidez antes de abrir la puerta y entro. Estaba sonriente, relajado y, como siempre, perfecto e insoportablemente guapo.

—Buenos días —la saludó con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Le recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.

—Bien, gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando se hallaba cerca de él. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.

—Pareces cansada.

—No pude dormir —confeso, y de inmediato removió la melena sobre el hombro.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó mientras encendía el motor.

—Eso es cierto —se rio—. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.

—Apostaría a que sí.

— ¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?

—No te escapes —rió entre dientes—. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.

—Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?... No logro imaginar algo mi vida que pudiera resultarte interesante. No soy tan interesante."

-Perdóname, pero estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Te encuentro la criatura más fascinante que he conocido.-

Serena se sonrojo …

-bueno …tu pregunta yo contesto…

Darien comenzó a pensar había algo que deseaba preguntar pero primero debía ser precavido poco a poco

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó con rostro grave.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Depende del día.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? —seguía muy solemne.

—El café , probablemente.

Darien resopló y abandonó su expresión seria.

— ¿El café ? —inquirió con escepticismo.- que no te gusta el rojo o rosa o e l azul …ese color te sienta de maravilla

—Seguro. El café significa calor. Echo de menos el café . Aquí —se quejo—, una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser cafe, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.

Su pequeño delirio pareció fascinarle. Lo pensando un momento sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Tienes razón —decidió, serio de nuevo—. El café significa calor.

Rápidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y apartó el pelo de su hombro.

— ¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música? —tenía el rostro tan sombrío como si le exigiera una confesión de asesinato.

-Linkin Park,- respondió Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y se lo entregó.

¿De Debussy a esto? —enarcó una ceja. Era el mismo CD…

Cuadno llegaron a la escuela sus hermanos se encontraban ahí…

-Buenos días cabeza de bombón- Haruka la ayudo a salir del auto …

-Hola ..-

-Haruka que fue lo que te dije ayer acerca de ese apodo- Darien la miro con reproche

-no hay problema me gusta ..- Serena le sonrió a Michiru que se encontraba junto a Darien… a lo lejos estaba Rei y Jasper…

- Rei - dijo a modo de saludo.

- Darien - replicó. Llegando junto a Jasper

_Preséntanos, idiota._

-Serena te presento a Rei y Jasper "- dijo señalándolos con la mano e intentando sonreír con naturalidad.

"Hola, Serena ," musitó Rei en un tono musical. "Es agradable conocerte por fin." _Y es cuestión de tiempo, también. Considerando que algún día serás mi hermana…_

Le hizo una advertencia con los ojos.

"Hola, Rei," murmuró Serena tímidamente. Jasper la observo

-hola Jasper-

-Bienvenida a nuestro Clan…¿Estás lista?- le preguntó .

-Casi," contesto.

_Me gusta, Es muy dulce._

Darien miro seriamente a su hermano…por el último comentario…Jasper solo le sonrio

-Serena me gustas…- dijo Jasper mientras Rei comenzaba a reierse ….

-lose – dijo ella con naturalidad

-me gustas para ser mi próxima hermana…

_Darien acaso pensabas que ella me gustaba como mujer..darien si yo amo aRei..eres un idiota..por cierto Emmet ya esta aquí esta con Andrew_

-el y a llego..

-si llego hace una hora pero dijo que mejor te veria en la escuela-

Michiru jugaba con el pelo de Serena misma que los veía confundida fue Haruka quien respondió su duda

-Se llama Emmet es un parte de nuestra familia…era pareja de Yusuki pero ella lo cambio por la persona que tiene como novio – señalo a Darien…- pero todo esta aregaldo es mas quiere reconquistar a esa bruja…

-no le hará daño a darien

-A Darien…- todos se comenzaron reír

-Darien

La voz de aquel hombre hizo que todos voltearan a verlo Serena se sorprendió al ver al hombre musculoso que tenia enfrente,…

-Soy Emmet Cullen mucho gusto


	15. Quiero ser

**Quiero ser**

La voz de aquel hombre hizo que todos voltearan a verlo Serena se sorprendió al ver al hombre musculoso que tenia enfrente,…

-Soy Emmet Cullen mucho gusto- dijo mientras la sonrisa adornaba su rostro, era una sonrisa picara mientas su mirada iba de un rostro a otro mientras se detuvo en el rostro de Serena…- Y debes ser Serena verdad…

Serena volteo a ver a Darien quien había dado un paso enfrente de ella para cubrirla

-Si yo soy y tu el hermano de Darien …

-Asi es …-miro a Darien - ¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos?...por mi parte lo mejor es olvidar…y la tuya…?

-Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado y si quieres no perdonarme… estarías en todo tu derecho y no pondría resistencia…-

-si tienes razón ….pero hay damas presentes …-Miro a Serena …y Darien también …- Ella es tu humana verdad

-No es mi humana….

-lo siento …Tu novia –Ambos sonrieron…

-yusuki le quiso hacer daño…por favor dile que se mantenga al margen de ella …

-Ahí tu eres el culpable…y lo sabes muy bien …

-Nunca le prometí nada que no pueda darle…y ella lo sabia- comenzó a caminar mientras Emmet lo seguía ante la mirada de los demás..

-por ti … me dejo a mi que le prometí mi amor eterno…-Serena se adelanto y se paro frente a Emmet

-el la dejo por mi…ese no cuenta…- Emmet la miro fijamente – Se que no es mi asunto pero se que ella no lo ama como a ti-

-¿Por qué lo dices ? – Emmet se acerco mas a ella – ¿la conoces?...

- no … pero dime acaso si ella amara a Darien como dice no dejaría que el fuera feliz así como tu lo hiciste …el amor es dejar ir a la persona amada y ella no acepta eso … que Darien sea feliz con otra persona -

-Serena … creo que tienes razón …te propongo algo…- Darien lo miro seriamente ….

-Eso no es conmigo no con ella …lo entiendes- Serena miro a Emmet con sospecha

- yo solo lo pensé además ella no lo aceptaría por que es tu humana pero eso era justo dando las circunstancias…- Darien se relajo

-no vamos debemos ir a clases tu y yo hablaremos en casa entendido…-

Emmet le sonrió burlonamente mientras Serena lo miraba y seguía los pasos de Darien,

-Algún día me vas contar lo que sucedió con Yusuki tu y Emmet …-

-No.-

-Bien pero creo que lo que has hecho estuvo muy mal…- Serena se detuvo.- no crei que fueras de ese tipo de personas-

Cuando Darien se detuvo miro que serena se encontraba detras mirando hacia otro lado pero con una mirada muy triste

- ¿te desilusione? ..- murmuro Serena tardo en responder miraba el vacio…

- Sabes es tarde….- le dijo pasando a su lado …

-no me hagas esto – grito Serena se detuvo y lo miro pero después desvió su mirada

- ¿hacerte que?....

-Ignorarme

Serena seguía sin verlo se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino….

Darien solo la miro y la dejo ir…

-Debes ser sincero con ella si quieres que no te ignore.- Rei se encontraba junto con Jasper

-la desilusione

-Habla con la verdad – Jasper apretó su hombro y después le dio un puñetazo…

-Darién lo mas importante es la confianza en una relación asi y a sabes la verdad sobre todo…

Ambos se fueron dejando a Darien sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada de alguien se giro bruscamente y vio la mirada azul de Serena

-Estoy desilusionada…- dijo .-

-lo se-

-Espero que tengas una historia muy buena que contarme de lo contrario yo misma te torture-

Darien sonrió mientras ella fingía enfado…

-¿Cómo pretendes tortúrame?-

-no se pero se me ocurrirá algo…estacas o ajos…

-Sabias que todo eso es un mito .

-ahhh pero los mitos cobras vida..- Serena comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el estacionamiento….

-A ¿Dónde vas?...

-hoy no quiero estar en clases …- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Y tu asistencia-

-Se perderá…pero hoy quisiera conocerte mas…

-o no ..lo siento pero estos días me corresponde a mi …

-Entonces que esperamos….vamos…

Cuando se acercaron al Volvo Serena observo como todos la miraba pero no presto atención y subió el auto … pero Darien pudo escuchar cada pensamiento…

"_Se van juntos…pero como es posible que el esta con ella"_

"_imposible se van …"_

"_Estúpida Serena esta con el"_

Eso sonlos pensamientos que el escuchaba pero que no presto atención y entro al auto …

"¿Cuál es tu película preferida?" – pregunto mientras comenzaba a conducir

"Uhm," -pensó, en su mente había aparecido una lista con distintas elecciones.- "Me gusta Orgullo y Prejuicio."

"Interesante. Supongo que con ¿ Keira Knightley Matthew Macfadyen?"

" bueno no exactamente con ellos sino con Colin Firth,"- lo corrigió, sonrojada.- "aunque como sabrás es una miniserie y no la película que si me gusto pero no es lo que yo quiero a mi me gusta mas los dramas de época ya sabes eso amores que son dramáticos donde hay malentendidos … y todo un camino de dificultades además a mi me agrada no se pero me gusta la elegante ropa es como si yo estuviera en ese época amo esa época siento que era mas sencilla te imaginas caminar por los jardines o simplemente esperar a que llegara el crepúsculo por eso digo que esa época era mas sencilla".

"por lo que veo te gustan las historias de época…-dijo mientras imaginaba a Serena vestida con ropa de esa época vestida de blanco

"¿Qué pasa?" Su voz lo sacó de su pequeña fantasía

"Nada. Sólo… pensaba. No creas… esos tiempos no eran tan simples … no como ahora "

"¿Hablas por propia experiencia?" lo miró por el rabillo del ojo

"Buen intento." – soltó una risa - Casi lo logras pero hoy no vas a reunir información de mí Hoy tocas tú, no yo.".

"Eso es una injusticia…"

"Serena…tu eres mi mundo solo tu…no lo entiendes"

"Bueno, y ¿Dónde vamos?"- Suspiró

"pues, ¿Dónde quieres ir?."

"Un lugar agradable"

"la cafetería de Andrew"

Condujo hasta el lugar pronunciado por el la lluvia no tardo en hacerse presente mientras salían del auto Serena observaba el lugar era local de color blanco amplio con puertas de cristal oscuro que decían "cafetería Sin escape" cuando entraron la miradas de los presentes se posaron en ellos…mientras se dirigían hacia una pequeña puerta que se encontraba al final de las mesas cuando entraron al cuarto Serena se dio cuenta que era el lugar privado de Darien..lo volvió a mirar….

"Es tuyo"…

"No es de la familia…"- dijo mientras se sentaba en un lujoso sofá…

"Es muy bonito"

"Si Esme lo decoro"

El lugar era amplio con un ventanal en la parte oeste todo el cuarto estaba pintado de color crema que permitía mas la luz en medio del cuarto en la pared norte había una pantalla plana y todo lo correspondiente para la reproducción de películas la fondo frente a la pantalla estaba el equipo de sonido moderno y la parte donde se encontraban los Cds estaban repletos de ellos y en medio la lujosa sala ….

"Vaya esto es increíble"- dijo aun admirando, Darien se levanto y incendio el stereo con música suave ….pero en un idioma que ella entendió…

"Laura pausini"- dijo dándole una sonrisa

"conoces artistas italianos"

"Si…esa canción es strani amori" Darien se sorprendió mucho y solo sonrió ella era lo que siempre pidió y la pregunta que su corazón le hizo ..¿tu eres lo que ella busco?

"bueno te pido algo …o seguimos"

"Seguimos" . dijo mientras se sentaba y lo invitaba

"esto está mal…"- dijo mientras la veía con esa mirada enigmática

"¿por que lo dices ?..

"Serena es peligros estar cerca de ti no lo entiendes"- Darien acerco su mano a su rostro mientras sentían ambos una corriente eléctrica , pero Darien se detuvo a uno centímetros y con brusquedad se alejo …

"para mi tu no eres un peligro…eso es algo que no entiendes"…

"si comenzamos a entender lo irracional de este momento …lo lógico es que tu estas ilógicamente segura pero yo debo ser el lógico de los dos"

Serena le sonrió al no entender sus palabras, y el le correspondió..

"Esto es un sueño…imposible…esto no debía pasar…es un situación que nunca podría ser."- Serena lo miro con esa intensa mirada.- " pero ansió cada minuto que estoy contigo en realidad es un valioso regalo"

Ambos se miraron Serena por supuesto se sonrojo mas de la cuenta .. Ella no apartó sus ojos de los suyos , tal vez por su inapropiada intensidad que todavía trataba vagamente de leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos azules . Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, en lugar de respuestas. Podía ver su reflejo en sus ojos.

"Acaso no te da miedo la oscuridad"- Todavía lo miraba, y un dulce, suave y devastador tono rosado era adquirido por su piel._ ¿Qué estaba pensando ella ahora? _Se pregunto

"No… la oscuridad no me asusta".-

Darien comenzó a sentir como la sed se intensificó en su garganta –ensanchando sus músculos y llenando su boca con veneno– y cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse en algo más que el deseo por su sangre. El monstruo era más fuerte que antes. El monstruo se regocijaba y le apostaba al futuro que todavía le daba un 50% de probabilidades de ganar. El remordimiento y la culpa, lo quemaban junto con su sed, y aunque no tenia la habilidad de producir lágrimas, sabia que en este momento lo haría si pudiera.

"no estamos mas seguros en nuestra soledad … - murmuro Serena – "un toque de locura no estaría mal" – lo miro- " libera tu corazón y sigue su inspiración … el amor nos sienta mejor"….- Ella se había escondido en su cortina de cabello, pero pudo entrever que sus mejillas ahora eran color carmesí.

Al monstruo le gustó eso.

Ella no vio su mirada de nuevo, pero jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Sus delicados dedos, su cintura frágil –era tan frágil, que parecía que solo un suspiro suyo podía romperla.

"No, no, no. Yo no puedo hacer algo así."-

Serena lo miro con dolor por que le dolía saber que el sufría

"No hay algo que no sueñe una mujer que estar en los brazos del ser amado"-

Ella lo sentía..sentía como su corazón simplemente latia por ese ser perfecto que tenía a su lado y sentía que el era el amor imposible porque la diferencia entre ellos era notoria y eso le dolía…¿Cómo alguien como ella podía ser pareja de ese ser perfecto?...¿cuándo se ha visto un ángel con un vagabundo? se decía Pero tampoco podía estar lejos de el.

"Si Orgullo y Prejuicio es tu película preferida, entonces es tu libro preferido."-

"No estoy segura.- Estiró los labios – "Quiero decir, un libro es diferente a una película, y hay demasiados donde elegir. Y sinceramente no tengo sólo uno como favorito."

"Entonces, elige uno de tus favoritos…por que debe haber uno que te guste mas que otro "

"Adoro más que nada. Romeo y Julieta "

" pero Romeo y Julieta es una obra de teatro."

"Sigue siendo literatura."

"Asi que lo que te gusta son los amores ambientados en el pasado…¿No tienes un autor favorito moderno?"

"Moderno como… ¿Harry Potter? …o ha si mira olvide hay un libro "- pero darien la interrumpió

"Estaba pensando más en líneas de , Becker … Sue Grafton… o la fantasía de Tolkien y su hobbits, o Isabel Allende con su realidad, o Ángeles Mastreta y sus amores trágicos o el terror de Stephen King Algo escrito en los últimos veinte años o así."

" si los he leído como a Oscar Wilde, Emily Bronte , Louis M. Alcott pero la mayoría de los autores modernos son demasiado reales. Demasiado… Bueno, modernos. Lo que yo quiero es visitar lugares y épocas donde se centran principalmente la esencia del amor. Y como el destino siempre será mejor y donde haya un final feliz paro todos además Si quiero ver algo actual, sólo tengo que prender la televisión . Cuando leo, me gusta evadirme…. De la realidad y pensar que yo forma parte de ese universo "

"Entonces la pregunta seria sobre el tema de tus libros preferidos y no sobre autores."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, todo lo que te gusta son romances." - ella entornó los ojos.

"¿Has leído alguno de ellos, o simplemente has mirado las portadas? Porque hay más que romance…"

"Solo he leído Romeo y Julieta para un trabajo he visto el libro de Harry Potter y bueno no lo necesito leer por que - se rio y mejor cambio el tema.-" aunque debo decir una cosa por lo que respecta a Shakespeare, ¿Debo decirte que tu eres como un día de verano?"

La sangre inundó sus mejillas. Se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarlo.

"¿Tienes algo en contra del romance? No me digas que te asusta que te acusen por leer algo de chicas

"No,"- respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos. -"Ciertamente, no tengo nada en contra del romance."

Se sonrojó todavía más y miró al suelo.

"Si pudieras ir a una parte del mundo, ¿dónde irías?"

"Londres, o Italia " dijo sin dudar.

"Eso podría arreglarse fácilmente," ofreció con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?"

"Inglaterra. Es un lugar relativamente fácil de visitar. y lo mejor no hay una barrera de idioma. Bueno, y Italia bueno Carlisle tiene unos amigos ahí … aunque no es conveniente verlos "

"Quieres decir… ¿Ir?" Arrugó el entrecejo

"Sí, ir. Tonta Serena . Eso es lo que estoy preguntándote."

"Pero yo no quería decir que me llevaras … Bueno, que quería ir, no tienes por qué.."

"¿No tengo por qué?"

"Suena como si Londres estuviera a una hora de aquí , o algo así."

"¿Supondría un problema?"

"¡Darien !"- Adoro la forma en que dijo su nombre, incluso aunque estuviera enfadada. "No puedo… no puedes…".

"¿No puedo regalarte nada?"

"¡No! Y un viaje es más que un regalo. ¿Cómo explicaría algo así a mis padre ?"

"Así que no te gustan los regalos. Interesante."

"Los regalos no es lo que yo deseo de ti "

Serena sonrió desviando su mirada con Darien se sentía muy feliz y se sentía protegida y decía las cosas sin pensarlo

"bueno no se ¿Qué quieres de mi?- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro

"no olvida lo que dije"

"Bien y dime ¿Qué lugares has visitado?- Serena se quedo pensativa y sonrio

"bueno no muchos Okinawa… es lo mas lejos"-

**En la escuela**

"Eso fue todo lo que Carlisle me dijo sobre Saori"- Rei miro a su novio mismo que se encontraba serio

"pero si es verdad que ella es la reencarnación de Saori por que Darien – Jasper se quedo pensativo – " Yo había odio de ella Maria me contaba las cosas que ella hacia sinceramente sentí un gran alivio cuando la noticia de su muerte se extendió por el mundo

"Entonces nunca la conociste "

"No…- Jasper siguió observando a los humanos que caminaban a su alrededor –"¿por cierto donde están?...- Rei sonrio

"No asistieron a clases"

"¿Cómo?....el si puede faltar y nosotros no"- Rei sonrio

"Dame un minuto "- Saco su celular y lo marco –"Haruka hazlo ya"- Rei sonrió y abrazo a su novio .-"el se fue a la cafetería de Andrew que te parece si vamos"- pero Jasper sonrió y levemente beso a su novia

"Mejor vamos a otro lugar ..solos"- seguía besándola cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma de incendios y todos salieron de sus salones

"Chicos vamos a ruinarla la tarde a Darien que les parece"- comento Haruka cuando llego a la pareja

"Me parece perfecto…por todas las veces que el nos interrumpió"

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. La mayoría de las veces se sentía cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas le compelían a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron que se sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Le había estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que se sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente. Estaba segura de que habría seguido con esa lista, cualquiera que fuera, que tenía en la cabeza de no ser porque se percató de su repentino rubor.

Darien por su parte se dio cuenta en significado a sus respuestas, pensando en cómo podría encajar el en todo eso. Siempre llegaba al mismo punto.

"Me he dado cuenta que tu no encajas … " – Serena lo miro con molestia –" no me mires asi es solo que estas por encima de mi más allá de mí totalmente fuera de alcance pero también no encajas en este mundo …"

Serena le dio un sonrisa muy nítida

"Te dije una vez que yo no pertenecía a este lugar … suena tonto pero siento que yo no soy de esta época me siento perdida … y a veces sueño que camino por un bosque el olor a sangre es fuerte pero lo más curioso es que no me desagrada me gusta y entonces te veo a ti …"

Darien la miro con sorpresa …y extrañes …

"Yo"- se señalo y ella asintió …- "Pero …"

"Si a mi lado caminan unos hombre con capas negras…como si fueran mis guardaespaldas y entonces te veo y entonces me dices…_Saori te he estado esperando_…"- Darien la miro sorprendido

"Dices Saori"

"Si ..¿por que?...

Darien se quedo pensativo no sabia que hacer o que decirle

"Darien ¿Qué pasa?...

"Nada es solo que ese nombre me llamo la atención"- le sonrió y decidió cambiar de tema.-" sabes me he dado cuenta que necesitas un lugar tuyo donde puedas estar libre de imbéciles . Un mundo donde este monstruo no anhela tu atención. Se que no podrá ser y aun asi mi alma si es que tengo se mantiene en creer en la esperanza de que algún día lo imposible fuera realidad.

"Entonces somos dos los que nos aferramos a lo imposible"

"¿Animal preferido?" Comenzo.

"Gato o conejo "

"¿Comida preferida?"

"bolas de arros."

"¿Programa preferido de televisión?"

"Cualquier cosa de música o caricaturas."

"¿Lugar preferido en qué has vivido?"

"Forks." - La réplica vino seguida de un sonrojo

"¿Asignatura preferida en el colegio?"

"Literatura"

"¿Asignatura odiada?"

"Matemáticas… y Gimnasia…francés " Añadió con agobio.

"¿Plata u oro?"

"Plata."

"¿Piedra preferida?"

"Topacio." Se sorprendieron tanto el y ella se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Cuando le preguntó cuál era su gema predilecta, sin pensar, se precipité a contestarle que el topacio. Enrojeció porque, hasta hacía poco, su favorita era el rubi . Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos le devolvían la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que admitiera la razón de su sonrojo

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No… Sigue."- Estaba aturdida y no sabía por qué.

Intento analizar sus ojos, pero los había escondido expresamente.

"¿Pasa algo con que te guste el topacio?"

"No, sólo que… Olvídalo." - Sacudió la mano, todavía incapaz a mirarlo a los ojos. "Continúa."

"Dímelo" —ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque ella había hurtado los ojos a su mirada

"Es el color de tus ojos hoy," musitio, rindiéndose y mirándose las manos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello suspiró con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su cabeza- "Supongo que si me lo hubieras preguntado hace dos semanas, hubiera dicho que el ónice."

Le había dado más información de la necesaria en su involuntaria honestidad, y se preocupo haber provocado esa extraña ira que estallaba cada vez que cedía y revelaba con demasiada claridad lo obsesionada que estaba

Se quedo sin palabras. Estaba absorto con las respuestas que le daba y, conforme se las iba diciendo , más entendía que ella también se estaba enamorando de el . Quería que lo hiciera, que sintiera lo que el sentía.

" Sería un sueño hecho realidad si tu bueno pensaras en mí como una parte de tu vida."- comento darien mientras ella se ruborizaba de nuevo

"no se por que siempre me dices cosas asi y luego te molestas no lo entiendo eso es cruel por que no se que pasa por tu mente y corazón"  
Ignoro sus palabras

"¿Qué tipo de flores prefieres?"

"Rosas rojas."

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en vacaciones?"

"Me gusta ver sitios históricos."

"¿Disneyland no?"

"No, gracias."

Darien sonrió y se acerco a ella Serena sintió como su corazón latía mas mientras la mano de Darien se acercaba y asi le acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios.

Poco apoco se fue acercando a ella lentamente poco a poco ellas sintió su frio aliento cerca de su piel..Poco a poco estaba cerca de ella comenzó a temblar y su corazón bueno latía con mas fuerza Sus labios se separaron un poco, y sus ojos se veian llenos de una cálida invitación. Ella sentía ese peligroso deseo como el Entre su cuerpo y el de el , la electricidad zumbaba.  
Ella no se movió …y el se acerco mas a unos centímetros de si boca y …

-Hola, Darien – Grito Haruka cuando entro Serena y darien se separaron

-te vez mejor. Raro, pero mejor .Feliz..diría yo Darien – Haruka por un momento entendió la escena – oh lo siento en verdad yo no quería interrumpir  
-Hola, Haruka –contesto serena sonrojada

-Interrumpimos.- dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba a Serena

"No que va "- dijo Darien con sarcasmo mientras veía aun serena sonrojada

"Por casualidad, ¿no ibas a besarla ?-pregunto con burla Haruka.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

"Porque eso significa que pro fin interrumpí algo importante eso se llama venganza ".- La sonrisa se le desapareció y Serena estallo en risas después de decir esto Haruka sintio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¿Por qué fue eso?-pregunto Haruka molesto.

"¿De que nos estamos perdiendo?-dijo una voz musical a sus espaldas

Jasper llego junto con Rei mismo que le sonreía

"darien debemos hablar"- Rei se sento junto a su hermano un poco serio

"¿Qué pasa Rei?"- Serena los miro –"Si quieren me puedo ir"-

"No esto también te incube"- Rei se quedo pensativa -"¡oh!" - dijo abruptamente. "jasper, adivina que"

Darien vio lo que acababa de ver, y sus manos se congelaron .

"¿que, Rei?"- jasper preguntó.

"¡Peter y Charlotte vienen a visitarnos la siguiente semana!"Van a estar por las proximidades, ¿No está genial?"- Rei sintio como la mirada fría de Darien se clavaba en ella

"¿Qué esta mal Darien ?"- le pregunto Serena .

"Peter y Charlotte van a venir a forks?" - dijo entre dientes a Rei.

"cálmate Darien, esta no es la primera ves que viene de visita".

Sus dientes se apretaron.

"Es su primera visita desde que Serena esta aqui , y su dulce sangre no solo me apetecía mí."

"ellos nunca cazan aquí, y lo sabes."

"¿Cuándo?" - Demando.

" mañana. Nadie va a herir a Serena "- Ella frunció los labios tristemente.

"no", agregué, y se aparte de ella. "¿lista, Serena?"

"¿Qué pasa Darien?"

"regresaremos a tu casa "

"está bien, déjame despedirme."

"seguro"..-pregunto Haruka

"Realmente lo siento ,

"no te preocupes estar bien si estoy contigo"- Serena sintió como Haruka se sentó a su lado

"Nadie te dijo que no debes jugar con tu comida?"

Serena y Haruka comenzaron a reír Darien volteo pro que ella no salía corriendo despavorida gritando que se alejara de ella.

Pero no era asi le gustaba estar ahí con ellos sonreía con Haruka mientras que michiru jugaba con su pelo y Rei se acercaba a ella solo Jasper se mantenía a distancia.

Entonces le comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre como era Japón y su antiguo

Intento describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota —amargo, ligeramente resinoso, pero aun así agradable—, el canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los árboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extendía de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las montañas bajas.

Lo más arduo de explicar fue por qué le resultaba tan hermoso aquel lugar y también justificar una belleza que no dependía de la vegetación , sino que tenía más que ver con la silueta de la tierra, las cuencas poco profundas de los valles entre colinas escarpadas y la forma en que conservaban la luz del sol. Se encontró gesticulando con las manos mientras se los intentaba describir.

"¿Has terminado?" Preguntó, mirando a Darien.

" no, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa…yi es mejor que nos vayamos "

Serena se despidió con una sonrisa de todos Darien manejando con rapidez y en menos de diez minutos llego a su casa

"¿Es muy tarde?" Peguntó, echando una miradita al reloj de su mano.

"Es la hora del crepúsculo," Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano murmuro, mirando más allá de las nubes o la distante puesta de sol.

Sólo podía sentir sus ojos en el . Se regocijo de ello durante un momento antes de enfrentar su mirada.

"Es la hora más segura para nosotros,"- le explicó en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de su mirada. Quizá segura no era la palabra adecuada. - "La hora más fácil, pero también la más triste… porque marca el fin de otro día, el retorno de la noche. La oscuridad es muy predecible, ¿no crees?"

"Me gusta la noche. Si no hubiera oscuridad, no podríamos ver nunca las estrellas." -Hizo una pausa antes de añadir, -"Aunque no es que se vean mucho."

" Serena Gracias"

"¿por que?"

"por tu habilidad de alegrar siempre mi mal humor"

"Bueno ya es tarde"…

" Serena estamos jugando un juego peligroso por dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos."

Se acerco de nuevo a ella cuando lo escucho

"_Es hora de averiguar si uno de los Fríos es novio de Serena como dijo Seiya por que si es asi . Kenig no puede dejar que eso ocurra. Malditos vampiros."_

"Esto no es bueno," jadeo.

_Si ella realmente está pasando su tiempo con un Cullen, probablemente se tenga que romper ese tratado y decirle a Kenig el peligro en el que se encuentra su niña. No solo ella todos estamos en peligro con esas criaturas viciosas y chupadoras de sangre._

"¿Qué pasa?" Serena sonó alarmada.

Miro su gloriosa cara y vio ansiedad.

"Otra complicación," era la única explicación que podía ofrecerle justo ahora.

Billy o como le decían el abuelo seguía mirándola con intensa ansiedad. Gemio en su fuero interno. ¿Había reconocido Billy a Darien con tanta facilidad? ¿Creía en las leyendas inverosímiles de las que se había mofado su hijo?

La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Billy. Sí, así era

"tu padre se acerca," señalo.

Serena comprendió y salió del coche, siendo recibida por la incesante lluvia. La hubiera acompañado gustosamente hacia la puerta con la protección de un paraguas, pero con un enemigo tan cerca, no se atrevio a arriesgar más tiempo del necesario.

_¿Es eso…?. ¿ estaba en el coche con el? ¡Vete al infierno, vampiro inmunde monstruo desalmado !_ _¿Tiene la más remota idea del peligro en el que está? Es estúpida._

Fulmino con la mirada al hombre mayor de los dos desde el coche, y pudo ver el odio en sus ojos cuando le la devolvió la mirada .

"Serena".. ella se detuvo

"Quiero ser tu vida "…

Salio del auto y ante la mirada de ese viejo …la abrazo mientras la lluvia los acompañaba

* * *

Hola disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo perdón lo siento pero he estado muy ocupada pero aki esta este cap prometo actualizar el jueves ok lo juro …

Gracias por el apoyo y por los rw ke me escriben le recuerdo ke para los 200 les tendré una sorpresa..un video con los personajes de sta historia..

Y ahora otra sorpresa

Bueno me he unido a el creación de un Finc de Twilight , Isis Janet una gran amiga y escritora me dio el privilegio de ayudarla a crear este finc ke para mi es un honor estar a su lado ….Gracias y por eso a todas la amantes de "Crepúsculo o Twilight les pido ke lean este nuevo Finc llamado

SAVE ME…

Prologo

Me encontraba nuevamente en mi habitación, oscura como todo mi pasado. Hace aproximadamente 6 meses fui transformada, o eso parece, ya que la noción del tiempo para nosotros es muy diferente; no se que era de mi vida humana, lo único que se con cierta certeza es que me llamo Bella, y eso se debe a 2 de mis 3 recuerdos humanos que aun conservo…

Estoy perdida en una oscuridad que reconforta pero un vació dentro de mi no se llena con nada… me he transformado en algo diferente. Se que me llamo Bella por mi pocos recuerdos que tengo pero… ¿Me pregunto por que mi vida estuvo llena de oscuridad

.net/s/4655826/1/SAVE_ME

ATE

Sheccid de Cullen


	16. Mi Vida

**Mi Vida**

"Serena".. ella se detuvo

"Quiero ser tu vida "…

Salio del auto y ante la mirada de ese viejo…la abrazo mientras la lluvia los acompañaba

Serena se quedo quieta no sabia que decir en este momento tan esperado por ella aquel momento que ella soñaba estar en los brazos de Darien su vampiro

"Dime por que te tardaste tanto"- le dijo al oído mientras Darien solo suspiro abrazándola mas

"por miedo a tu rechazo"- le dijo con calma suspirando su aroma

"tonto…"- le sonrió

"debo irme el viejo me quiere matar "- Serena lo apretó mas y el sonrió soltándose de ella fácilmente

"¿por que?..- le dijo con recelo

"enemigos ".- dijo el y le acaricio su rostro

"Esta bien mejor vete no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi"- ella recogió su mochila y le sonrió

"Entonces será hasta mañana"

"Mañana"-

Darien se dirigió de nuevo a su auto y se fue lo mas antes posible

"¡Billy!" —le llamó su padre tan pronto como se bajó del coche.

Se volvió hacia la casa y, una vez cobijada debajo del porche, hizo señales a Seiya para que entrase. Oyó a su padre saludarlo efusivamente a sus espaldas.

"mama el viejo Billy esta aquí con Seiya"- grito cuando entro con una sonrisa en du rostro

Entro en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detrás de ella. Luego, permaneció en la puerta, contemplando con ansiedad cómo su padre y Seiya ayudaban a Billy a salir del coche y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Se aparto del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudiéndose la lluvia.

"Menuda sorpresa —comento su madre que llego una toalla

"Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal momento —respondió Billy, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en Serena.

"No, es magnífico. Espero que te puedas quedar para el partido.

Seiya mostró una gran sonrisa.

"Creo que ése es el plan... Nuestra televisión se estropeó la semana pasada.

Billy le dirigió una mueca a su hijo y añadió:

"Y, por supuesto, Seiya deseaba volver a ver a Serena."

"Gracias papa"- le dijo sonrojando y molesto

" ¿Tienen hambre? —pregunto su mama mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, junto con Serena que en parte deseaba escaparse de la inquisitiva mirada de Billy.

"No, cenamos antes de venir" —respondió Seiya.—"Bueno, ¿cómo te va todo?" —inquirió Seiya.

"Bastante bien "—sonrió. Era difícil resistirse a su entusiasmo

"¿Tu y Darien van muy enserio verdad?

Mantuvo la vista fija en la sartén mientras levantaba el extremo de un sándwich para comprobar la parte inferior.

"Si vamos muy enserio".

"si se nota que son muy felices y además me gusta su auto"—comentó con admiración— aunque mi papa

"Es cierto —simulo una expresión inocente—. No le gustan los Cullen.

"Viejo supersticioso" —murmuró en un susurro.

"No crees que se lo vaya a decir a mi papa, ¿verdad? —no pudo evitar el preguntárselo. Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, salieron precipitadamente de sus labios.

"Lo dudo" —respondió finalmente—. "Creo que Kenyin le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que papá lo vuelva a mencionar.

"Ah" —dijo, intentando parecer indiferente.

**Con Darien **

"¿Estás seguro que era uno de ellos?" -Fue la bienvenida que recibió de Rei

"¿Quién se referiría a nosotros como "los Fríos?"- darien entro a la casa donde lo esperaba Emmet

"tu novia es amiga de uno de esos lobos"- dijo con burla

"mi novia es única y yo la cuidare de los lobos"- paso a su lado –" ¿ y tu novia?"

"_Asi que saben que regresamos y lo mejor Serena tuskino sabe que somos..por que ese perro de Seiya se lo dijo y lo mejor darien se lo confirmo "_

"Yusuki que demonios haces aquí"

"solo he venido por una cosa…no eres tu..no es tu novia solo he venido a pedir perdón no a ti…si no a Carlisle…mi padre"

" ¿Tu padre?

"El me creo gracias a el estoy con "vida"- dijo irónicamente.-"Se que no he hecho las cosas bien y que lo he desilusionado…"

"Sabes que no creo ni una sola palabra"-comento Darien mirándola fijamente

"tu lees los pensamientos, Rei ve el futuro, Michiru ve la verdad en tus ojos y Jasper siente tus emociones ¿Cómo podría mentir?

" Y tu sabes manipular a la gente "

"Darien ella pidió una oportunidad "- Carlisle llego para calmarlo- "además si Emmet la perdono por que tu no puedes hacerlo"

"Esta bien ambos tiene razón pero yo la perdonara solo si Serena la perdona.."-Darien sabia que con esa condición ella mostraría su genio y su falsa terminaría

"con gusto hablare con ella solo por que me importa quedar bien Carlisle y Emmet"

"Bien "-Darien se sentó junto con Rei –"Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre algo, es importante

"¿que pasa?- Haruka llego junto con Michiru

" es sobre nuestro enemigo los Quileutes su líder me vio con Serena y no le gusto que este con ella bueno tienes buenas razones sin embargo lo que mas me preocupa es el tratado"- comento con enfado

"¿eso no lo podría tomar como que hemos roto el tratado?- dijo Haruka mirando a Carlisle

"No, en realidad, no. pero esto me preocupa , es obvio que saben lo que pasa, pero ¿qué harán al respecto?"

"Nada …en primera no es tan viejo para recordar nuestra ultima visita en segunda y las mas importante es que en esta época todo lo mágico y tenebroso son Supersticiones estúpidas," murmuro con voz entrecortada.

"¿Cómo Darien?"

"Algo que me dijo Serena . Cuando Seiya le dijo que éramos vampiros. Dijo que él las había llamado una tonta superstición… una vieja leyenda."

"¿Él no cree que le estaba contando la verdad?"- Carlisle abrió los ojos más de lo normal

"No lo creo."

"Entonces,"

"Eso es"- dijo - " Sólo le contó que pensaba que fuera una superstición."

"¿Estás mencionando que los miembros más jóvenes de la tribu no creen en vampiros?" Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de su padre.

"Sí. Que , aunque los mayores hayan contado a la siguiente generación nuestra historia, los más jóvenes no la creen."

"Es es genial."- comento Jasper

"Eso nos favorece"

"Bueno ahorra algo mas importante para mi"- Daien cerro los ojos por un momento.-"Malacay no ha regresado "

"No"

"bueno entonces tu podrás contestar unas preguntas".- Carlisle sonrió cuando de pronto Rei se levanto y miro a Carlisle con preocupación

"¿Qué pasa Rei?- pregunto Carlisle ,Esme y Yusuki y Emmet ya estaban sentados la familia estaba ahí, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Malacay Setsuna y Andrew ahora si toda la familia estaba reunida

"que bueno que regresaste Malacay"- dijo Darien con una sonrisa

"Vaya veo que sin mi no puedes vivir…"- dijo con burla

"toma asiento esto te interesa"

"yo creo que no"- rei le sonrio nerviosa-"debe de estar cansados"-

"¿un vampiro cansado?"- todos se rieron

"Dime Darien que quieres saber Malacay esta aquí y si podemos ayudarte entre los dos"

"Si …bueno se trata de Serena ella"- pero Rei lo interrumpió

"sabían que nuestras acciones subieron un cincuenta porciento"- todos notaron el nerviosismo de Rei

"Rei ¿Qué sucede?- Darien la miro seriamente

"_no preguntes por favor, Darien no lo quieres saber"_

"¿Tu lo sabes?- grito

" yo..no"- pero salió corriendo

"¿Qué pasa Darien?

"seré claro…Serena a estado soñando cosas…que ella no entiende de lo mas importante que me dijo es que yo la llamaba con otro nombre y ¿ saben cual es?…- Carlisle Malacay Setsuna se miraron entre si incluso yuuski se puso nerviosa- "Veo que lo saben..Serena a soñado que yo la llamo Saori ..Ahora yo les pregunto ¿Quién demonios es Saori?

"sabia que este momento llegaría"- Carlisle suspiro

"Es cierto es mejor que le contemos la verdad"- Malacay tomo la mano de Setsuna quien miro aDarien

"perdónanos por no decirte la verdad pero ella nos pidió que no te comentáramos nada …solo si tu recordabas pero esto se ha salido de control

"De que hablan" – se levanto

"Saori fue la persona que más te amo y te ama"

"Que "

"Darien creo que a la que deberíamos decirle esto es a ella y no a ti"- comento Carlisle

"¿por qué?"-

"para que sea ella misma quien te lo explique y lo entiendas"

Darien lo observo seriamente habían cerrado sus mentes enojado salió en busca de Rei pero se encontró con Jasper quien le sonrio y toda la ira se fue desvaneciendo

"Gracias," - dijo.- "Hablando de calmar a la gente, ¿Rei va a hablarme o cree que estoy enfadado con ella?"

" ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tú mismo?"

Miro a Jasper con sospecha.

"_Conoces a Rei. Siempre se siente culpable cuando algo va mal."_

La encontró al borde del bosque, tumbada en la hierba y mirando al cielo . No se movió en absoluto hasta que no se sentó a su lado.

"Me siento halagada, y la vez celosa " dijo con voz suave.

"¿Por qué?"

" Serena se ha convertido en tu mundo solo que ahora me has elegido a mí y no a ella."

"La quiero, de una forma en la que nunca he querido antes a nadie. Pero a ti te quiero mas por el tiempo."

"perdóname por interrumpir esta noche "

"¿ tu sabes quién es Saori? "

"Todo esto es estúpido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?, No debería contártelo. Carlisle se enfadara conmigo y solo conseguiré que las cosas se pongan peor."- sentó para enfrentarse Darien

"No, me alegra que no lo hayas hecho…"-Rei ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miro confundida

" _¿Te alegra? Pero… ¿Por qué?"_

"por que no quiero estropear esta felicidad y siento que si se quien es Saori no me va a gustar."

"Pero yo."

"No, te preocupes Rei..solo dime si la pondré en peligro "

"No lo harás," dijo con presteza.

. "Me gustaría tener tu confianza. me gustaría saber el futuro " Le dediqué una media sonrisa

"pero mi mente es tuya y vez lo que yo veo ."

"¿Y qué ves?" Pregunto con timidez, e inseguro

"Veo… a Serena contigo. Y es muy feliz… y humana."… _Aunque ella quiera ser uno de nosotros._

"Serena esta conmigo y es humana y feliz ella jamás me vera de la manera en que yo deseo . Nunca me vería como alguien digno de su amor …"

"Darien No le harás daño. La quieres. Y ella te quiere.

"Rei…¿Puede acaso un corazón congelado y muerto estar roto? Por que yo siento como si el mío lo estuviera"

"No me digas que eso no es verdad."

"no entiendo como Serena este enamorada de mi ..deseo que ella sea mi compañera pero..¿ella me ama?...¿ a mi?... dime como un ser tan mágico como un ángel se enamore de algo maldito como yo?

"Te quiere," dijo Rei cogiendo su mano y dándole un apretón.- "No luches contra ello."

"No lo hago, es sólo que… no lo creo debería hacer lo correcto por el bien de ella; no puedo seguir pretendiendo que nunca estaría en peligro"

"Bueno, creo que deberías empezar a creerlo, porque es la verdad."

"Me voy," dijo, levantándose y empezando a caminar lejos de ella.

**Casa de Serena**

Abrió la ventana, no estaba con seguro, pero se trabó un poco, la deslizo suavemente de lado, evitando que sonara el metal. Tendría que traer aceite la próxima vez…

¿La próxima vez?.

Ahora mismo con su cabello rubio cayéndole por su pálido rostro, usaba una blusa llena de agujeros y pantalones, nuevamente estaba relajada y sus hermosos labios cerrados se sentó en la esquina, donde las sombras de la estancia se confundían con la oscuridad. En la quietud de la habitación, para el era fácil escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Cerro los ojos y olio su esencia con intensidad.

Ella no habló. Quizás su sueño había terminado.

"Darien" dijo Ella suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado –estaba dormida y soñando–

"Darien " murmuró suavemente..

"Quédate" dijo "Por favor… no te vayas"

"Darien" murmuró,.

Siempre derretía su gélido corazón escuchar su nombre en sus labios. Lentamente y con sigilo, se alejo de las sombras, y se acerqué a su cama para tener una mejor vista de ella. Su tez estaba girada, de modo que la luz de la luna la alcanzaban. Era realmente bella. La palidez de su piel, sus labios carnosos, el brillo de su pelo…

Sin embargo Serena si soñaba con Darien pero era el mismo sueño de cada noche..

**Sueño**

"Saori te he estado esperando…."- la chica se detuvo

"Mañana no estarás aquí "- decía mientras apreciaba la belleza de la luna

"Perdóname, no soy capaz de hacerlo"- dijo el vampiro desviando su mirada

"-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- grito en todas direcciones con los brazos extendido- ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡No se te olvide que me amas!.... -¡Cobarde!- grito -¡Dijiste que no te irías …! ¡Lo prometiste…! ¡Nos casaríamos en dos semanas...!

"Prometí no volver a presentarme ante ti, pero debes entender que yo..no puedo..yo"

"Quédate"- dijo- "Por favor… no te vayas"-

"-¿Por qué…?

"Jamás creí que llegaría el momento de tomar esta decisión Aunque sigo convencida de no ser yo quien eligia . No niego que siempre tuve el temor de que algo así podría suceder, pero guardaba la esperanza que todos mis miedos serían apartados por ti . Nunca creí que tu serias quien me llevaría por este camino. No imaginé que tu me apartarías de tu lado, rompiendo tu juramento y, partiéndome el alma"…

"Saori esto nunca estuvo bien lo sabias asi que de una vez termina con esto dime que no me amas y que esto termino"

"No puedo"

"si puedes..es así ,Darien ya no te amo …solo eso"

"Darien si te amo"- ella lo acaricio la mejilla-" ¿ no lo ves?...¿no lo entiendes?...tu eres el amor de mi vida y no puedo dejarte…- Se alejo de el – "pero tu me dejas a mi constantemente ..te alejas cuando quieres y vuelves cuando quieras ..no dl todo el mundo no de Carlisle … me dejas a mi – lo miro con tristeza.- "así que te estoy pidiendo que si no vez futuro en nosotros …por favor …por favor termínalo y ya…por que yo no puedo seguir así termina con mi sufrimiento "-

"yo no puedo..yo no .."

"no me dejas compartir la eternidad junto a ti…estas acabando conmigo…por favor termina con este sufrimiento"

"No me casaré contigo…lo siento "

"Tu ya tomaste la decisión que te pareció correcta..bien…pero "¿Por qué?"

"Saori no soy tan fuerte como tu"

"podemos hacerlo juntos…y lo sabes"

"Yo no quiero ser el causante de tu muerte …lo siento pero esto se termino"

**Fin del sueño **

Serena despertó de pronto sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro porque ese sueño le dolió tanto …¿por que ?

Miro su reloj y vio que ya faltaba poco para amanecer así que decidió darse un baño.

Como siempre la esperaba con su sonrisa solo que ahora el se veía preocupado ella lo noto asi que decidió darle una sonrisa, el le correspondió pero seguía preocupado por el sueño que ella tuvo Esta vez no vacilo en subirse al asiento del copiloto lo más rápidamente posible. le dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacía contenerle el aliento y se le paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más espléndido. No había nada en Darien que se pudiera mejorar.

"¿Cómo has dormido?" —le preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su voz?

"Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?"

"Placentera."

Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. le pareció que se estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

"¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?"

"No" —volvió a sonreír—, "el día de hoy sigue siendo mío."

"¿Y ahora que quieres sabes?"- desvió su mirada

"¿Qué tal con tu madre?" - Sentía curiosidad por ella desde la primera conversación que había tenido con ella en Biología.

"¿Mi madre?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo se llama?" Lo básico primero.

"Ikuko."

"Recuerdo que me dijiste una vez que era muy infantil."

"¿Lo hice?" Lo pensó durante un momento. "Supongo que sí."

-"¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Cada momento que paso contigo lo almacenaba en mi memoria permanentemente.

-"cierto …"- dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Tiene algún hobby?"

"el hogar es muy hogareña ya sabes cocinar, tejer, hacer manualidades para la casa y es muy buena repostera"

"Ya veo ¿y tu eres igual que ella?..- Serena le sonrió

"no lo creo lo mío no es la cocina , créeme me odia siempre quemo la comida…¿pero eso no es importante para ti o si?...

"No nada importante "- ambos sonrieron cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la escuela

- "Sabes que todo el mundo nos mira"- comento Serena al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros

"si pero no le des importancia, además solo nos tienen envidia "

"¿Envidia?"- Serena lo miro sorprendida –"¿De que?"

" de que estemos juntos"-

Con Carlisle

_Camino lentamente y sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban nunca en todo sus años de vampiro había visto algo asi la sangre escurría de las paredes, a su paso varios cuerpos adornaban el suelo, y el buscaba el causante de todo eso y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en ella su vestido estaba manchado de sangre, la espada la tenía en su mano derecha que temblaba._

_El olor de la sangre fresca era asfixiante así que prefirió no respirar seguía caminado convenido cada vez mas de que ella era la causante más adelante había una gran hoguera de fuego color purpura sabia que ahí varios vampiros habían sido eliminados_

_Dio unos cuantos pasos más, lentamente, mientras y sus nervios estaban al límite, maldijo en voz baja, asi que ella volteo y lo miro_

_-"Carlisle "- murmuro con alivio, sin embargo con la sonrisa fría, y de pronto un terrible dolor lo invadió ella lo había lanzado hacia la pared _

"_Saori …¿por que lo hiciste?..._

_"NO QUERIA ESTAR ATADA POR LA PESADA CARGA DEL CLAN...". La sonrisa triste de Saori apareció_

_"Ya veo...", murmuró tranquilamente al ponerse en pose defensiva. _

_"¿Podrás hacerlo, Carlisle ?"_

" _No pero debo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos se que ahora estas controlada por ese ser y no escucharas a nadie y yo no quiero verte así". Saori hizo una mueca, y clavó la espada en el suelo y fuera de su camino. _

_"Raku ni shite yaru (haré que termine fácil para ti)....."_

Carlisle abrió los ojos Malacay se encontraba a su lado…

" Ella no deseaba eso pero cuando Darien la dejo fue un buena oportunidad para ser controlada "

"Lo se solo fu un error de ella y todo a cabo en una triste tragedia"- Carlisle se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana ,-"Debemos saber si Serena a comenzado a recordar todo o solo son pedazos es importante saberlo por eso le dije a Darien que la llevara el domingo para saber todo y decirle todo"

"¿Cómo crees que reaccione?"- Malacay se acerco a el-"Una cosa es saber que los vampiros existen y otra mas saber que tu fuiste uno de nosotros"

"Espero que lo acepte con calma sino presiento que Darien se enfadara demasiado con nosotros"-

La puerta se abrió y de ella entro la enfermera que llevaba consigo un mensaje donde requerían al Doctor Cullen para que asistiera a una autopsia de nuevo un hombre había sido asesiando por un animal salvaje .

"¿De nuevo un animal?"- pregunto Malacay irónicamente sabiendo ante mano de que no era asi

"Asi es con este es el cuarto hombre que muere en dos semanas, Rei dice que son solo nómadas y que se irán lo antes posible"

"Sin embargo es peligroso que la vean… se que los Volturis tiene espías que nos vigila es mejor que Darien no la exponga mucho "

"Si no lo había pensado le diré ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo "

**Con Serena y Darien **

Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sus pocos amigos del colegio pero sobre todo quería saber si había tenido un amor de estudiante.

"Cuéntame sobre tus novios o mejor del ultimo ."- pregunto abruptamente sin que ella se lo esperara

"Mis novios"- dijo apenada .-" Haces que suene como si yo fuera un chica muy popular como si tuviera docenas de ellos"

"Eso quiere decir que "- necesitaba escuchar de sus labios la repuesta que el sabia

"¿por que piensas que tenía novio en Japón?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos esa repuesta no era la que el quiera escuchar seria acaso que alguien le robo el corazón en su país

"Bueno por que eres muy hermosa esos ojos son la perdición de los chicos tienes una mirada que hace que nos pongamos a tus pies además eres inteligente ,amable y alegre haces que valga la pena venir a la escuela eres todo lo que un chico desea en una mujer..por eso creo que tenias un novio que se quedo llorando tu perdida"- dijo el mirando como ella se sonrojaba

"lamento decirte que no he tenido ningún novio , y eso se debe a que a los chicos no les gusta una chica que se tropieza con sus propios pies además en Japon había chicas mas hermosas que yo"

"Dudo que alguien sea mas hermosas que tu y mira que lo dijo yo que he conocido a mujeres hermosas como mis hermanas, tu opacas su belleza y sobre tus tropiezos yo los considero una ventaja para mi asi te protejo de ti misma lo que significa que estaré junto a ti"

"ya conteste tu pregunta"- dijo evadiendo su mirada

"Quiero escucharla de nuevo "

"Nunca he tenido novio"

"¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? —le preguntó con un tono tan serio que le hizo preguntarse qué estaría pensando al respecto.

De mala gana, fue sincera:

"En Japón, no."

Darien se sintió complacido ante esta declaración en ese momento quería tomarla entre sus brazos y salir corriendo

"Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras " - anunció.

" ¿Por qué?" —quiso saber.

"Me voy a ir con Rei después del almuerzo".

"Vaya" —parpadeo, confusa y desencantada—. "Está bien, no está demasiado lejos para un paseo.

La miró con impaciencia.

"No te voy a hacer ir a casa caminando. Y menos cuando los amigaos de Jasper están cerca Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti".

"No tengo la llave " —musito —." No me importa caminar, de verdad".

Negó con la cabeza.

"Tu auto estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar.

Se rió sólo de pensarlo.

"De acuerdo" —acepto con los labios apretados.

"Estoy segura de que tenía la llave en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que había llevado el miércoles, debajo de una pila de ropa en el lavadero. Jamás la encontraras, aunque irrumpas a mi casa o cualquier otra cosa que estés planeando."- Darien sonrió ante el desafío , demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

"¿A dónde vas a ir? —pregunto de la forma más natural que fue capaz.

"De caza" —replicó secamente—." Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles" —su rostro se hizo más taciturno y suplicante—. "Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes"

Bajo la vista, temerosa del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Se negué a dejarse convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. No importa, se repitió en la mente.

"No "—susurro mientras lo miraba a la cara—"No puedo. lo sabes estar contigo es lo único que quiero y sabes que tengo razón"

"Tal vez tengas razón "—murmuró sombríamente. El color de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse conforme lo miraba.

" ¿A qué hora te veré mañana? —quiso saber, ya deprimida por la idea de tener que dejarlo ahora.

"Eso depende... Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? "—le ofreció. sabiendo que de todos modos la vería dormir

"No" —respondió a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.

"Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre" —decidió—" ¿Estara tu familia mañana?"

"No, mañana se van a pescar".- Sonrio abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la forma tan conveniente con que se habían solucionado las cosas.

" ¿Y qué pensaran si no vuelves?" —inquirió con la voz cortante.

"No tengo ni idea" —replico con frialdad—"Sabe que tengo intención de hacer la lavandería . Tal vez crean que me he caído dentro de la lavadora"

La miró con el ceño enfurruñado y ella hizo lo mismo. Su rabia fue mucho más impresionante que la de ella.

" ¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche?" —le pregunto cuando estuvo segura de haber perdido el concurso de ceños. pero sobre todo sabiendo que su temperamento se había calmado

"Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque" —parecía divertido por su informal referencia a sus actividades secretas—" No vamos a ir lejos. Como si pudiera soportar estar tan lejos de ti . Sobreviviría a base de ciervos por el resto de mi existencia si con eso podía verte todos los días"

"Entonces por si acaso no mates a la mama de bambi "—ambos sonrieron pero serena dejo de sonreír -"No quiero que te vayas "- Darien la miro sorprendido.

"Mañana estaré contigo lo prometo"

"¿Cómo lo toman?"- Serena desvió su mirada a al mesa de los demás Cullen que platicaban

"La mayoría con incredulidad."

"No les gusto" — dijo aun mirándolos

"No es eso , ellos te quieren y mucho es solo que bueno es que ellos piensan que bueno si les gustas" —sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir—" No comprenden por qué no te puedo dejar sola"

"Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso."

Darien movió la cabeza lentamente y luego miró al techo antes de que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

"Te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas"

Le dirigió una mirada de furia, segura de que hablaba en broma. Darien sonrió al descifrar su expresión.

"Al tener las ventajas que tengo" —murmuró mientras se tocaba la frente con discreción—"disfruto de una superior comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tú nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me tomas desprevenido. Tu siempre seres una caja de sorpresas para mí."- Dejo que sus ojos se posaran en los perfectos rasgos delicados de su cara. Su garganta tan expuesta a el , el pulso latiendo en sus venas. Entonces ,su mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo y su respiración se cortó inesperadamente.-" Esa parte resulta bastante fácil de explicar —continuó. Aunque todavía no era capaz de mirarla, -" pero hay más, y no es tan sencillo expresarlo con palabras..."

"¿Y tienes que irte ahora?" preguntó suavemente, ella

"Sí." – alzo su mirada para ver a la chica mas bella del colegio –"nunca has pensado que nuestro futuro puede ser imposible o nefasto "

"No, para un futuro nefasto seria uno donde tu no estuvieras a mi lado"

" Ya te dije nunca me alejare de ti, te necesito "

"Hola, Serena ," musitó Rei en un tono musical.

"Hola, Rei ," murmuró ella tímidamente.

"¿Estás listo?" le preguntó Rei a Darien

"Casi," -contesto. -"Te veré en el coche."

"¿Debería decir "que te diviertas " o sería lo equivocado?"- Comentó Serena haciendo que saliera de mi momento de distracción.

"No, "que te diviertas " es lo que queda mejor."- Sonrió ante su inocencia

"En tal caso, que te diviertas"- Su voz estaba impregnada de una falsa alegría

"Intentaré divertirme. Y tú intenta mantenerte sana y salva, por favor."

"Sana y salva en Forks, menudo reto." Entornó los ojos

"Para ti, lo es. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que eres un imán para los accidentes? "Prométemelo."

"Te prometo que estaré a salvo," -dijo con reticencia. -"Esta noche iba a hacer lavandería, algo tremendamente peligroso."

"No te caigas,"- la regaño.

"Haré lo que pueda."- dijo Serena con un gran suspiro

"Te veré mañana," dijo el mirándola a los ojos .-"Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

"Estaré por la mañana," lo prometió sabiendo que la vería antes. Reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarla solo rozo su mejilla con mis dedos y acariciarla. Dios, cómo la amaba.

Serena miro como Darien se dirijo a la salida camino sin prisa mientras la lluvia lo empapaba .

"¿Listo?".- le pregunto Rei que lo miraba con preocupación –"Estará bien".- le dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Segura?" - pregunto sin mirarla.

"Darien ,"- dijo con amabilidad tocándo su rostro para que se fijara en ella . "Si estuviera en peligro, te lo diría."

"¿Incluso si fuera por mi ?"

"Nunca le harás daño. No así."- le dijo con cierto tristeza

"¿Pero puedo hacerle daño de otra manera?"- le pregunto Darien a ella con confusión

" está enamorando de ti. Y a veces el amor duele."- Rei cerró los ojos-"Eres su vida no lo olvides "

Continuara

La verdad debo UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN MESES pero como sabrán tuve muchas complicaciones que me lo impidieron pero por fin lo hize , y es ke a mi me costo mucho trabajo este cap se fue la inspiración y volvi a leer el libro y ver la peli y sacar información para ke regresara la inspiración…

como muchas sabrán anduve enferma Gracias a todas aquellas ke se preocuparon y rezaron por mi Gracias a eso estoy bien ne verdad de corazon lo agradezco no tengo palabras .


	17. Verdad Escondida

**Verdad escondida**

Se sentía rodeada, asustada, de nuevo esa pesadilla y tal las veces anteriores dolía y mucho el olor de la sangre le quemaba la nariz pero sus ojos no veía nada solo la inmensa oscuridad que la envolvía y eso la asustaba comenzó a correr pero era inútil de esa oscuridad no salía de pronto delante de ella apareció una silueta la oscuridad solo le permitió ver sus ojos color escarlata , parecían dos hermosos rubís en medio de la oscuridad, el miedo se apodero de ella sentía que el corazón se había detenido y su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil sus oído pudieron escuchar algo un ruido tan familiar era la voz de aquella silueta.

"saori nunca te dejare ir"- dijo aquella voz masculina

"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto con temor su voz era un susurro apenas audible

"Mi querida Saori no me recuerdas, soy yo- dijo acercándose a ella la oscuridad se iba disolviendo y sus ojos apreciaban mejor a al h0mbre que tenía enfrente

"No puede ser tu...Eres…Terry"

Despertó en medio del grito con la respiración agitada no lo entendía simplemente no lo entendí ¿Quién era Saori?... por que tenia esos sueños ,todo era acaso parte de lo que estaba viviendo . Forks la está volviendo loca seguía muy nerviosa no reaccionaba a la voz que le llamaba .

"Serena estas bien – pregunto Carlisle que se encontraba a su lado.- "Serena, me escuchas"

"El me va a encontrar lo se y tengo miedo "- dijo sin contestarle a Carlisle

"Serena quien te va a encontrar- pregunto tomando una de sus manos que sujetaban con fuerza la sabana- "Serena escúchame ¿quién te va encontrara?"- pregunto con ansias

"Terry …Terry de Grandchester"- aun tenia la mirada perdida no lo miraba, solo observa las sabanas blancas

Mientras tanto Carlisle había soltado la mano de Serena el sabia quien era Terry lo sabia muy bien y después de varios siglos siendo un inmortal un ser que no sentía nada hoy un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y siento miedo por ella por todos.

**En el pasillo**

"¿Cómo estará?"- pregunto Haruka mientras su mirada se posaba en Jasper que a su vez se concentraba en la habitación

"Hay miedo"- dijo Jasper mirándolo- "Ambos sienten miedo, Carlisle a empezado a relajarse pero Serena aun tiene miedo y no se porque pero no puedo tranquilizarla es como si algo me lo impidiera".- termino de decir Jasper mientras observaba a Emmet que se acercaba a la puerta

"yo tengo mucha curiosidad de ¿por que se altero cuando mencione el nombre de Terry... lo conocerá? - les pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta

"No seas tonto como ella va a conocer a Terry eso es imposible tal vez ella tuvo un novio que se llamaba así y por eso se altero "- concluyo Haruka fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Malacay se encontraba callado sin decir nada lo vio preocupado –"¿Pasa algo Malacay"- le pregunto pero no le respondió solo camino y paso a su lado

"Aquí hay un problema"- comento Jasper relajándose un poco ,Emmet y Haruka lo miraron-"¿quién le va a decir a Darien lo que paso?

"Por ser el hermano mayor y por nuestra seguridad es tu deber- comento Emmet con una sonrisa

"Sabes que puedo hacer que te revuelques de dolor en el suelo si lo deseo"- dijo el rubio con tono amenazador

"si lo sé pero prefiero eso a que Darien me arranque la cabeza, eso me da mas miedo que tu , Darien es de cuidado no por algo era el "Guardián de la diosa pandora…el gran Endymion"

"Tu lo sabías". – pregunto Malacay mientras se acercaba a ellos

"Si cuando estuve en Europa escuche la leyenda es mas yo conocía a un vampiro llamado Terry te Grandchester ".- Emmet sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquellas noches

"Dime una cosa ,¿ no le contaste que conoces Darien ?contesta"- pregunto Malacay furioso

"eso seria malo". Dijo con mesura

"Idiota…"- y entro al cuarto donde se encontraba Carlisle y Serena

"pero que hice"- Emmet se encogió de hombros mientras Jasper y Haruka se quedaron callados.

**Con Darien y Rei**

El atardecer era hermoso para ellos que lo apreciaban mejor acostados en la hierva mientras el aire se enredaba en sus cuerpo solo observaban los colores no visibles para los ojos humanos y las cosas mas maravillosas que solo ellos podían ver.

"Es hora de irnos no lo crees"- murmuro Darien mientras se levantaba pero Rei lo detuvo

"Aun es temprano además falta ver la noche con sus colores y formas"- cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente

"Peter y Charlotte aun están cerca es mejor que ya nos vayamos"

"Ellos se fueron hace cuatro horas, no me preguntes porque pero se fueron "- Rei le sonrió con picardía-"me pregunto ¿Cuál será la razón por la que mi amado hermano se quiere ir?...deja pensar…_se llamara Serena , esa razón"_

Darien sonrió era evidente que esa era la razón por la que el quería regresar…

"lo acepto no puedo vivir si no estoy cerca de ella han pasado diez horas eso es un tormento "- comento con tono dramático

"Y desde cuando cuantas la horas…Darien lamento decirte que esta muy mal, tu enfermedad se llama amor y solo la medicina llamada Serena te curara.".-Rei no pudo contener las ganas de reir por la cara que Darien ponía

"Últimamente les da por burlarse de mi verdad desde cuando dejaron de tenerme respeto"

"No es eso es solo que nos agrada verte feliz y además Darien últimamente has dejado de ser el amargoso que eras y todo Gracias a Serena ella te ha cambiado y mucho, no se como lo hizo pero rompió ese caparazón que tenias y ahora sonríes mas a menudo, en verdad eres otro" – Rei apretó su mano y le sonrió

"Es verdad todo Gracias a ella…ahora entiendes por que debo estar cerca de ella"- se sento a su lado

"cierto es mejor que regresemos"- dijo mientras ambos se levantaban..

Darien comenzó a Hurgar en su mochila cuando vio su celular que tenai varias llamadas perdidas

"¿Qué raro tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Jasper?...¿Se te olvido tu celular?- le pregunto a Rei quien negó con la cabeza y reviso el suyo

"Que bien yo también tengo llamadas perdidas…¿estará pasando algo?..

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Darien era Jasper

"¿Que pasa Jasper?"- pregunto confuso mientras miraba a Rei

"Regresa a casa inmediatamente"- le contesto

"¿Qué ocurrió?..¿Están bien?.- dijo Darien severamente mientras observaba a Rei -"_No se nada Darie"- _pensó Rei y este dejo de mirarla

"Es Serena sufrió un desmayo en la escuela pero acaba de reaccionar, Carlisle esta con ella no sabemos qué ocurrió estábamos platicando bueno más bien Emmet estaba con ella y de pronto ella se desmayo "

Darien tomo su mochila y corrió por el bosque a toda la velocidad posible paso su auto sin ni siquiera detenerse y aventó su mochila Rei ya no lo pudo detener asi que ella se llevo al auto.

La preocupación de que ella le haya estaba mal no lo dejaba pensar con claridad solo quería estar con ella.

**Carlisle y Malacay**

"Esta mejor verdad"- Malacay se acerco a su cama donde dormía tranquilamente mientras tomaba su mano-"Mi lady estoy aquí y no la dejare sola "- beso con delicadeza su mano

"Ella lo recordó"-Carlisle apretó el puente de su nariz .-"Ella recordó a Terry eso me preocupa, por que quiere decir que recordara también lo que el le hizo y temo a su reacción"- Carlisle miraba el inicio de anochecer mientas veía como llegaba la familia de Serena- "es mejor que se vayan a la casa y retengas a Darien "- dijo en tono de orden

"No me quedare con ella"- lo desafío Malacay

"He dicho que te vayas, Malacay ella no nos recuerda has lo que te dijo"- Malacay soltó la mano de Serena quien de pronto murmuro un nombre

"Carlisle papa"- dijo ella que se encontraba dormida

"Te esta nombrando y te dijo papa"- Carlisle se acerco a ella y tomo su mano

"Aquí estoy"- le dijo con la voz entrecortada

"papa tengo miedo"-

"yo te protegeré mi pequeña"- y beso su frente

Serena despertó desgraciadamente Carlisle y Malacay ya no estaba con ella, estaba en su casa en su habitación cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía ¿Terry?..¿Quién era?...

No quería reconocerlo pero desde que era niña soñaba con castillos y vampiros y más cosas que no le gustaba reconocer pero ahora eran más seguidos era como si Forks hubiera abierto un sensor dormido y aquí en el pueblo donde los vampiros existían donde todo podía pasar era donde había conocido a el amor de su vida.

Observo la inmensa oscuridad que la rodeaba lo único hermoso que tenía en su vida era Su amado vampiro, Darien eso la alegraba mucho.

Por que mañana pasaría todo el día con él.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su papa se veía preocupado

— ¿Sabes, papá? —comenzó, interrumpiendo su meditación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Serena?

—Creo que tienes razón en lo del viaje a Seattle. Me parece que voy a esperar hasta que Mina o algún otro me puedan acompañar.

—Ah —dijo sorprendido—. De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿quieres que nos quede en casa?

—No, papá, no cambies de planes. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer: los deberes, necesito ir a la biblioteca y al supermercado. Estaré entrando y saliendo todo el día. Vayan y diviértanse.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, papá. Además, el nivel de pescado del congelador está bajando peligrosamente... Hemos descendido hasta tener reservas sólo para dos o tres años.

Le sonrió.

—Ya te sientes mejor verdad

—Si ya estoy mejor —contesto entre risas demasiado apagadas, pero no pareció notarlo.

Su padre le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto , se levanto para revisar sus cosas Saco del bolsillo la nota de Darien dedicando mucho más esfuerzo del necesario para embeberme con las dos simples palabras que había escrito. «Sé prudente». El quería que estuviera a salvo, se dijo una y otra vez. Sólo podía aferrarse a la confianza de que al fin ese deseo prevaleciera sobre los demás. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Apartarlo de su vida? Intolerable. Además, en realidad, parecía que toda su vida girase en torno a él desde que vine a Forks. Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba cuánto dolería en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.

Porque ella sabía en el fondo que Saori en realidad era ella pero por el bien de todos pero sobre todo Darien no era bueno decirlo.

**Casa de los Cullen**

"Dime que demonios sucedió Emmet antes de que te arranque la cabeza"- grito Darien quien estaba sujetado por Jasper y Haruka

"yo no le hice nada, solo platicábamos de cosas entonces de pronto se altero, solo eso ni quiera la toque"- Emmet tenía las manos alzadas

"quiero saber cada detalle entiendes cada detalle"- se calmo Darien y respiro hondo

"bueno sucedió asi "

****Flash Back****

"hola Serena"- la rubio volteo al escuchar la voz de Emmet que se encontraba frente a ella

"Hola Emmet"- ella le sonrió dejando su libro a un lado

"bonito auto eh "-Emmet sonrió con Serena –"creí que Darien te había venido a dejar"

"si pero me trajo mi auto no quería que caminara ya lo conoces"- ambos volvieron a reírse-

"eres muy bonita"

"Gracias "- dijo sonrojada

"Te juro que si no tuvieras esos ojos azules serias idéntica a un retrato que conocí"- Serena se rio ante el comentario de Emmet el cual al percatarse de sus palabras se unió a su risa

"conociste un retrato"- dijo en tono de burla

"bueno no exactamente conocí al dueño del retrato"- Serena de nuevo se rio

"entonces me parezco aun hombre". .- la risa de ambos llamo la atención de los que se encontraban cerca

"No enserio el retrato era de su esposa mmmm si pero ella tenía los ojos dorados porque era una vampira aunque el todavía la espera que tonto los muertos nos salen de sus tumbas no?"

"Ella murió"-pregunto

"Si es una larga historia aburrida pero interesante"-

"¿Dónde la oíste?- pregunto con complicidad y el se acerco a ella mas

"En Italia"- le dijo al oído

"me la cuentas. – lo miro con emoción en sus ojos azules

"no"

"¿por qué no?"-pregunto desilusionada

"porque Darien me matara"

"el no está aquí y yo no se lo dire"- sus mirada era de complicidad

"bueno pero le verdad es que no le puse mucha atención"

"Emmet"

"lo siento pero te dije que era aburrida y larga muy larga"

"que tan larga"

"Dos días enteros escuchando a ese loco"

" Bueno pero dime conoces Europa " - comento emocionada-"es increíble yo siempre he querido conocer Europa pero sobre todo Italia"

"Veo que eso te emociona mucho si yo estuve unos meses en Italia con unos viejos amigos de Carlisle, después conocí a Terry alguien muy parecido a Darien bueno en el carácter la verdad Darien es más humano que Terry – emmet de nuevo se rio ante sus palabras- bueno no humano por qué no lo somos pero Darien mas bueno tu entiendes verdad dime que si"

pero Serena dejo de sonreír por que el nombre de Terry hizo que su corazón latiera mas rápido de lo normal Terry ese nombre le provoco un escalofrió no por el frio sino por el miedo que sintio al oir ese nombre Terry .

"pasa lago"- pregunto Emmet al ver la expresión de Serena

"No nada es solo que recordé algo"- dijo nerviosas mientras su mente le daba imágenes que no le gustaba

"En verdad estas pálida"- de pronto Emmet la volvió a mira con asombro.-" Ya recuerdo , ella se llamaba Saori si ,era Saori la diosa pandora…- Serena desvió su mirada el nerviosismo la estaba consumiendo

"No lo creo"- dijo muy nerviosa

"Si ella era la esposa de Terry…Saori de Grandshester "- dijo sonriendo -"El tenia un retrato de ella eres idéntica solo que ella era vampira y tu humana "- Serena apretaba los puños

"Pero ella está muerta por aun la espera"-

"El me conto que ella lo dejo hace mucho El la ama, pero ella al parecer no; no puedes creer que después de más de un siglo la siga esperando"- Emmet miraba el cielo

"los muertos no regresan"-

"eso mismo le dije yo pero Terry es muy testarudo si lo conocieras. No mejor que no lo conozcas el es el un miembro de la guardia de ahh como se llamaba- Emmet seguía pensando de nuevo se rio - no lo recuerdo pero no me gusto su modo de vida siento que ese lugar guarda muchos secretos pero mas entorno de su Esposa la hermosa Saori"

"no lo entiendes basta no quiero saber de Terry ni de su esposa"- grito Serena mientras salía de su auto-"No me interesa nada de el entiendes ahora vete ".- le volvió a grita mientras veía como se acercaba Haruka y Jasper

"Pero calma no he dicho nada malo por favor perdóname"- Emmet quiso tocarla pero ella le dio un manotazo

"Si lo has hecho no me gusta que hables de el"- ella se dio la vuelta pero Emmet quiso sujetarla del brazo y en ese momento ella cae desmayada .

**Fin del Flash back**

"Eso fue todo lo que sucedió"- dijo Emmet sentándose junto a Michiru quien lo observo y le sonrió

"el está diciendo la verdad Darién no le hizo daño"- dijo ella observando los ojos de Emmet

"por favor deben explicarme lo que le sucede porque ella sueña cosas"- miro a Carlisle quien respiro profundamente

"Serena sueña eso ¿por que Carlisles?...¿Que esta sucediendo con Serena?...por favor denme una explicación"- grito Darien observando a su padre que bajaba la cabeza

" ella es la reencarnación de una vampira , una muy poderosa Darien su nombre Saori ella murió hace un siglo."- fue la voz de Jasper que rompió el silencio

"Saori murió por ti y solo por ti darien no la recuerdas porque ella antes de morir te borro la memoria para que no sufrieras su muerte "- Setusna tomo la mano de Malacay

"La leyenda dicen, que era de sangre celestial. Todo data desde el principio del tiempo, cuando Aro Y Selene tuvieron a Saori bendecida por la sangre de los Dioses y con dones y poderes para cumplir con la labor de destruir cualquier amenaza para el mundo de los vampiros y del los humanos y ella ahora a regresado Serena Tuskino la chica que el mundo muerto y no muerto había esperado."-Carlisle se acerco a la ventana el rostro de Darien se congelo aún mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué me quieren decir? ¿Qué no es humana? Ella que se ve como humana. Se siente suave como humana. Que su aroma es de humana, bueno mejor en realidad. Que actua como humana... mas o menos, pero no pensaba como humana o respondía como una. No es una humana sino alguien como yo"-Grito

"No Darien ella es humana en toda su gloria lo que decimos es que ella en otra vida fue una de nosotros , fue tu pareja"

"Es que no es posible ,ella no, ella tiene alma, no es cierto Carlisle por favor "- Carlisle se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente

"Ella debe venir sus recuerdos están despertando por que eso no lo se el hecho es que necesitara de todo tu apoyo y el nuestro"-

"Ella nunca será uno de nosotros no ella porque es un ángel un ángel que tuvo la oportunidad de salir del infierno y no permitiré que entre en el lo entienden ,Saori esta muerta Saori no existe ,para mi solo mi Serena mi amada Serena solo eso y que quede claro esta prohibido hablar de Saori ella esta muerta "

Darien salió a toda prisa perdiéndose en el oscuro bosque con dirección a la casa de Serena su único lugar seguro.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Se despertó a primera hora después de haber dormido y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aun así, salto de la cama con el mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. se vistió rápidamente, se ajusto el cuello alrededor de la garganta y siguió forcejeando con el suéter de color canela hasta colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Con disimulo, echo un rápido vistazo por la ventana para verificar que su familia se había marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. Desayuno sin saborear lo que comía y se apresuro a lavar los platos en cuanto hubo terminado. Volvió a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno. Apenas había terminado de cepillarse los dientes y se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo en su corazón contra las costillas.

Fue corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuvo un pequeño problema con el pestillo, pero al fin consiguió abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba él. Se desvaneció toda la agitación y recupero la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombrío, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto se fijó en ella, y se rió entre dientes.

—Buenos días.- dijo con voz varonil

— ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo alarmada.- Dime que no olvide ponerme los pantalones

—Hacemos juego. bueno Si se puede decir que una humana que parece un ángel y un vampiro sediento de sangre podían hacer juego como nosotros- dijo darien con una sonrisa ambos llevaban el mismo color de suerte solo que el suerte de el dejaba descubierto la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules.

"¿Por qué tu pareces un modelo de pasarela y yo no? - Se volvió a reír.

"Vamos que me espera tu intento de coche"- le dijo mientras caminaba

Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.

—Hicimos un trato —le recordó con aire de suficiencia mientras se subía al asiento del conductor y se extendía para abrirle la puerta.

— ¿Adonde? —le pregunto.

—Ponte el cinturón... Ya estoy nervioso.- Le dirigí una mirada envenenada mientras le obedecía.

— ¿Adonde? —repitió suspirando.

—Toma la 101 hacia el norte —ordenó.

Era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos clavados en su rostro. Lo compenso conduciendo con más cuidado del habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, aún dormido.

— ¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?- Dijo bromeando

—Un poco de respeto —le recriminé—, este puede ser el abuelo de tu coche.

A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto observaron los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

—Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 —le indicó cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Obedecía en silencio.

—Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.- No pudo evitarlo y lo soltó con cierto toque de mofa. Sabía que apenas se las arreglaba con una superficie lisa desde ahora debía tener mucho cuidado con ella, pero ella noto cierta sorna en su voz, pero tenía demasiado miedo a salirse de la carretera como para mirarlo y asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el pavimento?

—Una senda.

— ¿Vamos de caminata? —pregunto preocupada

— ¿Supones algún problema?

—No. - Se puso pálida y su corazón aumentó los latidos. Estaba preocupada y no quería decírselo. – Genial, pero si pensabas que el auto era lento, tienes que esperar a verme a mí...

—No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.

—¡Ocho kilómetros! - le respondió con el pánico en su voz. – Si lo entiendes son Ocho kilómetros de raíces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentarían torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Esto va ser humillante.- dijo sin mirarlo

-si eres torpe- le contesto con una risa

Avanzaron en silencio durante un buen rato mientras ella sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de su llegada.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos —volvió a mentirle.

—Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo. Serena ¿tienes miedo?- pregunto pero ella no le contesto- ¿O en realidad temes estar a solas _conmigo_ en el bosque?

—No se que no me harás nada confió en ti – ella le sonrió —Kenji dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías?

—No.

—Pero Mina cree que vamos a Seattle juntos... —la idea parecía de su agrado—. — ¿No?

—No, le dije que habías suspendido el viaje... cosa que es cierta.

— ¿Nadie sabe qué estás conmigo? —inquirió, ahora con enfado.

—Eso depende... ¿He de suponer que se lo has contado a tu familia?

—Eso es de mucha ayuda, Serena —dijo bruscamente. — ¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?

—Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte problemas —le recordó.

— ¿Y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas? —El tono de su voz era de enfado y amargo sarcasmo—. ¿Y si no regresas?, ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? ¿No aprecias tu vida lo más mínimo?

— Lo siento estas enojado verdad- pero él no le contesto

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche. Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera.

Serena salió del auto mientras se quitaba el suerte y pudo oír un portazo y pude comprobar que también él se había desprendido del suéter. Permanecía cerca del coche, de espaldas de ella, encarándose con el bosque primigenio.

—Por aquí —indicó, girando la cabeza y con expresión aún molesta. Comenzó a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.

— ¿Y la senda?

—Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.

— ¡¿No iremos por la senda?! —pregunté con miedo con sus ojos Darien noto eso cosa que le rompió el corazón ya que nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos.

—No voy a dejar que te pierdas.

Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, contuvo un gemido. Llevaba desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los marmóreos contornos de su pecho, sin que su perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. La desesperación la hirió en lo más hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecto. No había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para ella.

Desconcertado por su expresión torturada, Darien la miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa? —dijo con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente naturaleza al suyo impregnaba su voz.

—No soy una buena senderista —le expliqué con desánimo—. Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.

—Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Le sonrió y sostuvo su mirada en un intento de levantarle el ánimo, súbita e inexplicablemente alicaído. Intento devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente. Estudió mi rostro.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a casa —prometió.

—Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino —le repliqué con acritud.

Serena comenzó a caminar junto con el ambos observaban el hermoso paisaje Darien tomaba en ocasiones su mano lo que hacía que Serena se sonrojara haciendo que su corazón latiera mas rápido cosa que el agradecía .

Sin embargo ninguno de los hablaba, Darien por su parte quería preguntarle sobre sus sueños y decirle que sabia quien era Saori .

Por su parte Serena se preguntaba si esto no era un sueño porque si lo era no quería despertar jamás.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Serena?- pregunto por causalidad

—El treinta de junio

— "¿Y cuándo es el tuyo?" Quiso saber.

— "¿No aun me toca preguntar?" – fue su pobre evasión

— "Oh Sólo te pregunte la fecha."- Dijo, irritada - "Te he dicho el mío," señaló.

—no lo recuerdo , solo recuerdo el dia de mi transformación y eso creo ya que Carlisle me ha dicho que no lo recuerda

—¿Cuándo es ?- ella se acerco a el

—tres de agosto - de nuevo se quedaron callados y siguieron caminando Serena no sabia si le faltaba mucho asi que en un intento de reanudar la conversación le pregunto

— ¿Aún no hemos llegado? —le dijo , fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

—Casi —sonrió ante el cambio de su estado de ánimo—. ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?

—Humm —miro atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque—. ¿Debería verlo?

—Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos. - Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Tendré que pedir una visita al oculista —murmuro. Su sonrisa de mofa se hizo más pronunciada.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pudo ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de ella, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apretó el paso, su avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Darien dejó que fuera delante y la siguió en silencio.

Alcanzo el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una clara calima luminosa. Pasmada, camino sobre la esponjosa hierva en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Se dio media vuelta para compartir con él todo aquello, pero Darien no estaba detrás de ella, como creía. Repentinamente alarmada, giro a su alrededor buscándolo. Finalmente, lo localizo, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos.

Para el era la escena mas hermosa que había visto en esta eterna vida Serena rodeada de la belleza de ese prado que creía grandioso se empequeñecía con la belleza de Serena disfrutando del sol ella en medio de ese prado pero sobre todo sonriéndole

Sólo entonces Serena recordó lo que la belleza del prado la había hecho olvidar: el enigma de Darien y el sol, lo que le había prometido mostrarle hoy.

Dio un paso hacia él, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Le sonrio para infundirle valor y le hizo señas para que se reuniera con ella , acercándose un poco más. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y retrocedió un paso. Darien pareció inspirar hondo

"te mostrare como me veo a la luz del sol y porque sabrían que somos diferente a ustedes"- dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del mediodía.-

"Esto soy"

Su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. Yacía completamente inmóvil, con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol.

"Tu piel es como un diamante "- Serena lo observaba admirada deseando tocar su piel se acerco poco a poco- " Eres hermoso ,tu eres un ángel"-

**

* * *

**

**Continuara**

Hola como están espero que todas estén bien, de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo pero me retrase por que tenia que estructura bien la historia de Saori y al mismo tiempo seguir la línea de tiempo de la historia original, cosa que me costo mucho para lo que tengo planeado mas adelante….

Ahora bien quiero aclarar uno puntos:

Numero uno como todas sabrán este finc esta basado en la novela de Stephenie Meyer (oh maestra gracias por crear a Edward) Twilight y de este libro eh insertado diálogos que las que han leído el libro se habrán dado cuenta en pocas palabras he copiado textos originales de que como dije desde un principio me base en la trama de amor de Edward y Bella incluso varios personajes de Twilight salen en este finc ahora bien de la familia de los cullen rosalie no esta aquí y eso se debe a que Freiya o Yusuki es la que ursupo su lugar por asi decirlo bueno y mi amiga Yumi me pregunto que papel desempeña Haruka y michiru, y bueno ellos dos una pareja inseparable en al anime de sailor moon que adoran a serena y en este finc será igual pero sobre todo en la segunda parte de este

Ahora hablando de continuaciones les diré que si se harán los cuatro tomos estamos entrando en la recta final de el primer tomo de este finc llamdo "vivir por ti" que seria el equivalente de Crepúsculo .

Otra cosa importantes son la historia de Saori misma que no tiene nada que ver con el libro mas bien la idea de la reencarnación de Serenety y endymion en la saga de Sailor moon esa historia es toda mía con la ayuda Yumi Kamagatha que me ayudo en este cap y en la historia de Saori.

Besos a Millis te quiero muchoooooooo mi kerida amiga y editora que me das consejos para mis fincs

Lsa kiero mucho a todas las chicas de mis contactos con las que platica todos los días las kieron mucho

Atte Sheccid de Cullen


	18. Confesiones

**CONFESIONES**

"_Y entonces el león se enamoro de la oveja-_

"_Que estúpida oveja!!_

"_Que león tan morboso y masoquista! [Edward y Bella]_

Dio un paso hacia él, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Le sonrio para infundirle valor y le hizo señas para que se reuniera con ella , acercándose un poco más. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y retrocedió un paso. Darien pareció inspirar hondo

"te mostrare como me veo a la luz del sol y porque sabrían que somos diferente a ustedes"- dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del mediodía.-

"Esto soy"

Su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. Yacía completamente inmóvil, con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol.

"Tu piel es como un diamante "- Serena lo observaba admirada deseando tocar su piel se acerco poco a poco- "Eres hermoso ,tu eres un ángel"-

"hermoso"-hizo una mueca de dolor"- estás viendo la piel de un asesino"-le giro

"eso no es cierto , y no importa lo que seas te lo dije"- ella se acerco a el

"¿Qué no te importa?...deberías tenerme miedo porque soy un asesino que desea tu sangre"- ambos se vieron pero la mirada de Darien hizo que Serena se volteara

"sé lo que eres"- comento mirando el hermoso prado

"dilo en voz alta… y clara ,acepta… lo que soy …dilo"- grito el

"Eres un vampiro"- murmuro y se volteo a verlo

"Y eso no te asusta"- su mirada se volvió fría

"No"- contesto con seguridad

" soy un ser que se alimente de sangre deberías tenerme miedo"- su voz muy siniestra con un tono de enfado

"tu no me lastimarías"- dijo con sinceridad y mirando sus ojos

"soy un asesino"- le volvió a gritar

"No lo creo"- ambos se vieron la tensión entre los dos era demasiada

"es porque crees en una mentita es un camuflaje Soy el depredador mas peligroso del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Serena Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitara!

Se alejo de forma inesperada alejándose hasta perderse de su vista para reaparecer detrás del mismo abeto de antes después de haber circunvalado la pradera en medio segundo.

— ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!

Rió con amargura, extendió una mano y arrancó del tronco del abeto una rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor sin esfuerzo alguno en medio de un chasquido estremecedor. Con la misma mano, la hizo girar en el aire durante unos instantes y la arrojó a una velocidad de vértigo para estrellarla contra otro árbol enorme, que se agitó y tembló ante el golpe.

Y estuvo otra vez frente a ella, a medio metro, inmóvil como una estatua. incapaz de decir nada por que en verdad nunca había visto a Darien así

— ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! —dijo en voz baja.

Permaneció sin moverse, temiendo como no lo había temido nunca. Nunca lo había visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con tanto cuidado. Nunca había sido menos humano ni más hermoso. Con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba parada como un pájaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.

"fui diseñando para asesinar"- le dijo acercando se a ella

"No me interesa"- se acerco a el

"He matado gente en el pasado"…-el de nuevo se alejo de ella

"Eso no importa"- ella se acerco a el mas

"Quería asesinarte "- estaban muy cerca –"Jamas desea con ansias beber la sangre de un humano como la tuya".- estaban muy cerca

"confió en ti"- se acerco a el mas de lo habitual

"No lo hagas, no confíes en este monstruo que de desea"- el dio un paso atrás

"Confió en ti estoy aquí"- ella acerco su rostro olio su gélida respiración en su cara como sólo lo había hecho una vez. Se derretía ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma instintiva y sin pensarlo, se inclino más cerca para aspirarlo.

**Como un cuchillo**

**en la mantequilla**

**entraste a mi vida**

**cuando me moria**

**Como la luna**

**por la rendija**

**asi te metiste**

**entre mis pupilas**

Entonces, Darien desapareció y se colocó a seis metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llevó enfocar la vista. Permanecía en el borde de la pequeña pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. La miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras.

"Lo... lo siento, Darien" —susurro. Sabía que podía escucharla.

"Concédeme un momento" —replicó diez segundos regresó, lentamente tratándose de él. sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella ni un segundo. Suspiró profundamente dos veces y luego le sonrió disculpándose.

"Lo siento mucho —vaciló—. ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que sólo soy un hombre?...vamos siente…"-ambos lo hicieron — "¿No te asusto? —preguntó con despreocupación, aunque identifiqué una curiosidad real en el tono de su suave voz.

"No más que de costumbre.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol.

Poco a poco, se acerco más y extendió toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Contemplo el temblor de sus dedos y supo que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido.

"¿Te molesta?"—pregunto, ya que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

"No"—respondió sin abrirlos—"no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso".- Suspiró.

Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, su mano avanzó con suavidad sobre los perfectos músculos de su brazo. Estiro la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Darien . Al comprender su petición, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos. Esto la sobresaltó; sus dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo.

"Lo siento" —murmuró.—"Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo."

Alzo su mano y la volvió a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma. La sostuvo cerca de su rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel.

"Dime qué piensas —susurró. Al mirarlo descubrí que la estaba observando con repentina atención—. "Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo"

—Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo."- Darien se fue acercando a ella hasta que la inclino para que se recostara y el se recargando en su cuerpo su boca la tenía en su cuello, serena podía sentir el frio

"tu eres como una droga para mi, eres mi necesidad"- le susurro al odio serena estaba paralizada no por el miedo sino por sentir el frio cuerpo de Darien junto al suyo.-"tu eres la humana mas pura que he conocido en esta oscura existencia lo mejor de mi mundo y yo en el tuyo soy un monstruo de la peor calaña, te deseo mas que nada en este mundo "- su mano acariciaba su rostro que se encontraba a centímetros del suyo, mirándolo con esos ojos azules- "Podria tomarte tan fácilmente … Justo ahora, justo aquí. tu sangre… tu cuerpo… tan tentador…"- su mano comenzó a acariciar su cuello mientras aspiraba su olor…-

**Y asi te fui queriendo a diario**

**sin una ley, sin un horario**

**y asi me fuiste despertando**

**de cada sueño, donde estabas tu**

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas conforme fue comprendiendo poco a poco el peligro.

—No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora—. Te prometo... —vaciló—, te. juro que no te haré daño.

Luego, de forma sorprendente pero suave, apoyó su mejilla contra la base de su garganta. Apenas era capaz de moverse, incluso aunque hubiera querido. Oyo el sonido de su pausada respiración mientras contemplaba cómo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su pelo de color negro, la parte más humana de Darien.

Se estremeció cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. Lo oyó contener el aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a sus hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.

Dejó resbalar el rostro por un lado de su cuello, con la nariz rozando su clavícula. A continuación, reclinó la cara y apretó la cabeza tiernamente contra su pecho...... escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

"Ah."- Suspiro

El tiempo paso así sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera pudieron ser horas. Al final, su pulso se sosegó, pero él no se movió ni dirigió palabra mientras la sostuvo. Sabía que en cualquier momento él podría no contenerse y su vida terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera se daría cuenta, aunque eso no la asustó. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que él la tocaba.

Luego, demasiado pronto, la liberó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz cuando dijo con satisfacción:

"No volverá a ser tan arduo. Ya no tenga la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de ti"- la miro a los ojos

"¿Te ha resultado difícil?"- ella le sonrió

"No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?".- Darien le acaricio su rostro

"No, para mí no lo ha sido en absoluto."- le respondió ella

"Sabes a qué me refiero."- le sonrio- "Toca" —tomó su mano y la situó sobre su mejilla—"¿Notas qué caliente está?"

Su piel habitualmente gélida estaba casi caliente, pero apenas lo noto ya que estaba tocando su rostro, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde el primer día que le vio.

"No te muevas —susurro.

Nadie podía permanecer tan inmóvil como el. Cerró los ojos y se quedó tan quieto como una piedra, una estatua debajo de su mano. se moví incluso más lentamente que él, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento inesperado. Rozo su mejilla, acaricio con delicadeza sus párpados y la sombra púrpura de las ojeras. Tuvo sus labios entreabiertos debajo de su mano y sintió su fría respiración en las yemas de los dedos. Quiso inclinarse para inhalar su aroma, pero dejé caer la mano y la alejo, sin querer llevarlo demasiado lejos.

Abrió los ojos, y había hambre en ellos. No la suficiente para atemorizarla, pero lo bastante para que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago y el pulso se le acelerara mientras la sangre de sus venas no cesaba de martillar.

"Querría —susurró—, querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad... la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo."

Llevó la mano a su pelo y luego recorrió su rostro.

—Dímelo —musito.

—Dudo que sea capaz te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por extensión, lo puedes comprender, aunque —prosiguió con una media sonrisa— probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna droga. Pero hay otros apetitos... —me hizo estremecer de nuevo al tocarme los labios con sus dedos—, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.

"Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees."

"No estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?"

"No lo sé —se detuvo—. Para mí también es la primera vez"

Sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas, tan débiles en su hercúlea fortaleza.

"No sé lo cerca que puedo estar de ti —admitió—. No sé si podré..."

Se inclino hacia delante muy despacio, avisándole con la mirada. Apoyo la mejilla contra su pecho de piedra. Sólo podía oír su respiración, nada más.

—Esto basta.

**Y nadie lo buscaba**

**y nadie lo planeo asi**

**en el destino estaba**

**que fueras para mi**

**y nadie le apostaba**

**que yo fuera tan feliz**

**pero cupido se apiado de mi..**

**............se apiado de mi.....**

**............se apiado de mi.....**

Cerro los ojos y suspiro. En un gesto muy humano, la rodeó con los brazos y hundió el rostro en su pelo.

"Veo que es mas fácil y a todo — le comento .

"Tengo instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí."

Permanecieron sentados durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable.

"por que me odiabas cuando nos conocimos"- ella se separo de el aun tomados de la mano

"por hacerme desearte tanto…eres tu aroma eres una droga para mi eres mi marca personal heroína, no se si lo he superado"- dijo con una mirada de dolor

"Sé que lo harás". .- se aleja de ella

"Deseo que todo este bien , de verdad que sí —no había el menor rastro de falsedad en sus ojos límpidos—" Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no sé si soy capaz.".-

"No quiero que te vayas —pronuncio patéticamente, mirándolo fijamente hasta lograr que apartara la vista.

"Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansió demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto"-.

"Me alegro"-.

" ¡No lo hagas! —retiró su mano, esta vez con mayor delicadeza. La voz de Darien era más áspera de lo habitual. Áspera para él, aunque más hermosa que cualquier voz humana. Resultaba difícil tratar con él, ya que sus continuos y repentinos cambios de humor siempre le producían desconcierto.

" ¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona"-.

"Darien yo estoy segura contigo eso lo se para mi tu compañía es lo mas importante nunca te alejes de mi"

"Serena no lo entiendes verdad yo quiero tu sangre soy un monstruo que desea tu alma.."- ambos se miraron

"Quieres decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza?"- ella bajo su mirada

"¡No, no …¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza!"

"Yo solo quiero que todo sea mas fácil para ti"- ella aun no lo veía a los ojos

Volvió a poner su mano sobre la de ella, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la sujeto con fuerza entre las suyas. Miró sus manos y suspiró.

"Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor…ahora bien las cosas no serán fáciles para nosotros yo soy un vampiro y tu una humana, me imagino la impresión que te di el primer dia que nos conocimos debiste creer que estaba loco"

"La verdad es que no entendía ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?"

"Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme..."

Entonces, buscó con la mirada su rostro asombrado mientras intentaba asimilar sus amargos recuerdos. Debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos dorados ardían, hipnóticos, letales.

"Y tú hubieras acudido —le aseguró.

"Sin duda. ".- Intento hablar con serenidad.

"Sabes que nada podrá alejarme de ti no ahora" – sus ojos la tenia hipnotizada

"No lo hagas no te alejes de mi"

"¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada."- Alzó la vista. Tenía una expresión melancólica, suplicante. Los ojos de Darien eran sorprendentemente tiernos.

"¿Por qué?"

" Serena"-pronunció su nombre al tiempo que la despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre; un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito—"No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno —fijó su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado—. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable —clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los de ella —. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca…no podría seguir mi vida sin ti"-

**Como la lluvia**

**en pleno desierto**

**mojaste de fe mi corazon**

**ahogaste mis miedos**

**Como una dulce voz**

**en el silencio**

**asi nos llego el amor**

**amor del bueno**

Ella soltó su mano y lo miro con los ojos llenos de miedo en la observo fijamente no reaccionaba.

"no puedo leer tu mente tienes que decirme lo que estas pensando"- tomo su mano y ella lo miro

"Ahora tengo miedo"- la soltó y la miro con la mas infinita tristeza en su ojos dorados

"Bien"- dijo con la voz entrecortada

"pero no de ti "- tomo su mano y con la mano libre su rostro le dolía esa mirada de el-"siento que vas a desaparecer temo perderte".

Se miraron

"Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti ….Soy idiota."

"Eres idiota" —aceptó con una risa.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se rieron de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación.

"Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... "—murmuró.

" ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!" —sonrio

— ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!

**Y asi te fui queriendo a diario**

**sin una ley,sin un horario**

**y asi me fuiste despertando**

**de cada sueño,donde estabas tu**

Darien se acerco a ella tomo su cabeza entre sus manos..

Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.

Darien se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad.

Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los de ella

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para su respuesta.

La sangre hervía bajo la piel quemándole los labios. Su respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferro su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia ella, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador.

"No sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado"- dijo entre suspiros mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella

"Y yo cuanto te busque"-

De nuevo sus labios se juntaron…

"Te amo"- dijo el.-

"No sabes cuánto espere oír esas palabras ,yo también te Amo

Volviéndola a besar..

**Y nadie lo buscaba**

**y nadie lo planeo asi**

**en el destino estaba**

**que fueras para mi**

**y nadie le apostaba**

**que yo fuera tan feliz**

**pero cupido se apiado de mi..**

**............se apiado de mi.....**

**............se apiado de mi.....**

**En otro lugar**

"Mi señor lo hemos encontrado"- el joven de pelo rubio y de ojos rubí entro a la habitación donde un hombre de pelo largo y castaño tocaba el piano

"¿Dónde está?- pregunto el dejando de tocar el piano

"América, estados Unidos, Forks"-

"y que esperan para ir por el"

"la orden de el señor Aro"

"Soy Terry de Granshester y eso basta para ir por el "-

"Mandare a Diamante y su clan para que vayan por el"

Terry comenzó a tocar su piano mientras observaba el retrato que tenia frente a el,

"Saori mi querida Saori pronto estaremos juntos para la eternidad por que donde esta el, se que tu estaras"

* * *

Continuara…

Hola espero que no haya desilusionado con este cap donde por fin se los sentimientos salieron a flote un cap muy lindo bueno espero ke haya sido de su agrado.

Por que mi me fascino ya que del libro es uno de mis cap favoritos, ya que se dieron su primer beso ahh ke envidia,jajaja

Bueno kiero dar la gracias a todos por tener el tiempo de leer este finc muchas gracias chicas por todo su apoyo en esta saga, alas chicas que me han dado tantas ideas para este finc y los animos de continuar este Finc.

A todas Gracias y aunque es algo ya tarde a todas les deseo "un Feliz dia de la mujer"

Las kiero mucho

P.D. 1: Invito ke me dejen un review para saber su opinión. Sus quejas y todo lo que quieran ya saben que para un escritor su alimento son sus opiniones. Por fiss…O_O

P.D. 2: como todo se basa en la publicidad les recomiendo que lean mis otros Fincs

**LA Guerrera Mística el Legado del Universo**: Una historia donde la traición separo a Serena y Darien pero después de esta cruel separación Serena conoce a una familia donde conocerá lo que tal vez sea su verdadero amor, llena de misterio y personajes místicos pero con siete personajes ke ya conocen esta historia los atrapara. Jajá

**Devuelve el amor**: el destino siempre nos podrá pruebas para reforzar el amor , pero Serena y Darien deberán vencer la muerte si desean demostrar que se aman una historia donde mi pobre darien Sufrio tanto ke creo ke iban a matar por eso , en su recta final, pero donde lloraran desde el inicio hasta el final.

**Vuélveme a querer**; para las amantes de los anime para ser exactos Candy Candy les traigo este finc donde Candy y Terry tendrá que superar otra prueba para reforzar su amor ¿Sere que esta vez si quedaran juntos?...Descúbranlo Ficn de estreno

**Save me**( con colaboración de Isis Janet creadora de el Finc) Bella es convertida en vampira perdiendo todo sus recuerdos de cuando era humana solo tres recuerdos tiene y no son nada agradable uno de ellos es la partida de Edward que cuando descubre lo que le sucedió va en bsuca de ella a Italia,¿Qué pruebas tendrá que pasar ahora nuestros queridos romeo y Julieta modernos..no se la pierdan

Bueno ahora si me despido

Las kiero mucho

Atte:

Sheccid de cullen chiva


	19. Bienvenida a la familia

**Basada en Crepúsculo de Meyer ningún personaje me pertenece los tome prestado para hacer esta adaptación de Crepúsculo a Sailor moon**

**Bienvenida a la Familia**

La tarde no parecía importarles solo la inmensa compañía de ambos poco a poco el crepúsculo llegaba y con ello la noche.

"Creo que ya debemos irnos"- suspiro Darien mientras acariciaba su cabello

"No , espera otro momento por favor me gusta estar en tus brazos"- ella se aferro mas a el

"—Eh... —le observé elegir con cuidado la respuesta—. ¿Qué te parecería conocer mi casa ?

Trago saliva.

—¿Ahora tienes miedo?- Parecía esperanzado.

—Sí —admitió, pero cómo negarlo si lo podía advertir en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes —esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Té protegeré.

—No los temo a ellos —se explico—, sino a que no les guste.

—A ti no te preocupa dirigirte al encuentro de una casa llena de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación, ¿me equivoco?

—No — Sacudió la cabeza.—Eres increíble.

Noto un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz. la tomó por los hombros y lo miro a la cara. En un arranque de repentino entusiasmo, le preguntó:

— ¿Te puedo enseñar algo?

— " qué?

—Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque —vio su expresión aterrada—. No te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Sus labios se curvaron en una de esas sonrisas traviesas tan hermosas que casi detenían el latir de su corazón.

— ¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago? —pregunto con recelo.

Rompió a reír con más fuerza de la que lo había oído jamás.

— ¡Como si no hubiera oído eso antes!

—Bien , ya veo que no se puede hablar contigo seriamente .

—Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda.

Aguardo a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo decía en serio. Le dirigió una sonrisa al leer su vacilación y extendió los brazos hacia ella . su corazón reaccionó. Aunque Darien no pudiera leer su mente, el pulso siempre la delataba. Procedió a ponerla sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por su parte, aunque, cuando ya estuvo acomodada, lo rodeo con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a una persona normal. Era como agarrarse a una roca.

—Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar —le aviso.

— ¡Bahh.! —resopló. Casi pudo imaginarlo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca antes lo había visto tan animado.

La sobrecogió cuando de forma inesperada aferró la mano y presionó la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.

—Cada vez más fácil —musitó.

Y entonces echó a correr.

Si en alguna ocasión le había tenido miedo en su presencia, aquello no era nada en comparación con cómo se sentía en ese momento.

Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a su lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándolos por centímetros.

Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque la azotaba el rostro hasta picarla. S e sintió como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimento el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habían caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, estaban de regreso junto al auto.

—Estimulante, ¿verdad? —dijo entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que se bajara. Lo intento, pero no le respondían los músculos. Se mantuve aferrada a él con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas.

— ¿Serena ? —preguntó, ahora inquieto.

—Creo que necesito recostarme —respondió jadeante.

—Ah, perdona —la esperó, pero aun así no me pude mover.

—Creo que necesito ayuda —admitió.

Se rió quedamente y deshizo suavemente su presa alrededor de su cuello. No había forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, le dio la vuelta y quedo frente a él, y la acunó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. La sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarla sobre los mullidos helechos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

—Mareada, creo. - No estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía, ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas de forma enloquecida.

—Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.-

Intento lo que me indicaba, y ayudó un poco. Inspiro y espiro lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Se percaté de que se sentaba a su lado. Pasado el mal trago, pudo alzar la cabeza.

—Supongo que no fue una buena idea —musitó.

—No, ha sido muy interesante.- Intento mostrarse positiva, pero su voz sonó débil cuando respondió

— ¡Vaya! Estás blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como yo

—Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.

—Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

— ¡¿La próxima vez?! —gimió. Darien se rió, seguía de un humor excelente.

—Fanfarrón —musito.

—Serena , abre los ojos —rogó con voz suave.

Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro demasiado cerca al suyo . Su belleza aturdió su mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarse.

—Mientras corría, he estado pensando...

— En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

—Tonta —rió entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

—Fanfarrón —repitió . Darien sonrió.

—No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.Y volvió a tomar su cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.

"Que es lo que estabas pensando"- pregunto ella con la voz entrecortada

"En que pasaría si tu y yo "- aquel hermoso ser se estaba turbado al tener tan cerca esos ojos azules Sentía que había encontrado su lugar en esta eterna vida –"no sabes cuánto te amo y si en este instante me pidieran mi eternidad para poder darme solo una pequeña prueba de tu amor te juro que no lo pensaría solo la entregaría por que tu eres mi vida y puedo morir en este instante e ir al infierno y no me importaría porque contigo me gane el cielo"

De nuevo se besaron La beso con más pasión, sintiendo cada parte de su boca contra la de el , apretando con suavidad su rostro, podía sentir como su respiraciones se volvía mas intensa y en un movimiento inesperado fue guiando su cuerpo para que se acostara completamente y el quedara encima de ella. Su boca se separó de la suya y resbalo por su cuello.

El sabía que tenía que detenerse eso era lo que su lógica le decía pero sus manos no obedecieron, se desplazaron por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura, pequeña, frágil. Su boca seguía saboreando su cuello para después abandonar su cuello y bajar un poco más, mientras ella con una de sus manos se aferraba sus cabellos y la otra a su espalda.

Comenzó a bajar con sus labios el tirante de su camiseta , mientras escuchaba a Serena suspirar profunda y entrecortadamente.

¡DETENTE! Gritó una voz en su interior. Logrando separase de ella entre jadeos. Se miraron con deseo, pero el sabía que no era lo correcto.

"Lo siento "- dijo ella entre jadeos y sonrojada

"No puedo perder el control contigo no de ese modo…además no te merezco "

—Eso es quedarse corto. – preguntó ella mientras recuperaba la respiración

Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndola .

— ¿Debería...?.- Intento separarse para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no le permitieron alejarse más de un centímetro.

—No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —pidió con voz amable, controlada.

Mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplo como la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, l e dedicó una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó, complacido consigo mismo.

— ¿Soportable? —pregunto.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba —rió con fuerza—. Bueno es saberlo.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento.

—Después de todo, sólo eres humana.

—Muchas gracias —replico mordazmente.

Ambos se levantaron y por petición de Darien el condujo y a que según el Serena no estaba en facultad de hacerlo cuando llegaron a su casa Darien se dirijo hacia la suya para ir por su auto y decirle a su familia que Serena vendría y también advirtiéndoles que se comportaran.

Para Serena este había sido el mejor de toda su vida recordaba lo desenfadado y humano y angelical y apacible rostro de el cuándo se reía! Era un Darien diferente al que ella conocía, y estaba loca por él. Ahora, separarse l e iba a causar un dolor físico.

Resultó difícil decidir qué ponerse. Dudaba que hubiera libros de etiqueta en los que se detallara cómo vestirte cuando su novio vampiro la llevara a su casa para que conocieras a su familia vampiro.

Termino poniéndose la única falda, larga y de color caqui, pero aun así informal. Se vestio con la blusa de color azul oscuro de la que Darien había hablado favorablemente en una ocasión.

—De acuerdo — Salio de su casa y se dirigió a el —. Estoy presentable.

—Te has vuelto a equivocar —me murmuró al oído—. Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.

—¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar...-"-Suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—Eres tan ridícula...".- Presionó con suavidad sus labios helados en mi frente y todo empezó a dar vueltas. El olor de su respiración le impedía pensar.

—¿Debo explicarte por qué me resultas apetecible?

Era claramente una pregunta retórica. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por su espalda y su aliento rozó con más fuerza mi piel. sus fríos labios tocaron los míos con mucho cuidado, separándolos levemente.

Entonces sufrió un colapso.

—¿Serena ? —dijo alarmado mientras me recogía y me alzaba en vilo.

—Has hecho que me desmaye... —lo acusé en mi aturdimiento.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Gimió con desesperación—.

Se rio débilmente, dejando que sus brazos la sostuvieran.

—Eso te pasa por ser bueno en todo.- Suspiró. —Ése es el problema…Eres demasiado bueno. Muy, muy bueno.

—No soy imparcial con el color de esa blusa —comentó inesperadamente. Enrojeció de placer y desvió la mirada.

—Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, así que ¿podemos irnos ya?

—Eres increíble.- Sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendió que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Cruzaron el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasaron otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirse al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntarle o tener paciencia y mantenerse callada cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente se encontraron en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sabia lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarse, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada..

—¡Guau!

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene... cierto encanto.-se acerco a la puerta y cuando le abrió la puerta, le preguntó.

—¿Lista?

—Ni un poquito... ¡Vamos!.-Intento reírse, pero la risa se le quedó pegada a la garganta.

—Tienes un aspecto adorable.-Le tomó de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo.

Caminaron hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba su tensión. Le frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar.

Le abrió la puerta.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Darien los aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola.

Había visto antes al doctor Cullen, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que su joven y ultrajante perfección la sorprendiera de nuevo. Y a su lado Esme, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Serena y Esme se observaron fijamente era algo extraño pero Serena sentía la necesidad de ir corriendo y abrazarla pero solo tomo con fuerza la mano de Darien y le sonrió lo mismo hizo Esme .

"Serena ella es Esme prácticamente mi madre"- ambos sonrieron

"Es un gusto conocerte por fin …Me alegro mucho de conocerte."- Se dieron la mano. El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a ella . Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

"Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Cullen."- ambos se vieron mientras ella sentía una sensación calidad

"Llámame Carlisle, por favor"- Le sonrio de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que la sorprendió. Noto el alivio de Darien , que seguía a su lado.

Y ahí estaba ella . Era como encontrarse formando parte de un cuento de hadas... Blanca nieves en carne y hueso.

"tu nos has dado una razón para usar la cocina por primera vez "- comento Carlisle que se dirigió hacia la cocina ,Esme aun veía a Serena con una sonrisa

"Te gusta la comida Italiana"

"si mucho… Amo il cibo è delizioso italiano, grazie"

"vaya sabes italiano"- le sonrió Esme

"si "

"Serena"- Rei corrió a abrazarla.-"¿Cómo te fue hoy? - Le morena la veía con una sonrisa

"No sé porque preguntas si ya lo sabes"- Jasper apareció detrás de ella y solo le sonrió a Serena

"tu cállate"- lo golpeo Serena solo pudo sonreír -"entonces espero que te guste lo que cocinamos Darien nos dijo que vendrías ¿te gusta la casa?"

"Si es muy hermosa"- dijo maravillada

"Cabeza de bombón"- Serena volteo la sonrisa de Haruka la espera

"preciosa Bienvenida".- michiru también sonreía

"bueno chicos que esperamos para que ella cene"- anuncio Carlisle mientras le extendía la mano y ella no lo pensó y soltó a Darien pero mientras caminaban se detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se rió entre dientes de su expresión de asombro.

—Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.

No lo hizo . De forma automática, alzo la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscura pátina contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sintió curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

—Debe de ser muy antigua —aventuré.

—Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

—¿Es tuya ?

—Perteneció a mi padre. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del pulpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

"Es muy hermosa, se que esto sonora tonto pero siento como si esta cruz la hubiera visto antes"- continuo mirando la sencilla y antigua cruz

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Darien preocupado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Carlisle? —inquirí en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de la cruz e ignorando su pregunta.

—Acaba de celebrar mi cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo —contestó lo miro de nuevo, con un millón de preguntas en los ojos.

—Carlisle nació en Londres, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell. Fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarle a él. Su padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. También creía en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos... y vampiros."- Comento Darien mientras veía como Serena presionaba la mano de Carlisle

"Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar. o me equivoco"- Darien y Carlisle se observaron seriamente

"_Darien ella esta recordando_"- pensó Carlisle

"tu padre estaba desilusionado de ti por qué no lanzabas acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había, pero eras persistente y mucho más inteligente que tu padre. De hecho, localizaste un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, ésa era la forma en que debían vivir."- termino de decir Serena

"Si eso paso"-le confeso

"Vaya no se por que dije todo eso "-Serena le sonrió..-"Vamos a comer y me sigues contando la historia "-

**Italia**

Terry nuevamente se encontraba en observando la pintura de su esposa , sonrió con desgano si las cosas se habían hecho como se suponía era cuestión de tiempo para que ella despertara

– No creo que falte tiempo para su despertar-

– Berlyn , no te escuche entrar.

– Mi señor, Diamante ha salido en dos días llegara a Forks

– Esta bien puedes retírate - Terry volvió a ver el retrato

– Yo se que el amor sigue ahí- Terry volteo a ver al dueño de la voz

–Deseo olvidarla pero mi inmortalidad no me lo permite

– Ella te amaba. – dijo un poco triste.

– Tal vez sí, pero lo que le hice destruyo todo ese amor que me gane se que su odio por mi es mayor.

– No digas eso –

– Ella no me dejo explicarle el porqué lo hice jamás lo olvidara, pero se que hice lo correcto ella lo merecía – esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de rencor

– Terry por qué quieres encontrarla

"por lo mismo que tu, ella me dejo pero yo me quede con lo que mas quería"

– La verdad nunca se puede ocultar.

"sin embargo ella regresara a mi …Saori regresara y suplicara que la perdone "-Terry sonrio con esa maldad que lo caracterizaba –"Aro pronto tendrás a tu hija de vuelta y yo a mi esposa

**Casa de los Cullen**

"Asi que están todos reunidos aquí"- la voz de Malacay detuvo las risas y Serena le sonrió

"Hola "- ella lo saludo Malacay camino alegre hacia ella tomo su mano y la beso

"siempre es un gusto verte lo sabias"- Ella se sonrió-"bueno de que estaban platicando "- pregunto mientas se esposa Setsuna saludada a Serena

"estábamos platicando de la historia de Carlisle"- respondió Haruka

"Es verdad "- serena le sonrió –" es muy interesante su historia"- tomo la mano de su novio

"La gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde Carlisle había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle —ahora la risa de Darien fue más breve y sombría—. Al final, apareció uno.

De pronto Serena cambio su mirada a una mas ausente Darien se dio cuenta de eso y la miro con preocupación

"Serena estas bien "-

"Carlisle le oyó cómo avisaba a los otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío —Serena hablaba con un hilo de voz—. Luego, corrió por las calles y Carlisle, que tenía veintitrés años y era muy rápido, encabezó la persecución. La criatura podía haberlos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta, los atacó. Carlisle piensa que debía estar sediento. Primero se abalanzó sobre él, pero le plantó cara para defenderse y había otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejando a Carlisle sangrando en la calle.-Hizo una pausa. —Carlisle sabía lo que haría su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Carlisle actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se alejó a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Se ocultó en un sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido.»Se dio cuenta de que se había «convertido» cuando todo terminó.

Serena suspiro de nuevo mirando fijamente a Carlisle que se encontraba muy sorprendido y a la vez preocupado por la reacción de Darien que también se encontraba preocupado peor Serena se veia tan tranquila.

"Serena quieres que te mostremos las pinturas de Carlisle "- Malacay le sonrio

"Si"- dijo aun sumergida en sus pensamientos.-"pero antes dime por favor como es que decidiste vivir diferente a los demás vampiros"

"Una noche, una manada de ciervos cruzó junto a su escondite. La sed le había vuelto tan salvaje que los atacó sin pensarlo. Recuperó las fuerzas y comprendió que había una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que temía ser. ¿Acaso no había comido venado en su anterior vida? Podía vivir sin ser un demonio y de nuevo se halló a sí mismo."- Setsuna contesto –"Comenzó a aprovechar mejor su tiempo. Siempre había sido inteligente y ávido de aprender. Ahora tenía un tiempo ilimitado por delante. Estudiaba de noche y trazaba planes durante el día. Se marchó a Francia a nado y..."

"Y fue ahí donde yo "- pero Darien había escuchado los pensamientos de Carlisle sabía que nombre iba pronunciar a si que decidió cambiar el tema

"Acaso no les iba a mostrar tus cuadros"- la tomo de la mano y la dirijo hacia su despacho

La condujo de vuelta a la habitación el despacho de Carlisle. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante unos instantes.

—Adelante — Carlisle la miro con preocupación

abrió la puerta de acceso a una sala de techos altos con vigas de madera y de grandes ventanales orientados hacia el oeste. Las paredes también estaban revestidas con paneles de madera más oscura que la del vestíbulo, allí donde ésta se podía ver, ya que unas estanterías, que llegaban por encima de su cabeza, ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Contenían más libros de los que jamás había visto fuera de una biblioteca.

—Estos son los cuadros —continuo Darien mientras le ponía con suavidad la mano sobre su hombro y le hacía girar para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acababan de entrar.

La pared hacia la que se habían vuelto era diferente de las demás, ya que estaba repleta de cuadros enmarcados de todos los tamaños y colores —unos muy vivos y otros de apagados monocromos— en lugar de estanterías. Busco un motivo oculto común que diera coherencia a la colección, pero no encontro nada después de su apresurado examen.

Darien la arrastró hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, y la dejó delante de un pequeño óleo con un sencillo marco de madera. No figuraba entre los más grandes ni los más destacados. Pintado con diferentes tonos de sepia, representaba la miniatura de una ciudad de tejados muy inclinados con finas agujas en lo alto de algunas torres diseminadas. Un río muy caudaloso —lo cruzaba un puente cubierto por estructuras similares a minúsculas catedrales— dominaba el primer plano.

—Londres hacia 1650 —comentó.

—Bueno, continuemos... Carlisle se marchó a Francia a nado.

Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la historia. Con gesto pensativo, fijó la mirada en otra pintura, la de mayor colorido y de marco más lujoso, y también la más grande. Personajes llenos de vida, envueltos en túnicas onduladas y enroscadas en torno a grandes columnas en el exterior de balconadas marmóreas, llenaban el lienzo.

Serena contemplo ese cuadro cuando sintió que la cabeza le daba vuelta en algún lugar había visto esa imagen ,pero donde…No sabía si representaban figuras de la mitología helena o si los personajes que flotaban en las nubes de la parte superior tenían algún significado bíblico.

—Estudió en Italia cuando descubrió que allí había otros. Eran mucho más civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas londinenses.

Rozo a un cuarteto relativamente sereno de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un balcón que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudio al grupo con cuidado

—Los amigos de Carlisle fueron una gran fuente de inspiración para Francesco Solimena. A menudo los representaba como dioses —rió entre dientes—. Aro, Marco, Cayo —dijo conforme iba señalando a los otros tres, dos de cabellos negros y uno de cabellos canos— los patrones nocturnos de las artes

"yo los conozco"- dijo Serena mientras los veía fijamente y su mirada se llenaba de pánico..-"los he visto en mis sueños, son ellos

* * *

**Continuara **

Por fin lo termine después de mucho lo termine espero ke haya sido de su agrado disculpen la tardanza intento actualizar lo antes posible pero no puedo pero hare lo posible para actualizar las demás historias que tengo bueno me despido prometo ke contestare todo lo ke me han preguntado por este medio o por mi corro o por el msm mi dirección es sheccid_fincs

Las kiero y por favor no se les olvide dejar comentario por favor …..

Si no me pongo triste y no actualizo

Bye

Sheccid de Chiba amante de Edward Cullen


	20. El Despertar

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi, así como la saga Crepúsculo tampoco; pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo a los personajes y un poco de la trama para mi fic.

**El despertar**

– Yo los conozco – dijo Serena mientras los veía fijamente y su mirada se llenaba de pánico –los he visto en mis sueños, son ellos.

Serena temblaba mirando el retrato.

– Estas bien – la mirada de Carlisle estaba preocupada, ella estaba observando fijamente ese retrato tembló levemente…

– _Saori… Saori_… – Serena escucho una voz, su ojos se abrieron como dos plato, soltó la mano de Darien y dio unos pasos atrás – _Saori… Saori… despierta_… – se congelo, no podía moverse, estaba paralizada de miedo, Darien se acerco a ella, la miro con preocupación – _Saori despierta, despierta diosa Pandora_… _Endimión_ – susurro.

– No – grito ella Carlisle la abrazo – son ellos, lo se cada noche tengo pesadillas y a veces los sueño, se que es son ellos… y el me quiere de regreso… – dijo mientras señalaba uno de pelo negro.

– Aro – Darien miro fríamente a Carlisle.

– Ella lo esta recordado; Darien no puedes hacer nada al respecto – le dijo seriamente su padre.

– Tu sabes lo que soy… tu sabes por que yo sueño esas cosas; y lo principal ¿sabes quien es Saori? – Serena se acerco a el con la mirada de suplica.

– Si se quien es Saori, todo tiene una explicación para lo que te sucede – Carlisle miro a Darien quien se encontraba enojado respiraba y exhalaba para relajarse pero solo empeoraba su estado de animo.

– Basta Carlisle, ha sido bastante este día, mañana con calma le contaras – Darien se fue tranquilizándose poco a poco… Serena no lo miraba, entonces ella miro un retrato que se encontraba sellado.

– ¿Y Ese retrato? – ambos voltearon.

– No es nada – dijo Darien y la tomo de la cintura para salir de ahí pero Serena miro con suplica a Carlisle.

– Es el retrato de Saori – ambos se pararon en seco, Serena se soltó de Darien y se acerco a Carlisle – yo conocí a Saori, hace mas de tres siglos, era una hibrida o también mitad humana-vampiro… como nosotros con una sola diferencia era humana como tu… –Serena tenia la mirada de confusión – una mezcla de especie… era vampira , humana y diosa, era un ángel en medio de este infierno, ambos teníamos una relación pero no como piensas era mas como padre e hija, a pesar de que no era mi hija de sangre si de alma… la quería tanto, desgraciadamente murió hace un siglo, pero ahora nos llego una esperanza de verla de nuevo… tenemos la certeza de que ella renació y que Saori esta aquí, con nosotros – Carlisle se acerco al retrato… – Serena o debo decir mi querida Saori – destapo la imagen, Darien y Serena lo miraron sorprendidos… ahí en ese retrato estaba Saori con un vestido del siglo 18 hermosa como nunca nadie seria. Sus ojos azules llenos de vida y el pelo rubio largo como el sol y el oro juntos… era ella, era la fiel imagen de Serena…

– ¿Ella es Saori? – Darien miro el retrato y luego a Serena… misma que no creía lo que veía – es idéntica – tomo su mano.

– Tú eres Saori – pronuncio Carlisle.

– ¡¡¡No¡¡¡ yo no soy ni seré lo que tu dices, ¿me oíste? – le pregunto con desesperación – yo soy Serena Tsukino, la Serena del peinado gracioso con cabeza de chorlito, la torpe, la que se cae con todo, la que no puede andar por un superficie plana… yo no soy esa cosa que tu dices, no lo soy, ni lo seré – las lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos sin control, ya no había nada que hacer, si ella no quería recordar no se podía hacer nada – nunca – susurro al final.

– Tus sueños no son producto de tu imaginación, no lo son, ni lo fueron, eran recuerdos… hija mía – le hablo con toda la calma que podía reunir en ese momento.

– Jasper – llamo Darien.

– Si hermano – le contesto entrando en la habitación.

– Intenta calmarla… por favor esta muy alterada – el tono de resignación y desesperación en la voz de Darien era evidente aun sin el poder de Jasper.

– Lo siento hermano… mientras este aquí no puedo hacer nada; es como si ella me impidiera usar mi poder en ustedes tres… lo juro – el susurro mentalmente Jasper. Lo hizo sentir miserable por no poder ayudar a su amada.

– Gracias – le susurro. Y volvió donde estaban Carlisle y Serena.

– Me quiero ir a casa, Carlisle – le dijo ella con vos estrangulada.

– Hija… espera un poco, Darien te llevara; aparte Esme te traerá un te para calmarte.

– ¡¡No quiero te¡¡¡ con un demonio, no ves que quiero irme a casa – respiro hondo intentando buscar la calma – lo siento no fue mi intención hablarte así, debo irme todo esto para mi es demasiado… yo en verdad no entiendo lo que esta pasando… – Serena dio la vuelta no antes de ver por ultima vez el retrato.

Miro a lo ojos a Darien, la manera tan fría en que lo miraba hizo que se le encogerá el corazón.

– ¿Tu lo sabias todo? ¿Tu, sabias quien soy… o lo que pretendes que sea? Lo sabias y no me dijiste nada solo me utilizaste para traerme aquí… eres… eres… un – lo miro con tanto dolor, odio que parecía que los años y el rencor que una vez sintió por el estaban reviviendo en ella, el punto es que no lo recordaba. El no recordaba nada del odio y el dolor que se veía en los ojos celestes de Serena.

– No… lo juro yo no sabia nada… te lo juro.

– Tú lees las mentes de todos – le afirmo ella. Sin piedad.

– Los mayores ocultaron sus pensamientos – la voz de Darien salió entrecortada nunca pensó que su princesa le hablaría y miraría de esa manera.

– No te creo – le contesto de manera fría dándose la vuelta.

Cuando salió del cuarto siete vampiros la miraban, no entendió sus miradas de la única que se despidió fue de Esme. Por alguna razón la sentía tan cálida, su calma y lo que le transmitía la hacia sentirse mas segura que incluso con su madre biológica.

– Darien – murmuro ella.

– ¿Qué pasa Sere? – el tomo su mano. Ella quito su mano suavemente. Era la primera vez que ella rechazaba una caricia de el. Eso le dolió más que la ponzoña en sus venas.

– Tú lo sabías ¿qué yo era Saori?

– No hasta ayer… ellos los vampiros mayores lo saben… nunca me dejaron leer sus pensamientos sobre ese tema… era un secreto bien guardado… incluso el retrato, Carlisle lo mantenía cubierto pensaba que era solo por que le traía malos recuerdos…

– Dices los vampiros mayores… por que tú no lo sabías – pregunto.

– Ellos dicen que Saori me borro los recuerdos – dijo sombríamente mirando hacia la nada.

– Ella era muy poderosa… como vampiro.

– Por lo que se si… al final era como una Diosa vampira… para muchos fue un gran alivio su muerte.

Serena miro a los siete vampiros a su alrededor…

– Supongo que era mala para que muchos no lloraran su muerte… pero si era una diosa por que murió… – Setsuna y Malachite abrieron los ojos como platos

– Sere no importa nada de eso… Saori esta muerta y tu eres Serena no esa Saori… o acaso eres una hermosa vampira escondida en una humana porque yo por lo que se los vampiros amamos la sangre y tu simplemente te desmayas – su mirada dorada se enterneció y la sonrisa que mas le gustaba a Serena adorno se rostro… – yo te amo a ti… solo a ti… mi Serena.

– Mentiroso… eres un mentiroso, tu me utilizaste para contarme toda esta sarta de mentiras, mejor hubiera sido que bebieras mi sangre y todo habría sido mas fácil o mejor aun convertirme antes de montar todo este circo – su pecho subía y bajaba por la desesperada respiración que tenia en esos instantes – nótese y anótese al nuevo libro de virtudes de vampiros vegetarianos, LA ABSTINECIA DE SANGRE HUMANA, PRODUCE LOCURA Y PASADOS LOS SIGLOS SENILIDAD – el sarcasmo de su vos dejo a todo los vampiros con la boca abierta.

Pronto tocaron la puerta, era Andrew. Quien al ver la expresión de todo los que estaban en el salón borro su sonrisa por una cara de preocupación, de inmediato se acerco a Serena quien tenia los mejillas mojadas. Ella era su amiga desde niña, la conocía de bebe.

– Seré… cabeza de chorlito, ¿qué pasa mi niña? – le pregunto tomándola de los hombros. Todos sonrieron por el apodo infantil de la joven pero ella misma lo había nombrado hace unos instantes.

– ¿De verdad aun soy Serena con cabeza de chorlito? Aunque tenga el pelo corto y no uso los moños graciosos como cuando éramos niños… por favor llévame a casa – lo abrazo llorando en su pecho.

– _Lo siento hermano adoro a Serena como una hermana pequeña y si esta así no se de quien sea la culpa pero ella no es así… la conozco hace mas años que tu y aseguro que ella no es así_ – la advertencia mental de Andrew llego para que Darien no se le tirara encima al pobre Andrew.

– Carlisle me la llevo a su casa – se dirigió mentalmente al pelinegro – estará bien conmigo… y no creo que sea conveniente que te enojes conmigo.

– ¿Por qué? – le desafió.

– Por que me adora… soy como un hermano para ella – le mostró recuerdos de el con Serena cuando solo tenia cinco años y otro mas cuando tenia diez, después cuando tenia catorce, en todos ella aparecía con sus chongos y un sonrisa deslumbrante – _vez no siempre estuvo sola tenia amigos una vida… llena de juegos y cosas de niñas_ – abrazo a Andrew y salio de la casa blanca.

El silencio no tardo en aparecer Darien se quedo viendo la puerta por donde había salido Serena con Andrew, apretó su puño no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, fue entonces cuando se volteo y miro a Carlisle fríamente.

– Te lo dije, acaso no podías mantener tu boca cerrada.

– Quería repuestas y yo se las di.

– No debía ser de ese modo, no así, ella creer que le he mentido no entiendes que la perdí por tu culpa y la obsesión de tu Saori.

Carlisle lo observo fijamente y después se concentro en Malachite, que tomo asiento e invito a los demás a sentarse, aquellos vampiros se miraron no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

– Todo paso hace tiempo, quizás hace mas de doscientos años, para estar seguros; la princesa Saori conoció a Endymion a quien hoy conocemos como Darien – la voz de Malachite hizo que Darien se quedara helado – tu nombre fue cambiado para que iniciaras una nueva vida lejos de aquella tragedia, pero eso es otra cosa, Carlisle te convierto y diez años después te llevo a Volterra para que conocieras a su amigo Aro, y fue ahí donde conociste a Saori , se conocieron en el bosque – entonces Malachite le dio el primer recuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_É__l, caminaba por el bosque a la hora del crepúsculo, sentía que su vida tenía muchas esperanzas en esta nueva vida. Y de pronto, mientras cantaba una canción vio a una doncella que caminaba por un prado entre los trocos blancos de los abedules y se detuvo maravillado, creyendo haberse extraviado en un sueño…_

_Por que ante sus ojos, contemplaba a Saori que caminaba entre los bosques de Volterra, envuelta en un manto plata y azul, hermosa como una noche con estrellas o un día soleado, sus los cabellos rubios flotaban movidos por una brisa súbita, y una diadema de gemas que parecían estrellas le ceñían la frente. Por un momento la contemplo en silencio pero temiendo que desapareciera la llamo, ella se detuvo, se volteo y le sonrió…_

– _¿Quien eres tú…? – ambos solo se contemplaron... mientras se acercaban._

– _Yo no soy nada ante ti, creí que había muerto y pensé que eras un ángel, debo suponer que los ángeles son como tu. _

– _Muchos me lo han dicho – respondió en tono grave – sin embargo no soy un ángel, aunque acaso nuestros destinos sean semejantes ¿pero tu quien eres?..._

– _Soy Endymion, fui un príncipe de Europa, pero caí por una enfermedad mortal así que Carlisle me convirtió, ahora soy conocido como el Gran Endymion – y mientras lo decía sentía que tal linaje poco valor tenia ahora y nada se comparaba con la dignidad y la belleza de la joven… y ella solo sonrió..._

– _Entonces somos parientes muy lejanos... porque yo soy Saori Vulturi. Hija de Aro y Selene, pero Carlisle es como mi segundo padre._

– _Suele ocurrir que en tiempo de peligros los hombres oculten su tesoro mas apreciable... pero esta vez Carlisle me ha sorprendido, he pasado mucho tiempo con el y nunca te había visto, ni mucho menos había escuchado de ti ¿cómo es posible que nunca nos hayamos encontrado antes?... te pusieron bajo llave con los demás tesoros…_

– _No... – alzo su ojos hacia la luna que comenzaba a ocultarse – he vivido en la tierra de mi madre en la lejana ciudad de Japón y vine hace poco extrañaba caminar en Volterra..._

– _Deseas que te acompañe a tu caminata – dijo con una sonrisa y ella le sonrió._

– _La luna se ve hermosa desde aquí no lo crees... me preguntaba cuando te conocería... – dijo mirando la luna._

– _¿Tu me conocías? – dijo con sorpresa._

– _Todas las noches sales a tu jardín... y miras las estrellas, te gustan mucho y yo desde mi habitación te contemplaba... y ahora que te veo. Se que no me equivoque acerca de tu persona._

– _Si yo hubiera sabido que me esperabas… hace mucho hubiera venido._

– _A veces hay que espera mucho para encontrar lo que mas se anhela._

– _Te espere en mi soledad, como tú en la mía... y siempre te estaré esperando._

_Saori solo el sonrió y el tomo su mano y desde ese momento Endymion amo a Saori y ella a el. Sabiendo que eso no lo tenía permitido..._

_Fin __Flash Back_

Darien se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no era cierto era Serena, su sonrisa, su belleza su mirar, se sentó un momento por una debilidad que no entendía.

– Después Saori te llamo como su guardián, todo estaba a su favor, incluso Aro te acepto y te tomo como discípulo te enseño todas las tácticas y te dio el poder de decidir los asuntos del reino, pero todo cambio cuando apareció Terry de Granchester, el se fue metiendo en su relación, y tu lo dejaste avanzar sin dar lucha.

– Como.

– Darien tu siempre has sido muy pesimista como esta vez, Selene siempre te decía que su amor no era posible, por que ella moriría, por tu culpa, y tu siempre le creías, Saori ponía lo mejor de ella para que funcionara pero tu siempre la alejabas de tu lado, cosa que a ella el dolía, que podía hacer si el hombre que amaba la alejaba de su lado.

De nuevo otro recuerdo fue enviado por Malachite.

_Flash Back_

– _Saori te he estado esperando… – la chica se detuvo._

– _Mañana no estarás aquí – decía mientras apreciaba la belleza de la luna._

– _Perdóname, no soy capaz de hacerlo – dijo el vampiro desviando su mirada._

– _¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – grito en todas direcciones con los brazos extendido – ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡No se te olvides que me amas!... – ¡Cobarde! – grito – ¡Dijiste que no te irías…! ¡Lo prometiste…! ¡Nos casaríamos en dos semanas...!_

– _Prometí no volver a presentarme ante ti, pero debes entender que yo... no puedo, yo…_

– _Quédate – dijo – por favor… no te vayas._

– _¿Por qué…?_

– _Jamás creí que llegaría el momento de tomar esta decisión, aunque sigo convencida de no ser yo quien elija. No niego que siempre tuve el temor de que algo así podría suceder, pero guardaba la esperanza que todos mis miedos serían apartados por ti. Nunca creí que tú serías quien me llevaría por este camino. No imaginé que tú me apartarías de tu lado, rompiendo tu juramento y, partiéndome el alma…_

– _Saori esto nunca estuvo bien lo sabias, así que de una vez termina con esto dime que no me amas y que esto termino._

– _No puedo._

– _Si puedes... es así, Endymion ya no te amo… solo eso._

– _Yo si te amo – ella le acaricio la mejilla – ¿no lo ves?... ¿no lo entiendes?... tu eres el amor de mi vida y no puedo dejarte… – se alejo de el – pero tu me dejas a mi constantemente...te alejas cuando quieres y vuelves cuando quieres... no de todo el mundo, no de Carlisle… me dejas a mi – lo miro con tristeza – así que te estoy pidiendo que si no vez futuro en nosotros… por favor… por favor termínalo y ya… por que yo no puedo seguir así, termina con mi sufrimiento. _

– _Yo no puedo... yo no._

– _No me dejas compartir la eternidad junto a ti… estas acabando conmigo… por favor termina con este sufrimiento._

– _No me casaré contigo… lo siento._

– _Tú ya tomaste la decisión que te pareció correcta... bien… pero… ¿Por qué?_

– _Saori no soy tan fuerte como tu._

– _Podemos hacerlo juntos… y lo sabes._

– _Yo no quiero ser el causante de tu muerte… lo siento pero esto se termino._

– _Siempre buscabas una excusa para terminar, no confías en mi, y eso duele, pero estoy harta de esto, yo te amo, pero tu actitud solo me lastima – Saori se volteo – adiós Endymion, adiós amor mío._

_Saori desaprecio en medio de la oscura noche. Dejando a Endymion solo._

_Fin __Flash Back_

Darien tenía los ojos cerrados, por que le había hecho eso. Su padre se acerco al y lo tomo de los hombros.

– Cuando decidiste terminar con ella, comenzó la maldición, la gran Diosa Pandora se estaba volviendo un vampira como nosotros, sus poderes la estaban abandonando. Poco a poco su poder divino la dejaba. Tu no lo entendiste, lo que su madre que quería decir es que si la dejabas moriría, por que su divinidad la abandonaría, y se convertiría en una simple humana.

– Yo…

– Eso a ella no le importo, deseaba morir después de que la abandonaste, poco a poco su dolor la consumía, que mas podía pasarle, pero aunque no lo creas ella sufrió mas – Carlisle respiro profundamente y miro a Setsuna quien tomo la palabra.

– Una noche cuando ella se encontraba en su habitación Terry entro en ella; yo debía cuidarla pero esa vez me fui de casería y eso nunca me lo perdonare, Terry la ultrajo.

Darien abrió los ojos como plato, la miro fríamente y apretó su puño.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto sombríamente.

– La violo, ella ya no tenia tanto poder y aunque se defendió como pudo no logro detenerlo, cuando yo llegue ella estaba desnuda llorando y temblando, no hace falta mostrarte esa imagen – Setsuna bajo la mirada, los demás vampiros solo escuchaban atónicos toda la historia sin dar muestra de su presencia.

– Después de eso fue cuando realmente todo cambio, la Saori que conocimos cambio a una vampira sádica y cruel, como su madre y padre, mataba a vampiros y humanos, casi acaba con todos los hijos de la luna, era fría y calculadora como nadie, se convirtió en la amante de Terry y de otros mas, después se caso con el – Malachite miro a Esme quien respiro profundamente y tomo la mano de su hijo.

– Ella…también tuvo alegrías y una de ella tu se la distes… – Darien la miro sin entender.

– Tú la conocías también.

– Si, era como mi hija.

– ¿Por qué no logro recordar, porque?

– Ella antes de morir te puse ese hechizo no quería que sufrías su ausencia ella sabía en el fondo que la amabas y que si te alejabas de ella era por amor, como te dije tu le diste su mayor alegría en medio de ese infierno.

– ¿Qué alegría? – Esme tomo con más fuerza la mano de Darien.

– Darien la mayor alegría que le diste fue un hijo.

– ¿Qué? – dijo asombrado.

La oscuridad en su casa era la mejor señal para ella, sus padres no habían llegado aun, e incluso el pueblo se veía desierto, cosa rara también, ella miro la calle ni una persona se encontraba caminando como solía pasar los sábados…

– Todos están en el baile lo recuerdas – Andrew la dejo en la puerta de la casa.

– No entiendo por que la emoción de un Baile – respondió con fastidio.

– No solo es el baile, hoy es la final de talentos… mismo donde no quisiste entrar – Andrew sonrió ante la mueca de Serena.

– No tengo ningún talento especial – encogió los hombros y sonrió.

– Oh, claro que los tienes… tienes el talento de caminar en una superficie lisa y caerte, también el talento para atraer el peligro, burlar a la muerte, pero sobre todo tienes el talento de hacer que un vampiro se enamore perdidamente de ti…

– Creí que esos eran defectos mas no talentos.

– Mejor te dejo sola – le anuncio al dejarla en el umbral – tienes que descansar estas ojerosa y pálida.

– Ay… es mi color natural – se quejo.

– Adiós cabeza de chorlito – se despidió con un beso en la frente de la muchacha, y se fue alejándose hacia el coche que tenía aparcado en la calle frente a la casa.

Entro en la oscuridad de la casa, llego a la sala, se hecho en el sillón y lloro.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, el dolor de su pecho era tan grande que sentía que moría que ahí mismo se había acabado su mundo que todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era irse. Dolor. Sentía tanto dolor que creyó que moriría. Los sollozos de la rubia se escuchaban en la habitación.

¿Quién era Darien y los Cullen para utilizarla de esa manera? Por que se sentía tan sucia, tan usada que tenia ganas horribles de tirar todo a su paso. Bueno no era capas de hacerlo ella no era así. Que pasaba con este pueblo que sacaba lo peor y lo mejor de ella. Es como si al llegar hubiera despertado de un letargo muy largo. La dulce Serena la que no veía lo malo en nadie la que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Hoy estaba tirada en el sofá de su sala ahogando los sollozos. Ahogando la ira… ira tan grande que sentía que quemaba, ella no era Saori ella no podía ser el monstro que las voces le decían… varias imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, dolían como vidrios en sus pulmones que no la dejaban respirar, seguía sin poder entender cómo se dejo engañar y sobretodo que Darien hubiera fingido por tanto tiempo. El no saber quien era; muchos sentimientos cruzaban en su ser, desde la ansiedad, la angustia de no entender lo que le sucedía la decepción que sentía hacia los Cullen, la traición de Darien pero en medio de esos sentimientos se encontraba feliz porque entendía muchas cosas y se sentía en el lugar correcto , sabía que no le había dado oportunidad de explicar nada, pero en ese instante que iba a tomar el teléfono para hablarle un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Saori se sentía desorientada, había mucho ruido, voces y gritos; todo a su paso era oscuridad así que no sabía dónde estaba, pero seguía caminando en medio de esa oscuridad guiada por las voces que reconocía perfectamente._

– _No sé quién te dijo esa mentira Endymion – dijo la elegante voz de Terry._

– _No mientas Terry, Carlisle me lo dijo así que exijo verlos – dijo fríamente Endymion._

– _Desgraciadamente eso no sucederá – replico._

_No entendía a que se referían, verlos a quien… entonces escucho el llanto de un bebe, se giro a la dirección de donde venia el llanto._

– _¿Dónde están? – volvió a preguntar Endymion._

– _Solo te diré que uno de ellos sobrevivirá._

– _¿Qué has hecho?_

– _Yo nada, pero realmente crees que Saori quera mantener algo tuyo._

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Pero Terry camino hacia la misma dirección donde se había escuchado el llanto del bebe, ahí en medio de la oscuridad vio una cuna, y observo como Terry apuntaba a su garganta._

– _Saori no quiere nada tuyo, y esto es tuyo. _

– _Ella seria incapaz de hacerlo._

– _Soy capaz de hacer todo para que seas realmente infeliz – su voz se torno aun más fría y dura._

_Y entonces frente a los ojos de Saori, Terry clavo su daga en el corazón de su bebe y su grito se escucho por todo el lugar._

– _Saori – susurro Endymion._

– _No… yo no lo hice – volvió a decir ella con voz rota._

– _Saori no lo recuerdas tu me pediste que lo acabara no lo recuerdas – ella miro a Terry y después a Endymion._

– _NO – volvió a gritar mientras salía corriendo de ahí._

_Fin __Flash Back_

Un grito ahogado escapo de sus labios y el miedo nuevamente la invadió. Era ese hombre al que tanto temía, se llevo las manos a la cabeza no era cierto no ella no podría haber matado a su propio bebe… ella no… a ella le gustaba la vida, las flores, el sol; todo aquello que tenia vida, ella era calida no era fría, no podía ser ese monstro que ellos decían que era. Ella nunca mataría a su propio hijo ¿o si? No sabia nada, se tomo la cabeza de entre las manos.

Darien seguía callado no sabía que decir con esa noticia, ¿un hijo?

– Eso es mentiras, los vampiros no tiene hijos – dijo a su defensa.

– Pero ella si, ella era mitad humana, tampoco nosotros lo creíamos, pero cuando la vimos no nos quedo duda de que esteba esperando un hijo tuyo.

– ¿Cómo saben que era mío?

– Fue una hermosa niña tenia los ojos mas hermosos que jamás haya visto, se parecía mucho a ti el mismo color de pelo incluso tus ojos color zafiro.

– ¿Qué paso con ella?

Malachite fue el que tomo la palabra, tomo la mano de Setsuna para tomar valor.

– Era tu hija, Terry lo sabía muy bien, te odiaba, todo lo tuyo, lo odiaba, así que sin dudarlo acabo con su vida.

Darien volvió a apretar sus puños. Sentía como su ser se llenaba de ira y odio hacia ese maldito desgraciado de Terry, quería encontrarlo y acabar con su vida como lo hizo con lo que mas amaba.

– ¿Qué paso después?

– Saori enloqueció, con la pérdida de su hijo , esa vez no la reconocía estaba fuera de si, se dejo vencer por su poder, uno que tenía escondido y que nadie sabia, no sabemos como sucedió; fue de repente acabo con casi todo el Clan Ingles, y otros mas el de los de Volterra, se defendieron pero tuvieron bajas importantes… yo estaba ahí cuando sucedió.

La mente de Carlisle le mostro el recuerdo de esa tarde donde ella había perdido el control de su ser.

_Flash Back_

_Camino lentamente y sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban nunca en todo sus años de vampiro había visto algo así la sangre escurría de las paredes, a su paso varios cuerpos adornaban el suelo, y el buscaba el causante de todo eso y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en ella su vestido estaba manchado de sangre, en la espada tenía su mano derecha que temblaba._

_El olor de la sangre fresca era asfixiante así que prefirió no respirar siguió caminado, convenido cada vez mas de que ella era la causante; más adelante había una gran hoguera de color purpura, sabia que ahí varios vampiros habían sido eliminados._

_Dio unos cuantos pasos más, lentamente, mientras sus nervios estaban al límite, maldijo en voz baja, así que ella volteo y lo miro._

– _Carlisle – murmuro con alivio, sin embargo con la sonrisa fría, y de pronto un terrible dolor lo invadió, ella lo había lanzado hacia la pared._

– _Saori… ¿por que lo hiciste?..._

– _NO QUERIA ESTAR ATADA POR LA PESADA CARGA DEL CLAN... – La sonrisa triste de Saori apareció._

– _Ya veo... – murmuró tranquilamente al ponerse en pose defensiva. _

– _¿Podrás hacerlo, Carlisle?_

– _No, pero debo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos, se que ahora estas controlada por ese ser y no escucharas a nadie y yo no quiero verte así – Saori hizo una mueca, y clavó la espada en el suelo y fuera de su camino. _

– _Raku ni shite yaru. (Haré que termine fácil para ti)._

_Fin __Flash Back_

– Decir lo que paso después no es nuestro deber si no el de ella – Carlisle camino hacia la ventana que mostraba una inmensa oscuridad.

– Ella murió ahí – susurro Darien con un temblor en su voz.

– Si, ella murió ahí – Malachite cerró los ojos.

– Así que se podría decir que ella murió por mi culpa.

Malachite iba a contestarle pero Jasper lo interrumpió había algo en esta historia que no encajaba bien.

– Carlisle por que se le decían que ella estaba maldita – Carlisle miro a Jasper sin comprender entonces Rei también lo miro.

– Es cierto, era conocida así por que Selene, como Terry la maldijeron no podían tocarla por que morirían así ella no lo dejaría, fue mas bien una forma de mantenerla cerca de el.

– Toda esta historia, no sé, siento que le falta algo – Comento Haruka que se limito a ver a Malachite.

El silencio se apodero de ellos, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Por su parte Serena seguía acostada en el sofá, dormía y mientras dormía los recuerdos, que creía que eran solo un sueño, iban acaparando su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Terry caminaba de un lugar a otro, ella solo lo veía , fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo el silencio entre ellos._

– _Te daré la oportunidad de decidir, por las buenas o por las malas, al final yo seré el ganador – Terry sonrió, pero ella no lo miraba, respiró pesadamente y por fin lo miro a los ojos._

_¿POR QUE...?_

– _Eres la mujer más hermosa que pasara por mi cama, una diosa exquisita, tu olor es el mas excitante que he conocido, ¿cuántos hombres no venderían su alma solo para pasar una noche contigo? Y disfrutar de tus placeres… mmmmm solo el verte así me incita; tu eras capaz de hacer que el mismo dios Orochi se arrodille a tus pies para suplicarte un poco de tu placer – le acarició la mejilla – pero yo no lo hare, esta noche tu serás mía, me sentirás dentro de ti te guste o no._

– _Y si me opongo, si en este momento acabo con tu miserable vida – Saori se levanto y camino hacia la puerta – Lárgate ahora mismo._

– _Lo siento pero no._

– _No que._

– _Si te opones; o como dices tu acabas con mi miserable vida, el que pagara las consecuencias será tu amado Endymion y tu padre Carlisle; eso es lo que quieres, hacerles daño por una tontería._

– _No te atreverías._

– _Pruébame – Saori lo miro, cerró la puerta que había abierto, se sentó de nuevo en su cama donde la esperaba – Tranquila soy muy bueno – la miraba con lujuria._

– _No eres ni la mitad de bueno que él, yo la diosa que tu dices; se ha doblegado ante él, y lo ha sentido dentro de ella, he dicho su nombre en un susurro casi mudo entrecortado con sus besos, y eso es la gloria que todo hombre a querido sentir como tu, el ha tocado mi cielo, y solo tocaras mi infierno, te lo aseguro._

– _Eso lo veremos._

_Y la beso, su cuerpo no tardo en cubrirla mientras sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla, ella solo cerró los ojos pero por impulso forcejeaba con el para que se detuviera cosa que a él le molesto._

– _Es mejor que no te pongas difícil._

_Saori solo volteo su rostro y el comenzó de nuevo, se sentía sucia, el recorría con su boca cada centímetro de su piel, con su manos tocaba el punto de placer pero ella no sentí nada solo quería que acabara ese momento, entonces grito, un grito de suplica para que se detuviera, forcejeo con el pero el le dio una bofetada, de nuevo grito, de dolor y la angustia se apodero de ella, pero el no terminaba, al contrario quería mas; mas decía el, y ella solo lloraba, porque nadie venía a ayudarla._

_Fin __Flash Back_

Despertó del susto porque sentía que alguien la tocaba, la luz por un momento la deslumbro, miro a su papá que la miraba preocupado.

– Hija estas bien le pregunto – ella se sentó sonrió sombríamente.

– Si estoy bien papa… y a ustedes como les fue – dijo ella mientras se levantaba rápidamente, su mama noto que tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto.

– Tu papa se la paso pescando y yo estuve con Kikyio ayudándole a cocinarlos…pero hija que no es hora de que te arregles para el baile – su mamá la miro extrañada.

– Mama yo no bailo, eso no me gusta– dijo con fastidio.

– No será que nadie te invito – su hermano Sammy le aventó un galleta.

– Tuve muchas invitaciones pero las rechace – ella le regreso la galleta.

– Pues yo lo dudo quien podría invitar a alguien tan torpe como tu.

– Pues varios… incluso un Cullen me invito – y se arrepintió cuando pronuncio ese apellido. El dolor de su pecho la traiciono antes de poder detenerlo.

– ¿¡¡Que has dicho¡¡?… ¿despreciaste a un Cullen?... – su papa dejo caer el periódico y su mama el plato…

– Debo ir a dormí estoy muy cansada.

– Jovencita detente ahí y explícanos….sales con un Cullen.

– Yo… no, verán… lo que pasa es que, bueno…yo – los nervioso la traicionaban.

– Creí que te agradaba Seiya… lo habías dicho… – su padre la miro.

– No Seiya es solo mi amigo… yo bueno… saben mañana saldré así que debo descansar nos vemos.

Entro a su cuarto el vacio que había en el, le daba miedo, pero la sensación de no ser ella mas; se miro en el espejo, como podía ver con esta oscuridad, estaba pálida igual que un fantasma o más bien un vampiro, tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero solo se quedo viendo su imagen; es que todo lo que ella creía se desvanecía en medio de esta angustia e incertidumbre, necesitaba repuestas, pero tenia miedo a ellas, se dejo caer en la cama, respiro profundamente y su mente le trajo otro recuerdo amargo es que acaso no tenia recuerdos mas hermosos.

_Flash Back_

_El anillo en su dedo no era de su agrado lo miraba con odio, sus ojos color rubí por la sangre consumida de los humanos habían hecho desaparecer sus ojos dorados y los hermosos ojos azules que solo le mostraba a Endymion ya no aparecía en su rostro; la gran diosa Pandora era el fiel reflejo de la maldad y crueldad encarnada en ella, la belleza de la soberbia ahora la representaba._

– _Acaso no te gusta el anillo – le pregunto Terry mientras acariciaba su espalda y comenzaba a besarla._

– _Me tiene que gustar – dijo alejándose de el._

_Terry solo la observo, y entonces vio como ella miraba la ventana con melancolía, sabia que sus pensamientos están con el y eso le molestaba._

– _¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Nunca creí que una diosa como tú se ENAMORARIA de un asesino como él!_

– _¡NO ES UN ASESINO!_

– _¡Whoa! Ya veo... El AMOR es una gran fuente de fuerza... Algunas veces ¿Pero hay garantía de que él sienta por ti lo mismo que tú sientes? ¿Eh? No debería decir nada más... Deberías verlo con tus propios ojos...._

_Terry apareció un hermoso espejo y se lo mostro a Saori,_ no pudo contestar. No lo sabía. Sus ojos desesperados buscaron la respuesta en el espejo. Pero solo basto una mirada para saber que eso pasaría, Endymion con otra mujer, sonrió amargamente.

– _Y el amor prometido ¿dónde quedo? – pregunto Terry con sarcasmo – la razón por la que te dejo es esa, NO TE AMA, y tu aun lo esperas – volvió a reír._

– _Basta._

– _Entonces dime porque mataste a tu bebe._

– _Yo no lo mate, si no tú._

– _No yo solo obedecí una orden tuya._

– _MENTIRA._

– _Vamos Saori acéptalo eres un monstruo, que mato a su propio bebe, y finge que no lo recuerda, eres débil, tu parte humana es débil. El amor es una gran fuente de poder, y un punto fatalmente frágil y hoy los has demostrado._

– _CALLATE,_

– _El te dejo porque sabe que eres un monstruo, que mato a su bebe, que es una ramera, pensabas que te iba a amar después de todo lo que hiciste… no Saori; el nunca te amara._

_Saori se quedo callada, sacudió la cabeza y la hundió en sus manos._

– _¿Por qué lucho?... ¿No tiene significado...? – el dolor sacudió su pecho._

Serena abrió los ojos, respiro profundamente, y decidió darse un baño, era lo mejor que seguir pensando en cosas tontas e ilógicas; cuando se encontraba en la bañera se relajo pero su mente seguía divagando en todo lo sucedido.

Y lo recordó, a su vampiro, el amor de su vida, las cosas que hoy se dijeron, esos eran los recuerdos que ella quería tener, no los de Saori.

Después del baño decidió acostarse, estaba más calmada, ya mañana pensaría lo que debía hacer, hoy solo quería descansar.

Pero lo sueños regresaron y este al parecer era el mas cruel, la razón por la que Darien olvido todo.

– _Carlisle – murmuro con alivio, sin embargo con la sonrisa fría, y de pronto un terrible dolor lo invadió, ella lo había lanzado hacia la pared._

– _Saori… ¿por que lo hiciste?..._

– _NO QUERIA ESTAR ATADA POR LA PESADA CARGA DEL CLAN... – la sonrisa triste de Saori apareció._

– _Ya veo... – murmuró tranquilamente al ponerse en pose defensiva. _

– _¿Podrás hacerlo, Carlisle?_

– _No, pero debo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos se que ahora estas controlada por ese ser y no escucharas a nadie y yo no quiero verte así – Saori hizo una mueca, y clavó la espada en el suelo y fuera de su camino. _

– _Raku ni shite yaru. (Haré que termine fácil para ti)_

– _Detente Saori – la voz de aquel hombre hizo que se detuviera._

– _Endymion… – ambos se vieron fijamente._

– _Que has hecho._

– _Solo me convertí en lo que soy…__TU, de entre todos me hiciste el monstruo que ahora soy._

– _Tienes razón en decir eso, yo soy el culpable de todo, soy culpable de todo el infierno que has vivido, pero porque los demás, ellos no tenían nada que ver con… aquello._

– _Así que te diste cuenta... y creo que has venido por la respuesta – se paró tranquilamente frente a ella._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Pensé: ¿Para qué sufro y peno acá sola? ¿Por la tradición de hace miles de años? No quería estar atada por el clan._

– _Somos iguales, llevamos el honor y el nombre de nuestras familias sin haberlo pedido. Solo que yo no me voy a ir en su contra como tu – y se sonrió a sí mismo cruelmente._

– _Yo estoy harta de esta vida, en lo que me he convertido, amo ser una vampira; pero no ser la Diosa Pandora, que sirve como la Némesis de Orochi._

– _Ese era tu destino y lo sabias; y yo gustoso lo compartiría contigo si tú me lo permitieras._

– _Yo lo que realmente deseo es dejar esto, que me condena a vivir en la oscuridad, por eso quiero acabar con todo._

_Y una luz la envolvió y lanzó a Endymion, que fue clavado en el piso. Saori sólo se había movido y liberado un poco de su poder, pero eso bastó para mandar volando a un hombre de casi 90 kilos._

– _Detente – grito el._

– _No te importaba manchar de sangre tus manos para ayudarme – Endymion abrió sus ojos ante sus palabras._

– _No Saori, no lo hagas._

– _Se que tal vez este sea al fin para mi, pero yo te pido, que VIVAS, se feliz._

– _Piénsalo bien, podemos ser felices los dos, solo detente – pero ella solo sonrió; una energía la cubrió y todo comenzó poco a poco a desintegrase._

– _Ya es tarde para mí._

_Endymion miraba como todo a su alrededor era desintegrado, no había forma de parar esto, miro a Carlisle que aun no se levantaba y miraba fijamente a Saori que tenía los ojos cerrados._

– _Sabes lo que tiene que hacer – le susurro Carlisle._

– _Prefiere morir antes que luchar contra nosotros, siempre supe que este era nuestro destino y yo no lo quería, no esto, pero al final este siempre se cumple._

– _Nadie escapa a su destino – Endymion comenzó a caminar hacia ella, de su mano aprecio un espada, ella sonrió._

– _Es mejor que mueras en mis brazos, antes que verte actuando como lo haces, y contra tu voluntad. Se que tu verdadero ser no te lo permitiría, pero la manipulación de ellos te obligan a hacerlo, despertar al Dios Orochi es algo que nunca sucederá si tu mueres, y eso acabaría con sus planes._

– _La muerte es solo el comienzo – sus ojos rojos brillaron con mas intensidad y después se volvieron oscuros – el comienzo a algo nuevo, distinto para todos._

– _Uno donde tu no estarás – mientas mas se acercaba sentía como si la piel se le separara de su cuerpo, pero debía estar cerca de ella. _

– _¿Por qué quieres convertir a una diosa en una simple mortal? – la voz de aquel vampiro se oyó por todo el lugar. Saori cerro mas los ojos – vamos Saori destrúyelos e invoca a Orochi nuestro Dios para que se cumpla la profecía._

– _No voy a permitir que ESO suceda... ¡¡NO, ESO NUNCA!! – grito Endymion._

– _Demasiado tarde; no ves que todo se esta desintegrando, el inicio del fin, el único modo de detenerlo es matándola, pero como se puede matar a una diosa._

– _Ella ya no es un Diosa – Endymion la seguía mirándola a ella. Que se encontraba perdida mirando hacia la nada – ella es mas humana que vampira, con un poder sorpréndete, pero vulnerable, y todo gracias a ti, no solo la convertiste en ese monstruo que es sino también la obligaste a tomar un poder que ella odiaba, por que no he de acabar contigo como el gusano que eres._

– _Por que no te daría tiempo de acabar con este fin, se siente el poder del Orochi cerca, falta menos que piensas hacer._

_Endymion apretó mas la espada que tenía en su mano…comenzó a caminar hacia ella, quien ahora lo miraba _

– _Te piensa sacrificar por ellos, morirías por ellos – dijo en un susurro._

– _No, por ellos no, si no por ti._

_Entonces algo empujo a Terrry fuera de ese lugar, todo comenzó a caerse en pedazos y los vampiros que se encontraba cerca comenzaron a desintegrase, los reyes Vulturi y su guardia más cercana fueron encerados en un esfera que los protegía de ese ataque; los únicos que se encontraban desprotegidos eran Carlisle y Endymion. _

– _Sálvame Endymion – le susurro._

– _Perdóname mí amada Saori._

_Ella solo sonrió… el frio de la espada atravesó su vientre, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, el retiro la espada y la tomo en sus brazos._

– _Gracias – le murmuro en el oído._

– _No, no hables así, tienes que ponerte bien._

– _Ya es tarde....– Endymion la besó – te amo, gracias... por hacerme tan... feliz… eres mi alegría, la razón de toda mi existencia – alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla – no me pidas... que me quede... porque… no puedo… – el acercó su rostro nuevamente y besó sus labios, ella sonrió, después le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo – tengo miedo. Mucho miedo._

– _Solo una cosa me da miedo, que podríamos no habernos conocido nunca._

– _Se me acabó la vida desde q te conocí._

– _Por favor no me dejes._

– _La muerte no existe cuando hay amor, solo cambiara el escenario nos volveremos a ver te lo juro, mientras en el momento en que yo muera tu me olvidaras._

– _Eso nunca._

– _Te amo… te amo._

– _Te amo – murmuro el, con dolor por que la estaba perdiendo – no me dejes, dime ¿que hare con este corazón que se muere por que tú te vas? – pregunto sin intentar ocultar su dolor._

– _Algún día… te volveré a encontrar... y seremos felices y nos amaremos... te lo prometo – dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su príncipe – verdad que me vas a esperar – lo abrazo._

– _La eternidad y más te voy a esperar – dijo el, correspondió el abrazo, sin darse cuenta de como un brillo los envolvía – te amo – murmuro él, contra el oído de ella, ella sonrío levemente._

– _Yo… siempre estaré junto a ti – murmuro ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – ¿Por que no estuve en destino? – pregunto acariciando el rostro del chico._

– _En cambio yo agradezco haberme cruzado en el tuyo – dijo el._

– _Adiós mi amor… te amo – murmuro el, antes de sellar sus labios contra los de ella, el sabia que ese seria su ultimo beso y entonces sucedió lo temido, ella se desvaneció en sus brazos._

– _¿Saori? – dijo suavemente – por favor – la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho pero ella no respondió – Saori – grito, intentando en vano._

_Y entonces el corazón de Endymion se rompió poco a poco._

– _Yo... también... te… amo…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, estos se volvieron rojos, después cambio al dorado y finalmente se volvieron azules.

Pero algo mas paso, en un mundo donde se suponía que la magia no existía, en medio de la oscuridad, una luz dorada apareció en su frente.

Y el mundo místico sintió el despertar de la Diosa Pandora el Despertar de Saori.

* * *

**Muchas GRACIAS a todas las personas que me apoyaron, a todas las que han leído min finc y les ha gustado.**

**No tengo las palabras para agradecer sus comentarios de felicitaciones, apoyo, que para mi son muestras de amistad.**

**A todas Gracias **

**Esperando que este capítulo sea de su gusto, un capitulo para muy difícil por que era el q encaminaba toda la historia de Saori ,pero a la vez muy triste por su muerte…**

**Se vale quejas, sugerencias, dudas y mas cosas, no olviden dejar rw plissssss**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza pero tenía muchos problemas, además mi computadora se a enfermando muy seguido. Y sobre todo la inspiración se me fue, Gracias a mi kerida Beta Isis por sus arreglos y sugerencias, a mi Luz que me ayudo a hacer este capitulo, a Alinita que como una leona me defendió . A todas las que hoy están leyendo este capitulo les doy las Gracias, sin ustedes este finc no seria nada…Yo no seria nada.**

**Por cierto no se olviden de releer los capítulos reeditados de este finc…Que poco a poco serán subidos **

**Las Quiero Mucho, en verdad Mucho…son lo máximo Chicas,…**

**Sheccid De Cullen .**


	21. Cambiando

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi, así como la saga Crepúsculo tampoco; pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo a los personajes y un poco de la trama para mi fic.

_Capitulo 21_

**Cambiando…**

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, estos se volvieron rojos, después cambio al dorado y finalmente se volvieron azules.

Pero algo mas paso, en un mundo donde se suponía que la magia no existía, en medio de la oscuridad, una luz dorada apareció en su frente.

Y el mundo místico sintió el despertar de la Diosa Pandora, el Despertar de Saori.

Los vampiros más cercanos, los Cullen en medio de la sus dudas hacia la historia contada pudieron sentir que algo estaba pesando.

Carlisle miro hacia el gran ventanal, sentía como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Esme lo tomo de la mano ya que ella también lo sentía. Y los demás también

- ¿Qué está pasando?... me siento extraño - Haruka miro a Malachite.

Pero él no le puso atención ya que solo observaba a Darien, que se encontraba sentado en el piso…fue cuando se puso de pie y miro a todos.

- ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿por qué me siento así?...

- Ella ha despertado - Malachite los observo seriamente - no en todo su esplendor, pero ella ha despertado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que todos sus recuerdos despertaron, solo eso, pero cuando sea uno de nosotros... ella volverá a hacer Saori, la Diosa Pandora - Malachite se acerco a el - creo que es el momento de que hables con ella.

- Y si no me recuerda, si me desprecia, no lo mejor es que me aleje de ella… que nos vayamos… que… -pero un golpe hizo que se callara, Carlisle lo había golpeado.

- Porque siempre piensas que dejarla es lo mejor… no entiendes que en este momento, todos los vampiros sintieron su despertar, los nuevos se pregunta qué pasa, y los más viejos sabemos que se trata de ella, acaso no te has puesto a pensar que Terry comenzara a buscarla para llevársela y hacer lo mismo que en el pasado, eso quieres. Adelante huye como lo haces siempre, aléjate de ella -su voz, su mirada, era de frustración, pero a la vez de enojo.

- No veo otra solución, debo alejarla de este mundo, un mundo que la ha hecho sufrir, ella lo odiaba, decía que sería hermoso no vivir para siempre, a ella le encantaba la vida, como regresarla a ese mundo.

- Estas recordando - Esme tomo su mano - hijo estas recordando… eso ella decía siempre.

Darien se quedo callado por unos segundos, entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente… un hermoso recuerdo de Saori.

_Flash Back _

_Endyimion toco la puerta de la habitación de su princesa pero no obtuvo respuesta._

_- Mi Lady, tenemos que irnos ya - le dijo discretamente a través de la puerta._

_- Entra, necesito algo - le grito, él por su parte abrió la puerta y clavo sus ojos en los de ella, mantuvo su mirada y camino hacia ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Estoy a tu servicio, cualquier cosa que necesites te la daré - dijo dulcemente, ella le volvió a sonreír._

_- Un beso y después a ti - le dijo con una sonrisa – me dijiste que me darías lo que necesitara y… te necesito a ti. _

_No tardo en sentir el sabor de sus labios en ella, saboreo su boca con placer y sorpresa, quedando atrapada en sus movimientos que la llevaron a recostarla en la cama, el deseo fluía en ambos._

_- Saori, debes darte prisa tu madre no tarda en llegar, que vestido te pondrás, rosa, negro o el azul - grito Setsuna._

_- El azul me gusta, ese debes ponerte - murmuro Endymion al oído mientras recorría su cuello - mi Lady desea otra cosa más - la mueca de Saori era de molestia por la interrupción._

- _Si, pero al parecer será en la noche… vendrás verdad - la hermosa sonrisa de él, era una señal de que si._

_-Te veré esta noche - de nuevo beso sus labios -te amo - le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro._

_- Y yo a ti - se puso de pie y le sonrió para después salir de cuarto._

_Fin Flash Back_

Darien miraba todo a su alrededor, las miradas de preocupación llenaban su visión, no había ruido alguno solo el silencio de la noche.

- Recordé algo… solo algo… - dijo por fin a su padre.

- Ahora que ha despertado, comenzaras a recordar todo, poco a poco, pero lo recordaras - Carlisle se volteo y miro de nuevo la ventana.

- Lo que preocupa ahora es ella, ¿cómo estará? - Malachite se dejo caer en el sillón junto con Darien quien quería salir corriendo en este momento e ir por ella.

Serena… su Serena…

Ella seguía observando la oscuridad, algo no le gustaba, se quedo sentada en la cama.

Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, lentamente, acaso a pesar de los años el dolor seguía tan latente… sabia que así era… el pasado que olvido hoy se hacía presente.

Quería respuestas , pero sobre todo la necesidad de sentirse en familia, respiró profundamente, en medio de esa oscuridad tomo su abrigo y salto por la ventana, se asombro por tal hazaña, pero no le importo comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque oscuro, a donde se adentraba.

- ¿_Qué estoy haciendo? -_ pensó al percatarse de la oscuridad del bosque - sabia que esto no esta bien, ahora estoy perdida - de nuevo comenzó a caminar en medio de la oscuridad de ese bosque, sentía que era observada, se detuvo en medio de esa oscuridad y observó unos ojos rojos que la miraban. Comenzó a retroceder tropezando, cuando cayó al suelo una criatura salió de ese oscuridad, un lobo de pelaje color dorado un poco más grande que un caballo estaba frente a ella. El miedo recorrió todo su ser mientras observaba como el gran lobo se acercaba a ella - lobito por favor… quédate quieto - su risa nerviosa no le permitía hablar fuerte, estaba sola en el bosque, el lobo llego frente a ella, quiso gritar pero en ese momento sintió, un lengüetazo de aquel lobo - ¡que demonios! - dijo limpiándose la cara; por alguna razón, sintió que ese lobo se estaba burlando de ella, aquel lobo se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad, Serena de nuevo se quedo sola, entonces algo paso, sus ojos se volvieron por un momento dorados al percibir un olor muy desagradable.

- Serena… ¿qué estás haciendo? - Andrew apareció en ese momento observándola, algo en su mirada de ella no le gustaba - Serena contesta, ¿qué estás haciendo en el bosque en medio de la noche?

- Busco a Carlisle - estaba nerviosa, ante su propio amigo.

- Está bien yo te llevo vamos - cuando la quiso tomar de la mano ella se negó rotundamente – Serena que pasa - volvió a acercarse a ella.

- No te preocupes sé dónde queda, iré sola - comenzó a caminar, fue cuando Andrew se dio cuenta de algo; los ojos se Serena no eran azules sino dorados - no puede ser cierto - dijo asombrado y dando pasos hacia atrás - Es cierto... eres tú - dijo asombrado.

- Acaso todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo - sonrió con amargura - no te preocupes, estoy bien solo necesito unas aclaraciones, así que me voy - comenzó a corre sin detenerse, era fácil; lo que le sucedía… la vampira Saori estaba despertado en ella, por ese comenzaba a caminar en medio de la oscuridad, sin ningún problema.

Saori Vulturi era parte de su vida ahora, y nada podía evitarlo… sabia que le faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de los Cullen, algo le decía eso, de nuevo le sorprendió el que hubiera llegado sin necesidad de ningún otra cosa mas que su olfato.

Cuanto más era el delicioso aroma más cerca estaba y así era, estaba a unos metros de esa casa. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, estaría cerca del de su único amor… Darien.

Fue cuando a los lejos vio como una rubia y un chico entraron por la ventana. Cuando Emmett y Yusuki entraron el ambiente se volvió más hostil, Yusuki miro con arrogancia a los miembros de la familia.

- Que por fin su humana se fue - miro a Darien – o no me digas le dio tanto miedo esta casa que termino contigo - comenzó a reírse - tonta humana no soporto la idea de estar rodeados de vampiros - Carlisle se paro frente a ella y le sonrió.

- Lamento decirte que esa tonta humana es nuestra princesa, y le tendrás que respetar… te guste o no.

- Tú estás loco… yo respetar a esa tonta humana, dame una razón, una muy buena; solo por que se parece a Saori, ella está muerta y muerta estará.

- Acaso no lo has sentido hace un momento, ella ha despertado, Saori… ha despertado - Michiru le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo? - Yusuki se paro frente a Malachite - Saori no pudo despertar, ella deber quedarse muerta, sabes lo que pasara si ella despierta.

- ¿Qué pasa si ella despierta? - pregunto Darien fríamente.

- Olvidas que ella es la esposa de Terry el vampiro más fuerte de todos… si como dicen ella ya despertó, no dudo que él lo sepa, vendrá a buscarla y será nuestro fin.

- Eso lo sé, pero tú crees que yo dejare que se la lleve así como si nada.

- No lo creo lo harás… ella es una amenaza… debe ser destruida.

- No.

- Ella será la causante de nuestra muerte, Terry vendrá por ella. Que no lo entiendes.

- Me doy cuenta de eso - grito con los brazos extendidos.

- ¡Y te das cuenta de que todo el mundo místico la querrá muerta, nos mataran… eso nos hace vulnerables!

- Yusuki - dijo Emmett poniendo una mano en su brazo para que se calmara.

- No, Emmett - dijo ella deshaciéndose de su mano - tiene que saber la consecuencia de el despertar.

- Pero yo se que Terry no la busca - Emmett miro a Carlisle – podremos esconderla mientras se convierte en vampira.

- Eso no es posible, no podemos esconderla, nos matara y todo por culpa de Darien, tenemos un problema enorme… debemos acabar con ella antes de que acabe con nosotros.

- Espera un minuto - Esme se acerco a ellos - no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a Saori es mi hija, antes acabo contigo, debemos ver el punto más importante de esto, Saori es humana como dice Emmett podemos esconderla…Carlisle ¿qué opinas?

- Eso es cierto, no hay peligro por el momento… es una humana podemos esconderla, no significa poner en peligro nuestras vidas.

- ¿En serio? - Yusuki los miro con burla y se acerco a él quedando cara a cara – y si yo voy y le dijo que su esposa está viva que pasaría.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? , acaso no te importa la felicidad de Darien, de nosotros, de tu familia, ¿es que no has aprendido a perdonar?

- Es una molestia. Por su culpa moriremos todos, a pesar de lo que digas, sabemos que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Terry la encuentre, ¿eso es lo que queremos?

- Yo la protegeré no importa si en eso se me va la vida, ella no debe volver a ese infierno.

- No lo entiendes, no solo acabara con tu vida, acabara con la de nosotros, debemos entregarla, o matarla eso sería lo mejor - gritó Yusuki.

- ¡NO! - grito Darien con más fuerza.

- Entonces iré a Italia y yo misma traeré a Terry - amenazo a todos, la rabia la consumía.

- ¿Crees en el Mal? - la voz que pregunto era muy conocida por ellos.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - pregunto Yusuki que se estremeció por aquella voz tan conocida, Darien se acerco al lugar donde provenía la voz.

Se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, misma que fue iluminada por un rayo, todos se estremecieron al verla.

- Serena Tsukino - pronuncio su nombre con desprecio - así que la Diosa Pandora ha despertado.

- No, pero si quieres ir a Italia y buscar a Terry ve, no te detengo pero no dudes que después yo misma te buscare para acabar con tu vida de inmortal, se que no quieres eso.

- ¿Por qué tan segura? - pregunto con altanería.

- Por qué no queras que yo dañe a Emmett, o si - las rubias se vieron.

- No creas que te tengo miedo - tomo con fuerza la mano de Emmett - está bien yo me quedare callada, pero luego no digan que no les dije - de nuevo la miro y se dio la vuelta junto con Emmett, quien le sonrió. Serena comenzó a caminar lentamente, mirando solo a Carlisle.

- No me equivoque, tu eres un gran vampiro, no cabe duda que eres el líder de este Clan - cuando se detuvo frente a él, Carlisle miro sus ojos dorados, que eran como los de el.

- Hija - murmuro – en verdad eres tú.

- Acaso lo dudas Carlisle Cullen, mi adorado padre, mi único padre - se vieron fijamente - creí que nunca te volvería a ver - sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos.

- Nunca más nos dejes, porque no lo soportaría - entonces la miro y la abrazo, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Esme se acerco a ellos. Serena la miro y extendió su mano también, se abrazaron. Fue un momento tierno, lleno de amor entre los tres. Darien se acerco a ellos, ella aun lloraba entonces, se volteo y ambos se vieron.

- Serena - murmuro él, ella lo miro y después cerro sus ojos los cuales se volvieron azules.

- Darien - Serena habló suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro. Este la rodeo con sus brazos y con ese gesto se desvanecieron todas las dudas y la confusión que habían entre ellos. Aquel miedo de él, porque ella lo despreciara, el miedo de ella por que él no la amara como antes, todo desapareció para ellos, lo único importante eran ellos, todo era diferente. Serena sabia donde estaba, quién era y por mucho que pareciera raro se sentía en paz con él. Darien de nuevo se sentía completo, sabía que esto era lo que le faltaba, sabía que su lugar era con ella.

A pesar de que los recuerdo de esa vida pasado estaban presentes, Serena lo amaba, lo tenía cerca, confiaba en él por completo. No tenía miedo de nada en el mundo. Podía ser ella misma, sin inhibiciones. Cerró sus ojos.

- Sabes que cuidare de ti, ¿verdad? - susurró. Sintió sus labios rozando su frente - quiero que estés a salvo y seré tu guardián porque eres lo más valioso en mi vida.

- No necesito que me protejas - Darien la abrazo por la cintura y la estrecho contra su pecho, con fuerza - lo que necesito es que me protejas de la soledad, de mi misma, quédate a mi lado, eso es lo que necesito, que nunca me dejes.

- Yo te protegeré de todo, cuidare de ti, velare tus sueños, y nunca te dejare, yo quiero ser ese alguien que tu ames, que sea tu más fiel amante, por ti seré tu esclavo, tu juguete por voluntad propia.

- Yo solo quiero tu amor.

- Ese ya es tuyo.

- Serena, ¿cómo te sientes? - Malachite interrumpió el momento.

- Me siento, rara es… como si de pronto, no sé - miro a Darien confusa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es desde que desperté, es como si... mi sentidos se volvieron más perceptibles, mi cuerpo más hábil, salte mi ventana, todo lo oigo, los olores son muy agudos, es como si todo lo que conocía estuviera mas exagerado incluso veo entre la oscuridad, ahora los colores se ven raros - Serena entrecerró los párpados, como si la luz le hiciera daño en los ojos. Los vampiros se estremecieron, eso síntomas los conocían muy bien.

- No puede ser un vampiro - grito Darien - yo no la convertiré.

- Eh, que, no soy un vampiro, estoy viva - se estremeció Serena.

- No, no eres un vampiro, porque aun eres humana, pero podrías convertirte en uno de nosotros. Es posible, y tal vez... tu cuerpo está empezando a cambiar, además recuerdas que tu eres mitad vampira y mitad humana - Carlisle la tomo de la mano y la llevo a sentarse - tenemos una teoría algo tonta pero la pensamos por si esto pasaba, creemos que tu naciste vampiro; solo que tu cuerpo no lo registro hasta que despertó tu alma verdadera, por eso estos cambios en ti.

- ¿Soy mitad vampiro? - pregunto asombrada.

- En realidad acabas de darle la vuelta al reloj de arena; habrá veces en que tu cuerpo reaccionará como el de un vampiro - debió de poner cara de espanto, porque Darien se acerco a ella y tomo su mano - no te preocupes, no serás como nosotros de pálidos, o fuertes o rápidos y muchos menos brillaras a la luz del sol, pero serás mas fuerte que un humano normal, con mas habilidades, solo eso, pero ahora sentirás con mayor urgencia la necesidad de estar más con nosotros, y otras urgencias con Darien, se sentarían mas atraídos, descubrirás que la perspectiva te seduce tanto como a él. Lo deseará con más fuerza de lo jamás te pudieras imaginar. Es un deseo que ningún humano jamás podrá comprender y cosas así, tu cuerpo está cambiando, incluso la velocidad del latido de tu corazón.

- ¿Y me gustara la sangre?

- Eso lo debemos de probar - Esme llego con una vaso de metal, Darien se puso rígido al olfatear el aroma del vaso, por su parte Serena lo olfateo y puso una cara de asco.

- Eso es sangre - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Así es, tenemos que averiguar cómo reaccionas ante la sangre, y sabes que no queda otro remedio. Bebe un trago y lo sabremos.

- Este… bueno, al menos se que no es de persona - Serena se llevó el vaso a la boca con una mueca de repugnancia, lo inclinó lentamente, bebió... y lo escupió en el suelo de inmediato.

- Qué asco…como pueden tomar esto.

- Ahí tenemos la respuesta, no es como nosotros…así que a no ser que sea por el momento - declaro Malachite - el cambio apenas es perceptible - empezó a caminar lentamente, estudiándola de pies a cabeza -ahora si ponemos atención nos damos cuenta de que no es un vampiro como nosotros Sin embargo, con el tiempo el cambio será más evidente y los vampiros que la encuentren lo notarán y los humanos la evitarían por el sentido de sobrevivencia, ella cambiara hasta que les sea imposible ignorarlo .Estabas predestinada, naciste para ser vampiro… pero esto no es bueno… será tentadora para a otros vampiros, aunque ser pareja de Darien la protegerá... al menos por un tiempo.

- ¿Eso significa que soy una especie de... punto intermedio? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Si lo quieres ver así…. si - Malachite se arrodillo ante ella - yo tampoco voy a permitir que le hagan daño - beso su mano - mi lady es un gusto que esté con nosotros.

- Mi querido Malachite… - y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Ahora si me la llevo, necesitamos hablar, ella y yo - la tomo de la mano y la subió a su espada - nos despedimos.

- Mañana vendré… los quiero - todos se despidieron de ella con una sonrisa.

El camino hacia la casa de Serena fue en silencio solo el ruido del viento y el sonido de los animales nocturnos.

- Darien quiero pedirte un favor - susurro Serena – ¿cuando sea el momento adecuado, me convertirás verdad? - la mirada de Darien se volvió fría.

- ¡No!... no quieres acabar como yo… Serena, yo no estoy vivo, no tengo alma, soy un ser que vive en las tinieblas no me pidas que te regrese a ese mundo, ahora tal vez no lo veas como yo pero después que tal si te arrepientes - Serena puso un dedo en su boca.

- No quiero estar lejos de ti… deseo estar siempre a tu lado.

- Y lo estarás, pero no quiero que te conviertas en lo que soy - Serena le sonrió.

- Tengo miedo - le susurro mientras se abrazo mas a él.

- No lo tengas aquí estoy - se aferro mas a él.

- No ese miedo, sino el miedo de saber que todo es un sueño - Darien la recostó en la cama mientras acariciaba su rostro. Su mirada dorada la hipnotizaba, de tal modo que la dejaba sin aliento.

- No es un sueño, cuantas veces te lo he dicho… eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que jamás tendré - sus hermoso ojos doradora la atraparon - No tienes idea del tiempo que te he esperado.

- ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo? - le pregunto con esa mirada de inocencia que a él le gustaba.

- En esta vida tan larga que he tenido, me consideraba un ser completo, creía que lo tenía todo, porque no buscaba nada, pero cada noche, cuando veía la inmensa luna, me preguntaba si me faltaba algo, no comprendía que buscaba que me faltaba si lo tenía todo… y sabes por qué no lo sabía… - ambos se vieron - no entendía nada y mi vida no tenía sentido porque tu no existías.

- Yo me sentía igual, todas las noches lloraba, y me preguntaba por que estas lagrimas si mi vida está bien, pero cuando te vi, mi mundo se completo y si lloraba era porque me faltabas tu… - susurro.

- Éramos dos seres incompletos hasta que nos encontramos - susurro acostándose con ella, Serena se recostó en su pecho – nunca te voy a dejar tan fácilmente.

- Tienes razón - admitió divertida - no puedo creer hasta que punto te necesito.

Darien rozo sus labios, no tenía la intención de ir más lejos de lo que ella pensaba, pero lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso, y lo demás dejo de tener importancia para ellos. El sabor de sus labios, Darien poco a poco se deslizo por su cuello, Serena comenzó a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo se incrementaba, para Darien el aroma de su cuerpo era excitante, lo volvía loco, quería mas de ella, más de su sabor así que descendió por su cuello hasta que llego a la parte de sus pechos, estremecida por tal acto Serena abrió los ojos… sintió que llegaba al cielo cuando la boca de Darien beso sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

Ambos lo sabían… eran una sola persona, se necesitaban como el aire para respirar, como ella a él.

- Este es el punto donde yo debo detenerme - murmuro Darien, pero ella lo apretó mas hacia su pecho, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su muslo - dime que me has hecho, por que no me quiero detener - sin darse cuenta Darien estaba haciendo que Serena se arquera mientras le daba un masaje en la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo - me debo detener… me resulta muy difícil mantener el control.

- Investiguemos hasta dónde llega ese control - la respiración de Serena era entrecortada por los gemidos silenciosos de su voz.

- Serena aquí no, no esta noche - Darien se detuvo y la miro a los ojos - esto está mal puedo matarte si pierdo el control - pero ella lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso, con un beso muy efusivo. Y le dio la vuelta, ahora era ella la que estaba encima de el, ella pudo sentir su excitación, su piernas alrededor de la suyas… pero entonces se detuvo.

- Debería ponértelo más difícil - se levanto.

- Me lo has puesto difícil… porque te detuviste - Darien la tomo de la mano y la sentó junto a el.

- Mis padres están a un lado - Darien se rió.

- Seria tu primera vez - le pregunto mirando con ternura a su novia.

- Si - dijo sonrojándose.

- Eso es - dijo tomando su rostro entre su manos y haciendo que lo mirara - tienes miedo a eso.

- No, a eso no, si a que no te guste.

- Pero no has visto y sentido el cómo me puse - el se comenzó a reír, la soltó y de nuevo la abrazo - pero no podemos dejarnos llevar así, esto no debió suceder.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres tan frágil. En mis manos eres como cristal y debo tratarte con mucho cuidado, debo saber controlar mi fuerza para no dañarte, yo solo estoy haciendo que arriesgues tu vida a cada momento que estamos juntos - su voz se volvió tan amarga - soy un peligro para ti y sin embargo esta aquí en mis brazos sin que salgas corriendo por todo lo que te ha pasado, dime que me debía el destino que me pago contigo - Serena se abrazo mas a el.

- Te debía la felicidad misma que yo te daré.

- Es lo único que pido

De nuevo se abrazaron, Serena se acurruco en su pecho de él para descansar, mientras el entonaba una melodía.

- Creo que no podre dormí, bueno aunque siendo sinceros ya va a amanecer - dijo ella mirando como la luz del sol comenzaba a dar señales en la oscuridad.

- Es muy hermoso verte dormir - declaro Darien con total naturalidad - que puede hacer un vampiro en la madrugada si no velar los sueños de su amada.

- En pocas palabras me has espiado.

- ¿Eh? …yo bueno si eso te molesta, porque eso no era mi intención.

- No es solo que no lo esperaba, oye un momento has venido todas las noches a espiarme - su voz se lleno de asombro.

- Que, para ti sería muy exagerado si te digiera que si... creo que es muy interesante.

- No pero ¿Por qué?

- Eres tan hermosas cuando duermes, es como ver a la diosa de mis sueños.

- Diosa… claro que ¡no! - exclamo sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorría todo su rostro.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?... no era mi intención hacerlo en verdad dime.

- No es solo, que dime una cosa hablo en la noche - se sentó.

- ¿Hablar en sueños?... Si…

- O no, que has escuchado - gimió.

- Tu voz es hermosa y más cuando pronuncias mi nombre - agachó el rostro hasta el nivel de sus ojos y sostuvo su mirada. Estaba avergonzada, por lo que intento apartarla.

- ¿Mucho? - se escondió en su pecho.

- Para ti cuanto es mucho - bajo la cabeza, pero él la atrajo contra su pecho con suave naturalidad - no es malo eso - le susurró al oído - ojala yo tuviera la oportunidad de dormir, para así soñarte y decir tu nombre una y otra vez… y eso no me avergonzaría. Lista para dormir o desea hablar sobre Saori -inquirió, rompiendo el breve silencio.

- Tengo muchas preguntas, o mejor dicho millones.

- Tenemos mañana y otro mañana y otro - le recordó.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no es un sueño? - se quiso asegurar - después de todo, me dijeron que los vampiros no existen, que es un mito, lo que da como resultado que yo soy la loca.

- No te voy a dejar – le prometió con una tierna sonrisa y entonces comenzó a tararear una canción desconocida para Serena, pero eso no le importo a ella lo que le gusto fue la voz tan suave que era como tener a un ángel a su lado, cantándole.

Cansada por el día lleno de sorpresas Serena cerró los ojos y comenzó a bostezar, el día fue el más largo, parecía que había tenido más de 24 horas, despertó siendo una humana mas que había encontrado su gran amor, y se dormiría siendo un punto medio entre vampiro y humana, recordando una vida que era mejor olvidar.

- Terry pagara por todo lo que hizo verdad - murmuro ella, Darien dejo de cantar la melodía y la apretó más a su pecho .

- Te juro que si, algún día lo pagara - dijo con la mirada llena de odio.

Después de eso Serena se abandono en sus brazos y quedo completamente dormida.

En la oscuridad de la habitación Terry observaba el único recuerdo que tenía de Saori, un cuadro de más de 100 años, sonrió al recordar los momentos que vivió con ella.

- Señor – aquel joven de pelo rubio entro dejando entrar la luz.

– ¿Que sucede Jedite? – pregunto con tono indiferente.

– Diamante esta en Estados Unidos.

– ¿Cuando los encontrara? – pregunto molesto.

– Cerca de un día.

– Ya veo, que no tarde mucho, ella ha despertado y la quiero de regreso.

– Así lo haremos – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

– Saori – susurro, mientras apretaba con furia sus puños - Endymion, pronto tendré tu vida en mis manos, suplicaras por tu familia y por tu patética vida, pero no tendré piedad, suplicaras que te mate por la agonía que tendrás, pagaras con sufrimiento por haberme quitado lo que era mío, pero sobre todo te quitare su amor… ella será mía de nuevo - Terry se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos de venganza cuando se abrió la puerta y una joven de no más de unos 14 años, con unos hermosos ojos violetas y pelo negro con reflejos del mismo color que sus ojos, apareció.

- Padre, el maestro Aro lo mando llamar, que es urgente - comento la chica.

- Hotaru… cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin permiso a este salón - la recrimino seriamente.

- Lo siento padre - dijo agachando la cabeza.

- No disculpa, mejor vamos a ver a tu maestro - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando Saori murió y Endymion, perdió la memoria, poco quedo de su historia de amor trágico, pero Terry tenía la prueba más fiel de que ellos dos se amaron.

Su nombre Hotaru…

Continuara


	22. Encuentro Mortal

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi, así como la saga Crepúsculo tampoco; pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo a los personajes y un poco de la trama para mi fic.

Capitulo 22

**Encuentro Mortal**

La luz del día la despertó de una manera que al parecer le resultaba muy incómoda, a pesar de que era poca la luz, a causa del día nublado, por esa razón su brazo dejo de tapar sus ojos azules, se encontraba confusa, fue todo un sueño, miro el techo por unos segundos pero se dio por vencida al no saber la repuesta de su pregunta…

¿Fue todo un sueño lo de ayer?...

Así que con resignación se dio la vuelta a un costado y su pregunta fue respuesta.

– Buenos Días mi Lady… – se sentó de prisa, ahí se encontraba el sueño de su vida – debo aceptar que no te despiertas como mis hermanas pero así mi gustas más, porque así eres naturalmente humana, y yo amo a mi humana – él se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sillón de la esquina.

– ¡Darien! – se levanto con una sonrisa, y fue corriendo a sus brazos, se sentó en su regazo, mientras el la recibía con una sonrisa, pero después se separo de el – creo que me pase de la raya ¿verdad? – le pregunto mientras se sonrojaba.

– No, está bien, además eso me gusta – contestó, algo sorprendido, pero complacido por su reacción. Mientras frotaba su espalda. Serena por su parte lo abrazo otra vez, y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.

– Sabes, por un momento creí que lo que sucedió fue todo un sueño, creo que aun lo creo, tengo miedo de despertar.

– No eres tan creativa para eso, además nadie sueña con vampiros, y menos vampiros que se enamoran de humanas o viceversa – se comenzó a reír.

– ¡Hoy iremos a tu casa de nuevo verdad! – ambos se vieron, sus bocas estaban muy cerca. Entonces se levanto rápidamente y lo miro uno segundos.

– Que pasa… – Darien la miro con curiosidad, luego le extendió los brazos.

– Necesito ser humana unos minutos – respondió mordiéndose el labio.

– Bien, por cierto tu familia se fue a La Push, te estuvieron llamando pero nunca despertaste – le grito mientras veía como Serena se introducía en el baño.

Cuando se miro al espejo, vio a otra persona que nunca había visto, la rubia que se encontraba en la imagen tenía los ojos más brillantes y hermosos que jamás había visto, simplemente el amor la había cambiado. Después de unos minutos donde se dejos llevar por la calidad agua de su tina, decidió salir, enfrentando su realidad, en su cuarto estaba el ser más perfecto y era solo de ella, seco su cuerpo cepillo sus dientes, y cabellos y de nuevo entro en su cuarto.

Cuando Darien la miraba con esos ojos dorados, que le decían cuanto la amaban sentía que su corazón simplemente explotaba de amor. La tomo en sus brazos y la beso…

– Sigues Creyendo que es un sueño – musitó, en su oído.

– No, eres real – de nuevo se sentaron en el sillón.

– Sabes anoche hablaste en sueños – Serena se sonrojo de nuevo.

– Y ¿qué fue lo que dije? – los ojos de Darien se volvieron muy tiernos.

– Tu me amas... lo decías una y otras vez.

– Eso tú lo sabes – le recordó, mientras lo besaba de nuevo y hundía su cabeza en su hombro.

– Si lo se, pero es agradable oírlo siempre.

– Te Amo – susurro.

– Mi vida es tuya al igual que mi corazón – se limitó a contestar – eres mi vida.

Y así se quedaron en silencio, porque las mejores palabras se dicen en silencio.

La mañana paso muy rápido; Darien sonreía al ver como Serena intentaba cocinar unos simples huevos.

– Hora de desayunar – dijo al fin. Cuando sirvió los huevos lo miro – ¿quieres algo? – Darien simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Oye, eso sabe bien? – preguntó al volverse de repente y contemplar su desayuno con un gesto burlón – la verdad es que no parece muy apetitoso.

– Bueno, no es un oso gris irritado... – murmuro – ¿qué planes tenemos para hoy?

Permaneció callado por algunos momentos… con expresión ausente, luego volvió a posar los ojos en ella y esbozó esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.

– Creo que deberías presentarme con tus padres – Serena lo miro con sospecha.

– Ya te conocen – le recordó.

– Serena lo que digo es que, quiero que me presentes como tu novio.

– ¿Novio?

– Si, novio – Darien la miro seriamente.

– De hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo más – confeso clavando los ojos en la mesa.

– Decirles a tus padre los detalles de anoche no creo que les guste, eso detalles morbosos no son necesarios – se acerco a ella y beso sus labios – además pronto lo sabrán es mejor que les digamos.

– ¿De veras vas a estar aquí, conmigo? – pregunto, repentinamente ansiosa.

– El tiempo que tú me ames y me permitas – le aseguró.

– Siempre – le aviso – por siempre.

El trayecto hacia su casa de él, fue más corto de lo que esperaba, cuando llegaron Jasper los esperaba en la entrada.

– Hola, Serena – la saludó como siempre manteniendo una distancia.

– Hola, Jasper – le sonrió con timidez

Cuando entraron a la casa, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía ya que sus habitantes no se encontraban.

– Se fueron de caza no tardaran en regresar fueron cerca, bueno yo también me voy los dejo solos.

– ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa? – ofreció Darien una vez que Jasper ya no estaba.

– En verdad no duermen en ataúdes – el sarcasmo de su voz hizo que Darien solo sonriera. La tomo de la mano y la guía hacia las escaleras.

– Nada de ataúdes – le prometió.

Aquella casa era el mismo ejemplo del buen gusto, colores claros que dejaban que la luz iluminara el interior el vestíbulo de paredes eran tapizadas con paneles de madera de color miel coordinando con las tablas del piso, la elegancia era el nombre de esta casa.

– La habitación de Jasper y Rei, la que sigue es la de Haruka y Michiru, enfrente de ella esta la de Emmett y Yusiki, al fondo se encuentra la de Malacay y Setsuna, este el lado oeste de la casa; vamos a las más importantes – le indico mientras Serena miraba por última vez aquel pasillo pasaron de nuevo por las escaleras y continuo su expedición por la casa – en este pasillo solo hay tres habitaciones, la de el fondo es la principal, la de Carlisle y Esme – le señalo – y las dos que están en frente… una es de visita, bueno eso me han dicho y mi habitación –le informó mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando ella entro simplemente se quedo asombrada, era grande y grande.

– Wou… es hermosa, digo es increíble – dijo la rubia mientras caminaba por la enorme habitación, se detuvo y miro de nuevo la habitación, tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de ser de vidrio. La vista daba a la curva que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque, que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD y libros de toda clase, se detuvo a mirarlos. Después miro hacia su derecha en un rincón había un aparato de música muy sofisticado, no había cama solo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

– Aquí puedes ser tú ¿verdad? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Darien rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

– Así es, aquí podemos ser nosotros, sin fingir – su mirada obtuvo un brillo peculiar.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Contigo soy… soy, desde un inicio quería explicarte esto, lo que soy pero tenia miedo, no quiero tener secretos para ti, ya nunca más.

– No más secretos – acaricio su rostro helado que de nuevo se encontraba serio.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto de nuevo.

– Se que pasara en cualquier momento.

– ¿Pasara qué? – le pregunto confundida.

– Que tu salgas corriendo en medio de gritos por que hice o veas algo que no soportes, entonces yo no te detendré, pero a la vez te suplicaría porque me dejes estar a tu lado, pero quiero tu bien… entonces me confundo, porque quiero algo imposible – miro a Serena quien solo le sonreía.

– No voy a salir corriendo y mucho menos gritando así que no te preocupes – le prometió.

– Ya lo veremos – contestó, sonriendo de nuevo.

– Sigues esperando que salga huyendo – comento – gritando espantada, ¿verdad? – una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios y asintió.

– Lamento estropearte esa imagen, la ilusión del momento, pero si lo vemos fríamente no inspiras tanto miedo como se supone que debía ser, así que no te tengo miedo – mintió con toda naturalidad – de hecho, no me asustas nada – se detuvo y arqueó las cejas con manifiesta incredulidad.

– Nunca tientes a un vampiro, y menos un vampiro enamorado – una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro – te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, en verdad.

Serena se levanto del sofá y solo unos segundos bastaron, por que cuando abrió los ojos estaba en al espalda de Darien quien salía por la ventana para trepar un árbol.

– Estas lista para sentir miedo – sonrió y ella se sujeto más de él – prepárate – y comenzaron a trepar un enorme árbol; se detuvo a la mitad – confías en mi – le pregunto.

– Eh… en teoría.

– Entonces prepárate – y dio un gran salto de ese árbol a otro, y comenzó de nuevo a trepar el árbol como si fuera un ágil mono.

Al fin llegaron a la copa del árbol, Serena solo miro sorprendida tal paisaje se sentía en un sueño era simplemente hermoso, se veían las montañas y el rio que mostraba el reflejo de las montañas… como un espejo. El verde de los arboles, era simplemente hermoso.

– Esto no es verdad, no puede existir un lugar así en la realidad – murmuro para si misma.

– Es real, existe en mi mundo, en nuestro mundo… Serena.

Se quedaron ahí un buen tiempo, contemplando el paisaje, platicando de todo. Serena seguía sumergida en un sueño del cual o quería despertar.

Por fin bajaron del enorme árbol y al entrar a la casa la voz de Esme los recibió; ya habían regresado.

– Hola Serena – Esme la abrazo mientras Carlisle se acercaba, Serena no dudo en abrazarlo.

– Te extrañe padre – murmuro, mientras sus ojos se volvían dorados.

– Yo también.

Serena y Carlisle estuvieron platicando por varias horas en su despacho hasta que escucharon la melodía de un piano, y ambos salieron.

Darien se encontraba tocando el piano, una melodía lenta pero hermosa, Serena lo miro asombrada.

– ¿Tocas? – le pregunto cuándo se detuvo y la miro.

– Si… te gusta.

– En absoluto. Es tan hermosa. Supongo que debería de haberlo sabido. Me gustaría oírte tocar de nuevo.

– Entonces, decidido – la invito a sentarse junto a él, mientras los demás se sentaban en la sala como si fueran a escuchar un recital, él la miro y después dirigió su mirada a las teclas.

La velocidad en que sus dedos tocaban un melodía tan compleja y hermosa le resultaba todo un desafío para sus ojos que desaseaban seguir el movimiento de los dedos, era imposible creer que solo una persona tocara de ese modo. Con su boca abierta miraba a Darien y atrás de ella se escucharon las risitas de sus hermanos por tal reacción.

– ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto mientras seguía tocando el piano.

– Es hermosa ¿tú la has escrito? – dijo entrecortadamente al comprenderlo. Él asintió.

– Es la favorita de Esme, se la compuse hace más de 50 años, o… a lo mejor más, siempre se la toco – cerró los ojos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza – ¿qué ocurre?... porque esa tristeza en tus ojos – le pregunto al ver algo cristalinos sus ojos.

– Me siento extremadamente insignificante ante ti… y ante todo.

Detuvo la melodía…y se volteo a verla…

– Nunca digas eso… jamás, lo entiendes – seco sus lagrimas, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa – sabes – de nuevo retomo una melodía, para su sorpresa de ella era una que había escuchado… hace tiempo –tú inspiraste ésta – le dijo en voz baja. La música se convirtió en algo que desbordaba dulzura.

No le salieron las palabras.

Al final de la melodía Serena seco sus lagrimas, entonces Darien se levanto y la cargo para llevarla hacia su cuarto pero Carlisle los detuvo.

– Darien debemos hablar; Rei vio algo y no te gustara – Serena los miro confundida.

– Rei, bueno ella ve… como te explico, ella tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas –murmuró con los labios repentinamente contraídos.

– Y no me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad? – la dejo de nuevo en el suelo, lo miro fijamente ya que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Carlisle se fue dejándolos solos – ¿qué te estaba diciendo antes Carlisle?

– Serena… durante los próximos días, no se tal vez semanas, voy a ser un protector muy autoritario contigo, no es porque sea así, sino porque… – se quedo callado de nuevo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Rei acaba de ver que tendremos visita, no sabe cual es el objetivo de esa visita, sabemos que son de la Corte de los Volturi, Malacay los reconoció – ambos se vieron.

– ¿Visita? – a Serena no le gusto eso – Volturi… – y menos ese apellido.

– Sí, bueno, no sabemos para que es, pero te esconderemos mientras estén aquí, no van a entrar al pueblo para nada, pero, desde luego, no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado – Serena se estremeció.

– ¡Por fin! – murmuró – empezaba a creer que no tenías instinto de supervivencia – comenzó a reírse.

– Y si él sabe que desperté… – murmuro temblando otra vez.

– No, eso no es posible – la sujeto de la cintura.

– ¿Se puede? – preguntó la voz de Rei que parecía proceder del vestíbulo.

– Si, dime que pasa – Darien sujeto más a Serena.

– Malacay dice que hoy es le día de su revancha – comento fingiendo enfado – si sabes a lo que me refiero – detrás de ella entro Jasper.

– De hecho se anuncia una gran tormenta esta noche y tanto Emmett como Malacay quieren jugar ¿te apuntas? – dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

– Claro – contesto Darien soltando a Serena – ¿quieres ir? – pregunto emocionado.

– Claro – respondió, como negarse ante un rostro como ése – eh ¿a dónde vamos?

– A un lugar especial para ello, y el juego comienza cuando la tormenta eléctrica inicie sin eso no se puede juagar – Jasper sonrió ante la confusión de Serena.

– ¿Se puede jugar bajo la lluvia?– los tres se comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

– Créeme la lluvia no se va a presentar – Rei estaba segura de tal declaración.

– Y a todo esto ¿a qué vamos a jugar? – quiso saber.

– El pasatiempo americano – le respondió con una gran sonrisa – además tu no vas a jugar... solo miraras.

– ¿El pasatiempo americano? – se quedo pensando.

– Si, el maravilloso Beisbol.

La tarde fue mejor de lo que ella se esperaba, en compañía de los Cullen. Era tanta la necesidad de estar con ellos que no se quería ir, pero Darien le dijo que tenia que pedirle permisos a sus papás pero sobre todo debía presentarlo como su novio.

Apenas dobló la esquina para entrar en su calle, Darien se puso tenso algo no le había gustado, mirando hacia la dirección de su casa vio algo que a ella tampoco le gusto.

Seiya Kou se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, junto con sus hermanos y el abuelo Billy, mismo que se encontraba tan impasible como la piedra mientras se acercaban a la casa.

– Cree que un día vas desparecer, por eso esta aquí para saber si aun estas con vida – la voz de Darien sonaba furiosa.

– Les dirá a mis padre que me aleje de ti – la voz de ella sonaba horrorizada.

– Si – contesto fríamente – tus padres lo saben ya – Serena pudo ver la mirada llena de odio de Darien.

– Déjame arreglarlo a mí – sugirió, para su sorpresa, él estuvo de acuerdo.

– Si tal vez sea lo mejor, pero… de todos modos, ten cuidado. Los chicos no saben nada – Serena le dio un beso en los labios.

– No tienes por qué irte, son ellos los que se deben ir – dijo con pena.

– Debo hacerlo – lanzó a los Kou una mirada sombría – volveré pronto – le prometió.

Al salir del coche la puerta de su casa se abrió, su papá había salido, Darien quien iba a arrancar el auto observo lo que sucedía..

– Hola, Billy. Hola, Chicos – los saludo con todo el entusiasmo del que fue capaz – papá… hola.

– Serena… – comenzó, y luego dudó – él es tu novio – la pregunta de su padre hizo que la sonrisa se desapareciera de su rostro volteo hacia el auto Darien, él ya se encontraba afuera y caminaba hacia ella.

– Serena – le hablo Billy quien se inquieto al ver Darien tan cerca de ella – Kenji es uno de mis mejores amigos por eso tuve el atrevimiento de decirle que estás con uno de los Cullen. Quizás no sea asunto mío, pero no creo que sea una buena idea estar con ellos.

– Serena no has contestado mi pregunta – su papá le habla de nuevo. Tanto Serena como Darien seguían callados, entonces algo paso, los ojos de Serena se volvieron de color rubí y miro a Billy.

– No tenias derecho a decirle yo misma le iba a comentar que Darien Cullen es mi novio – le comento fríamente, con una voz tan desconocida para todos, Darien la tomo de la cintura para tranquilizarla pues el si vio el cambio del color de sus ojos.

– Serena, tienes razón pero ya sabes como Billy, se preocupa por ti – contesto al fin su padre – tal vez lo ignores, pero la familia Cullen no es muy querida en la reserva.

– Lo se el mismo Darien me lo dijo, que su reputación es mala – le explico con voz seca – sin embargo, no hay fundamentos, tan solo historias contadas por generaciones para asustar a los niños.

– Es cierto – admitió, observando con horror sus ojos rubí – veo que eres uno de ellos, que ya formas parte de esa familia, se que sabes mejor que nadie quienes son los Cullen – la voz fría y llena de odio no la intimido.

– Quizás… si soy como ellos, se quienes son… soy de la familia, pero también de otra –dijo, mirándolo desde su altura – sabes a lo que me refiero verdad, una leyenda más temible… que todas.

– Bueno Kenji nos vamos, tu niña… sabe a qué se arriesga – la miro por ultima vez – chicos vámonos… y buenas noches Pandora – susurro.

Pasaron junto a la pareja pero no los miraron solo Seiya que se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, entonces supongo que los veré mañana en la escuela – se despidió de ellos.

– Claro – afirmaron.

– Entren, debemos hablar sobre lo suyo.

– Si, jefe Tsukino – dijo él con voz respetuosa.

– Llámame Kenji – la mamá de Serena los esperaba en la sala, quien recibió a Darien con una sonrisa.

– Por favor toma asiento Darien – indicaron.

– Tengo entendido que tú y mi niña son novios, no me voy a interponer entre ustedes y menos a oponerme, solo te pido que no la hagas sufrir porque eso no te lo perdonaría, esta claro joven.

– Sí señor, no se preocupe yo no dañare a Serena, la amo, por ella me siento otra vez vivo, ella es mi vida; como puedo dañar a mi vida, a lo que más amo – contesto Darien, Kenji no pudo cuestionar la sinceridad de las palabra de Darien.

– Bien siendo así… y si tu eres la felicidad de mi hija… adelante, bienvenido seas Darien.

– Gracias… señor, ahora si no le molesta, quiero pedirle permiso para llevar a Serena a jugar Beisbol con mi familia.

– Bueno, no hay problema.

– Estupendo – se levanto.

– No vuelvas demasiado tarde.

– No se preocupe, la traeré temprano – prometió.

– Cuidarás de mi niña, ¿verdad? – pregunto la mamá de Serena.

– Le prometo que estará a salvo... ahora si me permites voy a dejar el auto y traeré otro.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Serena.

Pero el solo sonrió y se apresuro para ir a su casa.

No tardo ni media hora cuando de nuevo toco la puerta el que le abrió fue Sammy que se quedo admirando el Jepp color rojo que estaba frente a su puerta.

Cuando salió de su casa la lluvia seguía; ella continuaba pensando en los sucedido entre ellos y Billy.

– Ya casi llegamos, estas nerviosa – pregunto.

Y fue cuando llegaron al final de la carretera; los árboles formaban grandes muros verdes. La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna poco a poco, y el cielo brillante asomaba entre las nubes.

– Lo siento, pero nos falta un tramo para llegar, tendré que llevarte.

– ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no vamos… o mejor me quedo – le comento porque un presentimiento se instalo en su pecho.

– Serena – la miro seriamente.

– Hay algo en el ambiente que no me gusta, o tal vez sea el miedo de la tormenta eléctrica, los truenos me dan miedo.

– Te dan miedo los truenos – le murmuro al oído a ella – me parece que voy a tener que recordarte que es el miedo – la miró intensamente, pero con cautela, con una chispa de humor en el fondo de sus ojos. Se inclinó, obligándola a permanecer aplastada contra la puerta. Se inclinó más aún, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, sin espacio para escaparse – dime – respiró y toda la capacidad mental de Serena desapareció – ¿qué es exactamente lo que te da miedo?

– Esto, bueno... los truenos son muy feos y… morir en el camino mientas corres – trago saliva, él inclino su cabeza y rozó suavemente con sus fríos labios el hueco en la base de su garganta.

– ¿Aun tienes miedo? – murmuró contra su piel.

– Yo… los truenos… muchos truenos… – murmuro sin mucha confianza. Él ya tenía la victoria, fácil.

– ¿Crees que dejaría que te hiriera un trueno?

– No.

– Ya ves – sus labios entreabiertos se movían contra los suyos – no hay nada a que temer.

– No – suspiró, rindiéndose.

Caminaron unos metros más, antes de llegar al enorme campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de un estadio de béisbol.

Allí se encontraban los demás Esme, Emmett y Yusiki, sentados en una roca, Malaquite estaba con Jasper jugando con el bate, Carlisle se encontraba con Haruka y Michiru, y Rei con Andrew y Setsuna, que marcaban las bases.

– Por fin llegan – Emmett se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos; por su parte Yusuki se fue en dirección contraria.

– Lo siento, cuando iniciamos – Darien se froto las manos.

­– Solo falta que Rei nos de la señal – Malaquite se acerco a ellos – Serena, Esme dice que tu serás arbitro.

– Pero nunca lo hemos necesitado – reclamo Darien.

– Hacen trampa, alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas – Esme llego y tomo de la mano a Serena.

– Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas?

– Si les gusta, son los reyes de las trampas… sus explicaciones son tontas ,a veces creo que he criado a una manada de lobos – los presente se comenzaron a reír y aullar como lobos, Andrew solo se rio.

– Es la hora – anunció Rei.

El estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de en frente apenas terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

La encargada de lanzar era Rei que ya se encontraba lista, en las bases se encontraban, Malaquite, Darien y Jasper; Darien en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Jasper entre la primera y segunda base y Malaquite en la base de meta adoptando la postura de bateo. Setsuna se situó detrás de Serena, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo.

Rei lanzo la bola con una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatoria. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Setsuna.

– Lanzas como niña – le grito.

De le lanzó de regreso la bola a Rei, pero ahora el bateador era Yusuki quien sonrió emocionada, esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola invisible. El sonido del impacto fue grande, escandaloso. Y entonces Serena entendió con claridad la razón por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del golpe. La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

– Sera un cuadrangular – murmuro.

– Espera – Serena observo como Darien corría adentrándose al bosque – Darien es rápido es el más rápido, incluso que Haruka.

Darien recogió la pelota y se la lanzo a Setsuna antes de que Yusuki llegara a base.

– Fuera – señalo Serena y ambas rubias se vieron seriamente.

– Si, esta fuera – grito Emmett emocionado – dando golpes al aire, Yusiki lo miro fríamente – vamos amor es solo un juego.

No le había gustado los deportes pero en esta ocasión, el beisbol se había convertido en su deporte favorito, era imposible ver la pelota en al campo ya que era invisible, solo por el sonido sabía que existía, y ni que hablar de los jugadores que a pesar de que sus sentidos no eran normales le era imposible verlos.

En esta ocasión le toco a Carlisle batear, la pelota se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección de Darien, quien ya lo tenía, pero Haruka se adelanto, provocando así que chocaran, el sonido fue como el de la colisión de dos enormes masas de roca.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Darien a su Hermana la cual solo le dio un golpe en la pierna.

Después le siguió Jasper, su equipo iba una carrera por delante, pero Haruka obtuvo la pelota deteniendo su carrea. Ahora era el turno de Michiru para salvar el honor del equipo de Darien, bateo la pelota lo más fuerte que pudo.

– ¿Te gusta? – Emmett se acerco a Serena.

– Bromeas, es increíble, nunca más vera esa aburrida liga de Beisbol nacional, aunque hay algo que no me gusta – Emmett la miro con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué es?

– Bueno, me he dado cuenta que Darien lo hace todo bien, siempre es tan perfecto – ambos se comenzaron a reír.

Entonces… paso algo que nadie se podía imaginar.

Rei tuvo una visión; tres vampiros, se dirigían hacia el campo.

Se dio la vuelta mirando a Darien quien miro hacia donde Rei miraba ahora, Setsuna y Malaquite también, Darien fue el primero en llegar junto a Serena, los demás la rodearon.

– ¿Rei? – preguntó Darien con voz tensa.

– Son tres... dos hombres y una mujer – susurró ella – y viene de la corte de los Volturi – se llevo las manos a la cabeza – me he equivocado… ellos buscan a Saori – Jasper se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.

Serena se acurruco en los brazos de Darien quien la sujeto protectoramente.

– ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? – inquirió Carlisle, mirando y acercándose a Serena.

– Menos de cinco minutos – Rei se abrazo a Jasper.

– No podemos sacarla, se darían cuenta – Malaquite se acerco también a ellos – Dejamos que vengan.

La familia Cullen se coloco en una fila, todos intentando cubrir a la pareja, por su parte Darien la mantenía detrás de el.

– Suéltate el pelo – ordenó con voz tranquila y baja, ella lo hizo, ocultando su rostro.

– Eso no ayudara… – Yusuki la miro fríamente – yo la podría oler incluso desde el otro lado del campo.

– Lo siento, en verdad… ahora quédate detrás de mí y prepárate – intentó ocultar bastante bien el nerviosismo de su voz – no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.

Se quedo inmóvil, esperando la aparición de los tres vampiros que estaban a punto de llegar.

Y aparecieron… tres vampiros.

El primer hombre entró en el claro y se apartó inmediatamente para dejar paso a otro más, de pelo oscuro como la noche, que se colocó al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad quién lideraba el grupo.

El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, sólo se alcanzaba a ver su pelo, de un asombroso matiz verde.

Los tres caminaban con elegancia, con coordinación, como soldados en una misión.

El primer hombre que llego tenia el pelo color plateado constitución mediana, musculoso, por supuesto y era al parecer el mayor que los otros dos, en cuanto lo vieron, Malaquite y Setsuna se acercaron más a Serena.

Por su parte Yusuki miro a la mujer; la rubia se puso en pose de defensa. Ambas poseían la misma mirada felina.

– Carlisle… ¿como has estado? – pregunto el líder.

– Zafiro… no creí que fueras tu, ¿cómo has estado? – Carlisle dio un paso enfrente para estrechar su mano.

– Bien, espero que no te moleste nuestra presencia, pero el señor Aro nos mando por Setsuna y Malaquite, tu entiendes.

– Si… mándale mis saludos, Malaquite Setsuna – los nombrados dudaron en separarse de Serena, pero al final lo hicieron.

– En realidad, estamos aquí por otra cosa, la princesa Saori… ha despertado, no sé si lo sabías – el hombre de pelo plateado dio un paso hacia el – y no mientas por que sabemos que es por esta zona, ¿que sabes?

Carlisle ignoró la petulancia que implicaba la pregunta.

– Diamante… si lo sabia, pero no se donde este – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Pero algo paso sin que nadie lo pudiera detener… le viento soplo más fuerte, despeinando a Serena, lo cual ocasiono que su aromo llegara a los vampiros de ojos color rubí.

Darien se tenso y sujeto más a Serena, Diamante movió su cabeza intentando buscar el aroma que le era conocido… y entonces se centro en la pareja que se encontraba detrás de los demás.

– Te encontré Saori.

Dio un paso adelante y se agazapo, pero Darien empujo a Serena a brazos de Emmett y se puso en la misma postura que Diamente; ambos exhibiendo sus dientes y emitiendo rugidos bestiales que parecía desgarrarles las garganta, esto era lo más amenazante que Serena había oído en toda su vida .

* * *

Continuara…

Hola …¿Cómo han estado?...pido perdón por tardarme tanto con este ficn pero perdí la inspiración en especial con esta historia…así que decidí volver a leer el libro para retomar la inspiración…

Siendo asi llegamos a la recta final de temporada….

Disculpen la tardanza en verdad….pero debía arreglar algunos problemas q tenia…

Bueno los espero en el sig cap…

Atte

Lady of Levezque.


End file.
